All over again
by XXXHimura911XXX
Summary: Season 2 is up on chapter 80! The summary for this is inside and make sure to read season 1 first!
1. Chapter One: Here we go again

**All over again**

**Summary:** The sequel to _A New Beginning_ by kookygurl82. Now Lindsey and the gang are starting 5th grade in South Park Elementary. But without Gina and Kenny around, things will be a bit different.

A/N: Hey guys I'm back, but not for my others stories...I just asked kooky-chan if I could write a sequel to her beloved story. I may not be good like her, but I'll try my best. Enjoy reading my story guys~! Cuz I'll be working on this for now.

* * *

**Chapter One: Not so much changed**

The sun was shining down brightly in the cold quiet mountain, as birds began to sing their morning song and people were smiling and feeling happy as they go to work and school. But that peaceful little atmosphere ended as one dark red headed boy chased after an orange pigtailed girl.

"LINDSEY!!! GET BACK HERE WITH MY HAT GODDAMNIT!#&!^!#&!)$&*$^" The Jewish boy yelled as the girl turned back and stuck out her tongue, waving the green hat around in the air.

"Come and get it…._boyfriend_…." The one called Lindsey snickered and continued all the way down to the bus station, secretly smiling at her boyfriend fuming silently, walking calmly after her. But as she was about to touch the bus sign, declaring that she won the race, somebody else beat her to it. Standing there with a silly smile, stood the twin sister of Kyle Broflovski, emerald eyes gleaming with joy and her blue bangs now covering her left eye.

"How'd you get here so fast Reese?" Lindsey asked, a little bit disappointed than shocked.

Reese giggled a bit as another figure stood behind her, fixing his poofball hat, "Stan gave me a piggyback ride here…you should've seen how fast we went…but then again" The girl smirked, "You were too busy with my brother"

The green clothed girl rolled her eyes as Stan blushed behind Reese. Even though they seemed to be dating, Stan never made it official. He didn't even tell Wendy about him being in love with the Jewish girl, since the smart purple eyed girl thinks she and Stan are still together. Kyle made it to them, and snatched his hat out of his distracted girlfriend's clutches. Lindsey was about to protest, but the bus came to a stopped right in front of them. They stepped inside the bus as the doors swooshed open and took their seat.

It's been over a year since Lindsey and Kyle confessed to each other, they been together stronger than ever. Cartman hasn't come back yet, but both of them hoped he wouldn't. Although, Lindsey kinda misses Gina a lot, and had to admit…Kenny too. The two blonds haven't been back to the hick town they called home, but Lindsey wished her super best friend would come and visit sometime. Her train of thoughts were broken as she heard a small thump. Looking down she saw Stan was sprawled on the floor with a scowl on his face. Lindsey and Kyle blinked as they looked up again to see Reese with a confused look as Craig sat next to her.

" Are you okay St-" But before the dark green eyed girl could say anymore, Stan stood up, dusted himself and glared at the boy in front of him.

"CRAIG YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE YOU BUTTWIPE!" The ravenette shouted as Craig Tucker snorted.

"Well Marsh, this is a free country, and I can sit anywhere I want"

"BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUSH ME DOWN LIKE THAT!!!"

"Well I wanted to sit next to 'Ella"

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO CALL MY GIRLFRIEND THAT STUPID NICKNAME!?"

"Eh? _Your girlfriend? _Since when did you ask her out?"

"grrrrr….Why you-"

Both the red headed couple watched Stan and Craig argue back and forth like a tennis match while poor Reese sat in the middle of it all, kinda lost and puzzled about the whole thing. Sometimes Lindsey kinda pities her friend, those boys have been at it ever since Lindsey and Kyle made that stupid bet about who will get Reese. Maybe that bet wasn't such a good idea after all.

**_Flashback about half a year ago_**

"So, now you need to choose who you want, so that this pointless bet will finally end,"Gina finished. Reese looked down, processing all this information and thinking.

"So, I guess I can only have one of you, huh?"Ree said. Both boys nodded. The red haired girl sighed.

"This is probably the toughest decision I've ever made in a while. Craig,"she turned to said boy. "You're so much fun, and you make me feel so safe. You're like my bad boy, which makes you so fun and exciting. But I also feel like you're my guardian angel, because your so protective and strong. On the other hand," she turned to Stan. "You're so sensitive and caring. You listen to my thoughts and actually care. I feel like I can trust you with anything, and you wouldn't judge me at all. You're like my best guy friend, Stan. And that makes you really special in my book." Reese sighed.  
"I've made my decision, and I choose Sta-"  
"Wait!" Reese was cut off by Craig. "Before you choose, I just wanted to give you this."Craig then gave her a bag. When Reese looked inside, her eyes practically popped out.  
"EEK! You got me sweets?! Oh my gosh! That's it! I've really made my decision, I choose Craig!"Reese squealed. Stan's jaw dropped, and Craig looked happy.  
"HA! AND EVERYONE THOUGHT THAT GIFTS DON'T MATTER! IN YOUR FACE, KYLE!"Lindsey smirked.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT LINDSEY?"  
"WHAT?"  
They continued arguing while Reese smiled and whispered in Craig's ear, "let's get out of here."  
And as they left all the noise and drama, they couldn't feel any happier.

Until Stan confronted Craig the next day.

_**End of the flashback**_

Suddenly, the bus came to a sudden stop.

Kyle rubbed his head from the impact, "Geez, why did that old hag had to stop all of a sudden" He mumbled as he looked out the window to see what the commotion is all about. The door opened to reveal Wendy, Bebe, Rebecca and Heidi struting in and to the back of the bus.

But not before Wendy smiled at Stan and winked, "Hey Stan~"

Reese frowned a bit as Stan just stood there stuttering and blushing at the black haired girl before him. Lindsey saw this and thought this was a good time to interfere.

"Gosh Wendy, you're already hitting on Stan even though you have Token?" Lindsey said in a fake sweet voice, as Kyle raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

**Lindsey's P.O.V.**

I know Kyle is confused about what I'm doing, but it's for the sake of his sister. She may not know it, but I can tell she's really jealous on how Stan is reacting. Wendy then glared at me and flipped her hair…gosh what a bitch…

"I see you still haven't change Lindsey, you're just as boyish as always"

I smirked, "Aw, thank you"

"You think dating Kyle will get you anywhere?"

What's that supposed to mean? "What are you talking about Testaburger?"

Now it was Wendy's turn to smirk, "You don't think you're fooling me! I know you're just dating him cause he's close to Stan…"

I cannot believe what I'm just hearing. I turned to Kyle, who stiffened when Wendy glanced at him. Why would she think I'm dating Kyle for Stan? I don't even like Stan anymore. I then turned to look at Reese, who seems to be just as surprised as I am.

"Lindsey actually likes my brother Wendy" My friend butted in, looking a little mad.

"Really? Look Rosella," I heard Reese's breath hitched, I know she hates being called by her real name, "I really like you, I mean you're one of us…but I don't see why you're friends with someone like…"

"Like?"

"Like Lindsey, she's a total tomboy and really…well weird…"

I was about to stand up and give her a piece of my mind (okay it's more on my fist but hey, I don't really care right now) until Kyle pulled me down. I gave a WTF kinda look but he just kept staring behind me. I looked at the direction he was staring at to see Reese's eyes go dark.

This was first time I heard Reese actually sound threatening, "Do you really want to piss me off today of all days, _Wendy?_"

Almost everyone shivered as vemon dripped in her voice when she spoke her name, but the said girl didn't seem effected. Infact, she was smiling like she didn't do anything wrong.

"Wendy, lets sit down now," Bebe stuttered as she tugged on her best friend's sleeve.

"Alright Bebe," Wendy sighed as she waved at Reese and grabbed Stan by the arm, "C'mon Stan, you can sit next to me"

"But I-" But it was too late as Stan was dragged by the arm down to the back.

Damn, this will be a long day, I know it.

**Meanwhile, somewhere up there**

A blond girl in white turned to her angel partner, looking all serious. God had called her for another mission back down on earth, and was surprised at what he asked her to do.

"What's the job this time G?" A boy in a orange parka flew towards her, looking at the paper, then at him.

"Kenny...it's time we went back to South Park..."

* * *

**Okay now I might post chapter 2 sooner than you think, if you tell me how it was that is. The flashback part was written from kooky's oneshot for me in dA after winning a virtual cookie :D**

**Edited: Oh and one more thing, you can add your OCs here in this story! Just send their info (name, age, looks, personality, history, etc.) and I'll give you the thumbs up kk? Oh and if your gonna try and pair them with a character, please note the the following people are taken:**

**Kyle (of course)**

**Stan**

**Kenny**

**Craig (still not sure)**

**So be sure to PM me and review kk?  
**

**Mura-chan out~!  
**


	2. Chapter Two: Too much surprise is bad

**All over again**

**Summary:** The sequel to _A New Beginning_ by kookygurl82. Now Lindsey and the gang are starting 5th grade in South Park Elementary. But without Gina and Kenny around, things will be a bit different.

A/N: Okay, I got two characters now and they'll appear in the storyline ^_^ Thanks a bunch to JVM-SP150 and Cartooncutie16 for introducing their lovely characters. Oh and thanks kooky-chan and Brown Eggs and Green Ham for reviewing. So the following people are taken;

Kyle

Stan

Craig (Yes, for now)

Kenny

Curly Goth (who I will dub as Carl XD)

Wendy (either for Stan or someone else, let me know ;P)

Red Hair Goth (this one is kinda random/surprise, but I will dub him as Ray XD)

* * *

**Chapter Two: ****Too much surprises is bad**

The bus stopped right in front of South Park Elementary, and the students ran out and into the building of their so called school. Reese came out last with Craig behind her, since her brother and Lindsey went ahead to find Stan. In short, they kinda ditched her, which isn't really like them at all. Reese sighed as she hoisted her bag up her shoulder and walked on.

"Uh Ella, are you okay?" The tall boy walked beside her as piles of students were trying to get to their classes.

Reese stopped and turned to him with a look, "Why'd you do that?"

"Huh? Do what?"

"Push Stan from his seat and started arguing…again…"

Craig sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Look , is it wrong for a friend to sit with other people,"

"But still, pushing him off was mean,"

"Yeah but your encounter with Wendy was even meaner,"

"What encounter?"

Craig and Reese both turned to see a boy their age with messy chestnut brown hair, hazel like eyes, and wearing a dark indigo parka and jeans. The Jewish girl took note that the boy's skin look a little bit paler than the average skin color.

"Who's that?" She whispered to Craig, who grinned a bit.

"That's John Robert Vanson...or just John, he's kinda like another Kenny, but he's cool don't worry..."

Reese smiled a bit and shook hands with the new kid, "Hi, I'm Reese, Kyle's twin sister"

John tilted his head a bit, "I didn't know Kyle had a twin"

"Yeah well," She giggled as John grinned a bit

"I have to admit, you are really cute"

Craig grunted a bit, "Hey Vanson," John sighed as he let go of Reese's hand.

There's no way he wants to fight, especially against Craig, "So what's this about Wendy?"

The red head clenched her fists, ignoring the sad look on John's face, "She just insulted one of my best friends,"

"That's not the reason why you got mad at her right?" Craig interrupted as he watched her face slowly turn emotionless.

"…."

"It's mostly about Marsh, am I right?"

"...."

Shaking his head, he placed an arm around her shoulder and walked together into their classroom, with John walking behind them. As they came in, a brown haired boy with chocolate eyes smiled at them and ran up to them.

"Hey guys!" He greeted with excitement, which made Reese giggle and Craig rolled his eyes. John just waved him off as he took a seat at the back. Reese also noted that she should talk to him later.

"Why so excited Clyde? It's only the first day of 5th grade dude" The blue cladded boy said, as he watched his friend pout.

"Dude, there's gonna be a new student in our class, I heard she's really cute" Clyde turned around and started blabbering on about how he was gonna ask her out and such.

Craig snickered and stepped away from Reese's side for a moment, "Hah! How would you know the newbie's a girl?"

"Cuz word spreads really fast you know, and Butters said he saw a girl he never seen before…"

"Do you really trust Butters? I mean he could've made a mistake-"

"It's not only Butters, Jason and Token swore they saw her too,"

Heidi, a girl with light fair hair and baby green eyes turned around to the boy and giggled, "Actually, there are two new girls, and I heard one of them is Cartman's cousin!"

"No way!" Craig laughed a bit, "I bet she looks like him too"

"Craig, that's not nice!"

"What? Anyone who's related to that fatass could either be assholes or bitches"

Reese pouted, "When I moved here, you thought me and Kyle would be ugly"

That's when Craig looked like he just got slapped in the face, as Clyde and Heidi laughed.

"Oh man, you should see the look on your face! No wonder people say you have a soft spot for her" Clyde snickered but stopped when his friend glared at him and flipped him off. Good to see old habits haven't change.

Reese tuned out her friends' conversation and started to think back at what Craig said before. Was the argument really because she was jealous of Stan? Certainly not. Reese groaned as she scratched her head in frustration. She really wished Gina was here right now.

**Someone's P.O.V.**

I was kinda scared out of my wits end really.

Walking in a new school, people staring at you like wolves hunting their prey.

Yup, that's how I was feeling right about now. Oh you might not know me, but you'll find out later. I came from Denver, and my foster parents sent me here in this redneck town so I could find my real family. All I know is that I'm supposed to have a big brother here in South Park Elementary, one year older than I am. But if I wanted to find him, I had to be in the same class as he is, so I enrolled myself in the 5th grade. Surprisingly I saw a boy my age saying he's accelerating to that class too. Well at least I have a friend here. Speaking of which, he was walking to my class right now.

"So, what's your name?" He asked with curious dark forest eyes, some of his dark chestnut hair flew all over the place.

I smiled a bit as I fixed my green cardigan, "M-M-Marjorine….Majorine Stotch…a-and you are?"

The boy smiled back, "Bridon Guiermo…geez you have strange name…reminds me of a kid I know…"

"O-o-oh really?"

"Yeah, but if you're 10…why are you starting 5th grade?"

"Y-y-you could say I'm kinda smart, so I accelerated, u?"

"Same, only it's because of both my singing and basketball"

"O-oh I see" I then looked at the door that read 5th grade room, "Oh here we are~"

As I opened the door, I heard a lot of gasps and and screams.

**Lindsey's P.O.V**

Jesus Christ monkey balls….

Is that Butters?!?

"Butters??" Stan whispered, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh hamburgers!!!" We all turned to see Butters with his jaws dropped and eyes popping out. So the girl standing right in front of us is the REAL Majorine? I swear this was totally random.

I heard another thump of the day and was not surprised to see that Clyde has fainted to the ground, with Tweek freaking out and Craig sighed irritated. I guess Clyde wasn't expecting to have that. I was even more surprised when that Troy Bolton wannabe was with her.

"What…the…hell??!?!?!" Kyle broke the silent as he walked up to the frightened blond, "Is this some kind of sick twisted joke? Was this Cartman's idea? Who are you really?"

The girl just cried and cried, "Waaaaaah~! I don't know what you're talking about! All I want is my big brother!!"

"Yeah right, who paid you to do this?"

"P-p-please, I just want to see my b-big brother who is a S-s-stotch!"

I turned to Butters, who seemed to be in shock…or broken, and finally fainted. With all that happening, I noticed another girl came, this one was about our age. She looked almost like Reese but a little bit more punk rocker than the Jewish girl I know, plus she had electirc blue eyes. She was wearing a black jean skirt with a black studded belt, paired with black knee high converses a red shirt that says punk rock in white cursive adorned with sleevless black gloves. She was carrying her black jacket and her messenger bag, which both had yoshi pins on it. Must be a Yoshi fan. Even with those things, people might think that Reese has a twin sister. Before I could do anything, Mr. Garrison came in and all of us went to sit down.

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

"So let me get this straight, you're saying that the man upstairs sent us back home...to play as stupid matchmakers?!?!" I yelled and continued to rant about how stupid it was, and I can see Gina had placed her hands on her ears from listening to me...typical. I stopped as she stopped walking and turned to me with an annoyed look.

"I know and I'm thinking why too, but it is our job!"

I snorted, "You mean _your _job, why drag me into your guardian angel gig anyways?"

The blond girl looked at me and started to tear up. Oh crap!

"I...I thought you...you would come with me...and....and I..."

I waved my hands around to stop her from crying anymore, "P-Please don't cry! Alright! Alright! Alright already! I'll do this stupid mission with you"

Suddenly, Gina stopped looking all puppy eyes at me and beamed, "Really?! Oh thank you" And proceeded to hug me as I stood, gaping like a goldfish.

Damn she's good...but if I receive hugs like this everytime...

I grinned but was pulled back as we reached our old classroom. Naturally, I opened to door, and got glomped by my two best friends.

"Kenny!!" Stan and Kyle shouted as they continued to ramble on greeting me as I watched Gina get attacked the same way with Lindsey and Reese.

"Okay when you're all done with your happy moment, would you mind sitting down so I can continue the class today?!" Yup, Mr. Garrison never changes. So Gina and I sat down in our old seats as Garrison introduced a new girl named Ivy something (wow, she's pretty cute...but scary how she almost looks like Reese) and that Bridon kid. What I was interested right now was supposed to be the girl version of Butters. I looked at my left to Kyle, my eyes telling him that I was lost. Kyle sighed then whispered what happened before, and I nodded my head at some point. So that girl is really Marjorine huh?

Boy, South Park still has those surprise streaks. Which is very...very...bad...

* * *

**Chapter three will be up today I think. Hoped you liked it, and Craig is about to get the shock of his life in the next chapter, after he finds out Ivy is something else XD**

**Mura-chan OUT!**


	3. Chapter Three: Truth and Reason

**All over again**

**Summary:** The sequel to _A New Beginning_ by kookygurl82. Now Lindsey and the gang are starting 5th grade in South Park Elementary. But without Gina and Kenny around, things will be a bit different.

A/N: Okay here's part three of All Over Again~! So I got a review from CartoonCutie16, and decided to follow her suggestion on various nicknames for the Goths;

Curly Goth "Carl"- Pagan  
Henrietta- Henrietta  
Red Goth "Ethan(Hey, that name seems better, thanks XD)"- Sparrow  
Kindergoth- Georgie

* * *

**Chapter Three: The shocking truth and reason  
**

"Okay children, besides Bridon and Ms. Marjorine, there is a new student in our class today...say hello to Ivy Valmont..."**  
**

Ivy stood shyly in front of the class, along with Bridon and Marjorine. She waved a hello a bit and sat down next to Reese as Bridon and Marjorine introduced themselves (of course the girls remembered Bridon and sighed dreamily, with the exception of Lindsey, Gina and Reese). As Ivy started taking out her things, Craig was still staring at her, shocked that he was wrong about her.

"She's...so...like you Ella.." He whispered into his friend's ear as Garrison let the two supposed to be 4th graders sit down in front of them.

"Huh?" Reese glanced at the girl next to her, "Nah, she looks nothing like me,"

"Yes she does! If she didn't have that dark makeup and the rocker's clothes, then she would look exactly like you!"

"Dude, her eyes are blue, mine are lime green,"

"So?" The girl beside him rolled her eyes as she kicked his leg under their table.

Reese's look alike turned to her and smiled, "Hi, I'm Ivy..."

"Hey Ivy, I'm Reese Broflovski, nice to meet you!" Reese grinned, "So are you new here?"

"Not exactly, my cousin and aunt are here in South Park so I was sent here by my mom,"

"Really? Oh yeah, Craig told me that,"

"Who's Craig?"

The other red head smirked as she kicked the said boy in the leg again. Craig looked at her with annoyed eyes and kicked her back, but was caught by Mr. Garrison.

"IS there a problem Craig?!"

Craig looked down and muttered, "No Mr. Garrison,"

"Then stop flirting with your girlfriend and pay attention! Now-" As the man continued on his lecture, everyone laughed as Craig blushed and flipped everyone off.

_**At lunch**_

After our fave Jewish girl paid for her lunch, she accidentally bumped into Ivy, who was carrying a lunch bag.

"Oh hey Ivy, you're not buying lunch?"

The said girl smiled and shook her head, "Nah, I just brought a salad and a bottle water from home...I don't really eat meat,"

"Oh cool, so you're vegan huh?" Reese smiled and waved as Ivy went to join Kyle and the other boys. Although she may be a bit clueless in her own love life, she could tell Ivy admired Kyle in a way. Too bad her brother was taken, otherwise they would have made a cute couple. As she was about to meet Gina and Lindsey at the other table, she looked at the empty table in the corner where John was sitting. Something about him made her feel a bit...weird...

"Hey Ree, c'mon, I'm starving!" Lindsey hollered as Gina giggled. Reese gave a hand sign to Gina, and the said blond nodded in understanding as she watched her friend walk towards the lonely brunette.

"Where's she going?" The pigtailed girl asked, very confused about the whole thing.

"She's gonna sit with John for today,"

"Huh?! Why?"

"She's gonna see if he's alright,"

"What for?"

"I don't know"

Lindsey nodded, "Oh okay...so, why are back G? No I'm glad you're back and all, but you said your job is done here?"

Gina took a lot of thought and sighed....might as well tell her the truth, "What I'm about to tell you might shock you...promise me you won't tell anyone!"

"Of course G, what's the mater?"

_**With Reese and John**_

"Hey dude,"

The boy looked up from his meatloaf surprise and was puzzled to see Kyle's twin in front of him, "Oh...Reese was it?..."

Reese nodded and looked around, "Dude, don't you have friends?"

"I do, it's just that they have others things to do, people to sit with, you know..."

"Oh I see..." The girl said as she sat down next to him, "So uh, c-can I ask a question?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead!"

She didn't why the question popped in her head, but she had to ask none the less, "Um, what do have for Wendy?"

"...What?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"No it's okay, but how would you..."

Now it seems Reese was feeling the same vibe she had when she told John what happened at the bus. She didn't know why, but it kinda made her...she didn't know how to describe. The Jewish girl sighed as she tried to change the subject. Now John was not that bothered much when people asks about Wendy. He'd just laugh and say she's nothing to him, but this girl seems to make him nervous. And he didn't know why.

"Uh, are you okay John?" Reese asked as her new friend continued to space out, "Oh shoot, did I break him?!"

"No I think he's in a train of thought..." A voice said behind her, and Reese smiled when she saw her best friend, Tammy Warner. She and Kenny went out for a while, but then broke up for some reason. Reese doesn't remember how Gina reacted, only that the blond girl didn't talk to the poor boy for 2 weeks.

"Hey Tammy, how's 6th grade life?"

"Pretty good, anyways what did you do to him?"

"I don't know, I asked something and then he just spaced out,"

"Maybe he needs the doctor!"

_**Meanwhile at Stan's table**_

"It's kinda great seeing you again Ivy" Kyle said as the said girl at her salad.

"Mmhm, so I heard you have a girlfriend now?"

The male Jew chuckled nervously, "Oh yeah well-"

"What's _she _doing with Reese?" Kenny growled out of nowhere, staring at the two girls trying to snap out their friend from his daydream.

Stan, who was right next to him, looked at Kenny's direction, "Who? Tammy?"

"Yeah Tammy! I mean what is she planning?!"

"Mello down dude, I mean she is Reese's friend and all"

"Yeah cuz you guys were saving me from being a douche and stuck with her for eternity because of the freakin' purity rings!"

As Kyle and Ivy continued with their talk, they failed to notice two pairs of jealous eyes looking at them. But remarkably Kenny noticed and saw Lindsey shaking in anger, and looked at the other side to see the curly goth glaring at their table.

"Aw dude, check it out" The parka boy whispered as Stan stopped munching on his curly fries.

"Mpmh?"

"Hmmm...maybe Gina was right..."

The other blue eyed boy gulped his food down and stared at Kenny with interest, "Gina was right about what?"

Making sure Kyle and Ivy weren't listening, Kenny leaned towards Stan, "There is a reason why we came back..."

"....what's the reason?...." Stan asked, afraid of what might come out of Kenny's mouths.

Kenny closed his eyes for a moment, then smirked, "What I'm to tell you might put all of us in danger..."

"...."

"Well Stan?"

Stan bit his bottom lip, but kept his determined face on,

"Hit me with your best shot"

* * *

**What are Kenny and Gina revealing? What is their mission? And why is the Curly Goth and Lindsey jealous? Why is Reese curious about John? Where is Craig? Find out in the next chapter~!**

People who are taken:

Kyle

Kenny

Stan

Craig

Wendy

Tammy

Curly Goth

Red Haired Goth

Bridon

Marjorine

Butters

**Mura-chan OUT! And my dear sister SPskater411, I will add your character in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter Four: Jesus, another Goth?

**All over again**

**Summary:** The sequel to _A New Beginning_ by kookygurl82. Now Lindsey and the gang are starting 5th grade in South Park Elementary. But without Gina and Kenny around, things will be a bit different.

A/N: Now enter my sister's south park kid...wow he's really bad ass! XD

* * *

**Chapter Four: Jesus, another Goth?**

Some where near Stark's Pond, five young kids were being chased by Man Bear Pig...and guess who those kids were...

"I told you guys finding manbearpig was a bad idea!!!" Kyle screamed as they kept running.

"Well I thought it was a good idea!" Kenny hollered back as he tripped on a rock. Gina was about to go back to him, but was stopped by Stan as the wild beast stopped in front of the parka boy and proceeded to eat him.

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" Stan screamed as he watched Kenny's eyeball roll to his feet.

"You Bastard!!!" Kyle raised his fist at the man bear big, as Gina held Lindsey so that she won't faint.

"Dude, we haven't said that in a long time!" The raven laughed a bit, but started wishing Reese was here.

_**Speaking of Reese...**_

"Well, I give up," Tammy sighed as they stopped at the back of the school, Reese dragging John by the arm, "He'll never snap out of it"

It's was already the end of school, and somehow Reese's brother and friends were off to another adventure, along with Lindsey and Gina. She would've joined them, but she'd feel kinda bad if she left John like this. At least Tammy was here, otherwise Reese would've panicked ages ago.

"Maybe I should call Craig," The female Jew sighed and was about to pull out her cellphone, until a rock hit her hand causing her to drop her cellphone, "OW!"

"Oh geez, are you okay?" the girl with highlights checked her friend's hand to see that it was bleeding.

"Ow that really hurt you dick!" Reese glared at the shadow hiding in the corner. The figure appeared before them, his silver like eyes looking at them like they were nothing but air. He was a bit taller than them, maybe almost reaching Craig's height, his cropped hair was a fine brownish black with silver tips at the end. The boy's outfit was a grey jacket with red sleeves, black fingerless gloves and black cargo pants with chains at the side of his pockets. He had an Ipod hanging around his neck, and his earphones were pretty loud with Fall Out Boy music.

"What are you Britney conformists doing here? This is Goth territory..." His voice was low and dangerous.

Tammy looked frightened but Reese ignored the pain on her hand and walked up to the girl, "Who are you to tell me that punk?!"

He smirked as he picked her up by the collar, "I'm your worst nightmare,"

"Wait a minute, aren't you Ray Mitchell?" Tammy asked, which made the said boy groan in irritation.

"My name is Shadow you dumb Vanessa Hudgens wannabe!" The one called Wally yelled and dropped Reese on the floor and was about to attack her when a hand grabbed his arm. The new goth turned to see Craig, eyes burning with anger.

"Get. off. her. now." Craig growled as he pulled Shadow off and helped Reese up, "Are you okay?"

Shadow rubbed his arm and glared at them, "This isn't over Tucker, your girl and her friends are our enemies!"

"She's not my girlfriend you faggy goth!" Craig yelled and gave him the finger as the goth ran away, "Stupid newbie..."

"Who was he?" Reese asked rubbing her bleeding hand, "Gosh it hurts,"

Craig held her hand and took out his handkerchief, "He's just some new kid from Middle park, he immediately fitted in with the other Goths here,"

"Oh I see," She hissed as Craig started cleaning her wound, "How'd you know I was here?"

"Wendy saw you guys, and that dude was following you so she told me to come check on you..."

That's when John shook his head, "Wendy?"

"Oh now you decided to wake up?!" Tammy sighed as decided she had enough, "Screw this, I'm going home...." And with that she walked away, but not before Wendy showed up with Bebe.

"Wendy? Bebe?" Reese asked as the two came to her with worried eyes.

"We heard you guys were back here and..Oh my gosh, your hand!" Wendy was next to Craig, pulling out her own tissue and wrapped it around the Jewish girl's hand. Now this got Reese's head on red alert, since when was she nice to her? Maybe she hadn't notice...after all Stan said she was nice to everyone...the ones who weren't hitting on her man.

"Thanks Wendy...I guess..." Reese smiled weakly as Craig placed a protective arm around her shoulder. Wendy smiled and nodded, as Bebe looked away, ashamed of it all. She knew that the emo kid would go after Reese and Tammy. Wendy was the one who paid him to do it, just like she did with the substitute teacher in 3rd grade. Her best friend then warned Craig so that he could save the day and maybe Reese would fall for him instead, and Stan would be home free. It was a good plan, too bad Bebe didn't approve of it. She really was good friends with Kyle's sister, and didn't want to hurt her in anyway. But Wendy would hate her for it and maybe would do something bad to her, so she kept quiet.

"I'll take you home 'Ella" Craig said and lead her away, but Reese turned around and looked at Wendy.

"Thanks a lot Wendy...you're not so bad after all..."

Wendy grinned and waved at her, "Anything for a friend"

As soon as the blue cladded duo left, Wendy turned to John with a fake sweet smile, "So John, how would you like to help me with something"

* * *

**I know I'm turning Wendy bad, but there is a good reason for it all...deep down she's really nice, and you'll find out more about her diabolical plan soon enough. Now I gotta ask...should Reese still be with Stan? Or go ahead wih Craig? Review please about your answer and still welcoming other OCs out there ^-^**

**Mura-chan OUT!  
**


	5. Chapter Five: Fire in the Jew

**All over again**

**Summary:** The sequel to _A New Beginning_ by kookygurl82. Now Lindsey and the gang are starting 5th grade in South Park Elementary. But without Gina and Kenny around, things will be a bit different.

A/N: So tired, this might be the last one I'll write for tonight...I'll do chapter six in the morning. Gotta another OC from Brown Eggs and Green Ham, he seems really awesome. And this chapter doesn't seem that important to the plot. Curse you random plot bunnies. But I do love this chappie, it has lot of fluffy Craig X Reese stuff in it XD

* * *

**Chapter Five: Fire in the Jew**

Reese and Craig both sat on the park bench, tired of walking from the school. To be really honest, Craig didn't want to bring Reese home just yet, otherwise he'd be bumping into Marsh, his supposed to be rival. Somehow, Reese felt the same (well she didn't want her brother and mother freaking out about her hand.). The raven haired boy glanced a bit at the girl beside him, and held her uninjured hand and gently squeezed.

"Hey Reese?"

The girl looked up at him with a smile, "Yeah Craig?" This was a first, Craig calling him Reese...she was usually used to Ella.

"Do you...do you think you're really in love? With you-know-who?"

The auburn girl frowned as she looked down with sad eyes. Yes, she admit she was already start to fall for Stan ever since Lindsey fell out of her crush on him. Even though she still liked Kenny, Stan was always there for here and the greatest guy she'd ever met. As if reading her mind, Craig sighed and looked up at the stars.

"It sure is a quiet night huh?" The boy said, as he felt her squeeze his hand hard. This always meant that she agreed or something, when they were holding hands. To them, it was natural to holds hand since they've been doing it since the 2nd grade. To others, it seemed they were more than just friends. Reese thought on how they would never understand.

"You know, if you want...you can hang with me and my gang, just for one day...they kinda miss ya,"

The green eyed girl laughed and nodded, "Sure why not, after all I miss them too"

"Cool," Craig yawned and jumped a bit when Reese laid her head on his shoulder, "Ella?"

Ah, he was back to calling her that, "I just wanna look at the stars, they seem brighter tonight huh?"

He blinked a bit, but smiled as he intertwined their hands together, "Yeah, they sure are..." It was weird, they never held hands like this before. It felt so...intimate than before, and Reese loved it. But unknown to them, two groups were hiding in different bushes near. The first bush had Wendy and Bebe in it. The black haired girl clicked her fingers and smiled, her plan was working already. Bebe just sighed as she watched the oblivious couple star gazing. John, on the other hand, was smiling at them. Craig seems to be better with Reese than Stan. He's not really agreeing with Wendy's plan, but it had one good motive; To bring those to together. He just hoped that he can change the other part of the plan. In the other bush were Kyle, Stan, Lindsey, Gina and surprisingly Ivy. The green eyed girl wondered why she was with them, but pushed that at the back of her mind and concentrated on her friend with Craig Tucker.

"That's it, I'm going to them!" Stan hissed and was about to stand up until Kyle pulled him down again.

"No dude, if we get caught then she'll kill me!"

Stan rolled eyes, "Dude, she's not gonna kill you"

Kyle stared him seriously, "She's a black belt Stan, plus she has ninja weapons at home,"

Stan instantly shut up and looked at the innocent girl he loved. She was a black belt? And keeps ninja weapons?

"So that's what she's been doing all day?" Ivy asked, envying the lovey dovey pair now laughing at some joke the boy made.

"This is stupid, why are spying on them again?" Lindsey groaned as Gina yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Because, Craig might plan something to take advantage of Reese!" Stan whispered harshly and continued glaring at the taller raven.

"Dude, I'm tired and hungry...I'm going home" Ivy stood up and walked away, then Gina and Lindsey followed.

"Yeah dude screw this...good luck!" Kyle then patted his super best friend on the shoulder and followed the girls.

"Aw, awwww...you guys!" Stan exclaimed, but covered his mouth because he kinda said it really loud. But strangely the kids he was spying on didn't notice, but Wendy sure did. The girl took a peek and saw Stan's hat sticking out of the bush across from her. She growled in frustration, what was Stan doing here? Guess she had to bail out her mission for now.

"It's getting late, I think we should go now" Craig said and offered a piggyback ride to the sleepy Jew, who gladly accepted. As the boy with the red poof ball hat watched the two disappear into the night, he was already planning how to get his revenge.

No way in Hell was Craig Tucker gonna beat him again.

**_An hour later_**

"Thanks for dropping me home," Reese smiled as she was let down off her friend's back.

Craig smiled and nodded, "I didn't want you to walk home by yourself, your sense of direction sucks sometimes"

Reese pouted and lightly smacked his arm, "Shut up dude,"

"Haha, well...see you tomorrow," And Craig was about to walk away when Reese pulled him down a bit and kissed him in the cheek.

"That's for saving me today, goodnight Craig!" She giggled and walked into her house, waving goodbye while closing the door. As soon as she was in, Craig's shocked face slowly broke into a grin and he walked away from the house. He just received a kiss from the girl of his dream, even it was on the cheek.

He was officially sooOOo happy.

Reese watched as Craig walked away with a happy grin from her window and smiled. Well at least something good happened today, but something was really bothering her. With Craig tonight, she felt this fiery sensation when she was near him. She kinda liked the tickling feeling in her heart and stomach.

"I wonder if Kyle knows about what I'm feeling...maybe it's a Jew thing,"

**_The next day_**

Feeling her phone vibrate under her pillow, Lindsey woke up groggily as she flipped her cellphone to find a message from Stan. As she opened it, she was shocked that his message was in bold letters.

**CRAIG TUCKER IS A MANWHORE, HE'S PLANNING ON SEDUCING EVERY GIRL IN SCHOOL. WATCH OUT!**

"What the hell?" She mumbled in confusion and decided to text Kyle about it. Whatever Stan was planning, it doesn't sound good. Suddenly she received a text from both Gina and Kenny, both asking her if she received Stan's text. When she replied a yes, she got mad when Kenny said that almost the whole school received the text, including Reese. What has Stan Marsh done now? Lindsey get ready fast and decided to skip breakfast...right now she was rushing to the school.

**_At the school_**

Reese was stomping her way to her locker, pretty pissed off. She got Stan's message and was furious at him. Why would he do that? As she got the locker combination she angrily threw her bag inside, grabbed her books and slammed the door shut.

"Woah, woah, woah! What got you mad Reese?" A voiced asked behind her, and she turned aroun, relieved to see her good friend, James Hawk. Now James was a tanned boy with red hair like hers, shaggy and covering his brown eyes. He was wearing black and white striped long-sleeved tee, jeans and a jacket that's unzipped, just like always.

The girl smiled as she leaned against the locker, "Hey James, where's Kenny?"

The boy shrugged, "I dunno, not here yet I guess...but why so pissed?"

"Cuz Stan's being an asshole and spreading total bullshit lies about Craig"

"Sheesh, maybe I influenced you too much Ree," James grinned as they walked to class together, only to find Stan and Craig rolling around the floor and throwing punches and kicks at each other.

This was gonna be one long ass day.

* * *

**Ohoho~! Now a war will begin! Who will win? What about Wendy's scheme? Will Craig ever confess to Reese? Is Reese already feeling something for Craig? Why are plot bunnies attacking me?! Find out in the next chapter~! And still waiting on who Reese will end up with...**

**MURA-CHAN OUT!**


	6. Chapter Six: Teh Man with the Plan

**All over again**

**Summary:** The sequel to _A New Beginning_ by kookygurl82. Now Lindsey and the gang are starting 5th grade in South Park Elementary. But without Gina and Kenny around, things will be a bit different.

A/N: SO I got one vote for Stan...and I'm still waiting on that vote...maybe I'll make a poll about it later. Anyways, this chapter gets a little out of hand and we get to see more of Lindsey on this chapter and the next ones to come ^^ Cuz I just kinda realized I was putting Reese first than the lovely main girl, so here it is. I also received a comment from CartoonCutie16, and I'm super sorry about the mistake. Cuz I keep kinda forgetting the diff beteween vergetarians and vegans, cuz Reese is kinda a vegan herself ^^; Again I apologize for the small mistake and thanks for pointing it out XD Enjoy this chappie!

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Man with the Plan**

Way before Reese and James came in, Craig was peacefully getting some shut eye before class. Ever since last nights events, he was so hyper and giddy that he didn't sleep at all. Suddenly two hands slammed in front his his desk, which woke Craig up in an instant. Standing over him was Stan, his eyes were shooting daggers at him.

Craig raised an eyebrow, "Do you mind Marsh, I'm trying to nap here"

"Hello Craig, do something interesting last night?" Stan said sarcastically, and growled as Craig gave a goofy smile.

"As a matter of fact, I really did," Craig grinned sheepishly.

Stan refrained himself from rolling his eyes and sighed, "Alright Tucker let's get to the point, I want you to stay away from Reese…"

"….Why?...."

"Because…you are just hurting her,"

"Hurting her?!"

Suddenly, Heidi came up to Craig with an angry look, "You're such a pig"

Red came up behind him and crossed her arms, "Stan told us what you are Craig, I can't believe my cousin is such..such a…ugh!!"

Craig blinked and then turned to Stan with glare, "What. Did. You. Do?!?!"

Stan smirked and showed his message in his cellphone, "Just told them the truth, that even Reese would never talk to you again,"

That's when lost all control and now they are fighting on the floor, in the middle of the crowd which now included an even more pissed off Reese and an annoyed James.

**_One hour later in the Clinic_**

Reese tapped her foot impatiently as the bruised up boys in front of her were looking around except her. They should've known she would get pissed, after all she has her twin brother's temper.

"Now let's try this again," Reese sighed, "What the hell has got into you guys???"

James whistled innocently as he watched Craig and Stan talked at the same time, throwing their excuses here and there and also arguing at each other non-stop. He also chuckled in amusement as Reese smacked both their heads angrily as the boys groaned in more pain. Kenny saw James near the clinic door and walked right next to him.

"Hey dude, sup?" The blond greeted his friend and saw what was going on, "Wow, Ree seems pretty mad today"

"Yup, she's mad at Stan for sending that text to everyone and mad at Craig for starting the fight" James explained as Kenny nodded in understanding.

"Ah yeah, I got that text too…well you know, Stan's just super jealous…"

James looked at him, "Jealous?"

"Well, he and Reese were an item, but sad to say he didn't break up with Wendy yet…and now he thinks Craig is stealing Reese away from him cuz of that…"

"That kinda explains everything…wow this is a lot of shit to take in…" the male red head scratched his head, almost tired about what's happening. AS this was happening, who just happened to walk by was the boy who was with Wendy last night.

"Hey dudes," John waved as they nod in greeting.

"Hey John, so how are you coping with this?" Kenny asked as he now placed his hood up again.

The boy with glasses blinked, "Coping with what?"

"You know, the whole school is talking about Stan and Craig's stupid fight…cuz of Reese…" James answered for his hooded friend, "I'm betting their gonna fight again once Reese is gone"

"…"

Now usually he wouldn't care, but sadly he was kinda part of this mess. Maybe he should stop Wendy from proceeding with her plan. He didn't know it would lead them into some bigger thing than before. IT was decided, John had to come clean. Forget Wendy and her stupid plan, he wasn't gonna stress Reese like that, she was already getting on his soft side. Kenny and James looked at each other in concern, John looked like he was a child caught stealing candy.

Something was up.

**_Somewhere in the Library_**

Lindsey quietly snapped the book shut and sighed. She was really tired of reading, but ever since Gina told her the news she was keeping, she had to research and get to the bottom of this mystery.

_Flashback_

_"You see Lindz, there's…an epidemic going on…" Gina whispered, her eyes shifting around now and then, it was kinda creeping her out._

_"Oh no! Don't tell me it's another Peruvian Pan Flute Band thing!"_

_Gina shook her head, obviously not getting the joke her orange haired friend told her, "It's worst than that…it seems some sort of gas or fog is going around Colorado, and He thinks it's the work of Damien"_

_Lindsey's eyes widen, "Damien? The son of the Prince of Darkness?!"_

_"Yes, and I'm afraid he's spreading it to the student body!"_

_This didn't make sense. Why would Damien, the boy who didn't have emotions like love or happiness, make the whole town of South Park fall in love? Lindsey thought it just didn't add up, especially if he doing it with his classmates._

_"Well G…that's…really nice of him…I guess"_

_Gina rolled her eyes, that's something new, "I doubt that,"_

_"C'mon G, you're not seriously saying that making some love air around the town is evil, right?" Lindsey snickered, but stopped when she saw Gina frowning her._

_"I'm warning you Lindz," Gina waved her finger with a deadly look, "He's up to something,"_

_The female prankster gulped nervously. Never in a million years would she see Gina so angrily determined, that usually her not the sweet and kind blond she knew as her best friend. She decided to consider her theory on Damien as she watched Gina walk away, saying something of taking care of some business._

_End of Flashback_

So in the end, she went went to the library and research about what Damien was doing. Lindsey just started from mythology book and into more supernatural catagories, but still found nothing. She was about to give up until she heard some others on the other side of the aisle she was on. Lindsey removed one of the books and peeked in to see Wendy and Damien talking in hushed whispered as The British Kid Pip was keeping watch for them. Curious, she leaned in a bit more to hear what they're saying.

"Listen, I just want to get her and Craig together…Stan is mine to handle…" Lindsey heard Wendy smirk and Damien nodded in understanding.

"So, what do I get in return?" The dark boy asked, as Wendy took out her wallet and showed him a 1 million dollar check.

"Will this cover your troubles?" She smiled innocently as Damien grinned and took the check. Lindsey couldn't believe it, she had to tell Gina she was right all along. The girl was about the run, until Pip saw her through the bookcase, and nudged Damien. The said boy growled as he spotted the pigtail girl trying to run. He then smirked as he snapped his fingers, creating an invisble rope onto the green cladded girl and pulling her back to him.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the Jew's girlfriend…" Damien smiled evilly as Wendy tsked at Lindsey.

"I knew you would be trouble for me…" She turned to the evil lad, "Get rid of her…"

Pip decided both ravens had lost their minds, "Oho chaps, I believe this is a tad bit going to far don't you think?"

"Damien, your stupid boyfriend is annoying…" Wendy sighed as she rubbed her head, "Tell me when you've got rid of Lindsey Smith…permenantly…" And with that, she walked away and Damien glared at the blond brit, who looked away from his gaze. Lindsey was about to shout but suddenlt she felt a pain in her head and suddenly blacked out.

* * *

**Gasp, Lindsey is kidnapped! What will happen now? Find out on the next chapter in Lindsey's Point of View...so before I forget, the following are now taken;**

Stan

Wendy

Kyle

Kenny

Curly Goth

Red Goth

Butters

Red

Craig

Marjorine

Bridon

Lexus (the Raisin girl who Butters used to like)

Token

Lola

**And also in the next chapter, a special but old character comes back to South Park.**

**MURA-CHAN OUT!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Being the Stupid Damsel

**All over again**

**Summary:** The sequel to _A New Beginning_ by kookygurl82. Now Lindsey and the gang are starting 5th grade in South Park Elementary. But without Gina and Kenny around, things will be a bit different.

A/N: Okay yeah, as promised, Lindsey's P.o.V and maybe in the middle Kyle's P.o.V...so at least kooky-chan agreed that Reese had much of the spotlight, and there is a reason for that, it will be explained as the story progresses ^^ Anyways, let's move on to the story.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Being the stupid damsel**

_Crap...my head really hurts...uggggh...where am I?...._

I groaned as my eyes opened slowly to see everything was white. And that could only mean one thing...

"Oh man, did I die!?"

"A-actually no you d-d-didn't," A frightened voice stuttered. Why does that voice sound really familiar? My vision came back and I saw Pip right in front of me. I jumped a bit and looked around my surroundings. Why am I in a dirty warehouse? Then I remembered what happened just a few minutes ago and realized that Damien and Wendy are working together on some evil plot.

"Pip! What the heck are you doing with Damien and even worse, Wendy..." I growled as Damien entered the room.

"Glad to see that you're awake Ms. Smith" He gave a sadistic look, which almost scared the shit out of me.

Keyword: _almost_

"Mind explain what you're planning you son of a b-" I was cut short when a hand collided with my face. Now I really am really pissed off, and tried to struggle free from these stupid restraints.

"It's no use, those metal chains cannot be broken..." Wendy laughed as she appeared behind Damien, "But I might as well tell you what's going on before you die..."

The dark boy started pacing around me as Wendy continued on, "I paid a lot of good money to try to steer Rosella from Stan, cuz I couldn't afford killing her...she needed to be alive. After all, she solves my problem by getting my fanboys away from me..."

I looked at her shocked, then screamed, "You crazy bitch, so you're using her for your own gain!!"

"That's right, she's quite popular than I am...and I only want Stan for myself...so she was good use...but then Craig had to be a Gary Stu and started bugging me about how I was being insanely jealous and overprotective about Stan even though they're rivals, so I decided to be nice and try to give him what he wants the most...and that's _her..._"

"But what has this got to do with Damien, and the fog!"

"Ah well, Damien is planning to kill both Craig and Reese after they get together...saves any mind changing for them...at least they'll be together forever...at first I was gonna use Kenny to go after her, but found out he's only interested in the happy blond girl...the fog was supposed to be for them, but no matter, at least everyone would be paired so that me and Stan will finally be left alone"

"Okay...I'll admit...you the CRAZIEST and most SPOILED whore I've ever met..." I said smoothly as I spat at Damien's face.

Wendy frowned and punched me in the stomach painfully, "I hope you rest in pieces now...Damien, you can kill her now..."

I tried to gasp for air, damn she had a good punch as Damien stood over me with a bloody machete.

"Wait, stop..."

Damien growled as he turned around, but stopped and stepped aside. Wait, is someone here to save me? If it's Kyle, then I'll never be able to live it down...it'd be sooo fucking embarrassing if he saw me like this-

"I have to thank that hippie hoe for giving an opportunity for my revenge,"

I recognized that snotty voice anywhere, "Cartman?!?!"

_**Kyle's P.o.V.**_

I was scared shitless.

I called Lindsey's grandma, and she said Lindsey hasn't been home for two days. I asked both Reese and Gina, but they didn't know either. Then Gina went all furious and walked away from us. My sister suggested we should call Craig, John, Ivy, James and Kenny to make a search party. I didn't mention that she forgot Stan, cuz I know she was still mad at him for what he did. As I was about to call Ivy, there was knock on my door. I got off the couch and opened the door to see Ethan, that goth kid with the red hair.

"What are _you _doing here, Ethan?" I asked with a little anger, I was still mad him for trying to turn Stan into a Goth.

"It's Sparrow, Jew...have you seen Robin?" He looked behind me to see something.

Rolling my eyes at the nickname, I knew he was here for a reason, "No my sister is not home now, why?"

"I think she should hear about this, it's about your girlfriend..."

My eyes were already shooting daggers at him, "What about her? Do you know where she is?"

As if on cue, Reese was approaching us, "Hey bro, 'sup Sparrow..." I had to wonder how she knows the Goth Kids so much?

"Robin, one of our new members attacked you last time am I right?" Ethan asked her, who was a little surprised.

"Yeah, how'd you-"

"Henrietta found out and got mad, so she told the rest of us and Shadow finally confessed..."

Now I was the one curious, "What's going on?"

The boy sighed as he closed his eyes, "The whole thing was a set up...."

* * *

**Yay! I finally got one of the Goth kids in this chappie. You might also be wondering how Ethan and Reese know each other. If you've read one of my oneshots called Her Guardian Angel, it said she changed her hair in kindergarden at the back of the school. He saw her that time, and that's how the Goths made it their hangout. Plus somewhere in the 3rd grade, Reese kinda turned goth for a little bit cuz she was upset she got an F in one of her subjects. And she's sometimes a part of them, but then again she mostly hangs out with anyone.**

**Mura-chan OUTS~!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Comatose

**All over again**

**Summary:** The sequel to _A New Beginning_ by kookygurl82. Now Lindsey and the gang are starting 5th grade in South Park Elementary. But without Gina and Kenny around, things will be a bit different.

A/N: Still Kyle's P.o.V. and in comes another old character in this chappie.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: ****Comatose**

"What!?!" Me and Reese screamed as Ethan explained everything, from Wendy's scheme to Ivy finding out that her fatass cousin returned.

"Why would Wendy do that? How did he come back?" I asked in panic, already imagining how Lindsey is feeling....oh wait, she's not like other girls.

...never mind...

"Wendy pain him to come back, said he's the man to do the job..."

"And the new kid knew all this?!"

"I'm sorry about Shadow, he's new and doesn't know much about the goth rules here,"

"Does Raven know about this?" I heard Reese whisper to the goth. Raven? Oh yeah that was Stan's old goth name.

"No he doesn't, infact Georgie and Pagan are going to his house right now to inform him.."

"Dude, that's not good...he's gonna do something stupid if he found out!"

"Not my fault,"

My cellphone suddenly rang and a flipped the phone open, "Hello?"

_"Why hello Kahl..."_

I gasped, "Cartman!?!" I saw Sparrow and Reese looking at me now with confused looks.

_"Yes Kahl...so good to hear you again, and I'm sure your girlfriend is too..."_

_"**Kyle? Kyle is that you?**"_

"Lindsey?!" I hollered as Reese starting dialing the others to come over, pronto.

_"If you want your little hoe to stay alive, then you have to give me all your Jew gold"_

I clenched my fist, "YOU'RE STILL AFTER THAT?!? YOU LITTLE-"

"_Ah, ah, ah Kahl...you don't want me to...cut open that pretty little neck of hers do you?_"

"You son of a-"

"_You only have 2 hours...meet me at the warehouse near the old Jefferson's place...and come alone..._"

The line went dead.

_**Stan's P.o.V**_

I wonder if I should turn Goth again.

It seems like everything, everything in my own little world was crashing down on me. The love of my life hates my guts, my rival is winning her over, Kyle seems distant now, Wendy has been bothering me ever since and most of all, my heart was in so much pain right now. I picked up my earphones and switched my Ipod to a certain song. As I heard the instrumental playing, I decided to picture the lyrics in my head;

_"I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you"_

_"Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize  
I'm slowly losing you"_

_"Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you"_

_"I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel"  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_"I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel"  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

Something about this song describe what I'm really feeling right now. God, I really am turning Goth again. Will she hate me even more for this?

_"I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away"_

_"Oh, how I adore you  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Oh, how I need you"_

_"Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you"_

As it repeats to the chorus, I started thinking about her. I wonder what she's doing now? Probably hanging out with Craig. Where have I gone wrong here?

_"Breathing life, waking up  
My eyes open up"_

Suddenly, my bedroom door opened to reveal Pagan and Georgie. I removed my earphones and switched off my Ipod.

"What are you guys doing here?"

I saw Georgie nod as Pagan sighed, "Look just come with us, it's about your girl"

"...Wendy?..."

"No you idiot, The female Jew..."

Reese?

I stood up, "What happened?"

"She's fine, but it's something else..."

I nodded and followed them out.

**_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_**

**_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_**

**_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_**

**_Oh, how I adore you  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
Oh, how I adore you  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)

* * *

_**

**Dang I really love that song by Skillet! Okay so the next chappie will be up pretty soon**

**Mura Out!  
**


	9. Chapter Nine: Blue and Black roses

**All over again**

**Summary:** The sequel to _A New Beginning_ by kookygurl82. Now Lindsey and the gang are starting 5th grade in South Park Elementary. But without Gina and Kenny around, things will be a bit different.

A/N: This is in the normal point of view. Enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Blue and Black roses**

A shadow hid near the boxes of the old warehouse, as he watched a 12 year old boy stood alone near the rusty metal doors. The figure looked around and saw ten little heads creeping near the trees. One of them looked really familiar. Suddenly, Cartman came out of the eerie fog, still looking like the fat boy he always was. The dark silhouette disappeared out of sight, he will interfere when it's time.

"Okay Cartman, where is she?" Kyle gritted through his teeth when the obese brunette came close enough for them to talk.

Eric held his hand out with a smirk, "Give me the gold and I'll tell you..."

Kyle held up a small brown pouch from his pocket, "It's here, so now tell me?"

"Throw it to me"

"How would I know you won't just run away fatass?"

"AY! I'm not fat, I'm big boned...plus I lost a lot of weight"

"You still look the same Cartman, maybe even bigger than before?"

"Shut up you stupid Jew!"

As the both of them were arguing some more, Gina sighed and rubbed her head. She was one of the kids who were hiding behind the trees along with Reese, Craig, Sparrow, Henrietta, John, Ivy, James, Clyde and Kenny.

"Where the heck is Stan?" Kenny whispered, as they watch Cartman pointing at Kyle angrily.

"Georgie and Pagan were supposed to bring him here" The goth girl beside him replied. Then they heard the bush shake a bit and in came the other goths.

"Guys, where's Raven?" Sparrow asked, as the kindergartner collapsed beside Reese and Pagan crouched near his red eyed friend.

"He was with us just a minute ago, but then he disappeared..." Pagan explained, but then an explosion happened and everyone stood up in panic. Craig frowned and ran off somewhere, his eyes were already burning with anger. Reese was about to go after him, but stopped as they heard Kyle scream. Everyone ran towards an unconscious Cartman, and an injured Kyle.

"What the hell happened?!?" Ivy knelt down to Kyle, checking on his now bleeding right leg

"L-L-Lindsey's still....inside...." He groaned as he tried to stand up, but fell back down again. The other red head shushed him and tried to lessen the bleeding by using her jacket. James and Reese looked at each other and nodded. They had to go in and save her inside the now burning warehouse. As the two were about to run in, but a shadow ran past them, the person's cape flowing in the wind.

John was the first to speak, "Doesn't that kid look like that superhero that was here last year?" (haha, he rhymed! XD)

"Mysterion?" Kyle and Reese gasped as the said hero came out with Lindsey on his back. It was impossible, so Kyle wasn't Mysterion? Everyone saw him reveal himself that night, and only got to be in jail for a week tops. But what nobody knew, was that the real Mysterion came to Kyle and asked him to dress up like him for that night.

"LINDSEY!" They cried and rushed towards them, and Ivy was helping Kyle walk to them. As Mysterion placed the girl down, Gina hugged her tightly as the others were questioning the pigtailed girl. Reese turned to the lone ranger, as he looked away from the scene.

"Thanks for the save my friend Mysterion..." The Jewish girl smiled, gratefully as the boy nodded, staring at her with those dark eyes.

_Those eyes that looked familiar to her _

"I could've saved myself...but I was freaking tied up..." Lindsey said to the gang, as Kyle rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less. At least she was safe now. But then they heard a cough and everyone turned to see Wendy, Damien and Pip, with Cartman still crouching in pain.

"You'll pay for this, all of you!" Cartman looked up and growled, "Wendy, beat them up!"

The said purple cladded girl nodded and was about to attack Reese, since she was the closest one there, when somebody tackled her to the ground. Everyone gasped as Wendy was down on the floor, her hat was off her head.

"Stan?!?" Reese yelled as Stan stood up over a shocked Wendy.

"W...Where am I?" She asked sitting up and looking around the place, with confused eyes. John picked up Wendy's hat and examined it. Since when do hats have micro-chips inside them?

"She was controlled..." The boy said, and looked at Cartman, "And you were the one controlling her"

Cartman smirked, "I knew the hoe couldn't resist a new hat in the mail...I also knew she still had feelings for Stan, so I used that to my advantage...plus she had a load of dough in her pockets, so my revenge was almost complete..."

"Go fuck yourself you son of a bitch," John glared at him as he threw down the hat, and smashed in into smitherings. The fat boy cried, saying the hat was super expensive, until Mysterion punched him and knocking him on the floor again. The police soon arrived thanks to Gina and soon Damien, Pip and a bloody Cartman were taken away. Wendy looked at everyone and smiled.

"Thanks for everything...If you guys didn't-"

"It's okay Wendy...but do you still like Stan?" Kyle asked as one of the paramedics were wrapping the bandages around his leg.

Wendy placed a hand under her chin, "Surprisingly...no..." She then looked up at the sky, "I think there's someone out there just for me...and besides," She then smiled at the way Stan was looking at Reese, who was worrying over her twin brother.

_He is already in love with another, and I'm happy for him...I just hope Reese knows that..._

_**At the Broflovski home**_

The middle child of Gerald and Shelia was sitting in her bedroom, already snuggled in her bed.

_Well, today was really one messed up day_

Reese yawned as she decided to call it a night, when her windows suddenly opened. Funny, she thought she locked that window. The girl got of of her bed and walked towards the window to close it. She stopped short when she spotted a bouquet of blue and black roses. Weird, what did they come from? As she picked them up, a small paper fell on the floor. Reese tilted her head as she placed the flowers down and picked up the card to read it.

_**These flowers goes by your name, so I brought them to you as a gift to express how I feel about you...my loving rose...  
**_

"Feel about me?" She looked at the window and saw Mysterion staring at her across the street. He then disappeared out into the night, leaving a confused and flustered Jew.

* * *

**Da-taaaaa~! Now the old question comes back...WHO IS MYSTERION?! So Wendy is not a baddie, hooray! So what's gonna happen now? Well just find out in the next chapter to come! =D  
**

**Mura-chan OUT!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Small Misunderstandings

**All over again**

**Summary:** The sequel to _A New Beginning_ by kookygurl82. Now Lindsey and the gang are starting 5th grade in South Park Elementary. But without Gina and Kenny around, things will be a bit different.

A/N: This chapter was inspired by the creator of 'A New Beginning' since she suggested something a little interesting.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Small Misunderstandings**

Shifting in his desk chair, Stan was waiting for Reese to walk inside the classroom. It's only been a week since the whole mess and Cartman returning, and since then everything was normal. Well, if you count an extra happy Reese normal.

"C'mon man, you said you were gonna give her the damn flowers already..." Clyde sighed as he watched the raven head stroking the petals of the forget-me-nots, "Why did you pick such small flowers anyways?"

Stan looked up and smiled, "Because Reese loves the color blue...and..."

"And she'll love it!" Ivy squealed as she sat between the two boys, "I wish a guy can give me flowers,"

As if on cue (again), Kyle walked in holding a bunch of edelweiss in his hands. Ivy grinned at the thought of the jew boy giving her flowers, even though she doesn't like those kind of flowers. But happy smile dropped as soon as he walked over to Lindsey, who was busy thumb wrestling Token.

"I'm gonna beat you again!" Lindsey smirked as she finally caught him in place. Token frowned, releasing her hand and paid her 10 bucks, making the girl happy as a panda. Kyle coughed a bit to gain his girlfriends attention, and Lindsey turned to him.

"Hey dork, sup?"

Kyle ignored the insult and presented the flowers to her, while looking away blushing. Lindsey thought it was corny for guys to give flowers to ther girls for no reason, but she smiled a bit and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, I never thought you'd give me flowers Kyle...are you sick or something?" She teased as Kyle groaned in embarrassment. It was acutally Gina's idea to give Lindsey the edelwesis, since a lot of them grow here in South Park in the coldest days. So before school started, Kyle went around Stark's pond to find these wonderful flowers.

"They sure are tight, aren't they?" Ivy said as she watched them arguing over something about what happened last week. Even though she knew they were together, Ivy was still hoping she have a chance with the red headed boy.

"GAH! H-H-Hey R-r-Reese! NGH!" Tweek greeted with his usual stuttering self, as the said Jewish girl entered with a happy grin. Now this wasn't the normal grin she'd wear everyday. It was more like she just won the biggest stash of candy ever. And James got a little worried.

"Hey Kyle, did you feed her a ton of candy or something?...she's been acting weird..."

Kyle turned to his fellow red head and shrugged, "Nope, infact she hasn't eaten any candy ever since last week's event...which is odd..."

"And she's been spacing out every now and then," Wendy piped in as they watched Reese sit on her chair and stared out the window with a dreamy kind of look in her eyes. Stan saw this as an oppertunity to give her the gift and was about to walk over to her when Craig ran past him and sat infront of Reese. Stan fell back on his seat since Craig pushed him back, and found his flowers were all scattered on the floor. Stan growled and glared at the other raven, who was giving her one beautiful lily. The girl smiled and took the flower, smelling the wonderful fragrance.

Butters saw Stan turn red with fury and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey Stan...a-are you o-okay?"

"...Peachy keen..." The boy with the red poofball hat replied calmly, still fuming.

"Okay children, take your seats" Mr. Garrison said when he came in and the kids went to their seats, "Now today we're gonna learn about cultures around the world...so I'm gonna put you in pairs and tomorrow present one of the different cultures around the world,"

Everyone groaned, but Stan smiled widely as he glanced at Reese, hoping to be paired with her.

"So let's start with Reese and....Craig,"

"What?!" Stan cursed and banged his head on the table as the teacher continued.

"Stan goes with Lindsey,"

Kyle didn't seem to mind since it's only his nest friend with her, although his conscience was already screaming in his head.

"Kenny and James"

The two shrugged but gave a high five to each other anyways

"Ivy and Kyle"

The girl blushed as her name was called with Kyle's.

"Wendy and Gina"

The girls giggled as they were already planning what they should do.

"Kevin and John"

The boys whoop'd, grinning like madmen.

"Bradley and Red"

"Tweek and Clyde"

"Token and Lola"

"Lizzy and Butters"

"Marjorine and Bridon"

"Annie and Jimmy"

"Timmy and Bebe"

The list went on and on, until the bell rang and everyone hurried to their next class. Stan walked slowly to class and on the way threw the flowers he was supposed to give to Reese in the rubbish bin. He sighed as he continued on, not noting that dark red eyes stared in curiosity.

_**At the end of school**_

Everyone started to make their way home, but not before getting an announcement from Wendy that there's a party at her house on Saturday since her parents are out of town. Lindsey got one of the invitations Wendy was handing out and was going on her way home until she heard sobbing near the dumpsters. Being a little curious as she was, Lindsey peeked behind it to find Stan sitting with his head and arms on his knees and some of his old forget-me-nots in front of him.

"...Stan?" Lindsey squatted in front of him, as he looked up with glassy eyes.

Stan rubbed his eyes quickly, "What do you want?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"Sure?"

"Yes!"

"You're lying"

"Leave me alone Lindsey!"

Lindsey sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I think I know what this is about...it's Reese isn't it?"

Before he could stop himself, he leaned his head on her shoulder, crying all the anger and sadness away. Awkwardly, Lindsey patted him on the back as Stan continued his tears fest. She really hated this, but just couldn't bare to hurt the fragile boy before her. Unknown to her, Kyle was staring at them in disbelief near the bus stop, holding the flowers his girlfriend forgotten in the classroom. Gripping the flowers tight, he turned around and threw the flowers on the snowy ground and started to stomp on the flowerd with all his hatred.

Just like what she did to his heart.

* * *

**A small misunderstanding that turned into one big drama! Kudos to you kooky-chan~!**

**Mura-chan out!**


	11. Chapter 11:Poison Ivy, Hurricane Lindsey

**All over again**

**Summary:** The sequel to _A New Beginning_ by kookygurl82. Now Lindsey and the gang are starting 5th grade in South Park Elementary. But without Gina and Kenny around, things will be a bit different.

The people that are _**really**_ taken now;

Kyle

Kenny (by Gina)

Stan

Craig

Red (by James)

Wendy (by John)

Henreitta (by Shadow, a.k.a. Ray)

Clyde (by Bebe)

Token (by Lola)

Tweek (by Heidi)

Marjorine (by Bridon)

Butters (by Lexus)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Poison Ivy, Hurricane Lindsey**

One red haired rocker girl knew something was wrong with Kyle when she saw him almost yelling at everyone he passes or when he keeps bumping into walls. Ivy sighed as she pulled Kyle back from damaging his brain any further.

"As much as it's very entertaining to watch you, I'm kinda getting worried...what's wrong?" She asked, her voice laced with concern.

At first Kyle didn't say anything, but he looked down on the floor, "Wendy was right,"

"Huh?"

"Lindsey is just with me to get to Stan...I knew she still had feelings for him...she lied when she said he wasn't the one....she lied when she said she loved me...she lied...about everything..."

"Kyle..." Honestly, Ivy didn't know what to say or do. Here is her good friend, the one she always call Twizzlerhead...the same guy that captured her heart without knowing it...was already breaking down into insanity.

"Ivy, I don't who to trust anymore..."

She shook her head as she grabbed his hand gently, "You can trust me! I'll always be here for you Kyle Broflovski!"

Kyle's eyes widen at her statement, but smiled as he whispered, "Thank you" And then, he embraced her...just like Lindsey did with Stan. Ivy gasped while turning red, but smiled and hugged back. Maybe this is the chance she was hoping for.

What Ivy doesn't realize, she was already poisoning his mind.

**_Sometime at night_**

Sparrow was left behind in their favorite hangout, since Henrietta had dinner plans with her parents, Georgie was past curfew, and Pagan…weirdly he wanted to see Ivy. The red haired Goth sighed as he lit another cigarette.

"You know smoking that much can kill you, Sparrow…"

The boy craned his head to the side to see Reese in a different outfit. She was wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck with a unzipped grey vest jacket over it, an AC/DC dog tag around her neck, black knee skirt with a black belt hanging loosely on her hips, grey ear muffs wear resting on her head, grey knee socks, black buckled shoes, and a grey/black striped fingerless glove that reaches only to the elbow.

Smiling, Sparrow threw a pack at her, "Well, that doesn't stop you Robin,"

Robin snorted as she took one out, "Yeah well, I don't do it all the time…but right now I need it…"

Her companion nodded and lit the cigarette in her mouth, "So, you got my message?"

"Yeah, what's this about Stan?"

Sparrow dug in his pockets and showed her the now crumpled forget-me-not, "He decided to throw it away…and I believe he was supposed to give it to you…"

Reese raised an eyebrow at the flower and sighed, "Why didn't he then?"

"Don't ask me Robin, I'm not a psychic," Sparrow said in a monotone voice, as he dropped his cigarette and stepped on it, "Well enough about that, you'd never guess what I saw back here 2 hours ago"

"What?" She leaned against the school wall right next to him and chuckled darkly, "I've never thought you'd be the type to have a gossip in your hands,"

"Shut up...anyways, I saw Raven here and was crying like pussy then hugging the Jew's girl"

"Stan and Lindsey? Right here?"

"Che, yeah…I'm guessing they were secretly meeting behind the Jew's back,"

Reese's frown deepens as she thought about what Sparrow said. Could it be Wendy was right all along? Nah it couldn't be, but why should Reese care anyways…Lindsey is one of her best friends. Stan was Kyle's super best friend, so he wouldn't betray his friend by trying to get his girlfriend. That would be not like Stan at all.

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Do what?"

The boy rolled his eyes, "What are you gonna about Raven?"

"….nothing…he's just a friend…"

"Don't lie Robin, I know you…and you seriously like him more than a friend…"

Reese took her cigarette and flicked it to the nearest trash can and watched as it slowly created a fire. Sparrow sighed, she was giving him the silent Goth treatment, not to mention the scary evil eye she's sending.

"Alright, that was a conformist phrase…what I meant to say your darkness wants to drag his very soul…"

"Stop, enough of that, the others are not here…so just talk normal,"

"Fine, but please think about it…even though I hate it when you turn into one of them again in the daytime…Raven still needs you,"

"You're also turning into one"

"Rather turn into a stupid Justin than seeing you hurting yourself even more...you kinda been like the dark sister I never had..."

"…Let's go home…"

The red head walked on ahead of him, but she knew deep down he was right.

**_Meanwhile at James' place_**

"Thanks again for letting me sleep over dude," Kenny grinned as he sat on the extra bed set up for him.

James grinned as he stepped out of his bathroom with his pajamas on, "No problem dude, we still need to do that project anyways,"

Kenny sighed but suddenly jumped as his he heard his Shawty is your booty ringtone by Qwote and answered it, "Y'ello?"

_"Yo Ken, I need a little favor"_

The blond rubbed his head in frustration, "Linz, it's what? 11 o'clock now...shouldn't you be doing homework or something?"

_"I heard about what's been going around the school!"_

"What?"

_"People are saying I'm cheating Kyle with Stan!"_

Kenny sat up as fast as lightning, "Say What?!?!"

"Who's that Ken?" James asked as he snatched the phone from his blond best friend and set the phone in loudspeaker.

_"You heard me...listen, I don't like Stan like that! He's just pissed and upset cuz Reese has been ignoring him and that Craig is winning her over!"_

James made an 'O' sound as Kenny rolled his eyes, "So what do you want me to do about it?"

_"Talk to Kyle for me, he's been avoiding me and won't even talk to anyone!"_

"I heard he was with Ivy today, I think he went to her house..."

"...."

"Lindsey?"

The line went dead.

James cringed a bit as Kenny turned off his phone, "Dude, I believe a hurricane is coming Kyle's way"

* * *

**Uh-oh, what's Lindsey gonna do? Will Kyle ever find out he's made a mistake? Will Ivy finally have her chance? What are Sparrow and Reese up to? And will Stan ever recover? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Mura-chan OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12: That's my pot pie!

**All over again**

**Summary:** The sequel to _A New Beginning_ by kookygurl82. Now Lindsey and the gang are starting 5th grade in South Park Elementary. But without Gina and Kenny around, things will be a bit different.

A/N: It's been long has it? I dunno I lost count of the days. Anyways, now this chapter has a new character (hooray~!) another dear OC of mine. I won't reveal much about her, you'll find out in the next chapter to come! ^^ Enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: That's my pot pie!**

_"Say Terrance, did I sit on something?"_

_"I don't know Phillip, let me check!"_

_FWWEEEEEEETTTT!!!_

_"AH! Hahahahahahhahahahahahhahaha!!!"_

James yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he heard his TV playing the Terrance and Phillip show. The red head sat up slowly sat up and saw that his blond friend was sitting on the floor, eyes glued to the glowing box.

"Why are you watching Terrence and Phillip at," He looked at his digital clock, "3am in the morning?"

"..."

"Kenny?"

The said boy looked up and turned to his friend, eyes dull as the dark clouds outside the window. James flinched back at the sight of him; he can see the light from the TV shone in his sickly pale face. The ginger looked back at the TV to see the news come on, starting with a report on a girl aged 16 go blind after a firecracker accident. He blinked a bit, and got shocked a bit when Kenny spoke.

"Did you know...Reese used to be blind...?" He said hoarsely, clutching his legs around his arms and placed his head on his knees.

James shook his head as Kenny laughed, "Well, did you also know that I was the one who caused it?"

"Where you getting at Ken?"

The blue eyes stared at the fear in his friend's brown eyes and gave a cruel smile, "Today is the day she almost lost everything,"

**_Hours later at School_**

"I'm telling you G, something is up with him…and I don't get him!"

The said Blond sighed as she and her best friend were walking down to the cafeteria, with her other best friend and Craig behind her. This morning was a bit of a mess, bigger than any other day. Stan seems to be hanging with the Goth Kids again, although Sparrow doesn't approve of it. And it also seems that Kyle and Lindsey weren't talking to each other, not even a little insult. And then Reese decided to hang more with Craig and those guys. Gina didn't know why she was hanging with Craig more with Stan and the others now, but she won't bother Reese with it. After all, she didn't want Reese to get riled up, considering she's recovered from her bad mood swings these days.

"Gina?!"

"Huh?...Oh sorry!" The blue eyed girl stared into three pairs of eyes staring at her, and she smiled nervously, "What were you saying Lindsey?"

Lindsey rolled her eyes, and smiled teasingly, "Thinking about Kenny?"

Gina blushed and pouted, "N-No I wasn't!....I was thinking about something else!"

"Oh? What about?" Reese butted in as they reached the long line of kids ordering their food. The only person who knows about Gina's mission here is Lindsey. Should she tell Reese? Gina bit her lips at the thought; the red head might not handle it well than Lindsey would. Sure, it seems over now since Cartman and Damien are in juvenile hall (Pip only has to do 2 weeks community service), but she had a feeling it isn't over.

"Nothing" Gina smiled as she grabbed her tray of food, paid for it and went the their table. Lindsey shrugged at a confused Reese as she followed Gina, leaving the blue cladded duo.

"So Ella, you'll sit on our table today right?" Craig smiled at the jewish girl as she grabbed the last chocolate cake and gave her money to the cashier.

"Yup, you done paying?" She grinned as Craig dug into his pockets for change. As soon as he paid, they walked towards their place, where Token, Clyde and Tweek were sitting.

Meanwhile at another table, Gina and Lindsey watched as Clyde hugged Reese with a happy look as Craig frowned at them. Tweek, as usual, jumped at the suddenly greeting from the dark red head and Token just smiled. Gina had to admit, it's like their Stan and the other three's replacement (well, Cartman doesn't really count much, but still…it's a group…). That's when she noticed another girl sitting where Clyde was sitting. She was a pretty white girl with short platinum blond hair and faded silvery blue eyes. Her attire was a pink jacket with red trimmings on her collar and sleeves, red pants, black shoes and she was wearing a hat like Stan's, only it was pink instead of blue and it had no poofball. It was when the girl was trying to grab Clyde's arm while looking straight forward Gina realized there was something wrong with her.

"Hey, mind if we sit with you?"

The blond and her friend looked up to see Wendy, Marjorine and Heidi.

"Why do you want to sit with us…don't you guys sit with the other girls?...no offence really…" Lindsey asked, looking at the other table three seats away from them.

"Well…after the whole 'being controlled by Cartman' scenario, I was kinda replaced by Ivy…" Wendy smiled sadly, Gina kinda wondered why Bebe wasn't with her.

"And t-t-they d-don't like m-me that m-m-much…" Marjorine shyly said, as Lindsey gestured the three to sit down.

"And they decided to drop me out of the group cause I like Tweek…"

Gina gasped, "You **_like _**Tweek?"

Heidi blushed, "Well yeah…he's kinda cute…."

"Well, that really sucks…just because of that?..." The pigtailed girl snorted, glaring at the popular girls table. Wendy sighed as she began poking her mac and cheese. The sky blue eyed girl looked from the purple eyed girl (Gina thinks its colored contacts…maybe her real eye color is brown?) to the other group of girls. She could see that Ivy fitted in perfectly, laughing and talking very loudly…odd, she thought Ivy would be one of them…so why-

"Hey Ivy!"

Gina gaped silently as she watched the Reese clone smile and proceeded to hug Kyle, who immediately hugged back. It was a good thing Heidi and Lindsey were talking, but she had to make sure Lindsey was distracted long enough for Kyle and Ivy to get away from each other. So she did the most out of character thing….

…She threw her pot pie at Ivy's head…


	13. Chapter 13: Whispers in the Dark

**All over again**

**Summary:** The sequel to _A New Beginning_ by kookygurl82. Now Lindsey and the gang are starting 5th grade in South Park Elementary. But without Gina and Kenny around, things will be a bit different.

A/N: I just watched The Eye last night, and let me tell you...I kept jumping up and down everytime something comes up on the screen God I was such a pussy that night, but that was _the _scariest movie I've seen all year round...but I'm excited for Grudge 3! Now this chapter explains more on my new character and we take a look at Kenny and Reese's dark past.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Whispers in the Dark**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ivy screamed as she tried to get some of the wretched pie off her hair. Lindsey laughed along with the rest of the students, but Kyle frowned as he turned to his girlfriend.

"What was that for?" He demanded as Lindsey looked at him like he grew another head.

"Me? I didn't throw the-"

"And I suppose it was Gina who threw it, Hmm?!"

Gina sank down in her seat, a little guilty.

"Well I-"

"I know what this is about, you're jealous!"

"What! Me?! You're the one who's jealous!"

"Is that so?!" Kyle growled and picked up a bowl of pasta and aimed at her. But Lindsey dodged it, hitting John who was sitting behind her. John glared at the Jew boy and proceeded to throw pizza back at him, but the red head used Kenny as a shield.

Stan stood up and grinned, placing his hands around his mouth, "**FOOD FIGHT!!!**"

And chaos ensued.

**Outside the canteen doors**

Clyde breathed in and out slowly and heavily, trying to calm himself down as he, Kenny, Reese and the new girl sat on the floor while the war was going on at the other side of the doors they're leaning on.

"Whew, that was close!" Kenny grinned as the new girl laughed a bit.

"Who was that?" She asked as she looked around, "Is that a friend of yours Clyde?"

Reese made a facial expression at the girl, but the girl didn't seem to see her, like she was-

"Oh yeah…that's Kenny McCormick, and there's a girl next to him by the name of Reese Broflovski," Clyde introduced the two to the albino girl, "You guys, this is Gwendolyn Marie Stone…she's an old childhood friend of mine from Middle Park…"

The light blond smiled as she placed a hand out, "Please to meet you two, you can just call me Gwen,"

That's when the female Jew realized Gwen's eyes were unfocused and had no pupils in them, "Gwen…are you blind?..." She heard Kenny's breath hitched as Clyde sighed, running a hand through his brown hair.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that…she lost her sight a while back even since we met, something about being sensitive to very bright light…" He explained as he took out a pair of shades and placed them on Gwen, who stayed silent during the whole thing.

"I stayed like this all my life, but I somehow got used to it…" Gwen said as they walked over to the stairways and sat on the steps. Kenny thought it was better to talk there, rather have their backs get hit when the other kids come out.

"So why come to this town?" He asked as the girl looked to her side where she thought Kenny was, until Clyde turned her head to the right direction.

"Well…my parents are away out of the country…my mom is an toy inventor while my dad is a chef, so they went to China to see my uncle who offered them good jobs…they didn't want to leave me alone so they left me with Clyde since his parents and mine have been friends since high school…they are like a second family…I'm really thankful for them…"

Reese placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Wow, that's interesting…"

Gwen nodded and placed her hand on top of hers, "Not so much…"

"…" Kenny glowered at the wall in front of him, thinking about how Reese felt when she was blind. It was just a year ago, way before Lindsey and Gina came into the picture. It was also the reason Reese wasn't there much in South Park, all because of the so called 'accident'.

**_Flashback_**

_The two fourth graders walked up the steps to Kelly's house. As the red head knocked on the door, she glanced at the frightened blond but she gave a reassuring smile. The door opened to a reveal a blone ponytailed girl and dark brown eyes, wearing her usual attire. Kelly beamed at her current boyfriend, but frowned as he brought the Jewish girl near ner doorsteps._

_"Kelly, mind if **we** come in?" Kenny emphasized the 'we', and watched as both girls were having a glaring contest._

_"Sure Lenny..." Kelly gritted her teeh and opened the door for them. She lead them into the living room, Kenny knew nobody was home. They sat in the couch in silence until Kenny coughed and started to speak._

_"Uhhh...Kel, we need to talk..." He didn't like the face the girl was making._

_"Oh? Why Ken-baby?" Kelly asked worriedly, not noticing Reese mocking her right now. She was really focused on him, which made Kenny really nervous._

_"Well...it's about...us..." Kenny grew more scared by the minute, Kelly clenched her fists while Reese was siting calmly, yet still on her guard._

_"...Kenny, you do realize what will happen if you-"_

_"Sorry Kelly...but I'm tired of this, you don't give me space anymore..."_

_ Kelly's face was turning redder and redder by the second. It didn't matter though, Kenny was feeling a bit braver and continued on, not knowing the consequences to come._

_ "I mean, you are so...OBSESSED! I want a girl to like me for the real me, not someone who thinks I'm hot or good in bed..."_

_"But-"_

_"No Kelly, I will not be intimidated by you anymore...screw you Kelly! I'm breaking up with you!"_

_"Kenny! I will kill myself if you-"_

_"Go ahead! Just as long I'm not stuck with you!" He panted a bit from shouting. Somehow, Reese being there with him gave enough courage...he can finally be free. Kelly gritted her teeth, facing the jewish girl and went towards her._

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BITCH!" Kelly yelled at Reese and slapped her hard in the face. The red head fell, and spat some blood out of her mouth. Before she could get up, the blond girl tackled her to the ground and proceeded to punch and kick her. It was official that Kelly had gone mad, and all that Kenny could do was watch in horror and try to break them up with reason._

_"WE WERE JUST HAPPY TOGETHER! JUST THE TWO OF US! AND THEN YOU SHOWED UP AND BRAINWASHED HIM! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY LOVE?!?"_

_"LET GO OF ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN!!!"_

_"K-k-kelly...l-let h-her-"_

_He felt helpless. He didn't know what to do_

_"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO INTERFERE HUH?!?!?" _

_And then it happened._

_A vase went smash into the floor as they bumped into a table. Kelly saw this and took the biggest broken piece and slashed Reese's right eye. Blood spilled out of her scarred eye, Reese was holding her right side of her face in her hand screaming in agony. Kenny wasted no time, and rushed to her side, checking if it was bad or not._

_"Reese?! Reese are you ok?!?! Talk to me!!" Kenny kept shouting in panic, she was groaning in pain and her breaths were short. _

_"I-I-i-It hurts…It hurts K-k-Kenny…." Reese whispered weakly, clutching on Kenny's shoulder._

_Kelly just chuckled grimly and looked down at them in both despair and anger._

_"Well Kenny?! Aren't you gonna save her?!" Kelly yelled menacingly, as Kenny was holding onto Reese tight, "If she dies or goes blind, it's your fault...YOUR FAULT!!!" She laughed maniac like._

_ Kenny's eyes widen in fear as he picked Reese up bridal style and ran out of the house as fast as he could. Kelly's words still echoed through the night as Kenny try to find the nearest hospital._

If she dies...it will be your fault...

...your fault...

...YOUR FAULT...

**...YOUR FAULT...**

**...IT WILL BE ALL YOUR FAULT KENNY!!!**

_"It will be all my fault..." Kenny whispered, tears running freely down his cheek and down to Reese, who was starring at him in pain. Then, her world turned dark as she heard his last words..._

"...I'm sorry..."


	14. Chapter 14: Curse of the Rose

**All over again**

**Summary:** The sequel to _A New Beginning_ by kookygurl82. Now Lindsey and the gang are starting 5th grade in South Park Elementary. But without Gina and Kenny around, things will be a bit different.

A/N: Now why does the chapter title has that name? Well while Kenny had his flashback, Reese kinda explained her and Kenny's encounter with Kelly, the crazy and vengeful ex-girlfriend. And here today, Clyde then tells the tale about what happened when Reese was sent away from South Park. And if you're wondering what happened to Kelly? Well she disappeared after the incident. Now go on and read the chapter~!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Curse of the Rose**

Kenny looked up at the sad albino girl before him, as Clyde and Reese sat on the next steps behind them.

"I'm sorry...that kinda thing had to happen…"

The dirty blond haired boy looked at her, "What are yo-"

"Reese kinda told us the whole story…it wasn't your fault you know that?" Gwen said, almost in tears. Kenny then turned to the girl behind him, who was smiling sadly. He knew it was just the past and all, but it still hurts bad.

"But she doesn't look blind now," Clyde butted in, examining the red haired Jew girl.

Kenny chuckled as he wiped Reese's right side of her face, revealing under the skin powder was a faded pink scar going down her eye. The girl then carefully widened her eye and moved her contact out of the way, showing the boy her light lime eyes with no pupil. Clyde stood up in shock, and then looked at the far end of the hallways dramatically, which made Reese laugh silently.

"So that's how you covered it up huh?...you know, there's a rumor going around that Reese was…sent away to the Japanese Mafia…"

Kenny sweatdropped at Clyde's statement, "No, she was sent to Korea to a martial art camp,"

"But still," The brown haired boy said, ignoring Kenny, "She wasn't the same back then…"

Gwen's smile faltered, "Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well you see, after Reese came out of the hospital from the 'incident', she wasn't the same happy go lucky girl we all knew…she changed…changed into some sad girl in an empty shell…and Kenny was always locking himself in his room, not even James couldn't cheer him up…Mrs. Broflovski decided Reese needed to do some physical and metal therapy, but every place they go to…she couldn't be cured…so when her parents heard about a program in Korea about some training of the body and mind, they sent her there for about a year…and now, she's okay…and I'm kinda glad too.."

Reese smiled a little and patted on Kenny's shoulder, "You okay?"

"…I'm fine…" Kenny mumbled.

"So, are you still hating yourself for what happened?" Gwen asked gently, yet firmly. Before the blue eyed boy could say anything, a man in a dark black tuxedo and glasses came up to them. Reese's eyes darken, as Clyde was on full alert, holding Gwen's hand for reassurance. But Gwen can feel the hand trembling, making her wonder what's going on and why it was so eerily quiet all of a sudden.

"Hello, are you Rosella Broflovski and Kenneth McCormick?" He asked as Kenny and Reese nodded confusingly, "Could you come with me for a minute, it is important…"

The brown eyed boy stood in front of the two children, "You have to take us too!"

The man looked at Clyde in suspicious, "And who are you?"

Clyde gulped, "UH, I-I'm…Reese's brother…"

"You are Kyle Broflosvki?"

The little Dovanan snickered a bit, but kept a straight face, "That's right!"

Kenny slapped his forehead, groaning at the scene.

"And you are?" The black figure turned to Gwen.

"I'm Kenny's cousin?"

Now Reese sighed as Clyde grinnedat Gwen's innocent looking face.

"…Alright then, please come with me…"

The three kids looked at each other, as Gwen held Clyde's hand in fear. They didn't know what they're getting themselves into, but something tells them that it's very important. As they reached the outside of school, the man lead them to a big black van and opened the side door. Curious, Kenny stepped in first and looked around the van. Nothing dangerous here, there were a lot of toys and stuff here. So he pulled Reese up, then Clyde and Gwen followed. Now the door closed, and the van started to drive away.

**Meanwhile in the cafeteria**

"Now I want this cafeteria to be spotless, m'kay?" Mr. Mackey said angrily, as the three red heads nodded and watched him walk away. Ivy, Kyle and Lindsey were the ones in trouble when Mr. Mackey came in, so now here they are.

"This is your entire fault you know," Kyle muttered, pissed off as he tried to get the meatloaf surprise off the tables.

"Mine? I didn't even start the food fight, you did!" Lindsey retorted as Kyle rolled his eyes. Ivy on the other hand, stayed quiet until they stopped arguing. She was going to try to bring them back together, but her conscience was tempting her with having Kyle to herself. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help it. Suddenly, the doors open and Gina ran inside, panic was etched all over her face.

"Have anyone of you seen Kenny?" She exclaimed as Lindsey shook her head no and Kyle placed the mop down.

"Why what happened?"

Then, Stan came in also in a rush, "Reese is gone!"

"What?!" Lindsey shouted and threw the wet cloth on the table.

"Clyde and Gwen are gone too!" Craig came in behind Stan, worry shown in his eyes.

Gina blinked, "Who's Gwen?"

"Oh no, where could they have gone?" Ivy asked as she stood beside Kyle. Lindsey grunted a bit, but now wasn't the time for that. Her friends were missing, and neither Gina, Stan nor Craig knew where they were. The carrot top thought for a moment and stormed out, Gina going after her. Kyle was about to follow, but felt Ivy tugging at his sleeve.

"They'll find Reese, let's go find Kenny!" She whispered. The Jew boy nodded as Stan and Craig decided they'll go find Clyde and Gwen.

He just hoped nothing bad has happened yet.

* * *

**Uh-oh…now the plot's getting moar interesting by the minute! Now the first poll of the week is up, it's mostly about who should Reese be paired up, I want you guys to decide m'kay?**

**Mura outz!**


	15. Chapter 15: SOS

**All over again**

**Summary:** The sequel to _A New Beginning_ by kookygurl82. Now Lindsey and the gang are starting 5th grade in South Park Elementary. But without Gina and Kenny around, things will be a bit different.

A/N: Well I'll be...now I have a plot to unfold XD So without further ado, I present chapter Fifteen~! Plus a familiar show will be here as a special feature. Many of you might not know the said show, but I'll probably suggest to look it up on Wikipedia. Enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: SOS! (Stuck On Sooga)**

Stan trudged along the snowy paths, trying not to glare at the taller raven beside him. It's been an hour and no sign of the missing four anywhere. Craig texted Kyle and Lindsey (since when did he get their numbers?) and asked if they've seen them, but no reply yet. Stan on the other hand asked everyone in the school if they seen them. So far no lucky for the both of them, and it was getting dark.

"Dude, maybe we should call the police," Stan said in a worried tone.

Craig just looked at him, "….The police…you're gonna trust them to find Ella and the others?"

The shorter boy glared up at him, "Stop that,"

"Stop what?"

"Calling Sella that…"

"Who's Sella?"

"Reese,"

"Well that's stupid, calling her that as a nickname…"

"Well, so is your hat!"

"….wait what?"

Stan shook his head and grunted, "Nevermind, look it's hopeless…we'll never find them!"

Craig hated to admit, but Stan was right. It was almost 5 o'clock and no sign of any red heads, blonds nor brunettes they were looking for. He remembered John saying that they were walking out of the doors but that's it. James came into the raven boys view, seems to be looking for something.

"Damn it, where is he?!" Craig heard James cursed. Maybe he was looking for Kenny too?

**_Speaking of Kenny...._**

"What….the….fudge?...."

Standing in a small looking town, Kenny, Reese, Clyde and Gwen were standing in front of the gates of one happy and busy Sooga Village.

"He….he sent us to Korea!?!?!" Kenny yelled as many people stared at the foreigners in hot winter clothes. Reese remembered this place as the home she trained in, plus she wondered if her partner was here still.

"How did this happen again?" Gwen asked in annoyance, as she sniffed the air, trying to pick up anything.

_Flashback_

_"Alright kids here's the deal," The man stopped the van and parked near an airline departure area, "We need you kids to infiltrate…a little village somewhere in Asia…"_

_Clyde started bawling his eyes out, as Gwen patted him on the back. Reese and Kenny on the other hand, were already shouting curses and threats at the man who apparently kidnapped them for some stupid reason. Kenny was about to get them out of there, four more guys in black grabbed them and threw them inside the plane and left them to take off._

_End of flash back_

"And now we're here…" Reese mumbled as they walked into the town square, many Korean adults staring at them with curious eyes, and other children were in awe. Suddenly, one flash of black ran passed them, and one red flash ran after it. The Jewish girl blinked, and then smiled about who were those kids that just passed them. She watched as a young girl in a red/black traditonal Chinese outfit glomped down a boy with short pigtails and a black ninja attire with a heart on his shirt.

"Pucca! Garu!" Reese hollered at the Asian kids, who looked up at her and smiled. The girl with the buns for her hair giggled as she hugged Reese tightly, as the boy stood up and dusted himself. Kenny and Clyde looked at them in confusion, while Gwen was busy listening around for anything.

"How have you two been? Still chasing Garu I see?" The red head smirked as the one called Pucca nodded and giggled again, as the boy came beside her, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Ahem~" The three turned to the owner of the voice, who happened to be Kenny.

"Oh right, Kenny, Clyde, Gwen…the girl is Pucca, she's the same age as we are…and the boy is Garu, my buddy in the martial arts camp and he's 13" She then turned to the two Korean kids, "Guys, these are my friends from America…Kenny, Clyde and Gwen,"

Pucca just waved happily to them, and Garu nodded as a greeting.

"Don't they ever talk?" Clyde asked, as he poked at Garu's arm, who was groaning in irritation.

"Garu took the vow of silence…meaning he isn't allowed to talk…I didn't take it cuz I was not _that _commited to my training" Reese snickered at Garu's angry face.

"And the girl?" Gwen also asked, as she felt hands and heard a girlish giggle beside her.

"Well, I don't know…I think she wanted to take the silence as well since Garu's doing it…"

Kenny looked around the place, "So you were here for 6 months?"

Reese grinned as Garu smiled also, "Yup, this place is like home…and much weirder than South Park…"

The blond snorted, "I beg to difer,"

**_Back at Colorado_**

Wendy closed her eyes as she laid back in the soft white ground, enjoying the peace in their little mountain town. She was about to fall asleep when she heard someone sit next to her.

"Wendy? Wendy?"

She moaned and sat up rubbing her eyes, "John…what's up?"

John was trying not to act stupid, and said, "Stan and Craig are wondering if you've seen Reese, Kenny, Clyde and the blind girl?"

"No I haven't John, why?" Wendy replied, but grew concerned at the panicky look on the four eyed boy.

"Somethings happened…can't you feel it?..."

The raven haired girl sat up immediately, "What do you mean?"

**_Elsewhere_**

"Now do you have everything you need?"

Damien smirked as he gave a look to the blond brit, who was scared out of his wits when Damien showed up at Pip's window.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I don't know what you're planning, but I will not be apart of it anymore…" Pip turned to Damien, who was trying to look sad but failed, "How did you break out?"

The dark boy thought about it for a bit and grinned, "Well, I used my Satanic powers to make myself transport to here…Eric is stuck in the cell all alone…" He chuckled then smiled at Pip, "But I'm glad to see you…"

The blond blushed a bit, "I-I too did miss you, Damien"

The older then started walking towards him, "Why don't you tell anybody that you're really a girl?" The red eyed lad asked as he sat on Pip's bed right near the brit.

Pip gulped, as _she _scooted closer to the heir of Darkness, "I-I-I didn't think that it was a big of a deal…"

"Hm? Explain…"

"Well ever since I moved here, everyone thinks I'm a boy,"

"Cuz you have flat chest and you wear boys clothes…but people think you're a gaywad since you sound like a girl and look very feminine for a boy,"

She glared at him but continued on, "So I shortened my name Philipia, to Philip Pirrup…and now-"

Damien smirked as he took off the hat Pip was wearing, "And now here were are, hm?"

"Shut up,"

* * *

**Lost in another country, will the four kids of Colorado be okay? And it seems it's war for Stan and Craig...and Pip's a girl?! More to come on chapter sixteen!**

**Mura is outta here~!**


	16. Chapter 16: Love and Treasure

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** The sequel to _A New Beginning_ by kookygurl82. Now Lindsey and the gang are starting 5th grade in South Park Elementary. But without Gina and Kenny around, things will be a bit different.

A/N: Okay, I've watched South Park 714 again, and you know what I've noticed? When Stan was Goth that time, his shirt read **_nevermore_**, just like the title of one of my oneshots…hahaha, I never knew that until now…waaaah! Now on to the story~!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Love and Treasure**

The next day, Kenny was the first to wake up and sat up on the futon he was sleeping in. Garu, the boy Reese mentioned, offered the four new comers to stay at his place, since he had plenty of room. He was used to sleeping on floors, his home in South Park didn't have comfy beds and such, so Kenny was pretty much making himself at home. As he stretched outside in the big opening of the bamboo forest, he suddenly felt a presence nearby. He didn't miss a tall guy in a ninja outfit, wondering around in the tall bamboos. The blue eyed boy glared at the figure trying to sneak at the back of Garu's house and decided to investigate. Not knowing the danger that was about to happen, he followed the stranger slowly and silently. Meanwhile, Gwen suddenly sat up from her bed, noticing something bad happened and that a person was missing. She may be blind, but she has that sixth sense of hers, like she can feel the body heats and such. The female albino tried to feel Clyde and shook him awake.

"Whawhohuh? Where's the fire?" Clyde woke up with sleepy eyes, a bit of drool on the side of his face. Gwen giggled at his surprised voice as she felt him pulling her down on the flat bed again, wrapping his arms around her.

"Clyde, wake up…I think someone's not here…" The blond smiled as she nudged her best friend, but still he wouldn't budge. Then an idea struck her as she placed her lips near his ear.

"Clyde, I think I see the new magazine you like…."

That got Clyde to sit up like he was on fire, "What?! The 69-11 is here?!?!"

He looked around to find his precious magazine, until he heard a soft giggle beside him and turned to the pretty girl. He smiled as he proceeded to tickle her, something they do to keep the other awake and energized. The brunette loved how he makes her laugh, but then again, he loves everything about her. Finally he stopped torturing the little laughing girl, who tried to tickle him, but he wasn't ticklish much.

"Ahem~!" A voice coughed in the background, and the two childhood friends turned to see Reese and Garu awake and grinning at them.

Clyde blushed as Gwen tilted her head, "Ah, they're awake aren't they"

"Yes Gwen, Reese and Garu are awake…" He replied with one yawn.

"Reese and Garu?...Where's Kenny?"

The Jewish girl's eyes widened, "Kenny?"

**_Back at home_**

"What do you mean a guy just took them away?!?!" Craig yelled as he pushed a certain blond boy up against the wall, as Stan and James stood behind him.

"W-W-Well, some guy in b-black asked Kenny and them t-t-to get in the v-van, and d-drove off…" Butters replied while grinding his knuckles together nervously.

Craig chuckled darkly, releasing Butters from his grip. The boy sighed in relief, thinking he was safe from the tall raven's wrath, but screamed as a fist punched near his head. As Craig glared at him with fire in his eyes, the red head decided to break them up, and signaled Stan to pull the mad Tucker back. The blue eyed boy nodded as he grabbed Craig by the arm, backing away from the teary eyed Stotch.

James placed a comforting hand on the scared boy, "Now…just explain it again, only this time slowly and more detailed…"

As Butters explained about what happened to Kenny, Reese, Clyde and Gwen…Stan couldn't help but feel a little scared. His best friend and his girl were kidnapped, and to some other horrible place.

What's going to happen to them?

**_With Kenny_**

"Now, Garu will get what's coming to him…and my vengeance will be complete! Muwahahahahaha!!!" The madman laugh evilly as he placed some dynamites near the backdoor. Kenny raised an eyebrow as he watched him tiptoe back to his hiding place. The blond walked over to the box of explosives, meanwhile taking out his dad's lighter. He glanced at the window to see Garu coming to the back door. He flicked the silver lighter, and placed the light near to his death.

That's when everything turned bright.

_Dream mode_

_He could see himself in the cold winter night. Was this for real? He can see Craig beside him, then turned to see Reese and Gina right in front of smiled at them, and without much control over his limbs, he felt his right arm stretch out and push Craig lightly towards the girls. The raven turned to glare at him, but Kenny felt himself smirk and nod. Craig sighed and approached the Jewish red head, who was looking confused as ever._

_"Reese…I have to tell you something…something I've been meaning to tell you for a while,"_

_The said girl blinked as she looked up at the boy, "Huh? Can't you wait until we get to my house? Big brother, Lindsey and Stan are waiting for us…"_

_Craig shook his head no, "I need to tell you now, and I don't care if Kenny or Gina is listening..."_

_Gina frowned at the comment, but was more worried about how her friend would react about what Craig would say. Kenny stood next to her, giving her a look that says it'll be fine. It won't jeopardize their mission.  
_  
_"Look, I don't think Stan is the guy for you…"_

_"W-What?" Reese stuttered in shock, as Craig reached out for her hand, while blushing a bit._

_"Ella...I love you...."_

_"H-H-Huh?" Reese was now blushing ten times harder than before.  
_

_"I know it's a little sudden…but…" He intertwined their hands together, just like that night, "I swear, with all my heart, I'm not gonna lose you to Stan…"_

_Reese's eyes watered a bit, as she blushed a light shade of pink. Kenny smiled at the scene, although he was a little envious of them._

_Craig looked down at her, and grinned, "Because…I love you more than he ever could…"_

_Kenny looked down, as he watched his best friend smile slowly and hugged Craig, who spun her around with joy and much love. The joy and love that Kenny always wanted in his life._

**_"I'm actually glad…Craig could say his feelings to the one he cares about the most in the wolrd…" _**_Kenny thought as he stood right next to Gina, who looked at him a little puzzled, **"If only I could do it…if I could tell how I really feel…to tell Gina…that she's the one I treasure for all my life"**_

_"Ah, Kenny…why are you looking at me like that?" Gina asked the blond boy, who looked down at her with a serious look._

_The orange parka boy shrugged as he pulled his hood up and tightened it._

**_"She doesn't have to know just yet…but I will tell her…someday…."_**

* * *

**Oh okay…as promised…here is the chapter!! Watch out for chapter 17 guys…cuz another OC of someone is coming up! **0000MJnarutoFanatic0000**, your character will come up soon!**

**Mura-chan is outta here~!**


	17. Chapter 17: Crazier than ever

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** The sequel to _A New Beginning_ by kookygurl82. Now Lindsey and the gang are starting 5th grade in South Park Elementary. But without Gina and Kenny around, things will be a bit different.

A/N: Now here I added, as promise, another character…Oh wait make it two more characters from two of my good friends. One I owe very dearly, and one who is the sister of Skater-chan. I think I And also I think I got the pairings set up, and this is the final call…if you want a change, then you have to immediately PM me, otherwise I'm not gonna change anymore!!! And now, I'll post on what I think should be the pairings, based on some points in story and near future;

Stan with 666DarkSilver666's character, Ralini

Craig with Reese

Kenny with Gina

Kyle with Lindsey

Sparrow with 000MJnarutoFanatic000's OC, Sweet

Pagan with Ivy

John with Wendy

James with Red

Bridon with Marjorine

Tweek with Heidi

Damien with (now a female) Pip

Clyde with Gwen

Shadow (also known as Ray, SP-chan's OC) with Bebe

Token with Lola

Jimmy with Nancy (the girlfriend of his in the episode, Up and Down with Steroids)

Timmy with Annie

Kevin with Lizzie

Butters with Lexus

Kevin (Kenny's older brother) with Shelly (Marsh)

Gary (the Mormon kid) with Rebecca (Coltwolds)

Mark (Coltwolds) with Mercedes (Blond raisin girl)

And that's my final pairing decision, but I'm still waiting for those who oppose of these pairings. Now for those who weren't paired (Christophe 'The Mole', Cartman, Gregory, Henrietta, etc.) maybe you have suggestions on what I do with them? And should I still ask for more OCs? Or do you guys think it's enough? Well for now, enjoy the story~!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Crazier than ever**

"Oh fudge!" Clyde yelled as he and the other three kids saw Kenny blow himself up, his body parts flying everywhere. Reese just stared hard at the blood and guts around the ground, as Garu was already running around with a panicky face. The other boy sighed as he pulled Garu to stand still.

"Look dude, this happens everytime, so don't worry about it cuz he comes back eventually…"

Garu slowly nodded, still kinda freaked out that their friend was killed, and yet these three acted like nothing happened. Suddenly the two boys and the girls heard a twig snap, and the red haired Jew and Garu turned to see the culprit who placed the dynamites near where Kenny died. The black pigtailed ninja leaped forward and stood in front of his worst enemy…Tobe…

"Garu!" The guy took out his sword, "Even if my plan to blow you up failed, I will kill you right here and now!!"

"Oh my god, aren't you gonna do something Reese?!" Gwen said as she heard the whole thing.

Reese smirked a bit, "Just wait…this also happens also before…"

Clyde and Gwen blinked confusingly, but then stopped when they all heard something coming their way. Somehow, Pucca came running in, punched Tobe in the air and hugged Garu with a lovey dovey smile.

"CURSE YOU GARU AND YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND!!!" Tobe shouted as he flew high up in the sky, and disappeared. The twin bun haired girl giggled as she squeezed Garu tightly, while the said boy was turning red from the lack of oxygen.

The green eyed girl smiled as she turned to a scared Clyde and a bewildered Gwen, "How about we go home now, I'm kinda missing South Park…"

Clyde looked at her with an angry huff, "Okay but...HOW ARE WE GONNA GET HOME!?"

"....That's easy~"

**_Speaking of home_**

Kyle sighed as he plopped down on his couch, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It was already night time, and still no sign of his sister, his other best friend, Clyde and his friend. Ivy sat next to him, also worried about her new friends. Lindsey and Gina also came back with them, saying they had no luck finding them. The older Broflovski kid sighed, thinking it was already hopeless, and that he should tell his parents. That was until Stan, Craig and James came in a few hours later, telling them what they found out. And that's where Kyle exploded, making the three girls in the couch flinch at the loud sound of his voice.

"THEY ARE WHERE NOW?!?!" Kyle exclaimed and started to go out the door, until he opened the door and saw Kenny, wet and has dried blood all over his parka.

"Kenny?!" Gina cried out as she ushered a worn out boy inside and check on the damage he took.

"Dude, what happened…I thought you were-"

Kenny decided to cut James off, "We were in Korea, but I killed myself and ended up back here…but the others are still-"

"Hey guys, we're back!" Everyone turned to see a smiling Reese, an angry Clyde and a sleeping Gwen on his back.

"'Sella~!" Stan yelled as he hugged the girl, along with Kyle as Lindsey and Ivy went on asking her what happened and much more. James went to tend his brother-like friend, who was trying to keep warm. Craig frowned a bit, he was supposed to be the one hugging her first, not Stan. The older raven turned to his best friend, who was now sitting on the couch with Gwen, sleeping on his lap.

"So, anything exciting happen?"

Clyde looked at him, as he watched Craig sit on the other side of him, "Well…" He then grinned sheepishly, "I'll admit, it was kinda cool…but it's crazier than South Park,"

"Craizer you say?"

The brunette nodded, "Yup, crazier than ever..."

"Ah,"

"Um, aren't you gonna tell Reese now?"

"Tell her what?"

"You know" Clyde's eyes drifted to the Jewish girl, who was smoothered by Stan's hugs and speecj on how worried he was.

Craig glared at the boy with the red poofball hat, "Yeah, I'll tell her..."

Clyde's eyes brightened, "Really?!"

"...Yeah...."

**_A week later_**

Reese and Stan were walking hand and hand in the hallways, it was official they were dating since the boy decided to announce it this morning. Craig banged his head on his locker, as Kenny shook his head in disappointment. He was hoping that the blue cladded boy would confess by now, just like the dream he had, or was it a vision? Sure, he'll go with that.

"Dude, why didn't you tell her? Now she's with Stan again, and Wendy has already accepted them…well mostly everyone has," Kenny told his friend, as Craig glared at him.

"Shut up, and I couldn't tell her"

"Again I ask…why?"

Craig sighed, "I told you, we're still like…what? 11? 12?"

"So?"

"She can be with Stan, I know they'll last until middle school"

Kenny rolled his eyes, "If you don't make a move now, I think they'll last until they're 65 or something…"

"…."

"I'm telling you dude, do it now..or I'm gonna kick your ass until you do!"

Before Craig could even argue with the blond, Kyle and Stan ran up to them with fear etched on his face. Lindsey was walking behind them and Reese lagged behind with a worried look.

"Guys, guys! He's coming back dude!" Stan yelled.

Kenny tilted his head, "Who's coming back?"

Kyle stepped in, "My stupid cousin Kyle, remember him?"

"Oh dude! That dorky cousin of yours?!" Kenny hollered back, his eyes widening.

"And he's brought another cousin of ours from Florida, she's from our dad's side…"

"Huh?" Both Craig and Lindsey asked, but stopped as two figures came their way. Kyle stood there with a groan, while the other three gulped a bit. There stood a boy with curly brown hair, braces, round rimmed glasses and multicolored sweater and green pants was the other Kyle.

"I'm back!" The smaller Jew grinned with snickering, as the Broflovski twins sighed and greeted a hello, "Oh yeah, here's your other cousin Ralini,"

Kyle and Reese both turned to see their other new cousin, and were shocked that she wasn't dorky as the other Kyle. She was actually a splitting image of Reese, only with light brown hair and golden like hazel eyes. She was wearing lavender earmuffs on her head, maroon jacket, light blue jeans, black shoes and lavender gloves.

Ralini smiled happily, "Hi! nice to meet you, cousins"

**_Somwhere else_**

John was walking alone in another part of the school, when suddenly he bumped into a shaky blond kid with wild blond hair and coffee brown eyes to match.

"Sorry Twe-" Johan stopped at mid sentence when he made a double take at the kid. It wasn't Tweek, more of a girl version with longer hair, and was wearing black tanktop with a green jacket over it, black pants and shoes. Yup, definitely a girl version of Tweek.

"Uhhhh…sorry, I thought you were someone else…"

The girl looked up at him, with innocent eyes, "Have you seen my big brother…my name is Sweet Tweak…"

* * *

**Okay, I know it's pretty lame, but I'll try and work on it more, but I've been busy with other things…so we'll see what happens. So the pairings are up, and now let the games begin~!**

**Mura-chan gone and out!!**


	18. Chapter 18: Break up, Mess up

**_All over again­_**

**Summary (NEW): **South Park is your average hicktown near the Rocky Mountains of Colodorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: A lot of drama ensues, as family ties get a little knot in the middle. Okay girls, thanks for the wonderful OCs ^^ I kinda grew on Ralini, reminds me of nii-san…they like hitting stuff and love being random on things. I know Sweet doesn't come in since she was introduced when the gang were in middle school, but sad to say 'the other tweak' story kinda got old and forgotten, but don't worry! MJ-chan, I will revive your character!!! Enjoy the story~

**Chapter Eighteen: Break up, Mess Up**

"Hello, I'm Ralini Broflovski, My dad and your dad are close brothers," The brown haired girl introduced, when suddenly Stan puked his breakfast out.

_That's odd… _Kyle thought, _Stan never pukes like that unless-_

"Uh, are you okay?" The brown haired Jew asked, Stan wiping his mouth with a huge blush on his face.

The other Jew with the glasses grimaced, "Oh geez what's that smell, it's worst than the airplane food, boy the air's dry in here…." And kept babbling on and on, until Kyle had to pull him out of there. Kenny chuckled, remembering how his three friends were suffering from the stereotypical Jew. He knows alright, he was watching them from upstairs in the clouds, eating some buttery popcorn.

"Fine, fine…" Stan muttered as he coughed a bit.

"Why did you…puke dude?" Ralini asked, glancing at Reese who was frowning a bit.

Kenny decided to butt in, "He never pukes like that unless he's in love,"

"Shut up Kenny!! Why don't you put your hood back on like you're supposed to!" Stan yelled, turning redder by the minute. Reese took this cue to storm off; Craig followed her yelling for her to come back. Kenny glared at the young Marsh and placed his hood up like he was told and ran off.

"Ken!" James ran after his best friend, leaving Ralini and Stan alone.

**_Somewhere at the back of the school_**

"Ella!!" Craig hollered her name once more, searching every small place where she could be hiding. He checked with the Goth kids, but none of them seen her anywhere. The dark green eyed boy noticed that Bebe was with that Ray Mitchell kid, or better known as Shadow. But he didn't care right now, only he had to find Reese before anything else happens.

"Come on out! Why did you run like that??" Craig yelled once more, as soon as he reached the now empty playground. He checked the slides, the swings, and even the tall brick walls where he and the other guys usually sit when they're bored, but the Jewish girl was no where to be seen. That was until he heard a girl singing.

"_When I see your smile…tears roll down my face…I can't…replace…and now that I'm stronger I've figured out, of this world turns cold, embracing my soul, and I know…I'll find…deep inside me, I can be the one…"_

Craig smiled at the song; it was the song that he and Reese both loved. You could say it's their song. The boy followed the voice, only to find it wasn't the girl he was looking for, singing by the maple tree with a smile on her face.

"_I will never let you fall…I'll stand up with you forever…I'll be there for you, through it all…even if saving you sends me to heaven…_"

Standing there, moved by the words she was singing, Craig Tucker was staring at Gwen in awe. The platinum blond girl stopped a bit, feeling someone was near by.

"Who's there?"

Craig grinned at the girl, "It's me…Craig…what are you doing here alone?"

Gwen's smile faded a bit, "I was wondering that myself, he just left me here just a minute ago…I don't know why though, I think he said something about Bebe?"

"Oh," He didn't want to mention that Bebe was with the new Goth kid, Clyde will tear the guy to pieces.

"Well, I know Bebe his girlfriend and all, but at least he could've brought me back inside the school,"

"I can bring you back in, if you want"

The blind girl waved him off, "Nah it's alright, I love the snowy atmosphere…" She raised her head high, "You know, I just wish I can see the whiteness of this town…that would sure make me happy…"

Craig didn't want to sound like he was ignoring her, but he had to ask, "Have you seen Reese?"

"Oh? Why is she missing…again?" Gwen asked worriedly, sometimes Craig thinks she's another Gina.

"Ah, you could say that…"

"Now that you mentioned it, I think I heard her run pass me crying…but I'm not sure…"

Craig nodded and grabbed her arm, "C'mon, I'll help you get to the school..."

**_Meanwhile, in another part of town_**

"This sucks…dammit...why am I crying like this?!" Reese screamed, punching a nearby tree while staring out in her little mountain town. She didn't know why she ran and felt her heart rip in two, but it was killing her inside. She sniffed angrily, rubbing her wet tears with her sleeves. Snow started to fall slowly and gracefully from the sky, and the red haired girl looked up.

"Wow, it's snowing…" She grumbled unhappily, as she raised a hand up and watched one snowflake fall on to her palm. It was beautiful, white crystal that matched her shining tear, which dropped next to it. Smiling sadly, she blew the snowflake away and sat on the cold snow, shivering a bit.

"Stupid Stan…why am I feeling like this?..."

**_With Kenny and James_**

The blond and red heads sat near the school parking lot, also watching the snow fall on them.

James turned to Kenny, who was busy playing with the lighter he got from his pocket, "Kenny?"

"Mmph?" Kenny mumbled from his hood, he never took it off after that incident.

"You okay?"

"Mhpph Hmmph…(I'm fine…)"

"You don't look fine…"

"Hmmph Mpmmph hmpphhmph mmph humh! (Look just drop it and don't say anything got it!)"

James glared at him, "Is this because of your stupid idea about your so called 'dream' that you had when you came back?!"

"Mhmm! (No!)" Kenny growled and took his hood off him, "I'm just…a little scared…"

"Scared?"

"Remember when I said about…how I made her almost blind?.."

The boy nodded as ushered him to go on, "Well…did I mention, that when I left South Park cuz…of you-know-what…she fell ill…?"

James eyes widened a bit. He knew what Kenny was talking about…about the accident and everything….so why?...

"I'm afraid if she gives into all the stress and pain she's having, she'll-"

James grabbed Kenny's shoulder, shaking him, "She'll what Kenny!?! ANSWER ME!!!"

"SHE'LL DIE GODDAMMIT!"

* * *

**Well like I said, much drama ensues...but it won't last long...but two dark forces linger, waiting to strike at the right moment. Chapter 19 will be up real soon...until then...**

**Mura-chan is outta here~!**


	19. Chapter 19: I'm so sorry

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hicktown near the Rocky Mountains of Coldorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Hmmm…it seems I got violent reactions in my Inbox (mostly from SP-chan) and review box…she didn't like some of the pairings I placed. Also some people want Stan with Reese. Demo, I already said it wasn't the final list…it's just a suggestion…I'm still waiting for people to say something. Um, Dnny By, your character can be hereif ...but do you want another person to pair off with him? Just let me know kk? Oh and thank you kooky-chan once again for liking the story so far, I hope to make you happy ^^

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: I'm so sorry**

_Why am I here?_

A certain raven haired boy stood silently a couple feet away from the weeping girl who was on her knees. He didn't like his girl crying, spilling tears of sadness. It made him sad too.

"Reese…" He called out to her, as she looked up and glared at the boy who caused her this pain.

"What do you want…Marsh…"

Stan's breath hitched a bit, but managed to stay composed, "It's getting late…we should go home now…"

"No,"

"Hm?"

Reese got on her feet again and backed away when Stan tried to approach her, "I don't want to go anywhere with you!"

The boy took a fast step towards her, and wrapped his arm around her in an embrace. The Jewish girl tried to struggle with all her might, but he was just too strong. Her protests were denied, as Stan hugged her tighter, whispering and hushing her to calm down. Reese gritted her teeth and resorted to crying, her heart aching from being near him.

"What's got into you…Sella?..."

The red head sighed and tried to not look into his eyes, "What…what do you feel for Ralini?..."

"Eh?" Stan blinked in confusion, which pissed Reese off even more.

"I saw the way you looked at her…and when you barfed…I just-" Laughter was heard and the girl growled when she saw Stan was indeed laughing.

"Haha…Reese, were you jealous?" He asked after he calmed down, "I never knew you would jealous so easily…I must be the first one to witness it…"

Reese huffed as she punched his chest angrily, "Don't laugh at me you asshole!"

"I don't like her that way if that's what you're asking…"

"H-huh?..."

Stan released her, and smiled warmly, "She may look a bit like you, with different hair and eye color…but she's just not you…"

"B-But…"

"Listen, I would never have another girl but you Reese…because I truly want to be by your side always…besides," Stan's face turned into a grimace, "She's such a weirdo, I mean she likes hitting stuff for no reason, she loves getting rough and dirty plus she's so random every 5 minutes…"

Reese tilted her head slightly, then started to giggle, "Is that so?"

"Yeah…I had to leave her and the other Kyle since I was worried about you…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted…it was totally wrong…But why did you throw up then?!"

Stan grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck, "Ah, I can explain that…my dad was the one cooking today so…you know how his food sucks right?..."

"….oh…." Now Reese felt even more stupid. She knew Mr. Marsh's cooking was the worst last she at at Stan's home.

"And I was looking at Ralini cuz it was scary that she looked a lot like you…" He added as he held her hand, "So, shall we go home? Kyle is worried about you…"

Reese nodded and smiled, "Ha…let's go…but, am I forgiven?"

Stan rolled his eyes playfully as he intertwined their fingers, while walking slowly in the snowy road, "Yes Reese…but it's nothing…anyways, do you wanna watch the horror movie marathon tonight?"

**_At the Broflovski home_**

_Thank god, she's safe._

Kyle smiled as Reese was apologizing to Ralini and the other Kyle for her rude behavior, as Stan sat on the couch next to him. After the explanation from his best friend, the Jewish boy understood what was going on. Maybe he should talk to Lindsey later on.

"It's okay cuz, I can see why you ran off like that…I'm sorry if I was a threat to you…" Ralini laughed, as the other Kyle went upstairs to sleep.

"Still, it was wrong and I-"

"Hey guys, your front door was open, so we just came in" Lindsey popped up in the living room, along with Gina. Both of them were in PJs and carrying sleeping backs and small backpack.

Gasping at her forgetfulness, she ushered the girls to sit down, "Oh guys, I'm so sorry-"

"Reese," Stan chuckled as he pulled her on his lap, "Enough with the apologies, it's kinda getting old…"

"Hehe, I guess so…"

Lindsey and Gina looked at each other, "Did we miss something?"

Kyle stood up and decided he should talk to Lindsey about their 'rocky' relationship. After all, since Stan also talked to him about that day at the back of the school, the red head wanted to apologize for acting like an idiot…wait what was he saying? He didn't want to admit the idiot part…

"Ah Lindsey, can we talk?"

The said girl turned her head, and gazed at him, emotionless "Shoot,"

Kyle glanced at the stairs, "In private?...Upstairs in my room?"

"…." The pigtailed girl sighed and made her way up the stairs, but not before adding, "You better not be thinking funny stuff Kyle, ok?"

"Yeah…wait what?!?!" Kyle fumed as he chased her up the stairs, leaving four very confused kids.

Reese turned to her beau, "Do you think they'll get back together?"

Shrugging, Stan just smiled, "They always do, whether they know it or not…"

Gina and Ralini sat on the floor in front of the lovers and turned on the TV to watch Terrence and Phillip. Ralini thought that South Park was interesting, not what Kyle number two described. And most of all, she's gain new friends…and has her eyes set on a blue cladded raven with dark green eyes.

South Park has a lot to offer.

* * *

**Done and done…boy that sure was long. Next chapter is focused more on during the time of Stan and Reese's meeting, John has trouble with the female Tweak. Yeah I'm spoiling you, so be happy. Oh and the dorky Kyle with glasses won't be appearing anymore, the next day he went to Denver for some annoying reason, that and I wanted him outta there!!!**

**Which is what I'm gonna do now…Bye~!**


	20. Chapter 20: Lost souls and forgiveness

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hicktown near the Rocky Mountains of Coldorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: As I said, it's John and Sweet's part…and in the middle~! Some Kyle and Lindsey loving…To my dear kooky-chan, I wasn't that serious with the violent reactions, just like to annoy SP-chan that she doesn't have to worry about the pairings too much, and I just wanna add things here in the Author's Note cuz I'm weird like that…sorry for worrying you ^^ And introducing yet another OC from Dnny By! Anyways, enjoy the story~

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Lost souls and forgiveness **

Walking around near Stark's Pond, John glanced at the shaking girl and sighed a bit. Since the teachers declared that school should be closed due to some students getting stomach aches from the new chef in the cafeteria.

"Okay so, let me see if I got this story right…" The pale boy stopped as the Tweek look alike turned to him, "So you're telling me you came from the west side, ran away from a orphanage and now looking for your family?"

Sweet nodded timidly, and looked out on the frozen lake, "I still can't believe I'm here at last,"

"Aren't you worried the coppers might find you…"

Shaking her head no, she smiled at him, "Mr. Vanson…"

John waved his hand with a laugh, "No,no…just call me John,"

"Mr. John," The said boy's face wrinkled as the girl completely ignored him, "I am what you call…an outcast…nobody really cares if I live, run away from home, or just die on the streets…"

"You're not an outcast to me, you're just another kid…" John protested, but the girl shook her head.

"You might think that, but many people in the orphanage thinks I'm…well, abnormal…cause I'm addicted to coffee and nothing else…"

John sweatdropped and thought, "_Yup, definitely related to Tweek_"

"Is…is there something wrong with me?..." Sweet sniffled, as John looked at her with sympathy.

_Aw man, why do I always get soft when girls cry…_

"No…no there's nothing wrong with you…in fact, you're just like your family, and nobody's gonna judge you or anything…"

_Well if Cartman was here, he would_

Sweet stared at him with hope glistening in those brown eyes, "Do..do you really think so?"

John winked and gave a thumbs up, "I'll make sure of it…Now c'mon, let's go find that brother of yours"

"….thank you…." Sweet said appreciatively, as they continued to walk around the park.

"Oh and before I forget…" The boy with glasses spoke in a serious tone, "Just call me John…no misters or anything, ok?"

"How about Big Brother John?"

"Ah…no,"

"Just John?"

"Just John,"

Sweet gave a heartwarming smile, "Okay then…John…"

John smiled back at her, but suddenly bumped into someone who fell on the snowy ground, "Oh sorry dude…"

"Nah, it's okay dude…" The boy looked up and smiled. He was a blond haired boy, much like Kenny except he had different colored eyes. He was wearing a green coat and top, brown pants and black shoes (yesh, cuz black shoes rule! XP)

"Uh, haven't I seen you before…John Barlow right?"

The boy stood up, dusting the snow off his jacket, "Yeah, John Ronald Barlow…and you're John Vanson right?"

"Yeah, and this is Sweet Tweak," John gestured to the blond girl, who hid behind his back.

"Ah, nice to meet you two, I was on my way to see Clyde…"

John tilted his head, "Uh, why?"

"You didn't know? Gwen is missing…"

**_With Kyle and Lindsey that night_**

"Okay dork, what's this all about?" Lindsey demanded calmly as she sat on her boyfriend's bed and crossed her legs and arms.

Kyle sighed as he took off his trusty green hat, "I…I just want..I just wanted to say I'm…" He ran a hand through his red curls neverously, as the orange haired girl was waiting patiently.

"You're what Kyle?"

"I'm sorry…for you know…"

Lindsey already knew what he was apologizing for, but she wanted to hear him say it, "Hmmm?"

Kyle groaned, "I'm sorry for jumping into conclusions, I was a…was a…a…a…"

The girl grinned evilly, "Say it…"

"…I was an idiot…happy?"

"Very~"

The boy sighed again for the third time, and then smiled sheepishly, "So…am I forgiven?"

"Hmmmm…" Lindsey pretended to think, but her small smile gave it away, "Well, I guess…"

Kyle smiled too as he jumped on the bed next to her and hugged her, "Yes! Thank you~!"

Lindsey gave a surprised laugh and tried to get out of his grip, "Hey! Enough with the love already!!"

Kyle grinned maniac like, "Oh really?"

"HuH?" Before she knew it, Kyle started tickling her from all sides, "Hahahahahaha…st-stop i-it! Hahahahaha"

"Surrender Lindsey Marie Smith!" Kyle laughed with her, still tickling her. Who knew THE Lindsey Smith, would be ticklish.

"I..aha..will never…hahaha…s-surrender!...ahhahhahaha"

"Ahem~"

The red heads both stopped and turned to see Gina at the door, raising an eyebrow at them with a smile on her face.

"Oh, what's up G?" Lindsey sat up, with a goofy grin. Kyle, on the other hand, was blushing bright red from embarrassment. Why did Gina have to catch them fooling around like that. Wait, fooling around?

"Just came up to call you that Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski are back with Ike from the Boys Stouts, oh and that Stan's gonna sleep over as well, Kyle.. " Gina reported after giggling at them, since she caught them. She was happy that they made up, but she has a feeling the cheerfulness won't last very long.

"Ah, where are Stan and Reese?" Kyle asked, trying to make the blush go down.

The blond pointed down to the left, "They're in your sister's room playing Counter Strike…"

"And Ralini?"

"She's guiding the other Kyle to the door?"

Lindsey and Kyle's eyes widen, "Eh?"

"Well, he said he wouldn't stay here for long, he's gonna see another relative outside Denver…but Ralini will stay here for a while…"

Kyle nodded and stood up, "Alright, I'll let you girls have your slumber party then…"

Lindsey nodded and followed Gina out, but not before pecking Kyle on the cheeks, "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight Lindz," Kyle replied with a smile as he watched Lindsey and Gina go into Reese's room, and Stan came out, closing their door and bidding them goodnight. The dark haired boy then turned to his super best friend and smiled as they walked into Kyle's room.

"So~? How'd it go?"

The Jew boy gave a good look at him then grinned, "I'm forgiven,"

"I can tell, me and Sella heard you two laughing next door…I had to get Gina to check on you guys…"

_So it was Stan's idea to ruin the moment, huh?_ "Oh, so how are things with my sister now?" Kyle decided to change the subject.

Stan just shrugged, "Pretty good I guess, why?"

"You know if Craig finds out that you two are back together…"

"So what?" The boy turned to the other boy as he plopped down on the bed, and his best friend sat on his computer chair, "I mean, he won't do anything…if he cares about her that much he should let her go and move on…"

"How come you didn't when she rejected you?"

Stan sat up, "Huh?"

"No offence, but you're kinda being a hypocrite here…"

"ME!?! Why?"

"Well you said Craig should just find another girl, so how come you didn't when Reese didn't want you that time?"

"I dated Wendy didn't I?"

Kyle rubbed his head in frustration, "That didn't count, you only did that to make Reese jealous…"

He had a point there, "Okay yeah, you got me there…but still-"

"Did Reese even say that she…ah-"

"Loves me?"

The Jew nodded, "Well?"

"Ummm…n-no…but I don't wanna pressure her to say it…and I'm also afraid to say it too…"

"She hasn't realize has she?"

Blue eyes met green, then Stan shook his head, "No, she didn't…but one of these days, I'll tell her…"

Kyle sat next to Stan, patting his friend's shoulder, "I know you will dude, and I'll support you guys all the way…"

Smiling, Stan gave a pat on Kyle's knee, "Thanks Ky,"

Suddenly, Kyle's phone started to ring with his 'Because you live' ringtone. Stan blinked as Kyle went on to answer it. Since when did Kyle enjoy Jesse McCartney's songs?

"Hello? Kyle here…"

_"K-Kyle…"_

The Jewish red head's eyebrows rose, "Clyde? How'd you get my number?-"

_"N-No time to explain! Have you seen Gwen today? I don't know where she is and-"_

"Calm down, I think I saw her with Craig two hours ago, but I'm not sure,"

"_T-Thanks,_"

"Wait dude, why?"

"_I…I left her alone…I was wondering why Bebe didn't show up today…so I went to look for her…and then, I caught her snoggin with that goth prick, Ray Mitchells_" Kyle could've sworn Clyde was crying on the other end, "_So I left and came home, only to remember I left Gwen alone…if something bad happens to her…I…_"

"Dude, I'll call Craig and see if she's with him…I'll also call the others if they've seen her.."

"_Thanks Kyle, oh and tell your sister that Ivy wants to talk to her_"

"Ivy? What for?"

The line went dead after that, and Kyle flipped his phone closed with a thought in his mind.

_Why would Ivy want to see Reese?_

* * *

**So Kyle and Lindsey are good, Stan and Reese are good, but what about the others? Clyde's heart is broken, Sweet needs to find her family, Craig doesn't know about Reese and Stan yet, and the dark forces are still lingering around.**

**IN the next chapter; The next day, John finds Tweek and tells him about his long lost sister, Sweet. Tweek goes ballistic and tells John that he's making up stories and refuses to believe the brunette. Elsewhere, Clyde meets the other John and they both try to find Gwen. Meanwhile, Ivy encounters Reese and talks to her about Kyle.**

**Well that's all for now folks, Later~!**


	21. Chapter 21: Burning Hearts, Inner Demons

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hicktown near the Rocky Mountains of Coldorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Okay, I'm answering to Brown Eggs and Green Ham, James and Red will be paired maybe in the next chappie, since this chapter is gonna be different. Also I figured out who could be paired with John (Barlow) but you can find out here in this chapter! Enjoy kiddies~!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Burning hearts and inner demons **

Happily walking from school, Tweek was casually drinking his cup of coffee and watching the cars pass by. Saturday was the day when the blond sits and relaxes until the guys come around to play. Nothing could get better than this…until he spotted that John kid and…it can't be!

"O-Ooh Jesus!! GAH!!" He shrieked, making John and the girl with him turn to him. The boy with glasses smiled as he grabbed Sweet's hand and were walking towards the shaking boy. Tweek was panicking and dropped his coffee on the veranda floor.

"Hey Tweek!" The brunette yelled, waving his other hand frantically, but stopped when Tweek screamed and went back in the house. Sweet looked up at her new friend, eyes already watering.

"He…he hates me doesn't he?" The girl whimpered, trying to stop herself from crying even more.

John had enough.

He walked over to the front door, Sweet trailing behind him, and knocked on the door loudly, "Tweek! Open up! I know you're there!"

Inside, Tweek leaned on the door panting, sweat dripped down from his forehead. Placing his hands on both side of his ears, he laid his head on his knees, trying to keep his sanity.

"Why are you hiding!?! What's wrong?!"

"YOU'RE LYING! I DON'T HAVE A SISTER!!"

"She claims to be your sister though, same last name, hair, eyes-"

"GO AWAY! I'LL CALL THE POLICE"

The brown haired boy froze, then glared hard at the door, "Fine then, if you're gonna be like that…" He then turned around to Sweet, "Let's go…"

"To where though John?"

"…To my place…"

**_At Clyde's house_**

A blond boy also stood in front of someone's house, but with a different purpose. Placing his hand over to knock at the door, John didn't expect for Clyde to answer the door quickly.

"JR…thank god you're here!" The brunette exclaimed, not noticing his friend's dislike to the nickname, but ignored it anyways.

"So, any news from anyone?" John replied as Clyde ushered him to come in.

"Um, I called Kyle…and he thinks she's with Craig"

"….Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you call Craig?"

"…."

"You didn't, did you?"

"Uhhhhhh…."

The blond sighed, "Ah, I see…" He then grabbed Clyde and dragged him out, "We're gonna find Craig"

Clyde's mouth dropped, "How?! Craig could be anywhere!"

"Think about it, where would one Craig Tucker be on a bright Saturday morning?"

The brunette thought hard, and smiled, "Starks Pond!"

John grinned, "Exactly,"

**_Somewhere near Tom's Rhinoplasty_**

"So, Kyle said you wanted to see me?" Reese walked near where the other red haired girl was, digging her hands into her pockets.

Ivy bit her bottom lip and sighed, "Ree, I need your help on something…"

"Oro?" Reese cocked her head to the side, "Help on what exactly?"

"…I need to ask…are Kyle and Lindsey still together?"

"Ah…I'm sure they are…why?..."

Faking a smile, she shook her head, "Nothing, just happy they're fine again…"

The Jewish girl caught on, but decided to play dumb, "Okay then…oh yeah, I was about to ask…Sparrow told me you wanted to part of…their group?..."

Ivy smiled a bit and nodded, "Yeah I guess, you know, just for one time only"

"Well, since I'm kinda second in command, I guess I could give you a chance…I mean I gave Stan a chance-"

"You and Stan are Goth?"

Reese smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I guess you didn't get that both of us are Goth"

"But…you two don't look Goth…"

"During the day we don't, but at night-"

"Ah, like vampires huh?" Ivy laughed at her own joke, and her fellow red head joined in.

"Ahhh..yeah I never thought of it like that…"

Ivy leaned against the wall, "So anyways…how are things with you and Stan?"

Reese's smile disappeared, as she looked up at the sky "Well it's going great and all…but…."

The single blue streak of hair fell onto one of her electric blue eyes, as Ivy looked at the other girl, "But?"

"I think…Stan doesn't like me the way he says he does…"

"Aw c'mon really?"

"You see, I didn't always like Stan that way," Ivy's head perked up at the tone of her friend's voice, "I've always thought…that maybe I'll end up with Kenny, cuz I really did love him…but then in the 2nd grade, Stan confessed his feelings for me…"

"Ah I see, you think Stan's with you cuz-"

"Kenny loved Gina…and I'm happy for them…"

Ivy's hand reached the back of her head, "So~! Do you really think you have feelings for Stan? Or is it because he's all you've got?"

Reese's eyes then turned dark, "I wouldn't play with Stan like that"

"Just checking…at any case, you should take to Stan about it, if it's troubling you that much," Ivy stood up straight and began walking away.

"Where you going?" Reese hollered, watching Ivy wave a hand up in the air.

"Gonna see what Pagan wants…"

As the snow fell down on her, Reese couldn't help but sigh. Maybe she should talk to Stan about it. As she was about to go home and help Kyle with the chores, she failed to notice that dark blue eyes stared at her with hatred in her eyes. That's when the Jewish girl noticed the snow that was falling down weren't white…they were-

"Black ashes?" She muttered as she held her hand up and watched some ashes fall on the palm of her black fingerless gloves. Before she could move, a figure walked up behind her and clubbed her head with a rusty pipe.

"Think you could get away with it, huh Broflovski?" A sinister laugh echoed in Reese's mind, as she was trying to keep her eyes open long enough to see the perpetrator's face. But sadly, her eyes closed shut, sinking into her subconscious.

**_Meanwhile_**

Kyle was happily cleaning the living room, making sure everything was neat and in order.

"Ugh, my sister is right…I am a neat freak," Kyle laughed at himself and continued dusting the bookshelves. Accidentally knocking a photo album on the floor, Kyle placed the duster down on the table and reached for the book, until on photo fell out. The Jew boy picked the photo up and looked at it, only to notice something was wrong with the picture.

"No way…"

He dropped the photo album, as more of that picture scattered on the carpet floor. His arms and legs gave in, as he sunk down to the floor, eyes dilating a bit.

"H-How…how did this happen?!?!"

"**_It's in your blood, Kyle…_**"

Kyle shook his head and raised his hands on it, "No! No!"

"**_Yes! Yes! Give in to your inner demon Kyle…the accident made you this way…._**"

"Never! It was a mistake! I only did it to prove Cartman wasn't psychic! That's all!"

"**_Don't lie to yourself…just give in…you know you want to…_**"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Kyle screamed as tears came rushing down his face, eyes glowing dangerous red.

Kyle Broflovski was no more.

* * *

**What did Kyle see in the picture? And what's going to happen to him? Who kidnapped Reese? Will Clyde and John find Craig and Gwen? And can John and Sweet find out what's wrong with Tweek? Find out in the next chapter~!**

**Mura-chan out~!**


	22. Chapter 22: Painting with my Blood

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hicktown near the Rocky Mountains of Coldorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Here's one chapter that tells us what happened with Kyle in his hysteria. Meanwhile with James and Kenny, and who do they find but Craig's cousin, Red. And lots more will come soon enough…

**_MURA'S WARNING: Blood and any other violent, vulgar, dark scenes will be shown in the making of this chapter…please finish eating your meals before reading this content and do not, I repeat, DO NOT READ IT IF YOU DRANK SOMETHING ACIDIC OR HAVE A HEART CONDITION…thank you for your cooperation~!_**

Okay I might be exaggerating, but just in case ^^; Enjoy this chapter anyways~!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: Painting with my Blood**

….His eyes slowly opened…..

….Everything was red….

….He felt so cold….

….His throat was dry…..

….He felt….

"…_Thirsty…_" He scratched his neck feverishly, as he shifted around in pain. He dug into his skin, drawing blood a bit. He couldn't take the pain, the feeling…he needed something to satisfy his need.

Something…something deep inside…was screaming at him…to kill…to feast….on blood….

"**_I told you you'd give in…just like your sister would very soon…_**"

He tried standing up with his shaky legs, grabbing onto a desk for support. He panted softly as he looked into the mirror. His eyes widen at the estranged boy staring back at him. He may look like him, but his eyes glared back with crimson blood like eyes, smirking with those beastly fangs sticking out.

"**_Finally…you've awaken me..my brother..._**" The figure in the mirror spoke, as his other growled and punched his reflection in fury.

Kyle Broflovski was no more.

He was much more than that.

He was…truly turned into…

"…A monster…"

_But how?! Why was I…._The boy then turned to the pile of messed up photos on the floor, _Oh that's right…that…But would my parents…shit…_

Walking back to the glass shards on the table, he stared at the pieces and picked on up, his red eyes staring back at him menacingly.

"What is happening to me…???"

As if he was possessed, he then placed a finger on his bleeding neck, scooped some of the blood and started writing on the wall. When he finished, his eyes widened at what he wrote up there;

_You cannot run away from what you are_

**_Somewhere else_**

"So why are we going here?" James asked his best friend, who turned to the red head with a devious grin.

"Well James my boy, we're gonna sneak in here and take a peek…"

"You do realize we'll get caught again, and it will be your fault, right?"

Kenny grinned even more, "But this time, there are no security guards, so it's okay…besides, we've been waiting for this since…uhhh-"

"Forever?"

"Exactly,"

James sighed as he rubbed his head, "Okay dude, but why watch this movie though? There are other movies on right now… "

"Because it has a lot of sex scenes, and you know how I love those scenes…and I know you do too," Kenny wriggled his eyebrows as he watched James squirm with a blush.

"S-Stop that!"

"Am I right? You especially want to do it with Re-"

"I said shut up!"

"Hey guys!" A small voice greeted cheerfully, interrupting the two friends conversation.

The parka boy smirked, "Well speak of the devil…"

There standing at the end of the alleyway, was a pretty girl their age with fiery red hair that was up to her shoulder, deep chocolate eyes, and wearing a indigo cardigan and purple pants. James smiled a bit at the girl, as Kenny started some plots to tease the two.

"Hey Red, what are you doing here? "

Red shook her head at the two, "You two trying to sneak into another R rated movie huh?"

Kenny sighed as James started sputtering excuses and blaming him, "Yeah so what?"

"You two shouldn't be out here tonight, it's dangerous…"

James then turned serious, "Dangerous?"

Red nodded and showed them a paper of some sort, "They say a mad man is on the loose, kidnapping or killing innocent kids,"

"Then why are you out?" Kenny asked suspiciously.

"I'm looking for Reese, Craig is worried cause no one is answering the phone at their house,"

Kenny frowned, _That's odd…I know the parents are at a conference in school, and Ike is sleeping at a friend's house…Kyle, Reese and their cousin should be home…something's up…._

"We should go with you; we don't want you wondering around by yourself, right Kenny?" James spoke, breaking Kenny's thoughts.

"Yeah…let's go…"

**_At the Smith resident_**

Lindsey kept pacing back and forth as Gina sat on the couch with deep concentration.

"I don't get it G," The blond looked up as Lindsey spoke, "Why are we sitting here if you know that _girl _is back…to finish what she started!..."

Gina sighed as she rubbed her temples in frustration, "Hold on a minute Lindz, we cannot just go and track her down…we need a plan…"

"Kenny's not answering…neither is Stan or Kyle…"

"I know…and I-" Gina paused a bit as her eyes turned blank a bit.

"Gina?"

"A….a monster…."

Lindsey turned to her,"Huh? What are you-"

"I smell blood in the air…something is out there Lindz, can't you feel it?"

The carrot top shook her head, until she suddenly felt colder than before, "W-W-w-What the…"

"I told you…something….something dark is out there…"

**_Back in the House of the Broflovski family_**

"Ahh….nggghhh…..rrrahhhh…." Kyle fell onto the floor, as he raised his hands to his neck, his thirst growing stronger and stronger by the minute.

"What….what am I?!?!"

"**_You're just you…your real you…_**"

"N-n-No! A-Am I a vampire or something!?!?"

"**_Don't be foolish…you are just becoming what people feared the most…_**"

"W-What?!?!"

"Cuz?! Are you okay down there? I heard something break!"

"_No….Ralini…._" Kyle whispered as he watched his cousin go down the stairs slowly. The Jewish brunette was worried since she heard a glass break and Kyle screaming, so she stopped reading her book and came to check on him.

"Kyle?" She then looked down at the boy, her eyes turning from worry into fear. She didn't expect to see him like this. And Kyle didn't the way she was staring at him.

"Kyle…" Even though she was afraid, she wanted to make sure Kyle was okay.

The boy flinched and smacked her hand away, "Get…away…from…me…"

"Kyle I-"

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her towards him, and whispered in her ear with a dark tone, "**_It's too late_**"

Somthign sharp pierced into her skin, but Ralini didn't scream. She couldn't. She was too afraid to say anything. She just sat there, letting her cousin drink her blood. She was getting dizzy.

"H-Help…."

"Kyle? Reese? Ralini? Are you guys home?" A voice called out from the front door, as Kyle threw Ralini to the side and crawled in the darkest corner of the room, hiding from whoever it was at the door. The front door opened, as Stan stepped in, looking around at the mess. Kyle heard his best friend gasp and looked at the panic and fear in the blue eyes of his. His eyes then laid on the girl who was bloody and unconscious.

"Ralini!!!" Stan ran over the the bleeding girl, "KYLE! REESE! ANYONE?!?!" The raven's voice shouted as he took off his coat and placed in on the Jewish girl. He then got his handkerchief and placed it on the neck wound to stop it from bleeding. He was about to call for help, when he accidentally slipped and his knee scraped on one of the glass still on the floor. Kyle's heart stopped as the strong smell of blood coming from Stan hit his nose.

"Ah shit…that stings…" Stan muttered with strings of curses, not knowing Kyle was approaching him slowly with bloodlust in his eyes. As Stan tried to stand up once more, he was tackled to the ground roughly, some of the shards piercing his back and arms. Stan looked up with wide eyes as Kyle smirked, eyes losing its spark and turning insane.

"K-K-Kyle?! What the-"

Pain shot out from the right side of his neck, as he felt his energy getting drained from his best friend.

This wasn't Kyle.

Kyle wouldn't suck his blood out like some kind of vampire.

Kyle wouldn't hurt Stan like this.

Kyle wouldn't try to kill him.

Kyle wouldn't make Stan scream in fear and pain.

But, he did it anyways.

**_Far in an abandoned house_**

Opening her green eyes with a start, Reese frantically looked at her surrounding, and noticed she was tied up.

"Glad to see you awake…Rosella…"

The Jewish girl snapped her head to the source of the voice and gasped.

_She was back_

* * *

**Who was back? Are Ralini and Stan gonna die? Will Kyle ever be normal again? And what about the other situations? Can Kenny, James and Red find Reese in time? Find out in chapter twenty three, where will see what happens next.**

**Mura-chan, over and out~!**


	23. Chapter 23: Lady Killer, Soul Eater

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hicktown near the Rocky Mountains of Coldorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Okay, now I checked the poll for Gwen, and two voted for Clyde, while another voted for Craig…Hmmm interesting that one, I really wanna know who was that particular voter…Hmmmm…anyways enjoy the story~!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: Lady Killer, Soul Eater**

"Y-You!"

The girl in front of Reese smiled wickedly as she stepped into the moonlight. Her flowing blond hair wasn't tied into a ponytail anymore, and her eyes were even darker than before. She still had the same clothes, but it was stained with dirt and dried blood.

"Yes, I'm back…and came to seek my revenge on you and Kenny…"

"Why…why are you doing this?!"

The blond girl giggled, but it wasn't a happy giggle, "Why you say? Don't I have a right?..." Her expression then turned serious, "You stole him from him…and for that I'll kill you…"

Reese glared at her, "You haven't changed at all…Kelly…"

Kelly frowned and slapped her hard, "And you haven't…you're still a hardheaded, cocky girl ever since back then…"

The Jewish girl laughed darkly, spitting out some blood, "Yeah well, at least I wasn't a crazy bitch like you…"

"Well no matter…Damien…"

Damien appeared from the shadows, bowing a bit, "Yes, m'lady"

"You know what to do,"

"Yes…" And the dark boy disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You got Damien to work for you?!" Reese cried out, shocked as ever.

"Yes, if he tried to betray me..I'd kill his precious love,"

_Precious love? _Reese then remembered, _Pip maybe?_

_"_You see, I'm different than last time…_" _One by one, the glass windows broke into smithereens, "Much different than ever…"

"You don't scare me Kelly," Reese told her in a threatening voice, "Kyle and the others will come and find you!"

Kelly just gave a smirk, "That's what I'm hoping for…"

**_With Lindsey and Gina_**

The two heroines of the story made it to the silent and dark house of the Broflovski home. Lindsey noticed that the front door was wide open. She then turned to her best friend, who nodded when they both stepped up and opened the door slightly. Regaining her sense back, Lindsey slammed the door wide open, and the two girls gasped at the sight.

Kyle was biting into Stan's neck.

Ralini was lying on the side half dead.

Gina ran towards them, pushing Kyle away and holding an unconscious Stan in her arms. The red headed Jew growled and was about to pounce at them, but his girlfriend held him back with all her might. She had to admit, Kyle seemed much stronger than before. Kyle was trying to get the pigtailed girl off her back, thrashing wildly around with mad eyes. Gina examined Stan's body, finding a weak pulse and that he was paler and the blood was flowing slowly out of his neck. The blond tried to to vomit at the sight of blood and how sickly Stan's skin looked like. She then turned to Ralini, surprised the the girl's eyes were opening, and trying to sit up.

"Ralini," Gina placed Stan down gently and crawled to the other girl, "You shouldn't be moving you-"

"K-Kyle…is…is he…" Ralini hissed at the pain on her neck as Gina placed the girl next to Stan.

"Kyle! What the hell is wrong with you!!?" Lindsey exclaimed in an angry tone, as Kyle kept shouting curses and trying to claw her off him.

Then a gunshot was heard, and Kyle stopped in his place.

"Get away from him little girl, he's not human anymore…"

Distracted, Lindsey was pushed off by the other red head as he ran out the back door. The girl was about to go after him, but was stopped by the one who shot the gun up in the air.

"Why did you let him get away!?!?" Lindsey cried out as she watched the boy in front of her placed his smaller pistol in his pockets, as the girl beside him went over to Gina, Ralini and Stan.

"What are you even doing here Ethan?" Gina asked chokingly, as she was helped by Henrietta to carrying Stan on his feet. Then Sparrow picked Ralini up bridal style, but the Jewish girl was protesting with whispers.

"No time for that now…I'll explain later, but for now Raven and the Jew's cousin needs medical attention…" Sparrow spoke as they proceeded out. When they reached for the car of Henrietta's mother, Lindsey sat on the front with Henrietta, while the other four stay at the back.

"What was he back there," Lindsey whispered to herself, but Sparrow heard it loud and clear.

"He was what we call…a Soul Eater…"

**_At the Tucker's resident_**

_Damn, I'm at my wits end here_

Craig tried calling the Broflovski residence again, but no such luck. It seems that Reese and Kyle weren't home right now. The raven had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he knew it all too well. As he placed the phone down, he heard the door bell ring. He got up and answered, not surprised to see Clyde and John B standing at the doorway.

"Let me guess…here for Gwen huh?"

Clyde was the first one to speak, "Where is she?"

"Clyde?" A blond girl's head popped out from the living room, "Clyde is that you?"

"Yeah! Yeah it's me" Clyde smiled and went to the girl and embraced her tightly, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for leaving you out there…"

"It's okay…I'm not mad…please don't cry…"

The blond smiled, "I'm just glad that's over with…he was really worried…"

Craig then turned to John B, "Hey, Barlow…"

"Hmm?"

"You haven't happened to see Reese around have you?"

"No, I don't think so…why did something happen?"

"I dunno…but I have a bad feeling...that something's happening…"

"You have that feeling too huh?"

Craig's eyebrows shot up, "You also?"

"Yeah…like a dark forces is lingering here in South Park…and I noticed ashes were falling from the sky an hour ago…"

"Ashes?"

John B's phone starts to ring, and he picked it up, "Hello?"

_"Dude, it's me Kevin" _

"Kev? What's wrong?"

_"Stan and the twin's cousin are at the hospital!"_

"IN the hospital?"

Craig looked at him in panic, "What? Who is that? What is going-"

"Stan and the girl cousin of the Broflovski twins are in the hospital..."

_"Speaking of the twins, they're missing"_

"What!?!?"

* * *

**Wow, who knew I could type another chapter…even though I don't have much energy…Haaaah, I'm so sleepy. So in the next chapter, Kenny, James and Red find out Stan's in the hospital, and that their raven haired friend might die from blood loss and Kenny makes a shocking decision. Meanwhile, after John V declares that Sweet is staying at his house for a while, he discovers that something strange is happening at the abandoned house next door. Until next time folks…**

**Mura-chan is outta here and eating tacos~!**


	24. Chapter 24: Your blood is My blood

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hicktown near the Rocky Mountains of Coldorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, that's the awesome creators, Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I do not own some of the OCs, only Reese and Gwen. The rest belongs to their specific owners. Oh yeah and I mentioned Kyle and Reese's birthday is on November 12, cuz that's when the episode '**_Casa bonita_**' aired…so, yeah XP

**Chapter Twenty Four: Your blood is my blood**

_Shawty it's your booty, that's driving me crazy, love the way it-_

The blond picked up his phone, "Yo, Kenny here…."

"_Ken, oh thank god you picked up!_"

The blond listened to his girl's worried voice, he frowned at the fact that she was crying on the other end, "What's up Gina? What's wrong…"

"_I-It's Stan and Ralini…they're…they're…_"

"They're what?"

Red and James looked at the boy with curious eyes.

"_We're in Hell's Pass Hospital…_" The voice changed to Lindsey, Kenny could still hear Gina crying in the background, "_Ralini is fine, just fainted with a small injury on the neck, and a little blood lost…but Stan…_"

Blue eyes grew more and more afraid at what the girl on the other side had to say, "Stan…is he okay?..."

"_He's barely alive…he's lost a lot of blood and he's super pale…he's stuck in a coma right now, and the doctors are not sure if he's gonna make it…_"

Dropping his phone, Kenny started to run to the hospital.

"Ken!!" James picked up the cellphone, grabbed Red's hand and ran after the blond. The girl blushed slightly but tried to keep up James' speed. Kenny didn't know what to think, he can't let his one of his best friend die, no way in hell! There's just gotta be something he could do. Sure enough, he made to the hospital, with Red and James behind him. The blond approached the desk and asked for Stan's room. The nurse gave the direction and the three kids raced off to room 490B. When they arrived, they bumped into Craig, a Kenny look alike, Clyde and Gwen.

"Craig, what the-"

"-heck are we doing here?" The raven finished for the shocked parka boy and laughed, "We're here to see Marsh and Ralini…"

"…I thought you hated Stan?" Red asked her cousin, as the said boy grumbled a bit.

"I do, but it's more about what happened to the twins, that's what I'm worried about…"

Kenny nodded in understanding then turned to the other boy that looked like him, "And you are?"

He smiled as he did a slight bow, "John Barlow, at your service…"

"Wow, another John huh?" Kenny grinned and gave the boy a handshake, "I wonder if he's the same as John V.."

"Is that what you're gonna call him now?" James asked, forgetting that he was holding his crush's hand. Red noticed however, but never said anything much.

"Anyways, should we go in?" Clyde spoke in between the friendly conversation. Kenny nodded as he reached for the door handle, and opened it slowly. Seven little heads peeked in the room, as Lindsey, Sparrow, Gina, Henrietta looked at the door way.

"You guys made it…" Lindsey greeted with a fake smile, as Gina went over to Kenny, who hugged her gently.

"What happened?" Craig asked as he looked at the sleeping boy on the hospital bed. One tube with a needle was stuck on Stan's arm, and one neck brace was on him. Craig also saw Stan was sickly pale, and he was sure dark circles were showing under his eyes. He then looked at Ralini. She was fine, unlike Stan, wearing a small patch on the side of her neck. Suddenly, memories flashed back just a year ago, when Reese fell ill…and he did nothing…

Clyde looked at him, "You okay dude?"

Craig sighed, "I hate hospitals…"

"I know dude, I know…" Clyde told his best friend. He too hated hospital. It was the place that didn't help with Gwen's eyes when she needed it most.

"The doctor can do a blood transfer, but nobody has his bloodtype…"

John B looked at Lindsey, "What's his bloodtype?"

The pigtailed girl replied, "Type A"

Craig's eyes turn wide, "Woah, I'm only O"

"….I have the blood he wants" Everyone turned to Kenny, "I'm also a Type A, so tell the doctor already…"

Gina looked at him with wide eyes, "Kenny, Stan lost a lot of blood! He needs a lot…and you're just a kid and-"

"Gina…" He hushed the crying girl with a smile, "It will be okay…besides, I'm saving Stan…My blood will be his blood now…and there's no turning back G…I don't Reese can handle Stan dying…"

Remembering why he was here, Craig went to Lindsey, "Speaking of Ella, where are she and Kyle?"

Lindsey's eyes then casted down, "I dunno about Reese, she won't answer her phone…but Kyle…"

"Kyle what?"

Sparrow decided to step in and make himself known, "He was the one who did this to them, and he's out loose in South Park, finding more victims…."

"What?!"

"By the way Henrietta, what did you mean when you said Kyle is a Soul Eater?" Lindsey asked in wonder, as the dark girl sat on the couch with a cocky smile.

"Soul Eater? Aren't they just monsters from bedtime stories?" James questioned, confused on what's going on. He then looked down and realized he was holding Red's hand still, and let go blushing madly.

The goth girl crossed her legs as she started to explain, "A soul eater is a monster that can take on the human form, but sometimes they can shape shift into animals too…Every three decades, triplets are born in South Park and usually, one of them are born as Soul Eaters…"

"Woah," Gwen Listened intently as Sparrow added some more to Henreitta's explaination.

"Yes…and it was said twelve years ago, on November 12, triplets were born and guess who the lucky couple who had their specific trio?"

"uhhh…I dunnO?" Red answered as Sparrow and Henrietta laughed at the other kids' confused faces.

"C'mon, you know them all too well…but I might as well tell you…The couple were happy to have two boys and one girl, and they were a big happy family…but sadly, two years later...a strange man declared madly that one of the triplets were cursed, and said to destroy the monstrosity immediately before he kills everyone in the town…but the Mrs. didn't believe the man, until she caught the eldest of the trio killed one kid and soon the town was in panic…and soon they had to put the boy to death,"

"Oh my gosh…" Gina gasped, crying even more as the story ended.

"But wait, why was Kyle sucking Stan and Ralini's blood?" Lindsey had to ask, as he watched the Goths turn to each other.

Henrietta then answered, "Well, soul eaters have to suck all the blood out before getting the soul "

Kenny's eyes hardened, "Wait a minute…when was that?"

"Hm?"

"When did the people get rid of…the kid…"

The red/black haired Goth thought about it for a while, "On the night of November 13…right after the trio's birthday…"

"I think I remember that day, that was the day that stupid bear killed me…" Everyone's attention then turned to the blond, "It was a cold night like any other night…a boy stood in front of me, and I thought it was Kyle, but his hair was shorter and he was a little bit different than Kyle…he approached me and tried to carry up, and didn't care that his clothes were stained with my blood…but then I think I saw Mrs. Broflovski screaming and the boy dropped me and ran off…I never heard from him after that…the next day when I came back to life…everything seemed…eerily quiet…."

"Mrs. Broflovski?" Lindsey exclaimed, "So are you saying that-"

Henrietta nodded, "Kyle and Reese used to have another brother, but we don't know what ever happened to the kid…and it seems the people here got rid of the wrong child…"

"So you're saying Kyle's the Soul Eater!?!"

"Yup, and now we have to kill him…"

"WHAT?!?!" Everyone shouted as Lindsey, for the first time in her life, fainted.

**Woah so much drama, this chapter is dedicated to Carsen and Sarah (a.k.a- cartooncutie16 and kookygurl82) hope you guys liked it. I think you know what I'm talking about ne? This won't be spoiling anything though, just wanted to spice things up here…anyways-**

**Mura-cha is outta here~!**


	25. Chapter 25: Other bro, shocking result

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hicktown near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Okay, with cartooncutie16's permission, I got another one of her OC to appear here…YAY! And I thought of who could Gwen be paired, but I'll wait until tomorrow to announce my final decision. Anyways, I keep watching season one of Vampire Knight last night…way better when vampires don't SPARKLE! (blegh, I only like the werewolves in Twilight -.-;) Enjoy the chapter…

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: The other brother, Shocking result**

Kyle wondered around aimlessly in the forest, trying to get away from the town. But something was pulling him back.

…..His sister…..

…..His parents……

….Ike……

……Ralini……

……Stan……

……Kenny…..

……Gina…..

……Lindsey…..

"_Lindsey?_" Kyle thought as the said girl appeared in his mind. He then fell and slid down the nearest tree. He placed a hand over his eyes, trying to bring the burning sensation down. A boy with wild red hair and deadly green eyes, in dark green coat, jeans and shoes was sitting on the biggest branch on the very same tree Kyle was sitting under.

"Brother dear, are you thinking of that _girl_?"

Kyle glared up at the boy, "Why are you still following me?!"

The other red head smirked inwardly, "Awww, don't be like that Ky…"

"Don't call me that…Peter…"

Peter then jumped down gracefully right in front of Kyle, "Whether you like it or not….…"

"That's a lie!"

"Oh really now?" Peter then smiled candidly, "Whatever bro, I'm just so happy to finally have found you…now all we have to do is look for our cute little sister~"

Kyle growled and stood up, "What?"

"We have to get her, then let you feed on the town,"

"Feed?"

"Well as a Soul Eater," Peter twirled some on his hair, "You gotta be really hungry by now…"

Kyle suddenly groaned as his thirst coming back stronger than before. He then grabbed his neck as he tried to fight the feeling deep down his throat. Peter looked down at his brother and laughed. Although inside he didn't like how his brother was like this. But it will be all over very soon, oh yes. The town, his parents…will pay for what they did do him. And he only needs his siblings.

"Well, well, well….you haven't eaten one soul since your transformation have you?"

Kyle's mind went back when he almost sucked his cousin's blood. And when he almost killed Stan.

"Are you already regretting what you are?"

"Yes…"

"Do you wish to die?"

"…."

Suddenly, a shadow lingered on both of them, and the two boys looked up to see Damien.

"Mistress Kelly wants to see you both…"

**_At John Vanson's place_**

"I'll admit John…Your place is…ummmm…."

John looked at Sweet, "Trashed? Ugly?...Yeah I know…"

"Actually I was gonna say unique….so uh, you have a sister?,"

"Hm? Oh yeah…she's somewhere here"

Sweet laughed nervously, "Ah….I see…." She then smiled sincerely, "Thank you once again, for everything…"

John turned to her and smiled back, "No problem Sweet, at any case…there's someone I want you to meet…"

The girl blinked, "Your sister?"

"JOHN?! You in here bro?" A voice called out, as John and Sweet turned their heads at the door. Standing there with a goofy grin was a boy who looked half American and Chinese with dark mop like hair, dark black coal eyes wearing a sky blue jacket with red trimmings and gloves, black khaki pants, shoes and carrying a light saber on his back.

"Is that real?" Sweet pointed at the toy on the boy's back.

"Sadly no, but it lights up," The brunette laughed, "Sweet, this is my best friend…Kevin Stoley...Kev, this is Sweet Tweak,"

Kevin smiled and placed his hand up, "It's a pleasure to meet you,"

Sweet, awkwardly, raised her hand up as well, "Uh, nice to meet you too?"

Kevin blushed when he got a good look at Sweet but hide it with another smile, "uh…so, John told me your uh…Tweek's younger sister?..."

"Yes, but ah…"

John decided to step in when he saw Sweet's sad face, "Ah, why don't we just that watch those Star Trek DVDs you got over"

Kevin pulled on John's sleeve and whispered, "Dude, there's a chick in front of us…I don't think she'd be interested in Star Trek and stuff like us…"

Sweet grinned with sparkling eyes, "Oooh Star trek huh? What season?"

"Eh? You like Star trek?"

"And Star Wars! I've been watching it ever since my friend from the orphanage showed it to me…I've always loved how cool Aniken Skywalker is and how he turned to Dark Vader…plus I've always wanted to dress up as Princess Leila…"

Kevin's eyes looked up at the ceiling, "Thank you god, you've given me my soulmate…I promise you I'll go to church everyday!"

John rolled his eyes, "Cut it out Kev," He then turned to Sweet, "Sorry about him…he doesn't get girls that much…"

"Ah I see" Sweet giggled as she watched Kevin turn red with embarrassment. John smiled at the two, but stopped when he saw someone at the window. He closed his eyes a bit, and walked towards the window. He peeked at the shadowy figure stepping out of the old Jefferson's place and walking away.

"What's up Johnny?" Kevin asked as he and Sweet looked out the window with the boy with glasses.

"When was the last time anyone in that abandoned house?"

"Uh, no one's lived in that house ever since Michael Jefferson and his kid was there a year ago…why?"

"Odd, I could've sworn I saw a girl go out of that house…plus there's now for sale or sold signs there…"

"I know, how odd…"

Sweet pulled on both boys' sleeves, "How about we check it out?"

"I dunno, it could be dangerous…like the Mafia or something?!" Kevin cried out.

"Let's go" John exclaimed, ignoring Kevin's protests.

"What?!? Why?!!?"

"Because something fishy is going here! And we're gonna find out!"

The three children sneaked out the back, creeping round the abandoned house. John picked the lock on the door, and they walked in slowly. Signaling to keep quiet, he watched the other two kids nod in understanment. Kevin and Sweet went one way, while John went up the stairs. When the brunette reached on room, he was shock to find Reese was near the corner in fear, as Kyle latched on some girl's neck…red eyes staring angrily at him.

"W-Wha…" His eyes widen even more when he saw that the girl was Lizzie. He then looked around the room to see two more dead bodies on the floor, two people he didn't even know. The Jewish girl snapped her head to John, relieved to see somebody. Kevin and Sweet went behind John, gasping at the sight of blood everywhere. As soon as Kyle laid the dead girl down, some bright blue light floated up in front of him. The red headed boy smirked evilly as he took the thing and popped it in his mouth sloppily.

"Wh…what he just do?!?!" Sweet screamed, hugging on Kevin's arm, scared.

Peter came out of the shadows with an evil smile, "Just feasting, and you three are next on his list…"

"Two Kyles?!...what?!?!" Kevin shouted in shock.

"Yeah, I guess Kyle and Reese didn't mention she have another brother…"

"What?!?!!?" The three kids, and even Reese, were in shock.

"And now…brother…"

Kyle stood up, glaring at the kids who stepped back.

"Kill them,"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Everyone gasped at what just happened….

* * *

**Gasp! Nooooooo! Curse the cliffhangers people!!! Don't worry, Peter isn't always like this…he has a motive! Remember, everything in here is not what it seems! Next chapter, John V fights head to head with Peter…and Kelly comes back to crash the party. Meanwhile Kenny prepares for the blood transfer for Stan. Until then…**

**Mura is gone to eat some pepperoni pizza~!**


	26. Chapter 26: Home under the Crimson Moon

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Okay I won't hold you here cuz I know some of you are kinda dying from the cliffhanger ne? ^^; Anyways, Gwen will be paired with…drum rolls please….Clyde (yeah people already knew that). Now I wanna ask, does anyone want Ralini paired with someone? I gotta make a poll for her later. Anyways, enjoy this chapter~!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six: Home under the Crimson Moonlight**

Everyone stared wide eyes at what just happened.

Reese's eyes grew as she stepped in front of her crazed brother and took the hit. Not caring who it is, he sunk his sharp fangs down on his sister's neck. Peter didn't expect this to happen, but continued to stand and watch. The Jewish girl cursed at the pain, silent hot tears flowing down her cheeks.

"K-Kyle….l..listen….y-you have…to…to fight…." Reese whispered softly, as Kyle stopped for a brief moment, "I….I k-know…you…you are….still in there….p-please….d-d-don't give…u-up…"

Glowing blood red eyes stared into the shining emerald green eyes. Kyle then backed up a bit, his eyes turning back into their normal green color. Realization hit him, as he looked at his blood hands shaking in fear. Not caring about how much blood she was losing, Reese crawled towards her now crying brother, comforting and embracing him.

"I'm sorry…Ralini….Stan…and now you…." Kyle cried in Reese's ear, but the young girl hushed him, whispering words of forgiveness. Peter sighed as he backed up a bit, about to escape when John blocked the doorway. Kevin and Sweet ran over to the other two red heads, checking them and such.

"I don't know why you did this, and to your own siblings even!" John looked at Peter with much hate, "But nobody messes with my friends like that! And for that…you're gonna pay!"

Peter grinned and stepped back, positioning himself in a fighting stance, "Then bring it on Mr. Nerd,"

The brunette growled, "Take this!" He threw a straight punch, only to have Peter block it and throw him over to the ground.

"Pssh, you can't even lay one finger on me…big talk for a weak guy,"

John tried to kick his back, but somehow the red head grabbed his leg and flipped him again. Damn, John couldn't really win this, but he still kept on trying. The browned haired boy then pulled on Peter's one arm hard and twisted it and went behind him. But the boy smirked and threw John off guard by kicking John in the shin. As the boy fell onto the ground, Peter laughed and about to strike again, but stopped when something hit the back of his head. John gasped when he saw Craig was the one who hit the mad red head with a wooden lamp. Clyde, James and Lindsey were behind him, the police and paramdics were there too.

"Wait what the heck!?" John yelled as he and the other kids were escorted outside. He saw Damien and Pip handcuffed and shoved in the police car, well Damien deserved it not Pip.

"Kevin called us, and we decided to jump in…" Craig smirked and grabbed the unconscious boy he smacked, "Now let's arrest this dude too,"

"No wait!" Reese limped towards him, "Don't arrest him…"

"Ella!??" Craig dropped his girl's so called brother and ran over to her, "What happened?!?"

"Long story, I'll explain later….Peter didn't mean to-" Reese got dizzy and fainted from the blood loss.

"Oh no! Help! PARAMEDICS!!" Craig carried her over to one of the ambulances. Clyde and James carried Kyle as well, Lindsey behind them with worried eyes. At least she got over her shock fast as soon as Craig announced what happened. John sighed in relief, glad that it was over. But was sad that three victims are dead. John was even sadder that included his dear friend Lizzie. He watched as the cops rolled the now covered bodies and loaded them on the ambulance. Sweet and Kevin walked to his side, both with a frown.

"Ah, glad that it's over guys…" John smiled as the three of them followed the others to go to the hospital.

Sweet shook her head, "It's not over John,"

The boy with glasses turned to her, "What do mean?"

"The real culprit of this crime escaped…and she'll be back with vengeance…"

"Who?"

Kevin decided to answer that, "Kelly Nelson…"

John, Sweet and Kevin looked up at the dark sky, wondering what would happen next. What the three didn't know, that the blond girl herself was hiding up in the highest tree, thinking of her second plan of revenge.

**_At Hell's Pass Hospital_**

"Mr. Marsh, Mr. McCormick, are you two boys ready for the operation?" A nurse asked the two boys lying on the two operating bed as the doctor prepared himself. Bright blues eyes reassured the dark blue one's hat belonged to Stan Marsh, and the said boy smiled at Kenny McCormick.

"Anytime you are nurse," Kenny grinned nervously, as he watched three other nurses surrounding them. Too bad these were male nurses, otherwise he'd be glad to have this operation.

"Now remember boys, we don't know of Mr. McCormick's blood is enough to sustain Mr. Marsh…I pray you both will make it after this,"

Both boys nodded at the doctor's words, as they begun the procedure. Stan closed his eyes as the sleeping gas has affected him, his mind drifting into his inner subconscious. Kenny did the same, only thinking about if he will die tonight or come back after the operation. Meanwhile, upstairs watching them from the window, were Gina and Red, and Ralini, who just woke up about thirty minutes ago.

"Damn, do you think we could trust these doctors?" Ralini asked the two girls.

Red shrugged, "I don't know, but I hope they're both gonna be okay…"

"They will be," The two looked at the determined blond, "I know they will!"

Ralini smiled and placed a hand over Gina's shoulder, "I believe you,"

John Ronald walked in to the girls, and sat with them, "Clyde just called, and he is on his way with the others…"

**About three hours later**

The operation was about done, and half an hour ago Kyle and Reese were admitted. Gina and Ralini went to them, Kyle was sleeping and Reese was getting a small blood transfusion. Red went home with Craig, the two Johns, Sweet, Kevin, Clyde, Gwen and James. Both Gina and Ralini knew Peter now, and got mad abot what he did, but Reese just waved them off and said he was okay and better. Speaking of Peter, he was in the room Reese was in.

"Ah, Ree…" The girl turned to her older brother, "I…I know I was bad out there…and I understand that you hated me…but there was a reason…"

"I know, mom and dad sold you to an orphanage on the west side and you came back with Tweek's little sister for revenge, am I right?"

"H-How-"

"Lindsey showed me the photos and the newspaper clippings in the album Kyle had…that and Sweet told me,"

"Oh" Peter then stared at her in wonder, "Why did you tell that boy not to arrest me"

"You wanna know why? You were a bad person and I think me and Kyle should punish you…"

"…Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

"…."

"You're gonna stay with us! With mom, dad and our little brother Ike…"

Peter looked at her with a confused face "Huh?"

"You may have taken the wrong road in life, but…" Reese smiled as Peter sat on the side of her bed, "You're still our brother dude, and I know this is gonna be a lot to get used to…but I'll be by your side, and I'm sure Kyle will too!"

"He hates me now; I'm just a bad big brother…"

"He doesn't hate you, I understood why you were working for Kelly, cuz she's a manipulative bitch who thinks she's all that and picks her nose constantly"

"Woah really?" Peter snickered, "Man, I was working with that girl? And I thought she had the power to get all the adults here…"

"Why so much hatred for adults?"

The boy stopped laughing and frowned, "Well as you know, mom sent me away cuz she thought I killed one of the kids here, but I didn't…and also the adults in the orphanage didn't like me, and they were bullying the other kids like Sweet,"

"Oh I see, I think I get it now," The girl smiled and held his hand gently, "But give time to adjust with the adults here, they may seem stupid but they mean well…and our parents still love us no matter what, even you…"

Clearly, Peter had to disagree, but for the sake of his sister, he had to try and cope in this red neck mountain town. He watched his sister yawn softly, and slowly drifting off to dreamland. Smiling, he tucked her in, kissing her forehead goodnight and sat near the windowsill. Peter watched the dark red moonlight, wondering what it be like to live with his siblings as a family again. Already he's won Reese's affection, but he still needed to work on Kyle a bit. He still wondered why he joined Kelly in the first place. Sure he was planning to double cross her after Kyle destroyed all the adults of South Park, but then when he found Reese, he decided to just get his brother and sister, then leave the place for good. But when he saw their friends (some tried to attack him, some actually forgiven him and saying that it wasn't my fault.) He then realized that they loved this town. It was their home.

Which will soon be his home.

* * *

**Wow, this kinda sucked ne? Did you expect something else here? I dunno, I guess I didn't try my best in this one. Okay the next adventure is just around the corner, and we get to see if Stan and Kenny made it. Also we get to see how Peter fits in his new life with his siblings.**

**Mura-chan is out and drinking a coke float~!**


	27. Chapter 27: Being the new Boy

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Hmmmm…..Yeah I posted the poll now, and maybe I'll post another poll for Sweet. I also wanna post one for John B (since Red has been taken by James ^^;) I also wanted to announce that after this chapter, I'll post a super special awesome chapter~! This is where I, Mura-chan, will be presenting a select few to be interviewed. So if you want someone to be one of the guests, please PM me and the question(s) you wanna ask the cast~! Now enjoy this chapter…

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Being the new Boy**

It's been about two weeks now after the whole Kelly thing; both Kenny and Reese were more alert now. Everyone else was back doing their own thing, and the kids went back to school. Waiting at the bus stop were Reese, Kyle, Peter, Lindsey, Ralini, Stan and Kenny. Peter was still adjusting, and he kept fighting with his mother ever since Kyle and Reese came back home. So far, Gerald Broflovski, Ike, Ralini and Reese had accepted him in the family. Kyle and Sheila Broflovski were a different story, even after getting out of the hospital. Speaking of the hospital, Kenny and Stan made it out alright, expect for the fact that Stan was having a bad start in the morning.

"Dude, I think I caught your bad luck streak!" Stan yelled as Reese rubbed her head in irritation.

"You're overreacting Stan," Kenny rolled his eyes.

The raven haired boy scoffed, "I fell out of my bed ten times, almost got electrocuted when making toast, got almost run over by five cars when coming here, and many rabid rats tried to bit my leg off…"

Laughing at him, the blond boy grinned, "Good thing you didn't die ne?"

"Yeah well, if I had your blood…that means for sure I'm gonna keep dying every single day!"

"Well don't blame me dude, maybe you're wrong and you won't die,"

"And how would you know that?"

"….."

"That's what I thought,"

Suddenly out of nowhere, a police car came rushing down the road, almost hitting Stan. It was a good thing Kyle and Peter pulled him back.

"See what I mean!?" Stan screamed at his other best friend, who was busy listening to his walkman.

Reese frowned at him, "Are you sure you're okay? I mean you've lost a lot of blood back there…"

The raven head turned to his girlfriend, "I should be asking you that…you lost a lot more than I did, and I'm amazed that you still had the energy and strength…"

"Meh, I dunno…" The Jewish girl then realized that her other two brothers were having a glaring contest, "Guys please stop it…Kyle, Peter has changed and seen the errors of his ways so please forgive and forget…and Peter, you did a bad thing to Kyle and manipulated him to become some sort of supernatural thing, so say sorry the 56th time today please…"

Peter was about to protest, but with the glare she was giving off, he turned to Kyle with a fake smile, "Sorry bro, it was mean of me to actually care about your well being and your hunger as a soul eater…"

Kyle growled and was about to say something, but changed his mind when he saw the begging look in his other twin's eyes, "…I…I f…I forgive you," He muttered quietly as Peter smiled even more.

Reese gave a nod of approval, "Much better,"

As if on cue, John V, Sweet, Kevin and Ivy walked their way. The oldest red headed Jew turned around and grinned when he saw the Reese look alike. Although she didn't look like his sister that much, only less blue in her fringes, and wearing rocker's clothes.

"Peter, I'm sure you know John, Sweet and Kevin…" Reese smiled and then pointed to Ivy, "But here is one of my good friends, Ivy…"

Ivy looked from Peter to Kyle and back again, "Uh…did I miss something?"

"Yeah, and that's me" Peter went up to her and winked, making the girl blush a bit, "Nice to meet you Ivy, I'm Peter…Kyle and Reese's older brother by 5 minutes,"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "How am I related to him again?"

The other Jewish boy turned his head to him, "Haaaa, you say that to your older brother?"

"We were born on the same day,"

"So? I was born first,"

"Even though, you act like the younger one…"

Ivy leaned over to Reese while the two boys were arguing, "So that means you guys are triplets right?"

"Yup, one big happy family~" Reese grinned, "Even though he's not used to mom and dad yet, they are trying their best to gain his love and trust again…well, mostly dad…"

John V decided to butt in, "You know the other boys are gonna tease and mess with him right,"

"So?" Ivy said, as she tried to untangle her earphones.

"So? You know what happens with a new kid right?"

Lindsey knew all too well, "Drama and stuff?"

"Exactly!"

Ivy nodded in understanding, as the bus arrived in front of them. Stan went on first with Reese, then Kyle and Lindsey, and so on. Ralini went in last, and found out no available seats left. She looked around once more to find the only seat left is across from where Ivy and Peter were sitting. She sighed as she sat on the not so comfy seat, only to find someone was sitting near the window. It was a boy with golden yellow hair parted to the right side, silvery like eyes wearing a white t-shirt under the blue open jacket he was wearing, dark jeans with a silver grey belt holding it up and black shoes. The boy turned to the Jewish brunette and smiled.

"Hi, you must be new! I'm Gary Harrison, what's your name?"

Ralini smiled at the cute boy and sat down with him, "Ralini Broflovski, cousin of both Kyle and Reese…nice to meet you,"

Two seats behind, Craig was looking at them with curious eyes, "Wow, can't believe she's sitting with the Mormon kid…"

Token followed where his friend's eyes were lingering and then laughed, "Getting jealous Craig?"

"What do you mean?" The raven head frowned, but still kept his eyes on the two kids still talking to each other.

"I mean, you really like Ralini now right?"

Craig stopped staring at his targets and turned to the dark boy, "I don't like her that way, I still love Reese and you know that,"

"So does Tweek and Clyde, but still…she's with Stan now, can't you get over it?"

**"**Bu-**"**

"And besides, if you look at her carefully and get to know her better, she's actually pretty cool,"

"….She's just not Reese, you know?"

Token sighed as the bus came to a stop, "Whatever dude, just think about it for a while k? I don't want you and Reese getting hurt ya know?" And he walked off to find his current girlfriend, Annie. Craig shook his head and stood up, but suddenly bumped into Tweek…or somebody that looks like him, only smaller and much more feminine. He looked up and down at the girl, who blinked innocently at him.

"U..uhhh…c-c…can I…help…y-you?" Sweet stuttered, not liking the way he was staring at her.

"Have…have we met before?" Craig asked but Sweet didn't answer cuz a certain brunette with glasses and his best friend dragged her away. The raven boy blinked as he tilted his head, staring at the wild blond girl's head.

_She's pretty cute_

Craig then walked in the school, only to bump into the Kyle look alike. Peter glared at the tall boy and pushed pass him, spotting Ivy going inside the classroom. Already he hated the adults in school, since the Principal was kinda annoying him and such. He fixed his spiked up hair and grinned to himself.

He was gonna have fun pulling his pranks here.

**So the next chapter is the super special awesome talkshow…and I want to know who should be in it and submit your questions for them to answer~! And I can only chose six members of the cast, and it can be one of the elementary kids themselves, or anybody else you feel like asking, be as random as they come~! ^^**

**Well say byebye to Mura, cuz she's outta here!!!**


	28. Chapter 28: SPECIAL CHAPTER!

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Okay, I've got the six people to be in the interview today, and those people are:

~James Hawk~

~Kyle Broflovski~

~Lindsey Smith~

~Ivy Valmont~

~Peter Broflovski~

~Stan Marsh~

And we also like to include two special guests (both of them members of the cast) who will be hosting the show with me today. So enjoy the show~!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight: The 1st Annual Super Special Awesome Interview with the Cast~! **

Walking onto the stage under the spotlight, a tall female brunette waved happily to the audience, who were clapping and cheering. Kenny, who was standing near Clyde the camera man, turned to the audience and held up the sigh; '**Quiet down**'

"Hello everyone and welcome to 'All Over Again': 1st annual SSA interview, live from my garage," The girl smiled as Kenny placed a sign up for the people to clap. The girl had her hair tied in a braid, baby blue eyes shinier than Gina's, and wearing a grey business woman suit. This girl was known as Mura. She then gestured two people to come on stage with her. The first was a familiar female Jewish girl with red hair and the other was a boy with brown hair and glasses. These two were John V and Reese.

"Now to present our first guest of the night, please welcome our main girl of the story…Lindsey Smith~!"

A girl with orange pigtails and cladded with green walked on stage, giving the peace sign out to the audience. She then sat down on a comfy red chair next to the three hosts.

"Hey Lindsey!" Mura greeted, as Lindsey returned one back to her, "So, once again you are staring in a new story, which is written by me, can you tell me how it feels to be back in action,"

"Um, I guess it's cool…I get to see old and new faces around, and the story is greater than ever so…yeah…" Lindsey laughed as Kenny held up another sign for the audience to laugh as well. When the laughing stopped, Mura continued the talk.

"And how do you feel about being with Kyle in the show, do you like him in real life too?"

Lindsey smiled and shook her head, "Oh man, people actually think that? It's only for the show kids…me and Kyle are just friends once Mura finishes the chapters each day,"

Mura flinched a bit, imaging Kyle crying in the corner right now.

"Is your character now the same as the one before? Since it's been a year after A New Beginning,"

"Well I guess yeah, otherwise it would be really OOC of me…but changes can be good too, I mean you've got Reese who changed a bit, here she's not that clueless of things anymore...and Gina has much more seriousness in her along with Kenny (but he's still a perv at heart! XP) and yeah…that's pretty much it,"

"What do you think about the love triangle Reese is stuck in?"

The red head placed a thinking face, "Well to be honest, it's a bit cliché ya know?...but in a way it's cool since Reese is kinda pretty, I mean I'd be shock of no guy liked her anyways…"

"Who'd you think will win her heart?"

"Oh Stan for sure~!"

Everyone heard a 'yes!' near the backstage, along with 'you just got lucky Marsh'.

Mura coughed a bit and grinned, "Okay, now our next guest are two handsome Jewish red heads, Kyle and Peter~"

The two came out, one was shyly waving at the audience and one was swooning the girls (guess which one! I dare ya!), and both of them sat at either side of Lindsey.

"Hey guys, so how are you?"

"Good," Both boys said in unison.

"Now Kyle, I understand that you are considered one of the main guys…how does it feel?"

The middle Broflovski triplet laughed, "Well, now I know how Stan feels, I mean a lot of lines to memorize, and fangirls chase you everywhere"

And a lot of them in the audience screamed and clapped at that.

Mura laughed nervously, "Ah I see, and how did you character change from the first show?"

"Not much really, except for the soul eater part…I think he grew more serious, and he's a bit complez now than before,"

"And does that ruin your relationship to your love interest?"

Kyle blushed a bit, "Uhhhh…can I pass this question?"

The author then turned to the other two hosts, "Any of you guys wanna ask questions now?"

Reese smiled and took the mic from her, "This one is for Peter, how do you feel about Ms. Carsen and Ms. Mura pairing you with Ivy?"

"Well to be honest, it's perfectly fine with me, I mean outside the cameras she's actually fun to be with and pretty hardcore on things" Peter replied with a happy smile.

"And do you really hate adults in reality?"

"Well no, some but not all…"

"Ah…your character, does he have any goals or whatever?"

"Just being with his siblings is all he needs…but I think he would want to destroy the adults in some way..hahaha…"

John V then took the mic, "This one is for Kyle, how come your not that concerned about your best friend dating your sister? Any violent reactions?"

"At first yeah a bit, but then I got used to it…cuz they are happy and cute together…"

"I heard there's a rumor going around that you take cough medicines before shooting, is this true?"

"Actually, that's mostly Kenny, not me…get your head straight…"

Mura glared at John, and got the microphone again, "Thank you…" She then turned to the audience once more, "Now introducing the third leading boy…Stan Marsh!"

Stan came out greeting everyone and sitting next to Kyle.

"So Stan, tell us…did you expect some of what happened in the story?"

The raven haired boy chuckled a bit, "Nah not really, although I was surprised about the first adventure, it was awesome really…"

"Many people are asking this question, are you the one dressing up as Mysterion in one of the chapters, or was it someone else?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself" Stan winked, sticking out his tongue.

Reese then asked, "Do you think we'll last in the series?"

Stan smiled a bit, "I guess so,"

"And who are you dating in real life?"

"Haha, you of course silly,"

Kenny then got another cardboard and wrote 'Go aww…', held it up as the audience awed at the two, who were blushing a bit.

"Aw that is so sweet~!" Mura sniffed, "So are you two really goth?"

Stan shrugged, "Depends on the mood we're in"

"And do you have some emoness in you?"

"Sometimes,"

"Change of topic, did you actually date Wendy back in third grade to make Reese jealous?"

"Well not really, Wendy's really nice and smart, and I cared for her, but not really romantically as people say…"

"And is it okay if I dated her?" John V asked jokingly, but Stan looked at him with a serious look, "…Ooookay, nevermind…"

Reese then grinned, "Now let's introduce the last two guests of the night, James and Ivy~"

The two walked out and sat on the other chairs where John was sitting.

"Hey guys, so how are you feeling tonight?"

"Pretty good actually," James replied and Ivy said the same thing.

Mura took her turn, "As new characters in the setting, how did you feel when you guys got your parts?"

Ivy answered first, "Well after the audition, I got the call the next day and I was in…and when I read the scripts I was like woah…"

"My agent got me the part, and I started rehearsing with Stan and Kenny…" James laughed as Kenny once again pulled up a sign to laugh with him.

Mura stopped laughing, "At any case, you were paired to be with Red in the show, how does it feel?"

James gave a goofy grin, blushing a little, "Hahaha, well it's great being with her…cuz she's super hyper before the show starts and you can really work easily with her, so I'm glad I have a partner like her…"

John turned to Ivy, "So which one do you like now? Kyle still?...or Peter?"

Ivy glared a bit, blushing madly at the question, "I'll pass this one"

"Nah, c'mon…answer the question…"

"I'm not spoiling things.."

"No you're not, c'mon please?"

"No"

Mura patted on John's back, "anyways Ivy, are you psyched for the upcoming production by me, Sarah and Carsen?"

Ivy shrugged nonchantly, "Meh, I guess…"

Reese then turned to Kyle, "Oh I forgot to ask, does mom know we're here"

Kyle's eyes widened as he and Peter looked at each other, "Oh shoot!"

The trio scrambled out of their seats, running towards the exit. Everyone else blinked in confusion, as Clyde paused the camera.

"Oookay, I think we're ready to take some calls now," Mura muttered and placed the first call on speaker, "Hello?"

"_Hi, this is Skater-chan!_" A girl's voice squealed on the other end.

"Hey Skater, now who do you wanna ask?"

"_Um, I got a question for Kyle-_"

"Kyle's not here anymore, hun…"

"_Oh…um, for Stan then! Ah, do you think Fall Out Boys rock?_"

Stan tilted his head, "Uh, yeah duh…"

"Any other questions, Skater?" Mura asked.

"_This one is for Lindsey…when do you think your parents might come and try to take you back? Also will that Chad Heart guy come back along with Cartman?_"

"Uh, I don't think my parents will come and take me away again, I told them that I'm happy here in South Park…and screw Chad and Cartman, I don't care about them two losers…"

"Thanks Skater for the call!" Mura yelled and pressed a blue button, "Now our next caller is DarkSilver-chan…hello Dark?"

"_Hey Mura, thanks for letting me call the show!...Uh, I got a question for both Reese and Stan…Do you guys think about marriage and stuff?_"

Stan looked up, "Reese isn't here, and she's twelve; I don't think she's thinking of those kinds of stuff right now…even though I'm thirteen, it's waaaay too soon"

"_And this one goes to John V, when will you admit you really like Wendy?_"

John smirked, "When Cartman admits he's gay…"

"Uhhhh…thanks for that John…next caller on the line is Alvin-kun, the brother of Skater-chan…Hello?"

"_Yeah I got a question for all of you, how come you didn't kill Kyle since he's a dangerous supernatural monster?_"

"….."

James turned to Mura, "Why didn't you kill him off?"

"Stupid, then it ends the series for sure…plus the Goths found out a way to keep him under control" She smiled sweetly, something that hides her true answer, "Well I think that's all the time we have folks…so goodnight and drive safely~!"

The audience clapped as Kenny shouted 'CUT!', everyone stood up and went their own ways. Clyde pressed stop on the camera, until he realized the camera already stopped.

"Oh, Mura is gonna kill me!"

* * *

**Hahahaha so that's the super special awesome interview! Well the next one will come when it's chapter fourty seven, which would be a long time from now. In the next chapter, the Fourth graders are going on a camping trip, and Kyle is about to find another soul eater in the deeper part of the woods. Meanwhile Craig reflects on his feelings towards Reese.**

**Mura is gone and gonna kill Clyde XD**


	29. Chapter 29: The Adventure to Camp Rock

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Now that's over, we turn over to a new adventure! I wonder what's gonna happen here. So yeah I saw the poll results, I was kinda surprised someone voted Kevin O.o I dunno why, but it made me smile a bit, good someone didn't vote for Craig (people likes voting him in the polls and stuff ne?) Even though two voted for him, and one voted for Gary. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine: The Adventure to Camp Rock part 1**

"Aw, Awww…Mom! I don't want to go to some freaking musical camp!" Stan whined as he and his mother walked outside to the bus in front of their house.

"Stanley, it's a school trip…I don't want you to miss it! Besides your father and I want some alone time," Sharon Marsh replied to her son. Stan groaned in annoyance, he and his class have to go to some camp for two weeks, and he didn't want to go. He hoisted his bag up his shoulder, waving his mom goodbye and got in the bus. Almost all the kids were there, and he took a seat next to his super best friend.

"Hey dude," Kyle greeted the grumpy raven head, "I see you didn't want to go too?"

"Yeah, mom forced me…hey, where's Reese?"

Kyle looked behind him, "She's sitting with Peter, since he's not fitting in well so far…"

Stan also looked behind and then sighed, "Two weeks huh? Man, this is gonna be the worst trip we've ever been…"

"I guess, but then again, Reese, Ralini and Bridon are pretty excited…"

"I thought Bridon hated music?

"Not really, only dancing…not much in singing…"

The bus stopped as Craig, Clyde and Token climbed aboard. Craig looked around and saw a seat available, but Clyde and Token took that seat immediately. The tall boy looked around again, and the only seat left is right next to Ralini. The brunette looked up and smiled when Craig sat next to her.

"Hey dude, what's up?" The Jewish brunette giggled a bit, as Craig rolled his eyes.

"Hey Ralini," The boy replied, sighing as his eyes wondered to the seats across from him. There was Bebe and Wendy sitting together, John V and Kevin in one seat, Gina and Lindsey were sitting behind them, and finally Reese was sitting with her other brother Peter. Ralini grinned as she scooted closer to the distracted boy, hoping to lean on his shoulders. Craig noticed and tried to scoot farther away, but ended up falling on the floor. Everyone laughed and Ralini fell on top of Craig, giggling as she sat on his back. Craig struggled to get the hyper girl off him, but it was futile. He final got an idea and reached into his left pants pocket, pulling out a pack of skittles. Ralini eyes gleamed when she saw the glorious sweets, and made a grab for them. The raven haired boy threw it somewhere, and the girl ran for it. Craig was gonna sit back on his seat, until Ralini came back, glomping him silly.

"Thanks for the sweeties Craig~" The browned haired girl giggled, hearts floating above her head.

Reese laughed along with Peter, "Wow, those two sure do make a good couple…"

The boy raised an eyebrow at his sister, "Heh? You sure about that?"

"I know it…I mean look at them!"

Peter glanced at the funny couple, Ralini was hugging Craig's arm, and the tall raven himself was grimacing every moment of the brunette's gushy lovey dovey talk. Cringing , then turned back to his sister, who was now watching the window. It's been three days later since he was in South Park, and he was starting to get used to it. Although, he was a bit worried about Kyle, since he's been very distant lately. On the first day of his class, he noticed the boy was kinda edgy. Kyle almost went insane after hearing some girls giggling loudly. Peter bit his bottom lip, he realized with lively souls and spirits around this camp, Kyle would be a ticking time bomb. But he was also concerned about three kids that he tried to kill. He glanced from Reese, to Stan, and then to Ralini. They looked awful, and very different than a month ago. He remembered the day before, when Stan ran in to their place;

_Flashback_

_"Dude! Dude!" Stan slammed the bedroom door open, as the two Jewish boys looked up from their latest argument of the night. Reese was in her room, sleeping since she decided to give up from stopping her brothers from fighting._

_Kyle was the first to respond, "Stan? How'd you get in the house?"_

_"Your mom let me in, but dude this is important!!!" _

_"Oh? What's wrong Stanny?" Peter asked behind his young brother, Stan glaring hard at the nickname._

_"Don't call me that…and anyways, do I look different to you now?"_

_The two boys tilted their heads to the side, obviously not seeing what the raven head was talking about. Stan grinned big and wide, and Kyle realized his best friend's teeth were sharp. He then noted how Stan stepped right inside the room, he was pale under the ligh and had dark circles under his now dull dark indigo eyes. _

_"Whow, what happened to you dude?" Kyle asked as he walked closer to the sickly looking boy, checking around for anything weird. When he grabbed his wrist, he couldn't feel Stan's pulse at all, plus his skin was so cold. Peter observed how Stan didn't blink during all that is happening right now, could it be that…_

_"I-I don't know…it just happened when I woke up from my nap…." Stan ran his hand through his hair, _

"_I think I know what's wrong with you Stan…_"

_Both he and Kyle looked at the serious Peter._

_"You are…an immortal…"_

_"WHAT?!?!?!"_

_End of flashback_

Peter chuckled at the expression his brother and the raven head made when he told them. It was obvious Stan wasn't exactly human anymore, neither is Reese and Ralini. He wondered if they'll be like Kenny and Gina (he already knows about what they are), but he then remembered what Sparrow told him the other night. The three kids won't be growing up at all, since all the cells in their bodies are dying and all organs shut down. It would be difficult, acting human still when your practically the living dead. No more sleep. No more hunger. No more thirst. All of it. All of what's left of their humanity. What confused Peter the most was that Stan, Reese and Ralini gained some unusual 'gifts'. Gosh, why does this remind him of Twilight?

_Another flashback_

_"So this is why you called me here?" Peter walked down the dark lane, where a certain red goth sat, smoking near a tree._

_Sparrow nodded and flicked his bud away, "As you know, Raven, Robin and the other fem Jew survived from your brother right?"_

_Peter nodded, "Yes I know, how they are gonna be Ky's eternal servants until the next millennia"_

_"Yes, and be sure Kyle takes those tablets we gave him…it calms down the demon in him while he's in public…"_

_"Of course, although I'm not sure how we'll deal with Stan, my sister and cousin,"_

_"Have you found out their so called 'abilities' they now possess?"_

_"Not sure, although Reese gained some telekinesis and has a little psychic powers…even way before her transformation, Stan seems to possess some sort of dark energy, almost like electricity…Ralini is still unknown…"_

_"My, you sure know a lot for an innocent little orphan ne?"_

_Peter smirked, "You should talk, isn't your dad a hunter who kills soul eaters?"_

_The gothic lad frowned a bit, "Yeah, but that doesn't matter…you have to look out for them when they go to that trip tomorrow,"_

_"Why don't you go then?"_

_Peter laughed when he saw Sparrow make a face, "I ain't going to some conformist camp with Britney and Justin wannabes…"_

_"Fine, fine…"_

_"I'm counting on you boy,"_

_End of that flashback_

"Peter! We're here!"

The red headed boy turned to look out the window with his sister and groaned.

They were already in Camp Rock.

* * *

**Whew, a very long time! Yosh, this is only part one of the camp rock story! So in part two, where Kyle finally meets another one of his kind, he finds out the truth about himself. In another part, Stan and Reese also discovers more about what they are, and an even deeper truth they couldn't handle.**

**Mura-chan over and out~!**


	30. Chapter 30: The Adventure to Camp Rock 2

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: So anyways, I decided who Ralini will be with! And the winner is…..Craig Tucker. So now we'll see who will be paired with Sweet I think there's no competition there, but just in case I'll see what other people will say ^^ Enjoy this part two of The Adventure of Camp Rock. Any songs put up here are owned by their respective song artists.

**Chapter Thirty: The Adventure to Camp Rock part 2**

Stepping down from the bus, James breathed in the fresh forest air around him. Even though the trip was gonna suck, the surrounding was actually peaceful. He looked around from his classmates, to some other kids from other schools running around the camp site. Suddenly, someone pushed passed him, making the red head drop his bag. James glared at Craig, who was busy running away from a hyper active Jewish girl, who surprisingly wasn't Reese. He was about to pick up his backpack, when somebody picked it up for him. Blinking in confusion, his brown colored eyes landed into softer hazel eyes than his.

"You okay James?" Red asked in concern, handing the boy his bag.

James smiled sheepishly, thanking the girl and taking the bag, "I'm fine Red, just a little annoyed about how those two are acting right now," He jerked his head to Ralini, who was again sitting on Craig's back on the hard forest floor.

"Hehe, but aren't they a cute couple?" The girl giggled as James rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well maybe, but I like Stan and Reese better…"

Red smiled, "Of course, they are really adorable and sweet together!"

"And you know who would be an even better couple?"

"Who?"

James winked and slung his bag over his shoulder, "You'll find out one day~" He teased and walked away, secretly smiling as he left a blushing Red behind.

"Smooth move, buddy!"

The red haired boy smirked, glancing at his best friend walking beside him, "Learned it from the best, you know…"

Kenny grinned, "How touching, so you gonna ask her out this week?"

"I dunno, maybe…if she says yes that is…"

"Finally! I thought you two would never get together!" Kenny laughed, and James joined in also. Meanwhile somewhere near the lake, Stan was busy watching his girl playing on her trusty guitar. It was a shiny black, with some blue on it, and dark flames at the side. He loved how Reese played on it, it made him more relaxed. Right now she was playing a familiar tune, kinda sounded like You and Me by Lighthouse.

Reese stopped playing as she turned to Stan, "So, whatcha think?"

"I think you played it well," He replied, giving a warm smile. Honestly, he did love the music she plays. But then again, he loves everything about her. Moving a little closer, he placed himself almost facing her. Reese blinked at Stan's position, and her heart almost stopped when Stan was looking at her like that. Like she was the only one Stan sees right now. Closing his eyes softly, Stan leaned towards her when suddenly a whistle was heard. In shock, Stan lost his balance and fell into the freezing lake. Panicking, Reese placed her guitar down and leaned over to the ledge, seeing Stan floating back up to the surface, coughing water out.

"Oh my gosh, Stan are you okay?!?" Reese screamed, as Stan tried to swim over. Kyle and Peter appeared at her side, pulling the wet raven head out of the shallow waters. As soon as he was pulled out, Reese embraced her boyfriend tightly, almost scared from that experience. Stan was then wrapped with a towel by Kyle as the rest of their classmates gathered around.

"What happened?" John V came over, kneeling beside a stressed Jewish girl and Stan was trying to calm her down, whispering that he was alright.

"Stan fell in the water," Kyle explained, helping Stan up to his feet.

"I'm fine, just wet…" Stan grinned freely, Reese clutching his arm. The brunette sighed a bit, adjusting his glasses a bit. Suddenly, four energetic adults came over, three of them male and one female. The three males had one green hat, one red cap, and one's cap was blue. The woman had a yellow cap on, holding a whistle in her hand.

"No way…" Kenny gaped, staring at these new strangers.

James stared at the blond, "What's wrong?"

"It's those faggy people who tries to stop smoking…"

"Huh?"

"See, we had this assembly right? And these douche bags who call themselves a motivational group called Butt Out…they were singing and stuff to show that smoking is bad and shit…they are crazy,"

"Ohhh…" James nodded his head in understanding, staring at the happy people.

John V leaned over to the two, "I hope those gay Jonas Brothers don't come here either" The three boys shivered in fear and disgust.

The woman with the yellow cap smiled widely, "Alright kids, welcome to Camp Rock, now for kids~! I'm Pam! The guy in the blue cap is Randy, The green hat cap guy is Fernand and Kyle is the one in the red hat!…and we're gonna be your camp coordinators for the remaining camp days!" She told the kids, laughing along with the men behind her. Stan pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, knowing that it's gonna be a long day.

**3 hours later**

Kyle sighed as he walked around the camp area alone. He had the free time, while some of the others were forced to do some activities. The red head decided to walk around the forest, maybe to just velar his mind and stuff. After the whole soul eater thing, he just wanted a break and stuff. Vanson was pretty mad when he found out Kyle killed one of his good friends, but eventually had been forgiven because Reese begged John to do it. As he was walking around however, he was soon stopped by a strange girl sitting near a dead looking tree. She looked about his age, dark messy black hair with a tint of blue and captivating dark green eyes wearing an outfit like his, only all black.

"Hmmmm, another soul eater in _my _territory huh?"

"What?" Kyle tilted his head in confusion, which turned into fear after the girl moved so fast, that she was already right in his face.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!"

"Uh…I….I'm Kyle…and y-you are?"

The girl smirked, "I'm Jeremy, just your average girl hunting down bad and lost kids here in the deep forests…"

"Wait, you're like me?"

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me more…about what I am?"

The girl looked shocked, "What?"

"Please….I'm very new to this…."

Jeremy nodded in understanding, "Alright, but what I'm about to tell you won't be pretty…"

**Meanwhile in a nearby clinic**

Stan wanted to be checked up and rest in one of the cabins, he and Reese found an empty clinic. The Jewish girl sat Stan down on one of the beds as she went to check round the desk. She was surprised to find a boy her age with brown hair and green eyes like hers.

"Mark?" She asked the boy, who looked up at her.

"Rosella? What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing…"

"Uhhh…my mom is working here, why?"

"Dude, our school is having a field trip here…where's Rebecca?"

Mark sighed, "Probably in Guitar 101…woah, you look deathly pale"

Reese smiled weakly, "Yeah, and Stan is in here too,"

"You know you two shouldn't be wondering around here alone right? There's rumors going around that there's a killer on the loose…"

"Killer?"

**Somewhere else**

John B stepped into the cabin that read Guitar 101. The blond sighed a bit, wondering why he had to take this class anyways. It was like school allover again.

"You going in John?" Wendy walked behind him, with a weak smile.

His forest green eyes sparkled, knowing that he won't be alone here in this boring class, "I will now, glad you're here…"

Wendy giggled, "Haha, very cute…"

They both sat down in their seats, waiting for someone to come in. Some of their classmates, like Token or Gary, were in but some others were new to them. John B looked around the room a bit more, and his eyes landed on a pretty girl sitting in the corner by herself. She had light long chestnut hair, that reached past her shoulder, her eyes gleaming bright blue like the sky. She was wearing a black hair band on her head, a dark green sweater, black pants and shoes. To John, she was the prettiest girl he's seen.

The raven haired girl saw this and smirked, "Found a girl you like?"

"Huh?" The blond British boy shook his head, breaking his gaze at the brunette beauty.

"That's Lola, she's a friend of mine…why don't you talk to her?"

"I…I can't…"

"Why not?"

"It's because-"

**-I'm calling a cliffhanger! Muwahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahaha~! I'm so mean aren't I? Well in the next chapter, John B finds his voice and talks to Lola. Meanwhile, James finds Kyle in the woods with the other soul eater and Reese and Stan are shocked about Mark knowing what they've become.**

**Mura-chan is out and gonna order some sushi!**


	31. Chapter 31: The Adventure to Camp Rock 3

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Okay posted the new poll there, and should I make a poll for John Barlow? Well I'll decide later. So here's the next chapter, which has two more parts to go! Enjoy and please review afterwards~

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One: The Adventure to Camp Rock part three**

"Killer you say?" The Jewish girl asked, as Mark nodded as he ushered Reese to sit down. Stan walked over to the two, nodding his head in greeting and Mark did the same.

"Yes, I heard if you wander around in deep forest alone, you tend to never come back…"

"Sounds like a good old fashion ghost story," Stan scoffed, as Reese nudged him in the ribs.

"Well, what can I do for you, Stan?" Mark smiled, as he placed his papers away, some sheets fell down near Reese's feet. Carefully, she picked it up, but dropped it back down again when she saw pictures of Stan, Ralini and herself taped to what seems to be a profile of all three of them. Blood test, health charts, history, almost everything about them.

Stan looked behind Reese, then glared at the fearful eyed boy, "What's this for?!"

Mark pulled on his collar nervously, "I…I can explain!"

"You better!" The raven head pushed Mark against the wall, "Why are you looking into our profiles?!"

"Please Mark," Reese spoke gently, "You have to tell us,"

The brown haired lad nodded a bit, and his eyes looked around for a bit, as if somebody would be watching them, "Alright, I know what you two are…"

"Geez, is it because we look sickly? Or is it the fangs that gave it away" Stan rolled his eyes, as he showed off his pearly white teeth.

Reese turned to the boy with wide eyes, "Stan…your eyes are turning black…"

"…Oh…."

Mark coughed to gain their attention, "At any case, as you can see from your recent checkups…you guys don't have a single heartbeat or pulse…plus it's obvious you're not breathing right now nor blinking normally, nor have you two eaten for a few days…"

Reese then breathed in deeply, and blinked.

"Not like that," Mark laughed, "But more onto the point, you guys are now the living dead…"

"Zombies huh?" Stan mused, as he watched Reese try to breath, blink and check herself in the mirror, "So, where did you get the info?"

"I think you would know her,"

He threw a photo to Stan, who caught it fast and gracefully, and looked at the girl with blond hair and menacing blue eyes.

Kelly Nelson.

**With Kyle**

Kyle was staring at the girl before him with glowing red eyes.

"Now do you get it? What you were made to do here?" Jeremy smirked, as the boy fell on his knees.

"N..No…that….that can't be…."

"Oh but it is, as the new generation of soul eaters…it's our job to wipe out the human race, and create more of our kind," Jeremy walked over to the shaking boy, tilting his chin up to her, "After all, it seems you've created more than one immortal"

Kyle flinched away from the girl's touch, "That's none of your concern, and I'm not gonna be like you!"

Jeremy gave a warning stare, but smiled none the less, "Well, I might have to convince you otherwise" Before Kyle could say anything, the girl leaned down and kissed him square on the lips. Shocked, he couldn't move one bit, not even to push her away. It was as if she was sucking the life energy out of him. Suddenly a twig snapped near them, and Jeremy broke the kiss off to see red hair near the trees, and then it disappeared.

"Damien," She called out as a shadow came by her side, "Follow that intruder,"

The dark boy nodded as he ran after the runaway.

Kyle snapped out of his trance and glared at the girl, "What…how…"

Jeremy grinned evilly as she then snapped her fingers, her black hair turned into blond curls and green eyes turned right back to blue.

"You!!"

Smiling, she stood up, as two blonds (one boy and one girl) stood behind her in fear, "Yes Kyle, and soon you'll be mine…"

**Running for his life**

James panted as he kept running, knowing that Damien is hot on his trail.

_I gotta tell somebody…I've gotta tell Kenny and-_

"Omfph!" The red head tripped over a bark and landed on the hard ground of earth, as a shadow loomed over him.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little weasel coming to eavesdrop eh?" The son of Satan laughed as he grabbed one of James legs and dragged him back to another part of the forest. As he was dragged along, he wondered why he couldn't move anymore. And that's when he realized something metal clutching around him, and James was growling in anger. Suddenly out of nowhere Damien was punched to the ground, and James looked up to see Ivy panting, holding out her fist.

"Ivy…what-"

"I'll explain later," She whispered as she helped James up, "Right now we've gotta get outta here"

James grinned when he realized he can move again, "Let's go, and I've gotta tell you something…"

**Back in the camp**

Wendy lightly pushed her blond friend, who was a bit nervous on going to her. But he swallowed his pride down and walked towards the girl who was plucking on her guitar strings.

"Uh, hi…" John Roland smiled a bit, as Lola looked up with a questioning gaze.

Smiling proudly at her accomplishment, Wendy watched as John sat next to the brunette girl talking and laughing. But then James and Ivy ran in, tired and trying to catch their breath. Kenny and Peter, who were sitting with Token, stood up in panick at the two red heads walk towards them.

"What happened?!" Peter demanded, keeping Ivy from falling. He knows they didn't talk since they got on the bus, but that was because he wanted to make sure his sister doesn't go loopy and…gets outta control with her newfound powers.

"K….Kelly….is…back dudes," James panted, calming his breathing.

Kenny's eyes darkened, "Where's Kyle now?"

"H-He… was captured…by her…" Ivy continued for her tired friend as she let Peter sit down on the sofa.

Furious, Kenny ran out….to find her and kill her.

* * *

**The plot is thickening, and what will Kenny do exactly? Next chapter, Sweet is finding it difficult to interact with her brother, and John Robert decides to have a little talk with him. Meanwhile Stan finds out he's hungry after all…for blood…**

**Mura-chan is outta here~!**


	32. Chapter 32: The Adventure to Camp Rock 4

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Hmmmmmm….planning on making a oneshot after this, then work on the project with Sarsh and Carsen…although I'm almost done and gonna posted later in DeviantArt. So anyways, nothing else to say here, so enjoy this chapter~!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two: The Adventure to Camp Rock part four**

Sweet sighed as she watched Tweek play with Clyde and Token in Percussion 101. Kevin comforted her with a pat on the back, as John V growled in anger. How long does Tweek think he could ignore Sweet like this. He then decided to walk towards the happy boys, AND talk to the blond once and for all.

"Hey Tweek!!"

Tweek turned to the brunette, "Oo-o-ooh h-hey Jo-john…w-w-what's u-up?"

"You and me…right now…."

"Huh?" Tweek blinked.

"How long are you gonna ignore your sister like this?!"

"….."

"Well?! If you won't answer…then I'll beat the answer outta ya!!"

**_Fifteen minutes later_**

"Well gosh John, what happened?"

The now wet boy glared at his best friend with his one eye that wasn't black, "Shut up…I didn't know Tweek was tougher than I thought…"

Kevin snickered a bit, "And then he threw you in the lake?"

Sweet cried as she gave the towel to her friend, "I'm sorry John…I-I didn't want you to get hurt…"

John laughed as he took off his glasses, "Nah I'm fine, Sweet…see?" He grinned, showing off his clean white teeth. It was the first time Sweet saw John without his glasses, and she smiled a bit with a small blush.

"Well John, let's get you out of those wet clothes, "

**Somewhere deep in the forest**

_I'm not losing him again_

Kenny ran as fast as he could, trying to scout every single tree in the forest, searching for his dear friend. No way he was gonna lose Kyle, not when he let his sister down the last time. But the one thing he didn't understand was why Kelly wanted Kyle? Doesn't she want revenge only on Reese and himself? It didn't make much sense.

_If only I can read her mind, maybe I can she what's she's really planning_

But he couldn't. He didn't have that kind of power. But he could still fly. Grinning madly, he closed his eyes and concentrated as a dark red light surrounded him. Soon, black bat like wings sprouted out of his back, flapping mad as blood dripped at the end and down onto the floor. Kenny lifted himself off the ground and flew up high into the cloudy grey sky rapidly. His now glowing crimson eyes searched the grounds before him, seeking any signs of Kelly or Kyle. A light shone somewhere near the lakeside, and he flew down to the source, only to be tackled into a tree by a dark force. He growled and ripped the black energy trapping him, and saw Damien also with wings like his, smirking at him.

"So you've come to terms with your demon self? Kenny McCormick…" Damien spat out, as Kenny flew at the same level as the dark boy did.

"Where is she?! And what are you planning to do with Kyle!?" The blond shouted, baring his fangs out.

"Ah, put those away…I came to request something of you…"

Kenny glared at the boy, as a five shuriken appeared on his hands, "Request this Damien" He shouted and threw the ninja stars at his enemy, who dodged it with ease. Kenny retreated his wings back and attacked the boy to the ground with a double kick. Damien landed on his back with a thud, as the other boy back flipped gracefully five feet away from him.

"Hn, I see you've trained well…how's life up there huh?" The Prince of darkness got up again, as Kenny rushed at him in the speed of light, throwing punches here and there. Damien of course dodged every one of them, and was about to kick him away, when Kenny jumped and kicked him square in the face.

Kenny grabbed Damien's neck threateningly, "I'll ask once again…where is Kelly hiding?!?"

"Right here my darling…" Kenny turned to see Kelly, and Kyle right in her arms unconscious.

"Kelly….release Kyle right now! IM THE ONE YOU WANT ISN'T IT?!?!?"

The girl smiled, "Oh no, it wouldn't be fun if dear Kyle didn't join the party…."

Growling the blond summoned a dark blade, "Very well," He positioned himself, "I will kill you right here and now…"

"Hmmmm" Kelly placed Kyle down near a rock and summoned her own dark blade, only this was glowing blue instead red, "Fine by me, I will dispose of you myself…"

And thus swords and blood were shed.

**Back in the clinic**

"Kelly knows about us…"

Reese flinched at the sound of her name, and Stan held his girl's hand for comfort.

"Yes, she is actually residing in the forest in the west, along with her cronies…."

"…Are you working for her?...."

Mark shook his head, "No, I'm on your side…Gina told me about the situation at hand…"

"Gina?" Reese spoke quietly, as Mark handed her a portfolio with the title **Soul Eaters**

"That's the real reason why she came back, to finish off the monsters that take the human form…and Kenny knows this too,"

"No! She wouldn't kill-"

"Plans have changed since Kyle was known to be one…" Mark noted as he took out a chart of some sort, "None the less, we are certain that Kelly is one…the only question is how she became like this…"

"Isn't it obvious!?" Stan slammed his fist on the desk, "She traded her humanity to get revenge…I wouldn't be surprised if Damien has something to do with it!"

The brown haired boy looked thoughtful for a moment, "Hang on, she has Pip and Damien as henchmen right?"

"Actually Pip is a girl…"

"A girl huh?" Mark almost laughed, but kept a straight face.

"At any rate, we've gotta find Kyle and tell him about this…"

As the three of them went out of the cabin, they were shocked to see a fight going on. There was enraged Gina, in her angel form, fighting off a bloody Kelly who was still using her blood blade, while the other blond girl used her golden staff.

"What the…" Stan then looked down to see Kenny's dead body, blood everywhere and multiple stab wounds near his heart. Lindsey was trying to fight against Damien using a wooden plank, although she had some bruises here and there. The rest of the kids were either helping Kyle, or running away in fear.

"What the heck happened?!?" Reese screamed, eyes now turning pitch black along with Stan.

Craig spotted them and ran over to them, "Ella, you've gotta get out of here!"

"What? Why?!?"

"Kelly and her goons are gonna kill you!!" He screamed as he looked behind them, eyes widening and pushing them out of the way. Craig gasped in pain as he saw that one of his so called classmates slashed his throat, blooding squirting out. The boy had blond haired messed up, dull green like eyes glaring down his friend with no mercy, wearing a yellow shirt unbuttoned with jeans and black shoes, all full of blood on him.

"T-T-Thomas?!" Craig tried to say, but all that came out was a gurgling sound, he can actually taste the metallic blood.

"CRAIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Stan held Reese back, trying to restrain the crying girl in his arms, "Reese, don't-"

"You…You monster!!!" She yelled, the wind blowing violently as many objects started flying in the air, aimed at the non-shaking boy. Stan almost wondered how the boy wasn't swearing and such now? Thomas seems, much calmer and dangerous. Suddenly, the smell of blood around him drifted in his nose and had to let go of Reese to cover his nose.

_Oh no….i-it can't be…._

He suddenly screamed, losing his sanity as his eyes turned pitch black, fangs shown in his evil smile.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" Reese shouted as she charged at the sandy blond kid with the scythe.

Kyle opened his eyes at the sound of his sister's voice, and his whole world turned red once more. He sat up, ignoring Wendy and John Robert's protest to lie down. Kyle glared at the sight of Kelly, who kicked Gina right into the waters.

"Kelly!!" The girl turned to the angry boy, "Let's settle this!"

"Oh really now…you're weak now…how'd you expect to win against me?"

"He has us!!!" Stan grinned like a maniac, as Reese finished beating up Thomas and the two immortals ran at Kyle's side. Ralini ran towards Craig, as James and John B tried to stop the bleeding from the neck wound.

"So? How's Craig?!" The brunette Jew cried, and even more when she saw the blond boy shake his head.

"I don't think he'll make it Nini…I'm sorry…."

And everything around her went on fire.

* * *

**The battle of good and evil commences once more, and let's see who wins! So in the next chappie, Craig is almost in the brick of death, and Kyle has to make the ultimate decision. Now Ralini has to figure out how to snap Stan and Reese from their thirst for bloodlust. Meanwhile Kelly and Gina's fight still goes on.**

**Mura-chan is going out to do the new chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33:The Adventure to Camp Rock 5

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Okay I've finally got off my hectic schedule and the laziness in the middle of it! Now I'm writing it again today…and lots more to make up for it. So here is the last part of this Camp Rock Adventure (psha, it's not even related to it one bit XD) Enjoy!!!

Oh and Kevin wins the latest poll, so we'll be moving on to our first ever "Who will end up with that boy poll" :D And it's gonna be our very own John Barlow~!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three: The Adventure to Camp Rock part five**

"Woah dude!" Clyde cried out, one by one every cabin was caught on fire, and an angry Jew was standing in a ring of fire, eyes burning a bright amber color. Craig tried to breath, but it was hard since some blood were clogged in his throat. Kyle saw this, and snapped his fingers, signaling for Stan and Reese to fight off Kelly first. The two nodded in response, and charged at the insane girl. The soul eater knelt down with Wendy, checking on Craig, who was losing his conscious a bit.

"Well Kyle…what should we do?" Wendy asked, as John B sighed when checking the raven's pulse.

Kyle groaned in frustration, "I don't know!!!"

Then, Clyde had an idea, "I know how we can save my best friend!!"

Kyle gave a knowing look, "Lay it on us Clyde…"

"Fools!!!" Kelly laughed evilly as she dodged Stan's electric punch, and Reese's kicks, "You immortals can never beat me!!"

Stan growled, "Oh yeah?! Well take this!!" He then placed a punch on Kelly, but she dodged it once more.

"Hn, is that all you got?"

"He might not, but I do!!" Reese yelled as she tried to claw Kelly's face, but the blond simply kicked her aside. Stan caught the Jewish girl, but both of them were sent crashing down in one of the cabins that weren't on fire. Meanwhile, John B and Wendy were trying to restrain Ralini.

"Ralini please! You must calm down!!" Wendy exclaimed, but the brunette's screams and cries were drowning Wendy's pleas.

"We have to speed up the process Kyle, you just have to do it!"

Kyle bit his bottom lip, "I dunno Craig, I might ki-"

"Just do it!"

Reese fired another dark energy blast, but again the other girl dodged with ease. The other boy behind Reese ran passed the red head with something like a Lightning Blade. Unfortunately, Kelly smirked inwardly as she just made an exact move like his and punched him ten feet away from her. Stan spat blood out, as he helped Reese up from the ground. This was it; Kelly was just way too powerful for them. Before any one of them could react, a dark shadow tackled the mad blond down to the ground with incredible speed and clawed her stomach open. The two immortals gasped at the sight of Craig grinning madly, blood tricking down his metal claws. Stan almost rolled his eyes, did Craig have to be another version of Wolverine?

"C-Craig?" Reese gaped at the canine like boy, who stood up and dusted his shirt.

"Who did you expect? The Candy man?" The taller raven grinned, "You gotta thank Kyle for reviving me…"

"Kyle?" The Jewish turned to her brother, who walked over to them kneeling down to the unconscious Kelly, bloody all over.

"Hmmmmm, this seems too easy…" Kyle murmured, as he twisted the blond's head with a sickening crack, and drained all her blood in a large jar. Stan almost gagged at the sight of it, how could his best friend do this without any emotion?

"What's with the jar?" Peter asked, as both Johns calmed the crowd surrounding them.

Wendy and Mark came to his side, and the brunette spoke up, "We need it for some testing, the police and paramedics are on the way…"

"And Ralini?"

"She's just fine, I injected her with some sleeping drug…Rebecca is taking care of her…"

Peter sighed, "Well, that was short lived…so what about Damien and Pip?"

The dark boy stepped up with Lindsey, both of them grinning, "Well let's say we did our part,"

"Huh? Wasn't he the bad guy?" John asked, scratching his brown hair in confusion.

"I was just in it for 2 purposes…one, Kelly would kill Pip if I didn't do what she says...and two, I wanted to see which soul eater would win…"

"So you can say he was a double agent," Lindsey butted in, winking at the confused boy with glasses.

Kyle growled a bit, "So you planned all this?"

Damien shrugged, "Relax, I'll fix you guys up and everything will be back to normal… "

"Awww, I loved being a half man, half werewolf thing!!" Craig laughed, "Besides I could kick the crap outta Marsh"

"I'm twice as strong as you! I was even created first!"

"Wanna fight punk!?"

"Bring it on dog boy!!"

Reese sighed as she watched the boys fight with dark eyes. But then again…she, Stan, Craig and Ralini have it, creepy yet cool. Damien started chanting some Latin words, as dark streams of light starts to form around the four immortals. Suddenly the paleness of their skins turned back to normal and eyes were no longer black. Ralini opened her natural golden eyes slowly, sitting up from the bench she was lying on.

"You're awake," A girl with curly brown hair and green eyes smiled at the Jewish girl, who blinked in surprise.

"Yea…who are you?"

"Rebecca Coltswald…I go to your school now," She replied with a smile, shaking hands with Ralini.

Kyle watched this and then turned to Damien, "What about me? Can't you turn me back to normal?"

"I'm sorry Kyle, but you cannot be just cured from what you were born with…although the four of them still have their powers…" Damien jerked his thumb to Reese, Stan and Craig.

Stan smirked, "So I can still shock Craig with lightning bolts"

Craig turned to him with a glare, "Hey, I can slice you to pieces buster!! "

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"C'mon on then jerk face!!"

"That's big talk small fry!!"

"Small fry!?!?"

Kenny turned to the others, who were watching the argument with tired eyes, "Can we please go home now?!?!"

"Yeah, I think Ralini burned the four guys from the Butt Out thing…." Clyde pointed out, as the kids laughed when the police and paramedics arrived, "Well at least it's all over…"

Suddenly, a limousine drove right in front of the South Park Elementary children as three familiar men stepped out with smiled, "Hey kids, are we late?"

Kyle screamed, "GAH!!! It's the JONAS BROTHERS!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! THEIR SONGS Sucked!!" Kenny and James cried at the same time.

"QUICK! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!" Stan yelled as they all squished into the yellow vehicle they called a bus and drove off.

The Brothers blinked and looked at each other, "What was that about?"

* * *

**Hahahaha….Well now that's done, I can continue to another lot of things I suppose ^-^ So the next chapter; Everyone goes back to school, and now it seems that a celebrity is coming to town to film a movie. Who is this? He seems to have a creepy infatuation towards Gina, what will our favorite poor parka boy do? Find out today, as soon as I finish my lunch ^-^**

**Mura-chan is back and will be back soon**


	34. Chapter 34: Luke Benward comes to town

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Okay this has got to be the worst titles ever, and also the worst celebrity I had to pick. First off, JMV, I too don't know a lot of modern child stars as well, so I had to go on Wikipedia to look for one instead of making an OC celebrity. So I picked Luke (who played Charlie in Minute Men, yeah I just had to pick Disney huh? XD). And second, a love triangle is about to commence once more. And lastly, that's okay Dnny By, I'll be sure to keep that in mind! Well enjoy this chapter! ^^

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four: Luke Benward comes to town**

Walking to the school bus stop as usual, Ivy hummed a random tune she heard in Disney Channel with a happy smile. Today was the day when she and Peter will go to the new amusement park together. Mostly everyone in the school was going, except Reese who was sick with the flu and Stan decided he'll stay at her house to look after her. The girl smiled, sometimes Stan was the nicest guy in South Park, when he's not being sarcastic and all bossy like. As she reached the meeting spot, Ivy was shocked to find all the kids gathering around near the many trucks and caravans parked there.

She then spotted Heidi and walked over to her, "What's going on?"

"Didn't you hear? A movie is gonna be made right here in South Park!" the girl replied as many men sorted and placed a lot of stuff around.

Ivy blinked, "Why would a movie be filmed here?"

Red popped next to them with a grin, "They said that it's a movie about how a rich super agent came to a small town to go into hiding and he then falls for a poor adventurous cowgirl who is actually a villainess, and then-"

"I can tell the movie already sucks,"

The three of them spotted Lindsey and Gina walking their way.

"Aw, what would you know Lindsey? Anyways, Luke Benward is gonna have the lead role!" Both Red and Heidi squealed with girlish giggles.

Gina tilted her head, "Who's Luke Benward?"

Red and Heidi gasped.

"Who's Ben Lukeward?! Only the cutest guy in our age group!" Heidi explained, shocked that Gina didn't know the famous actor.

"Isn't he fourteen? That makes him 2 or 3 years older than us…" Lindsey retorted, as more girls came to them just when a fancy white car stopped near them. The car door opened to reveal a boy older than them, with golden like brown hair and teal eyes wearing a black polo shirt, brown khaki pants and black skater shoes. Almost all the girls screamed at the sight of the boy, but some just stared blankly at him.

"That's Luke Benward?" Ivy asked, but just got more screams for an answer.

"Oh man, he's even dorkier than I imagined!" The pigtailed girl sighed, but then grin when she saw Kenny, John V and Kyle coming their way.

The brown haired boy was the first to speak, "So I heard a movie is gonna be shot here in South Park?"

Ivy nodded, "It seems so, I wonder who's got the female role?...Maybe all the guys will scream like that too…"

"That's the thing, they don't have a girl yet to play the part," Kyle spoke up and held a wanted ad, "They said they needed a local girl from here, preferably blond and happy-go-lucky…"

"So they're not screaming for the guy then?"

"They just want to be on TV and get famous…"

"And that's why _I'm _gonna auditions and get that role!" Bebe popped next to the red headed Jew, and smiled.

John stifled a laugh, "Ah, no offence Bebe, but I think they wanna girl who's well…nicer than you can be…"

The blond huffed, "Laugh all you want John, but I know they'll pick me as their star!"

"Well I think Gina could get that part hands down," Kenny smiled as he wrapped an arm around Gina's shoulder, "I mean, she's nice and sweet…sometimes adventurous…and she's totally blond and happy-go-lucky!"

Lindsey then had a devious grin, "Why don't we sign her up then? I can be like, her manager or something!"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "There's a lot of girls here in town that are blond, and besides…I don't know if Gina will agree to-"

"I'm in!" Gina giggled as Kenny and Lindsey gave a high five to each other, while Kyle gaped in shock.

"Huh?!"

The small girl blushed, "Well, I guess it would be fun to be on TV…"

"Then it's settled!" The boy with eye glasses smiled, "We're signing you up!"

"Not a chance John!" Kevin appeared behind his best friend, almost shocking him, "Because you see, I'm gonna sign Sweet in the contest, and she'll win"

Clyde also butted in with Gwen by his side, "But I'm signing Gwen up!!"

A puff of smoke appeared and revealed Damien and Pip, "Sorry mortals, but I'm signing Pip up, take the money and fame, and rub it in your inferior faces…"

"Wow, a lot of people sure wanna be in this movie huh?" Ivy giggled as Kyle sighed.

"Good thing Stan and Reese aren't here then, maybe Stan might plan to dye my sister's hair blond just to make a few bucks and get into the movie…"

"Speaking of siblings, have you seen Peter?"

Kyle shrugged, "Nah, he said he just wanted to get something from Chef…oh, that Luke guy is coming this way,"

"Eh?" Ivy and the others turned to see indeed, the guy was coming their way.

Luke smiled and waved in greeting, "Hi, I overheard you wanted to be in the movie correct?"

Everyone nodded and smiled, and John spoke up first, "We wanted to sign our friend Gina as the leading lady…"

Lindsey pushed Gina towards the child celeb, and Luke's eyes almost turned into hearts.

"You're the one…"

Gina coughed a bit, "Excuse me?"

"I mean…you're the one for the role, you can play as Marcella!"

Kenny leaned towards Kyle, "Who's Marcella?"

"The main girl in the movie,"

"Oh,"

"So what do you say? Will you accept?" Luke asked with pleading eyes, holding both of the blond girl's hands. Kyle almost laughed; this guy seems to have a thing going on for Gina.

Gina smiled and nodded, then Luke smiled and dragged her to where the director was. John and Lindsey gave another high five to each other with silly grins.

But Kenny frowned at the way that guy was holding Gina's hands earlier.

And he didn't like it.

* * *

**Uh-oh! What now? So in the next chapter, Gina and Luke studies their parts, but Kenny isn't too happy on how close the famous boy is getting towards the clueless girl. Meanwhile, Reese isn't looking to hot when she finds out that Robert Pattinson films in the movie too, and gets Stan to get rid of the jerk once and for all. In other news, Peter asks Chef for advice about girls.**

**Mura-chan is soooo outta here!**


	35. Chapter 35: There are worst things

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Alright, I know this isn't supposed to be here, but yeah people I run out of material XP And what better way to express it by putting stupid Robert Pattinson in it. Oh well, I'm sure a lot of people wants him dead or what-not, I'm not too mean (grins evilly) Anyways, on with the show!

**Chapter Thirty Five: There are worst things than that**

* * *

**Previously on All Over Again….**

_"So what do you say? Will you accept?" Luke asked with pleading eyes, holding both of the blond girl's hands. Kyle almost laughed; this guy seems to have a thing going on for Gina._

_Gina smiled and nodded, then Luke smiled and dragged her to where the director was. John and Lindsey gave another high five to each other with silly grins._

_But Kenny frowned at the way that guy was holding Gina's hands earlier._

_And he didn't like it._

**_Now on with the plot…._**

* * *

"Ugh, I hate this part right here…"

"Dude, isn't that a song?"

"Shut up James…"

Kenny and James were sitting on the brick fence of their school, watching Luke and Gina practicing their lines together. Today they have a scene near the school when the main boy and girl meet for the first time. And already Kenny was getting sick with all the fake mushy love the two kids were making.

"Why did I ever sign her up, I should've known this would happen…"

James glanced at the side, "Well at least Lindsey's happy, after all being Gina's manager is hard work"

They watched as Lindsey was talking to two older men, who are looking at her with bewildered looks. Kenny laughed as he jumped off the wall and wondered over to where Gina and Luke were. James sighed once more, this wasn't gonna be pretty. The red headed boy was about to follow his best friend, until he was stopped by someone he didn't expect.

"Peter?"

The said Broflovski grinned, "I think this is the end if the line,"

"Huh?" James blinked, as Peter grabbed him to the side.

"This is Kenny's battle; he needs to do this by himself…"

**At the Broflovski residence**

"You didn't have to stay with me Stan…" Reese coughed a bit before she could finish her sentence, as Stan carried her bridal style into the living room.

"No way, I know how weak you are when you get the flu," The boy wonder smiled as he placed her onto the couch, "Now; your parents said they left you some meatloaf surprise in the fridge, so I'll just heat it up for you okay?"

"You don't have to..." She mumured but got all guilty when Stan stared at her with those eyes.

"But I want to..." Stan whispered as he sat down right in front of her, "You're sick...and I don't want anything bad happening to you..."

Reese bit her bottom lip, she hated when Stan acted all sad and cute. Stan smiled gently as he pushed some of her bangs from her eyes and leaned down to peck her on the cheek. The girl sighed with a cute blush on her face, making Stan grin even bigger as he stood up and disappeared through the kitchen door. Frowning even more, she grabbed the remote control and switched on the TV. Even though what Stan was doing was really sweet, but it could get annoying once in a while. Surfing through the channels, she then paused it to a sight that made her truly sick.

"_And so Robert Pattinson, the main character of the new movie NEW MOON, is in South Park today to cast as a minor character in another movie; Country Spy!_"

"Grrrrr…." Reese's temper fired up, that even the TV exploded right before the reporter could say anymore.

Stan came back in with a tray of food and sighed, "Care to explain why you used your powers to kill the television?"

"Robert freakin' Pattinson is here…" The girl grumbled, sniffing a bit from her runny nose.

"So? And who is Robert freakin' Pattinson?" Stan chuckled, but stopped when Reese glared at him.

"Stan, we need to get him outta here…he's…well…"

"A retard, that's what I'd say…"

Stan growled when he turned to see Craig closing the front door, "No one invited you here Craig!"

"I gave him the spare keys in case of emergency," Reese smiled sheepishly, Craig twirled the keys around his finger.

Stan gaped, "Why don't you ever give me spare keys to the house?"

"I dunno, I never thought of it…" Reese shrugged as she sat up facing Craig, who sat down on the couch next to her, "So, you hate him too huh?"

"Oh hell yeah I do!" Craig smirked evilly, "What are we gonna do about him?"

Reese gave an equally frightening smirk, "Well, what do you have in mind Mr. Tucker?"

As they both laugh maniacally, Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh god, my girlfriend and my rival working a plot to kill Robert Pattinson…"

He then turned back to the two, who already had papers and other materials around them.

"….Oh Jesus…."

**Back in the set**

"Hey Gina…" Kenny smiled then glared dangerously at the other boy, "Luke…"

"Hey Ken, glad you're here!" Gina greeted and held out her cup to him, "Can you please get me a drink? All this memorizing is thirsty work…"

Kenny blinked, "Uh, what?"

The blond girl raised an eyebrow, "You do know how to get a drink don't you?"

"Gina…it's just…you never act like this before…"

"Act like what?"

"This! Like you're all that and I'm beneath you!"

"Oh please," Gina waved her hand around, "I do not!"

Kenny gave a look of disbelief, "See, there you go! Acting like a total diva!"

"You're just saying that 'cuz you're jealous!"

"Jealous of what?!?"

"Me being a star and you're not!"

Oh she was clueless alright.

"Look G, listen up and listen good…if it weren't for me, Lindsey and John…then you wouldn't be here!"

Lindsey walked towards us, "What's going on?"

Kenny turned to her, "Well, your so called star is acting like a total snob!"'

"Gina?" Lindsey looked at her, "Please tell me he's joking,"

The girl just huffed, "Just get him out of here, he's annoying me!"

"Wha? Gina-"

"If you won't do anything, then I will…You're fired Lindsey!" Gina yelled as she grabbed Luke's arm and walked away.

The pigtailed girl's jaws dropped, as Kenny shook his head in anger, "This has gone far enough…I think all this stardom and attention got through to her head…"

"I have to agree with you Kenny…but why would she be like this all of a sudden?" Lindsey sighed as Kenny looked at the cup strangely, "What are you doing?"

"This smell…it's smells familiar…" Kenny then looked on the table where Gina and Luke left their scripts, and spotted a packet of some sort. He picked it up and gasped, the label on the packet read: '**Cartman's Secret Evil potion**'

"That fatass!" Kenny threw the cup and packet on the ground and walked off, and Lindsey followed with the same angry look.

Things were just getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

**Well Cartman's out of jail, and started off in his new evil scheme. Meanwhile, Craig and Reese got their own evil scheme to handle. So in the next chapter, Kenny discovers Gina's not the only one effected with the potion. In other news, Robert finally makes his appearance, making Reese and Craig plan their first move.**

**Mura is gonna slush over the pizza dude again! ^w^**


	36. Chapter 36: Robert Pattinson must die

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: For those who think I'm actually gonna kill Robert off here, I'm not gonna XD Because I've got something in store for him, much worst than death. Trust me, it's much much worse (cue evil laugh) Anyways, on with the show~ And introducing a NEW OC in the story, owned by Sarrowsnow! ^w^

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six: **Robert Pattinson must die

_"Blue wolf to red fox, come in red fox..."_

"This is red fox, status report..."

_"No sign of him yet, but I'm close to the movie set now...__"_

"Okay, so you got the plan or what?" Reese spoke through her walkie talkie, as she cuddled up with Stan on the couch, who laid his head on top hers. After finishing her meal, she and Craig decided they should try and freak the Twilight star out of the town, slowly so it's more amusing. Now Craig went off to the set, as Stan and Reese stayed at her house as a secret base, watching to see if any news comes up.

"_Yeah, I gotcha 'Ella…I'm in position!_"

"Good!" Reese smiled, but then giggled a bit when Stan nuzzled his face into her hair, "Stan, you're messing up my hair!…"

Stan gave an evil look, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Well, it won't be the only thing I'll mess up…"

Reese gasped as Stan pounced on her softly, laying her on the couch then straddling her as he looked down at her. Even though Stan felt a swell of dominance inside him, he had to remember Reese was still sick. But then again, his inner self was feeling nervousness and panic. Never in their relationship, were they _this _intimate. The Jewish girl pouted a bit, as Stan leaned his head down right next to her ear.

"Feel a little ticklish Ree~?" He breathed in her ear cheekily, as his hand touched one side of her stomach, making the girl under him giggle a bit. Soon he was tickling her on both sides of her stomach, but then she mewled a bit all of a sudden;

"Staaan~!"

Stan's hands stopped, as he looked at her with wide eyes. Now that he looked at her, she was panting softly, her eyes were half closed and her cheeks were a nice shade of pink. Something inside him made him feel funny, as he too blushed a bit.

"Stan? You okay dude?" The girl asked, concerned as she sat up a bit, only to have Stan glomp her back down again, "What the…dude!"

The boy leaned back a bit, so they were face to face. Gazing into each other's eyes, they were inching towards each other when;

"_Come in red fox…come in red fox…over!,_"

Reese pushed Stan slightly off of her, and grabbed the walkie talkie, "This is red fox, come in blue wolf.."

"_The dummy has been spotted, I repeat, the dummy has been spotted!_"

"Roger, commence operation: Steak the sparkly vampire!"

"_Copy that, over and out!_"

The red head gave a satisfied smile, and turned to her boyfriend, who looked a little disappointed. Feeling a bit confused, she crawled onto Stan's lap with a weak smile. She still felt really freaked out about what happened just seconds ago, but whatever Stan wanted to do must have been something he really wanted to do. So she wrapped her arm around Stan's neck, and leaned her forehead onto his. Lime green eyes meet dark indigo, and Stan smiled a bit almost feeling a bit better.

"Glad that you're smiling again Stan," Reese spoke in a soft tone.

Stan laughed, "Sorry, I guess I thought that I'd give you your first ki-"

"Guys!! You home!?!" A voice called out in the front, and Stan groaned in annoyance as Reese got up and walked towards the door. She opened to reveal John V, who stopped knocking and shouting, staring with a blush on his face.

"John? What are doing here?" She asked as Stan came right behind her.

John gulped a bit. He didn't really expect to see Reese dressed in a Spiderman pajama dress that was above the knees. Stan noticed the boy staring and gave a irritated look.

"Uhhh…I came to tell you that Lindsey and Kenny need you guys for help," The brunette explained.

"Help? What help?"

**With Craig**

This was it.

The raven haired boy stood near where all the screaming fangirls were, as a black limo stopped by them and one buff looking guy came around to open the door. Coming out the car, revealed a man with brown hair and eyes in a fancy like attire. It was official; this guy was definitely Robert Pattinson. Craig smirked as he got out his smoke bombs out. He crept in the swarming sea of fans and threw the bombs to the ground, grabbed Robert's arm and ran off with the man in tow.

"Hey! What the heck?!" The man panicked with his British voice. And Craig thought his voice was bad.

"Come with me Mr. Pattinson! You're in grave danger!" The boy snickered on the inside, maybe he should do acting sometime. All of a sudden, a girl stepped up ten feet away from them, and Craig stopped in his tracks, making Robert fall in the process. The girl was a brunette with highlights, her chocolate eyes showed sheer seriousness in them. Her attire was a white hoodie, faded blue jeans and a fox eared beanie.

"Come to stop me Murphy?" Craig smirked a bit, as the girl stared blankly at him.

"So, we're into last names now are we, Tucker?"

The boy shrugged, "Aw c'mon Sarah, you know I was just playing..."

"Reese would be very upset if you let Robert get away..."

"Huh?" Craig turned to see, indeed, Robert Pattinson running away from them. He sighed as he ran fast so he was now in front of the Twilight star, and knocked him out with a bat.

"Where did you get the bat?" Sarah blinked, as Craig grabbed Robert's leg and dragged him without carign much.

"Eh, I improvized..." Craig chuckled as Sarah walked beside him, going to their next destination.

**With Peter**

"Chef?"

The said cafeteria man turned to the older Jewish boy, and smiled, "Hello there children,"

"Chef, I kinda need your advice…" Peter confessed as he was ushered into the comfy home of Chef. Now some people thinks Chef is dead, but oh no, he still alive and well…but nobody really knew how he came to be, but nobody really cared right now (especially the boys like Stan and them).

"Advice? What kind of advice?" He asked as they sat down on the couch.

"I need advice on…girls…"

"Oh I see…well, let me express it in a song shall we?"

Peter groaned, "Oh boy…"

**Meanwhile in Lindsey's home**

"Okay thank you everyone for being here" Kenny greeted as he saw everyone seated around in the living room. Wendy, Jimmy, James, Heidi, Bridon, Marjorine, Butters, Clyde, Gwen, mostly everyone was there. Lindsey came in with Stan, John V and Reese who changed into her normal clothes, but she still looked a little sick.

"Why are we here again?" Kyle asked, glancing from his girlfriend to the blond boy.

"Okay guys, here comes the shocking news…Cartman's out of jail…"

Mostly everyone gasped, others cursed under their breaths.

"Yeah, and he drugged Gina with some evil powder of some sort!" Lindsey proclaimed, showing the old packet Kenny threw away.

"I thought he'd be locked up for a long time!" Stan yelled in fury, as he watched his best friend steam at the mention of the fatass getting out from prison.

"Well he's back…and picking his revenge on us one by one…"

Reese's cellphone then just rang, and she flipped it open, "Hello?"

"_Ella, I got the dummy…I knocked him out, and now I'm here near Shakey's waiting for the next step…_"

"Craig?..Oh crap…" The girl sighed and explained what was going on, and Craig was on his way now dragging the unconscious star with him.

"Sis, what was that about?"

The Jewish girl gave her brother a knowing look, "Robert Pattinson must die"

Kyle raised an eyebrow at Stan, who gave a crooked smile, "It's a long story…and she's not gonna kill him...."

* * *

**Well, we'll see how the next chapter turns out...and thanks again Sarrow, for letting me use Sarah ^w^**

**Mura outta here!**


	37. Chapter 37: The Ever Sweet Triangle

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Now the votes for John B's girl are in…and the obvious winner is…Lola ^w^ Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven: The Ever Sweet Triangle**

Craig grudgingly knocked on the door of the Smith residence, and the door was opened by Clyde.

The boy stared at his best friend, "Dude, why are you dragging Robert Pattinson by the feet?"

"Long story, and he's too goddamn heavy" Craig muttered, dropping the man's feet to the ground and trudged inside to leave the guy in the cold. Clyde rolled his eyes as he and Token dragged Robert in the house and threw him in the corner.

"Aw, dude why is Robert Pattinson in my house?" Lindsey asked, not mad but just a little weirded out.

"Well, it's a very long story…" Craig huffed and plopped on the couch, which was a big mistake since he just landed right next to a certain hyper active brunette. Clyde snickered at the sight, and then sat down where Gwen was.

"Hey Craig~!" Ralinwi giggled happily as she hugged his arm with hearts around her.

"Ugh…" Craig groaned, right after hearing Sarah snickering behind them. Reese smiled at the sight of her friend, and she glomped the brown haired girl with the energy she still has left.

"Heh, nice to see you to Reese…" Sarah grinned and hugged back, but then letting go when Stan stood up.

"Reese, who's this?" Stan asked suspiciously, squinting his eyes at the girl he's never seen before. Damien, who was seated right on the floor next to Tweek, managed to smirk at Sarah, who in return grinned sheepishly.

"I didn't expect you to be back so soon," The Prince of Darkness spoke. Pip, who was sitting on the couch behind Damien, glanced from the new girl to Damien and back again. The British kid sighed a bit, but something deep down was stirring, and it was bad.

"Well I know but-" Sarah was immediately cut off with a crash in the kitchen. The door swing open to reveal a messy Kenny with flour here and there and Sweet, who had eggs and flour all over her. Apparently they were trying to make cookies for everyone with the help of Lindsey's grandma, and suddenly they kinda…messed up….

"Dude, did mess up the kitchen?!" Lindsey exclaimed, while the others were trying not to laugh. Kenny grinned as he placed an arm around the other blond, who blushed a bit in embarrassment. Lindsey's grandma came out, telling them it was fine and was gonna clean up and finish the rest of the cooking. Kenny and Sweet once again apologized for the mess, but the lady just smiled and waved it off. Kevin frowned a bit at how Kenny was being very close to Sweet, but shook it off as just being friendly.

"Uh Lindz, you don't mind if we could get some towels over here do ya?" Kenny laughed, as he tried to get the egg yolk off his hair.

"Sure thing Ken, and I'll get one for Sweet as well…"

"I'll help you," Ivy smiled as the two red heads went up the stairs. John V laughed a bit, when Sweet sneezed cutely, which also made Reese and Kevin laugh too. Sweet was about wipe off the egg yolk on her cheek, when Kenny gently wiped it off for her with the sleeve of his parka.

"You're messier than I am…" The blond boy chuckled a bit, as Sweet muttered a thank you. The half Chinese was about to ask what that was all about when Lindsey and Ivy came down with towels and wet cloths.

John B, who was sitting on the floor at eh other side of Tweek, took this time to talk, "So now what, I mean about Cartman and all that?..."

Kevin helped Sweet clean up, and while doing that replied, "I say we should investigate it,"

"But how though? I hate to admit this, but Cartman could be anywhere and is a devious hider…" James protested, watching his best friend Kenny gets cleaned up by Reese.

"If I could say something, maybe he's not the bad guy here…" Wendy suddenly spoke, which made almost everyone the room look at her like she's from another planet.

"Uh, say what? Wendy…this is Eric Cartman we're talking about!" John V exclaimed, as Kevin handed back the towel to Sweet and sat down with him.

"Uggghhh…" Robert Pattinson, forgotten in the corner, groaned as he looked at his surrounding, "W…Where am I?"

"Oh shit! He's awake…" Craig cursed under his breath, and was about to swing at him again when Reese stopped him. Naturally being a black belt, she karate chop Robert's neck and knocked him out once more.

Craig grinned, "Now we got a new problem…what should we do with this faggot?"

Reese smiled, "I've got an idea" She then turned to Sparrow, who was leaning against the wall, with a look that he knew all too well.

"Scottsdale?"

"Scottsdale,"

Sparrow grinned and nodded to Henrietta, who was sitting right next to Butters, "You know what to do,"

"Right…I'll tie him up and FedEx him…" She sighed as she, with the help of Pagan, got Robert Pattinson by the feet again and placed him in a big box with holes around it. Reese then got a tape recorder out, and pressed play, which the Barney song came up and she threw it in the box, not before pressing the reply button.

"You can close the box now," The Jewish girl gave the word, and pretty soon Henrietta and Pagan taped and closed the seals and wrote the address to Scottsdale. Reese then motioned Token and Clyde over, and she whispered in their ear to place the box outside until the mailman arrives. Nodding then shrugging at each other, then pushed the box together outside.

Kyle took this time to question his sister, "Ree, why did you FedEx Robert Pattinson into the box…and more importantly, why did you put a recording of Barney's theme song?"

After giving a high five to Craig, Reese turned to her brother, "Well, the songs annoying when you listen to it for too long…plus if he tries to stop the tape, it's gonna change to another song…"

"Which ones," Craig asked, and Reese gave him a list.

**Annoying songs to annoy one Robert Pattinson**

**1. ****Barney theme song****2. ****Paris Hilton's song (forgot the title)****3. ****Teletubbies' Theme****4. ****The Omen theme****5. ****Kyle's mom is a bitch (in D minor)**

The list almost went on and on, and Craig laughed at the number five. When Kyle read this however, he glared at his sister, who grinned cheekily.

"She's your mom too you know…" Kyle muttered angrily.

"That was Clyde's idea…" His sister replied with a shrug, as the two turned to the brunette, who laughed nervously.

**Meanwhile in Chef's place**

"Ah, so I see you like the Ivy girl huh?" Chef summed up Peter's long and very complicated situation, as the said red head nodded solemnly. He didn't quite understand why he felt this way, even to a girl who he considered his best friend and all.

"So what should I do Chef?"

The dark man tried to think, and then smiled, "Well, why don't you treat her out on a date?"

"What's a date?" Peter tilted his head in confusion, not knowing the foreign word.

"Aw children, you don't know what a date is?"

"Uhhhhh,….."

"Well, I'll explain it to you in another song…"

"Oh goddammit…."

**Meanwhile somewhere else…**

In the deepest park of South Park, an elementary school boy wanders near the reeking ghettos and abandoned houses nearby. He didn't like it, but he had to bear it for now. Right now, it was important to meet his new client, for that certain client was carrying around four hundred thousand dollars in a mere black briefcase. He then found the location he was looking for, and stepped on the broken down house as another figure spotted him.

"So, do you have it?" The second person spoke in a low growl, as the boy walked over, removing his blue hat with the yellow poofball.

"Yes, but first…you have to give the cash up front," The boy replied, holding up a portfolio and gesturing the briefcase with his other hand. The figure came under the ceiling lamp to reveal a girl in all black, her blond hair hidden under the hat of hers. She placed the briefcase on the floor, and slid it towards the boy. That boy also stood under the bright light to reveal the fatass himself-

"Ay! I'm not fat…I'm big boned!"

Sure you are.

"Ay! You come down here so I can kick you in the nuts"

Maybe I will, maybe I won't.

"Gyah!!!"

Aw, you know you love me.

"I'll Kill you!!"

Big words from a small little piggy.

"Who are you talking to?" The girl stared at the boy like he was crazy.

And soon, everything turned dark.

* * *

** I love making fun of the little piggy!**

**Cartman: AY!**

**So I'll be seeing you guys again tomorrow...Mura is going to the doctor's now ^^ I might post chapter 38 tonight if I can come back early :D**


	38. Chapter 38: Stan's date with destiny

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Yo morning people~! ^w^ How's everyone out there? So yeah nothing much to say here, only that I'm really shocked I can update so fast O.O I mean I can never do more than thirty chapters, and I'm almost up to forty XD Well anyways, on with the show~

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Stan's date with destiny**

Everyone was set with Lindsey's plan, and now they were going their separate ways. Stan ushered a happy Reese towards his bike, with an extra seat at the back. Kyle snickered a bit, and then tried not to after his best friend cast a glare at him. Kyle's sister giggled as she hopped on the back seat, and Stan got on the front. As soon as the Jewish girl wrapped her arms around her boy's waist, Stan started peddling and drove out.

"I wonder where those two are going…" James chuckled as Kyle shook his head.

"I bet to Stan's house, after all he loves her being there every day if there's nothing to do at our house," Kyle replied with a smile. He stood beside Lindsey, since he decided to stay with his girlfriend (that, and her grandma makes the best cookies).

"Well I say they awfully get along well! Plus they're the cutest couple," Ivy nodded with a smile, as the other girls giggled in delight. Craig frowned at what Ivy said and turned his head to watch the love team go. Ralini saw this too and gave a sad look as well. As that was happening, Kevin walked towards the semi-twitchy blond girl, but stopped when Kenny walked beside her, placing an arm around her and teasing her. Frowning, he just shook his head and walked the other way. John V saw this and followed his best friend, a bit concerned on Kevin's behavior.

"Dude, are you feeling ok?" John V asked, as Kevin kicked a stone hard.

"I dunno…why does Kenny have to flirt with every girl he sees?"

_Ah, so he's jealous of Kenny being close to Sweet…_

John smiled, a bit relieved, "Aw Kev, he's just like that, nice to all girls…doesn't mean he likes her or anything,"

"Yeah but," Kevin sighed, "I just wish he would stop it…"

"Dude, stop Kenny McCormick from being nice to girls? I'll believe that when pigs fly…"

What they didn't know, was that a blue smoke passed them, aiming right at the said blond boy himself. The smoke surrounded Kenny, unnoticed by the human eye as Kevin's words rang through the air.

"_I just wish he would stop flirting with girls…_"

Kenny coughed as he accidentally inhaled the smoke, but then smirked when his eyes changed into dark gold. Sweet, feeling a little uneasy, placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"A-a-a-are y-you…NGH! Okay?"

Kenny then frowned, and swatted his hand away from the girl, "Hands off bitch,"

"H-h-huh?" Sweet whimpered, as her eyes watered a bit.

"You heard me, stay away from me and take your stupid girl germs with you!"

Sweet was about to cry, feeling hurt by the boy's words, but James stepped right in front of her staring at his best friend with an appalled look.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?!" He demanded with a hard glare, "You never EVER insult a girl in your life!"

Kenny grunted, "Tch, whatever…I'm outta here!" And then, he walked away.

James huffed, a little irritated and then turned to Sweet with a comforting look, "I'm sorry about Kenny, he's not usually like this…"

Wendy rushed over to them, "What happened?" She asked while trying to calm a crying Sweet down. Tweek, who was watching the whole time, suddenly felt a little pissed off. Sure he hated his sister, but no one can ever insult her like that. He decided to run after Kenny, dropping his can of coffee in the process.

Craig saw this and went after the blond, "Tweekers, wait up!!"

"Craig?" Clyde yelled, but then stopped when he stepped on Tweek's coffee canister. He instantly picked it up, and watched his two friends run off.

"What's up?" John B asked in concern, as Clyde held up the canister with a curious look.

"Hmmmm…" Clyde had a curious look on his face and gasped when he saw something in the canister's reflection. Some sort of shadowy figure was running off the other way and the brunette turned around, but it was gone right when he did. He then looked down and saw some sort of blue smoke surrounding his feet. Clyde looked to see if anyone else noticed, but they didn't.

"What's wrong Clyde, it looks like you've seen a ghost," Kyle asked, as the said boy blinked a bit.

"This might sound crazy, but I could've sworn I saw that Kelly girl hiding in the bushes…"

Lindsey and Kyle's eyes widened, "What?!?"

"And…can you guys see the blue smoke?"

"What blue smoke?" Bebe asked, as everyone looked around for it, but they couldn't see. Thankfully, Kyle, Craig and Ralini saw it and looked at each other.

"Clyde, how can you see it?" Craig asked as Clyde stepped away from the smoke slowly coming at him.

Sparrow narrowed his eyes a bit, "People who can see the smoke have seen death first hand or those who actually died and came back to life..."

Clyde's eyes then darkened a bit, "How would you know this anyhow?"

"Cuz I've seen death first hand, so I could see it like you can..."

"What is this smoke anyways?" Kyle asked as the rest of the kids looked around for the smoke, but failed.

"I think it's-"

**Near the Marsh residence**

Stan pressed the brakes, and stopped near the sidewalk as Reese hopped down, with Stan following and walked with Stan and his bike to the garage. The raven haired lad placed the bike at the side of the wall, and turned to his girlfriend with a smile.

"Well, what shall we do now?" He asked her as they both walked into the house, kicking their shoes off and plopping right on the couch.

Reese grabbed her boyfriend's poofball hat and placed it on top of her head, "Hmmm, you tell me!" She then stuck her tongue out, jumped off her seat and ran up the stairs. Stan laughed and went to chase after her, only to stop when he saw a strange blue smoke coming out of the ventilation shaft. Frowning, he grabbed a chair, climbed on it and tried to shut the vent up. He almost breathed in the scent until his girlfriend came down and hugged him, causing them to fall on the ground.

"R-Reese!" Stan exclaimed, as the said girl sat up and got off his lap with a goofy grin.

"Hehe, surprised you there huh?" She giggled, but yelped when Stan grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the house, "Stan, what the f-"

"There's something in the vents, we had to get out cuz it might have been poison gas…"

"Poison gas?"

"C'mon, we've gotta go to my mom in Tom's Rhinoplasty to tell her what happened…"

As he was about to walk to the garage to get his bike, Reese immediately grabbed both his arms and twisted them behind his back.

"Oww!!" Stan groaned in pain, as he heard the red head chuckle darkly.

"Well my dear Stanley, shall we play a game?" She whispered in his ear dangerously, as she kicked his back and he landed on the ground with a thud. Stan rolled out of the way, making Reese flip right after she tried to kick him. He didn't know what got into her, only that this wasn't Reese anymore.

She was a whole other being.

Suddenly, Kenny and Gina came right behind her, sharing the glowing gold eyes and matching evil smirks. Stan was about to shout at them, until two other people he didn't expect came into view.

"Cartman?…Kelly?….What the hell is going on?!?!" Stan yelled as the two agonists grinned at him.

"What's going is that we know your secret…Mysterion…"

Stan started to sweat, but remained calm, "What are you talking about fatass?…"

Kelly tsked at him, "We know who you are and we'll destroy you with our new army…" She gestured to the hypnotized kids before her, as she revealed a picture of Stan giving his costume to Craig at the time he was saving Lindsey. He was hiding this fact a long time now, being Mysterion, and two evil wannabes aren't gonna get away with this. Stan smirked as he reached to his back pants pocket slowly, and with accurate speed, he threw three smoke bombs on the ground and made his escape, leaving the sinister group behind.

* * *

**Gasp! Right again with the evil controlling plot -.- I've gotta be more original next time...So next time, Stan investigates on the blue smoke and finds out some strange discoveries. Meanwhile, Clyde recalls his dark past, involving a train accident 4 years ago.**

**-Mura is gonna eat some breakfast in bed XD**


	39. Chapter 39: Dead or Alive Epidemic

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Hmmmmm….Let's see, this might be in three parts, I dunno…I'll just see. Anyways, I've noticed I've reached +100 reviews O.O Wow, it really is popular! I think I might hold something here…whoever is the 111th reviewer, I'll do something special for them (ex. - oneshot, fanart, etc.)…Kinda like what kooky did when I won as the 100th reviewer, only I love to see who'd get the triple 1's! XD Anyways, on with the story~

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Dead or Alive Epidemic**

An hour later after Stan's encounter with Cartman and the supposed to be dead Kelly, Kyle and Craig decided to meet up in the Broflovski residence, after both getting a call from an unknown number.

"So, are you sure it wasn't you who sent the text?"

Kyle shook his head, "No Craig, for the last time I didn't send it…I thought you did…"

"Was it okay to bail out from your girlfriend?"

"…Maybe,"

Craig chuckled with amusement in his eyes, "Oh you're so dead when she sees you again…"

Before Kyle could retort back, a dark shadow loomed over them and they turned to see Mysterion smirking at them.

"I hope I didn't make you guys wait long,"

Craig gave a light smile and waved, "Nah dude, but did you have to wear the stupid costume still?"

Kyle on the other hand, was appalled, "Stan, I thought you said it's dangerous to wear the Mysterion costume in public,"

Removing his mask and placing his hood down, Stan smirked as he plopped himself on the couch, "I know," He then turned serious, "But it seems Cartman knows I'm Mysterion…"

"Huh? He does?" Craig asked incrediously.

"And there's something else," Stan looked around, then ushered the two to come closer, "Kelly's alive, and got Kenny, Gina and Reese under some sort of spell…"

Kyle's eyes immediately turned crimson red, "She's alive?!?!?"

"And she's got Ella and them as mind slaves…" Craig snarled, crossing his arms in silent anger.

"How is she alive anyways?! I collected and drained all her blood, and I could've sworn Ralini dumped the body somewhere no one can find her…"

"Ah, speaking of the pyro maniac…" Craig rolled his eyes as Ralini skipped down the stairs happily, smiling at the boys in the living room. She grinned even more when she spotted her dream beau and glomped the boy down on the couch, once again hearts around her.

"Nini, what did you do with Kelly's body?" Kyle demanded calmly.

The brunette released Craig, and gave a mischievous look, "I incinerated her to the ground…"

"And…the remaining ashes?"

"….." Ralini blinked, then laughed nervously, "uhhhhh…."

"You didn't get rid of that did you?!"

The girl pouted slightly, "Sadly no…I just burned her body then left it there when we ran from the horror brothers…"

Stan then stood up, "Alright, you guys stay here and figure out how to kill Kelly permanently, meanwhile I'll check on the town to see if there's any evil activities going on" He then placed his hood and mask on, and disappeared out the window.

Ralini then giggled, "Stan knows it's not Halloween yet, right?"

**Back in Lindsey's house**

As Gwen fell asleep in Clyde's lap, the brunette looked around at the faces in the living room. They decided to stay in after a frantic Kyle ordered them to, and Craig just gave the look that said 'if-you-leave-then-i-will-kill-you' and left for Kyle's house. Lindsey was a bit skeptical about it, but just left it alone.

"Okay Clyde, you don't have to tell us about…you know…" Token spoke slowly, knowing Clyde could get a little moody when he speaks of his dark past. Only him and Tweek knows about that terrible day, right when Gwen was still in Middle Park, and way before Reese came back to South Park. Clyde coughed a bit, but shrugged off Token's concerns and gave everyone a serious look.

"It all happened 4 years ago…"

_Flashback_

_An eight year old Clyde was walking down the subway station, ready to go to a small town unknown to him. All he knew that his mom wants him to go with her when they visit his grandmother. He didn't know much about her, only she's a rich old lady and was super nice to him and his family. Wishing Gwen was here, Clyde's mind was lost in his own little world, not knowing his mother left him in the wooden bench as she went to buy some snacks for the both of them. He also failed to realize that a strange looking woman sat next to him with shifty eyes. Time seemed to slow down for the brown haired child as his eyes wandered to the lady beside him, now realizing this wasn't his mother at all. The woman was very pretty, glossy blond hair and gorgeous brown eyes, wearing a black business suit. She turned to him with a sweet smile, and she seems to be really nice._

_"Little boy, are you alone here?"_

_Clyde shook his head, as he kept looking for his mother._

_The lady smiled, "Did you lose your mother?"_

_The child whipped his head around and nodded, and when the lady offered a hand to him, he immediately took it without another thought._

_But this is where the tragedy starts._

_Clyde's mom came back, but dropped all the food when she saw a woman dragging her son away. She ran towards them, screeching that someone was kidnapping her baby. Clyde, who was walking with the lady near the train track, turned his head around with a bewildered look on his face. And before the lady could do anything, Clyde accidentally tripped on his loose laces from his shoes and knocked the woman on the train tracks. The little boy gasped as he looked downed at the lady, who was trying to get back up, clawing her way to escape before the train comes. Clyde then offered the lady to take his hand, almost in tears and begging for the lady to take his hand. Suddenly, the sound of screeching and a loud whistle, right before his eyes…Clyde watched as the woman got crushed by the speeding train._

**End of flashback**

Mostly everyone was speechless after Clyde's little story.

"So that's how it happened…and probably what Sparrow meant when I can the freaky blue smoke…"

Sparrow smirked, "I knew it…"

John B then glanced at Mark, who was observing a vile filled with the blue smoke, "So, anything new?"

"Nope, in fact, I can't seem to detect any familiarity in it either…"

Wendy then smiled a bit, "Mark…could it be the same substance that spreaded here a month ago?"

"Where are you getting at?" Bebe asked as Mark seemed to smile as well.

"I think she's got something…" Mark replied for Bebe, as he got some papers out of his backpack, "Gina said she too thought some smoke has been coming around as well…"

"What do you mean?" Heidi asked, as Wendy picked up some paper from Mark, and read through.

"Looks like we've got an epidemic on our hands…"

Before Ivy could comment about what the British boy said, until she heard a car screeching outside and crashing of windows. All the kids stood up to look out the window to see some people running away from some other people who seems to be chasing them slow and zombie like. It didn't take long for Clyde to see more of the blue smoke surrounding them. He then turned to Mark, who nodded in agreement.

"I take it, Kyle and Craig are takin care of them..." Mark chuckled as if on cue, the two were spotted trying to stop the army of mindless people from attacking the ones who weren't effected. Ralini followed behind her cousin and crush as she made a fire wall, preventing them from coming any further.

"I guess it's the whole Day of the Dead all over again?" Lindsey said in a monotone voice, as everyone else nodded. But Wendy was sure it was more than that, and she knew one person who can help them with this disaster.

* * *

**I'm so tired people! I had my friends over here today and we've been dancing and acting crazy XD Whew, it was just like a work-out kind of party, since one of my classmates was trying to pep us for a cheerdance competition ^^ So anyways, I might update chapter 40 on.....Wednesday?** **XD Anyways...We go to Stan who finds Cartman and Kelly, and Wendy calls in two familiar characters...**


	40. Chapter 40: Crying in the Cold rain

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: I'm gonna update more than one on Wednesday, I promise….A little warning…there will be two character deaths and neither one of them is Kenny! (Haha, almost had you there…) So anyways, I won't tell who they are…you have to find out for yourselves. Here's the 40th chapter~! Still waiting for that 111th reviewer XD

* * *

**Chapter Forty: Crying in the cold rain**

As he was scouting the place he called his home, Mysterion's eyes wandered from one building to the other. He climbed up the ladder of the fire escape on one of the buildings, and swiftly landed on the safe rooftop. With ease, he managed to jump over two roofs while looking down at the city below. He realized that many of the zombies were some of the townsfolk, sadly one of them including his dad. Sighing in a typical manner, he then glanced at the other side of the building already seeing Kyle warding off the crazy zombies away, while Craig and Ralini got the survivors to safety.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

The masked hero glared right at the boy before him, noticing the old costume he was wearing, "Coon…"

"That's THE Coon to you!" The ex-superhero glared back at Mysterion, who was completely bored already. Suddenly a dark aura was behind him, and he leaped in the air, just in time from a serious hardcore punch from a familiar blond girl.

"So…you're now side by side with Kelly huh?" The dark boy chuckled in his deep voice, "You two make a bad couple, Cartman…"

"How do you keep knowing who I am?!?" Cartman whined with a loud yell, as Mysterion rolled his eyes.

"Because you're fat, obviously…"

"And I know now your true identity…"

Mysterion smirked inwardly, "I beg to difer…" He once again threw smoke bombs right on the hard ground as he made his escape. But then strong winds blew his cover, as Kelly threw five ninja stars at the hero, until she realized she just hit a dummy that had his cape and mask.

"He got away…" Kelly muttered as she furiously smashed the dummy's head with her foot.

Stan slid down the fire escape with ease as he threw off the rest of his uniform and placed his brown jacket and jeans on, grabbed his bike and raced off. That was a close call, but now he had no uniform with him. This was truly bad for him, but good thing Kyle had the extra one…otherwise he would have been screwed big time. Smiling a bit, he grabbed his walkie talkie and switched the button.

"This is Mysterion to Smart Alec…come in Smart Alec…I got the chick's hair…now what?"

"_This is Smart Alec...You got the sample already?_"

"Yeah, where's Fiery and the Mongrel?"

"_I told you not to call me that!_" Another voice came on the line.

"I can call you whatever I want Craig"

"_Screw you!_"

"Anyways Kyle, should I give the sample to Mark?"

"_I think that's best…oh yeah and Wendy called me…and she's sending reinforcements…_"

Stan raised an eyebrow, "Reinforcements?"

**Back in the Smith residence**

"Thank you for coming you two! We really need your help right about now…" Wendy smiled gratefully as two boys a little older than them came inside. One was a brunette with an army attire, and another was a dashing blond boy in an orange button shirt and black pants and shoes.

"It is not a problem dear Wendy, I'm just glad I could see you again…" The blond boy smiled, but was pushed back slightly by Bebe, who had an apprehensive look in her eyes.

"Ok Gregory, that's enough…" Gary calmly spoke up, "Now, we want you and Christophe to-"

"That's ze mole to you!" The French boy piped up, and Gary secretly rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, look we need you two to help Stan and the others from half of the town who's kind of-"

"In a mindless state…" Rebecca, who was beside her brother, interrupted Gary, "And it won't stop until we do something…"

"So, what is the plan?" Gregory said in all seriousness, as Wendy walked up in the front of the kids.

"We're gonna have to save the town from Kelly and her plans…" She then turned to Lindsey, "I know we have our differences…but what do you suggest we do?"

Lindsey smirked, "Well Testaburger, what you didn't know is that we already have a plan…and it's set in motion right about now…"

**With Kyle and the others**

Kyle sighed as he knocked out the 10th million zombie and settled him into the pile of other people who were knocked out.

"Geez…this is taking too long…"

Ralini came to his side and nodded, "I wonder how it's spreading so fast…"

Craig also came soon afterwards, right after bringing the rest of the town into a nearby hospital, "The real question is why we weren't affected as well…"

"Who knows….now let's meet up with Stan at Lindsey's house before-"

"Before I get here?"

The three turned to see Kelly standing in front of them, with Kenny, Gina and Reese behind her.

Kyle growled, "What are you doing here alive?!?"

"Aw dear Kyle, you didn't destroy me completely…and it was very nice of Cartman to revive me once more…"

Craig then huffed, "Where is the fatass now?"

Kelly made an evil little laugh, "I sent him sleeping with the fishes of course…He should know by now I work alone and never make promises…"

Ralini gaped, "You killed him?!"

"Oh no, I literally turned him into a fish and now he's resting with them…" Kelly said sarcastically while rolling her eyes, "Of course I killed him…he said if he revived me then I'd let him kill Kyle…but since I needed you…" She smiled at Kyle, who looked at her in disgust.

"So you lied to him and cut him loose…" Craig finished off, looking longingly at the girl who was now in a strong trance. He hated seeing the lifeless eyes Reese was using at him, he wanted the sparkling emerald he fell in love with. He was about to approach, but was stopped by Kenny, who was glaring dangerously at the raven.

"Nuh-uh…you don't want to be doing that…" Kelly chuckled as she stood by Reese.

Kyle's eyes immediately turned an even darker shade of red, and was about to attack the crazed blond girl, until Stan entered in the scene by kicking Kelly down to the ground. He then proceeded to turn to Reese and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Reese! " Stan cried as he tried to shake her frantically, "Snap out of it! It's me Stan! You have to fight it! Come back to me Ree!!"

Kelly made an irritated sound, "You little bastard…" She muttered as the ground began to shake. Soon Lindsey, Mark and the rest of the gang arrived at the scene. Sarah, who was running beside Damien, threw something at Kyle, as the said red haired boy opened the box and threw a round glass case onto the ground. Suddenly puff of pink smoke starts to blow around them, and soon enough the towns people were unzombified and returned back to normal. Kenny and Gina's golden trance like eyes turned back into their natural blue, as the both of them looked around in confusion.

"W..what? Where are we?" Gina groaned softly, her head banging like a doldrum…the same with Kenny. Stan almost smiled when he saw the sparkling glint of green back in his girlfriend's eyes, blinking at him in utter surprise.

"Stan?" She whispered as the boy hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad…you're okay…"

"Not for long you're not!" Kelly growled in anger as she pointed a gun at the two lovers, "I'm gonna succeed on getting my revenge on you, Reese! Starting with killing you and your boyfriend!!!"

Then everything went so fast.

The gunshot was fired.

Blood covered the cold snowy ground.

A body fell down with a loud thump.

Reese and Stan stared with wide eyes.

Kelly dropped the gun in shock.

Kyle charged at the blond girl, baring his fangs and ripping her to pieces.

Ralini incinerated Kelly.

Mark collected the remaining ashes.

A boy ran towards the fallen.

It started to rain.

Tears fell freely from his eyes.

He shouted to the heavens.

Crying in the cold rain.

* * *

**Sad isn't it...I just had to kill someone off here? Ok, I made the first one obvious...but this one I want people to guess! If you get it right...well, you might be able to win something, like a cookie or something XD Anyways, I'm going to sleep now.**

**Mura is outta here!**


	41. Chapter 41: The Lover's Broken Promise

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Okay now to reveal in this chapter who exactly 'died' XD Aren't I so evil last time. And for those who've guessed people like Gina, Wendy, Lindsey or like that...you guys were waaaay too far LOL Anyways, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Forty One: The Lover's Broken Promise**

After placing the ashes in the vaccum sealed bag and burying in the deepest part of the forest, Mark then dialed 911 on his cellphone as everyone else gathered around the person who saved Stan and Reese from the gunshot. John V and Kevin arrived at the scene as well, pushing their way in the crowd of their classmates. Soon, they're eyes widened at the sight before them, not believing what they were seeing. Kyle, blood covering his clothes and everywhere else, approached the crying boy who was holding the body of his beloved. Reaching his hand out to place on the other boy's shoulder, Kyle knelt down next to him with sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry…"

Dark brown eyes looked at him with no emotion as he gave an empty laugh, "Yeah…I suppose…."

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked as the ambulance raced twenty feet away from them.

Looking down at the weak girl in his arms, the boy then whispered, "….That was a reckless thing you did back there…."

Slowly blinking her eyes to stay open, the young girl turned her head slightly towards the boy, "I….I didn't….want them…t-t-to…get hurt…" She choked out, and then coughed out some blood.

"…Idiot…" He muttered, as more silently tears fell from his dull looking eyes, watching the girl's eyes fade and close slowly.

She breathed in her last breath.

Her skin turned cold with the snow.

Her brother held her even closer than before.

And at the same time, the wind blew gently around them.

Damien glanced at Sarah, who nodded in understanding and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kenny and Gina also looked at each other and gave each other a look, as they too both disappeared. Meanwhile the paramedics placed the girl onto the stretcher as the boy followed them inside the vehicle. Stan, hugging Reese tightly with a small hint of fear of losing her again, felt kinda sorry for the kid. He didn't get to know his sister very well, and yet they still cared for each other so much. Deciding to carry Reese behind his back, he and the rest of the kids to walk to Hell's pass hospital.

**At the hospital 2 hours later**

"Is he okay?" Craig asked a millionth time to his other best friend, as Clyde rolled his eyes once more.

"He's just tired, I mean after all, he almost lost his sister there…"

When they arrived in the hospital, the two were already in the room, so Kyle took the liberty to watch over the girl lying in the hospital bed with many machines, bandages and wires around her while Token and John V took the shaking stressed boy out for some fresh air. Sarah, Gina and Kenny came back with no news about any new arrivals in both Heaven and Hell. So it was either the girl was stuck in a coma, sleeping peacefully, or was stuck in the middle of Purgatory. Damien deducted that she was definitely in a deep slumber, for he would sense if she was stuck in the dark prison and Gregory already said that she was breathing lightly.

As everyone left the room to go home and get some rest, one boy apparently stayed behind.

John walked over to an empty chair, the very same one Kyle just sat on a few minutes ago, and sat down near the bed, and wrapped a hand onto the girl's cold one.

"Sweet?" He whispered out as he felt the hand responding, "Can you hear me?"

The said blond girl's eyes opened half way, and smiled at the brunette, "H-hey John…w-w-where's..big brother?"

"He went with Token outside to get a breather…How are you feeling?"

"A..A little t-tired…."

"Ah, that's good…how's your wound?" He then traced a finger with his other hand at the bandages on her right shoulder.

The blond shivered a bit and grinned sheepishly, "D-doesn't hurt…much anymore…"

"Ah," John nodded in understanding, as he helped Sweet sit up on her bed, "Sorry I woke you up,"

"It's quite alright…after all, that coffee I drank before is pretty strong, so I was half awake the whole time…"

The boy laughed as he sat on the bed facing the girl, "Well now, that's pretty clever,"

"Yes it is…" Sweet laughed as she then, cautiously, reached her hands to take John's glasses off and the said boy let her (since he didn't want to upset her or anything). When she removed them, she smiled at the color of his eyes, it was very unique.

"What? Are my eyes weird to you?" John teased a bit as Sweet blushed slightly.

"N-no! I-I-I think your eyes are n-nice! That's a-all!" She stuttered shyly, and then gasped when John lightly placed a hand on her cheek. She blushed even more, but still leaned in more in his hand in utter affection. Both of them sat in silence for a brief moment, John stroking her cheek softly and Sweet closing her eyes at the touch.

Yes they sat there in peace, not knowing someone was standing at the doorway with wide eyes.

**At the Broflovski residence**

After tucking the girl into bed, Stan kissed Reese's head with one last good night, and walked out of her room quietly while closing the door. He then walked down the stairs and was shocked to see Kenny sitting on the couch, looking like he was waiting for him.

"Is she sleeping?" Kenny started, unraveling his messy hair from the hoodie of his parka.

Stan gaped a bit, but then realized he meant Reese and nodded, "Where's Kyle?"

"Out to get some last minute groceries…so Stan," Kenny then gave a mean look, "What are you gonna do now?"

"Huh? What are you-"

"I want to know something," Kenny then placed one leg over the other, as he stared at the raven head with some sort of malice in his eyes, "Are you willing to stay with Reese, no matter how everything is right now?"

Obviously, Stan was caught off guard with the question, and gave a little nod…which made Kenny laugh a bit.

"Why are you asking that anyways?" The boy with the red poofball hat asked in morbid curiosity.

"You see, little Rosella and I made a…a promise if you will,"

Stan raised an eyebrow. Kenny never calls Reese by her real name unless he was being dead serious about her. The boy sighed as he placed a hand on his head, a sign that he now has a major headache.

"What kind of promise did you make?" Stan asked, both a little curious and suspicious at the same time.

Kenny patted a seat next to him, and Stan sat down without a word as the blond replied, "We promised each other…that we'd never let one go on the bad road, and I broke that promise…I also swore that I'd protect her, and always be by her side…"

"And you broke that too?"

Bright blue eyes stared into darker ones, as Kenny chuckled a little ominously, "No, but I might break it now,"

Stan gaped again, but then it was cut short when his mood suddenly turned dark, "No, you can't-"

"Oh, can't I Stanley?" Kenny shook his head, "You know I won't be here for long right? After this I might go back to hell, along with Damien and Sarah…so I wanted to ask a favor I'm sure you won't refuse…"

"And what is this favor?"

"…I want you to give Reese her first kiss…"

"EH?!?!?" Stan face palmed anime style, and then stood back up in annoyance, "Don't you think I've been trying to do that for the past year?!?"

"It's no ordinary kiss though Stan," Kenny sweatdropped, then got serious again, "I wasn't able to do it, because Reese was still too young for that kind of thing…but now she's turning twelve soon and well…you know how it is…she can't stay a kid forever, she's growing up…"

Stan thought it over for a while, then asked in a questioning tone, "But why me though?"

Kenny then smiled warmly, as he then stood up and was about to walk out the door, until he turned his head back at Stan, "Because I know you're the one who can make her smile in ways I couldn't, you're the one who was truly with her when I wasn't, you're the one who she can depend on when I'm not here, and I know in my heart…you're the one who could love her right…"

And the door slammed closed, leaving a troubled looking Stan who was recollecting his thoughts.

* * *

**I sense a love triangle coming on somehow XD Anyways, I hope you like this one...cuz you'll be loving the next one if you review enough ;P Oh and yup, I'm still waiting for that special 111th reviewer! C'mon, make my dream come true XD**

**-Mura**

**P.S. - To answer JMV, I'm gonna keep the the pair with John a secret for now ;D**

**P.P.S - To answer my sister, SPskater, No sadly I already said Reese would end up with Stan not Craig due to the fact Stan got the most votes in the poll XD**


	42. Chapter 42: Resurfacing and Confessions

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: OKay, I got my 111th viewer! And the winner is...........Cartooncutie16! XD Congradulations girl, you win a prize! Just PM on what you want (a oneshot, fanart, etc.) And I'll be done ASAP, or at least sometime this week XD Anyways, for Kooky's question, Yes the story will go on as planned, but I just need the time to finish it...sometime in the weekend (a lot of projects and work to do on the weekdays -.-) Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Forty Two: Resurfacing and Confessions**

_"I know in my heart…you're the one who could love her right…"_

Kenny's words have been bothering Stan all night, ever since he got home. Kyle was a bit puzzled by his best friend's behavior when he came back, but Stan reassured the red head he was fine and was going home to call it a day. But now here he was, laying on his bed with only his jeans and socks on, thinking back on his and Kenny's conversation just moments ago. But one sentence Kenny said made Stan afraid;

"_She's growing up…_"

Stan knew that both Kyle and Reese will turn twelve on November. They'll be the same age as him, Kenny, Craig, Damien and some other boys. The boy frowned at that. He didn't want Reese to grow up. A selfish wish, he knew, but he couldn't help it. If she grew up, that would mean she would change. She'll learn about adulthood, about love, and maybe find someone she could her share her life with.

Someone…that wasn't him.

Stan winced a bit at the thought, it hurts enough that she's growing up, but her finding someone else or being far away from him was even more painful.

It was almost killing him.

Turning on his back, he stared at the ceiling as he closed his eyes to rest.

Maybe a little sleep could ease off the dread in his heart right now.

**In the Hell's Pass Hospital**

"John?"

The brunette snapped his head to the doorway, and released his hand from the blond girl quickly, "Tweek!"

"Big brother?" Sweet, despite the bad aura around, smiled at the older blond who was busy glaring at the other boy. John, remembering he wasn't wearing his glasses, reached out for them on the side table. Grasping them, he lifted them carefully and placed them on his nose, then looked up at the boy, who didn't look very angry, more like curious.

"Shouldn't be at home like the others?" Tweek asked in a calm tone, John even wondered if the boy didn't drink his coffee today.

"I can explain…" John was about to finish, but Tweek placed his hand up and smiled a bit.

"No need, I won't tell Kevin or anyone about this...thank God you're not Kenny," Tweek laughed a bit, as he sat on another empty chair on Sweet's right, "So Sweet, you okay now?"

She was a bit surprised at her brother's sudden concern for her, but smiled none the less, "Y-yes…I'm o-O-okay…"

"Are you thirsty?"

Sweet nodded timidly as her brother stood up.

"I'll get you some coffee okay?"

"S-Sure…" Sweet thanked Tweek with appreciation and the boy left without another word. John sighed in relief; hopefully Tweek didn't see much of him without his glasses. Somehow in his mind, the only people who have seen him without his glasses were Kevin, Sweet, Kenny, James, Reese and finally Tweek. He then turned to smile at Sweet, but frowned when he saw her staring out at the window with remorse in her eyes.

"You okay Sweet?" He asked worriedly, as the blond turned to him with a sad smile.

"I'm just thinking, he's so kind to me now…why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well-"

"I think someone told him to be nice to me, you know after the whole 'being shot' thing, I suppose…"

John gave a cold look, "Don't say that, he really does care for you…"

"So why be mean to me in the first place?"

John was about to retort, but shut his mouth close with an embarrassed look. Truth be told, he didn't know why himself, only that Tweek and Sweet never really know each other when they were smaller and the poor girl was abandoned down in the orphanage in the other town.

Sweet finally sighed in defeat at the way John looked away in shame, then grabbed the boy's hand in comfort, "I'm sorry for snapping at you John…it's just that…the whole change in him shocked me, so I thought he's either playing me or he hit his head somewhere or-"

"Stop," John shushed her as he hugged her awfully tight, "I know it seems like he's a whole different person to you, but Tweek really isn't a bad guy…I'm sure he had his reason for hating you at first…and I promise that I won't let anything happen to you!"

"Where did that come from?" Sweet giggled at the cliché sentence at the end, as John laughed sheepishly along with her.

"I dunno…I guess what I'm trying to say is…" John then pecked Sweet on the cheek and grinned, "I really care for you, and I'm gonna help you every way I can!"

Sweet felt tears come on her face, as she hugged John back with all the joy in her heart, "Thank you, you're a good friend…"

Behind the door, Tweek smiled and shook his head as he placed the two cups of hot coffee near the doorway and decided to walk down back to the canteen.

"Those crazy kids don't know what they're doing" Tweek silently chuckled as he stepped in the elevator and pressed the down button, "I just hope they don't hurt someone in the process…"

**Somewhere in the Tucker residence**

"Is there any reason why you guys are sleeping over here?" Craig groaned as he felt a pillow hit his head. Somehow Clyde, Token, John B and James followed him and decided to crash in his home until the next day, since all of them are gonna visit Sweet again.

Clyde, who was the culprit of hitting his best friend on the head, grinned widely, "Aw c'mon, lighten up! You've been upset for hours since you almost got shell shocked about Reese getting shot…"

Token then butted in, "But she didn't get shot so-"

"Let's party!" James and John finished off with a mischievous look in their eyes, as Clyde held up some videos that were obviously not for children their age.

Craig rolled his eyes and tried to close his eyes, "Ugh, it's been a long day guys…can't we just sleep?"

"Awwww~! You're no fun!" Clyde pouted but was pushed off the bed James, who laughed and grabbed the magazine Clyde was apparently sitting on.

"You're mean you know that?!" Clyde yelled, making Craig groan even more in irritation.

James stuck his tongue and began to read the contents, "Meh, you're just jealous…"

The blond Brit then looked around, "So you didn't bring Gwen along huh?"

Clyde then climbed back on the bed and shook his head, "No, Wendy wanted to look after her along with Bebe and Heidi…so they're having a girl's night I suppose…"

"Is Bebe still dating that goth kid…Ray was it?" Token looked at Clyde, knowing that the subject about his ex-girlfriend dating a new goth geek was still a touchy topic.

Acting a little dizzy, Clyde shrugged, "Frankly Token, I don't really give a damn!"

"Ah, is it cuz you finally realized you loved Gwen instead?" John asked, ignoring the warning signs from James and Token, while Craig finally fell asleep even through all the noise.

"….What?...." Clyde tilted his head in confusion, as John was grabbed at the back of his shirt by Token and James, so all three of them went to the farthest corner of the room.

"Shhhh!! We don't wanna break his brain yet with that info!" Token said in a hushed tone, and James nodded in agreement.

John then blinked, "So…he doesn't realize it yet?"

"No! That's why we've never really told him the reason he's not satisfied with any other girl cuz he's crazy in love with Gwen…and vice versa for the blind cutie herself," James explained, as John nodded in total understanding. The three turned their heads back to Clyde, who was in deep thought about something. James took note that this wasn't a good sign, and decided to see if he's alright. But then, the door suddenly slammed open, and Kenny stepped in the room with a wide smile. Craig jumped when he heard the slam, and growled in upmost fury at the blond boy who disturbed his sleep.

"Hey guys, hope I didn't miss anything fun eh?" The parka boy greeted, ignoring the death glare the angry Tucker was throwing at him.

"Who invited you in Kenny!?" Craig asked, gritting his teeth, as Kenny turned to him with a wink.

"Your sister did, if she was older I would soooOOo date her!" Kenny grinned, as Craig was held back by Clyde and James from not killing the poor boy to pieces.

"Calm down Craig, remember what Mark said about your high blood pressure…" Token calmly spoke, as Craig kept trying to claw Kenny with his hands.

"Screw my blood pressure, let me at him!!"

* * *

**Nothing to say much here, so just leave a review and wait for the next chapter (which will be now)**

**-Mura**


	43. Chapter 43: A New Chance in Life

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

* * *

**Chapter Forty Three: A New Chance in Life**

Blinking the rest of the sleep off her eyes, Lindsey stretched her arms and legs and lazily got out of the bed without tripping on the bed sheets, which was kinda scattered on the floor. She then rubbed her left eye, while walking down the steps in her green sleeping T-shirt and boxer shorts. Smelling the eggs and bacons in the kitchen, the orange haired girl grinned as she raced in the kitchen to see her grandma cooking while humming an unfamiliar tune.

"Morning~" Lindsey greeted as she sat herself on the dining chair.

The old women turned and smiled back, "Good morning, sleepy head! Your friends are waiting in the living room you know…they've been here for a good two hours…"

"Friends? Who?"

"The red haired girl in black and blue, a boy in blue and a lovely girl in purple…"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

The lady just smiled with a small innocent shrug, and gestured her confused granddaughter to the door that led to the living room. Lindsey blinked and stood up, walking into the living room. Her eyes widened in surprise, but then she then smiled at the sight before her. Reese was on Craig's lap nuzzling her head on his chest, as Craig rested his head on top of hers. Both of them were fast asleep, as Wendy sat on the recliner chair looking through Lindsey's baby album. Lindsey coughed a bit to gain the raven haired girl's attention, and it worked.

Wendy placed the book in the proper place, and smiled, "Good morning Lindsey…sorry about the two of them, they were so energetic an hour ago…but somehow they got tired after eating half of the jellybeans in the container" She giggled as she nodded her head to the coffee table with a half empty container of rainbow jellybeans.

Lindsey grinned as well, "Typical of them to be bored for two hours…sorry I'm not properly dressed and such…"

"No it's quite alright; forgive us for intruding in the first place…"

"But why are you guys here anyways Wendz?" Lindsey asked as she sat on the other couch. The red head and the purple cladded girl were on good terms now ever since Wendy was free from Kelly and Cartman's brainwashing hat.

"Well…it's about Kyle actually,"

"What about him?"

Wendy sighed, "Do you know that…well it's obvious he's not human anymore,"

Lindsey rolled her eyes, "I know that much,"

"Do you still love him though?"

"Yeah, I mean who else can I wind up and watch explode to my amusement?"

"Be serious!"

"I was being half serious," Lindsey then gave a wink, "But of course I love him, why are you even asking?"

"Well" Wendy bit her bottom lip, "There is a chance that…he might lose control again…"

"And? We'll just stop him like last time…"

"I'm afraid this time might be much different…"

Lindsey then stayed silent, and she nodded at Wendy to continue.

"You see…Mark did some a check up on Kyle last night, and it seems…well, it came back as a positive result,"

"Result on what exactly?"

Wendy once again held an agitated look, "We think little by little, Kyle's human DNA is…being stripped away…and reconstructing itself,"

Lindsey looked at her incredulously, "What do you mean by that?!"

"It means, that somehow Kyle is losing to the insanity, and soon, he'll become a full fledged soul eater, that's according to both Mark and Gregory,"

"Is there any way to, what? Slow the process? Or stop it completely so Kyle could stay normal as possible?"

"There is one way, but this was only Gregory's suggestion…"

"So tell me, what is it?"

"You won't like it"

"Aw c'mon, it can't be that bad!"

"Yes it is, I don't want to see you hurt,"

"Please tell me!"

"ALRIGHT!" Wendy yelled a bit, almost waking Reese up in the process, "What they suggested is…that you would stay away from Kyle until further notice…"

Lindsey's eyes widened, "W-what?"

"From now on Lindsey, please never approach Kyle nor talk to him ever!"

**In the Marsh residence**

Stan woke up with a start, as he heard his cellphone ring on his bedside. Rolling to his left to get the annoying contraption, he immediately grabbed it and pressed it against his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Morning Stan, did you receive my text?_" A male voice came up, and Stan recognized it as Bridon on the other line.

"Bridon? How did you get my number?"

The older boy heard Bridon laugh a bit, "_Reese gave to me last night, she was kinda worried that you didn't call her this morning, and wanted me to check on you…_"

"Oh…what's this about a text?"

"_Oh yeah, I texted if I can come over to your house, cuz I've got something important to tell you…_"

"Ah, I dunno" Stan was fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he walked in the bathroom, "Where is Reese now anyways?"

"_She went to Lindsey's house with Craig and Wendy,_"

Stan almost growled at his rival's name, but then paused in confusion, "Why is she there right early in the morning,"

"_That's what I need to talk to you about, mostly because it's involving her brother_"

"Which one, she has three now,"

"_I mean Kyle,_"

"Kyle?" Stan then looked panicked, "What's wrong with him now?!"

"_Nothing too serious…yet…just please, can we meet somewhere?_"

"Let's meet at Hell's Pass, since I'm still gonna visit Sweet and all"

"_Sure thing Stan, see you in 10 minutes?_"

"Yeah sure thing, bye!"

And they both hung up.

**In the South Park Local Library**

Kenny paced around impatiently, ignoring the fact Sarah and Damien were laughing behind his back, his hand clenching and unclenching around his cell phone before it made a warning creak when he gripped too hard and he was forced to stuff it into his pocket.

"Dude, stop doing that, you're making me dizzy," Sarah piped up, and Kenny shot a glare at his current friend.

"Stop nagging me like that woman, or I swear to god that I will slap you." His voice was tense with emotion, but he wasn't really angry with her. He knew that if he tried to swing at her now, even with Damien wrapping his arms around her, Sarah would probably kick his ass, and she wouldn't hold back. If there was one girl you never wanted to upset, it was Sarah. Either her, or facing both Wendy and Lindsey at the same time.

"Look Ken, I know you're still stressed about the trail, but please compose yourself," Damien spoke in a low tone, so the librarian doesn't come back and spy on what they're doing.

"I know, but…I can't help but feel very scared about how they'll punish me for going behind their backs,"

"Knowing the guys upstairs, they're not gonna go easy on you,"

"Oh man, I hope they don't punish Gina too," Kenny then went on full panic mode, rolling around the floor as Sarah giggled some more at his antics. Damien rolled his eyes as he grabbed one leg of the blond boy and dragged him outside, Sarah following behind him. The old lady in the counter sighed, kids today cannot appreciate reading books anymore.

Damien dropped the boy to the ground, as Kenny sat up with a confused face.

"Listen to me, you have to relax…" the Dark Prince grabbed his friend's shoulder, "If you don't relax, the Light Council will see you as guilty no matter what you say…"

Kenny shrugged the boy off and stood up, "They can't do anything to me…but if they hurt Gina, I will kill them without hesitation…"

Damien smirked and Sarah knew the look in his eyes, "Well that's just swell Ken, cuz I've got a plan…"

* * *

**I know the part of Kenny, Damien and Sarah might be a little confusing, but trust me...more of things like that will come in the next chapter, plus I smell not one, but two love triangles (or maybe some squares or pentagons XD) and I'm giving a shout out for two OCs that might be willing to be with Gregory and Chistophe (either that or I'll just pair them with an SP girl?) Just review please your suggestions (I seriously don't want to make them gay....for now XD)**

**-Mura **


	44. Chapter 44: Manipulating the Innocent

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: OKay, so far, I'm tired from this week...so some of the projects I was working on (fanart, theme challenge, etc.) are on hold for a little while until the eye bags under my poor eyes are gone and I'm full of energy again....without further adu, here's chapter forty Four!

* * *

**Chapter Forty Four: Manipulating the Innocent**

Sighing in content, one John Ronald Barlow was walking down the road in pure boredom. After Craig kind of kicked him and the other boys out for making so much noise during his precious sleep time, the blond had nowhere else to go. He would've went with the guys, but they had something else to do (Clyde wanted to see Gwen again, James went to annoy Red, and Token was going to take Ester to the movies). John then realized he was the only single guy in the group, and once again gave a loud sigh. Although Kevin Stoley was also single, he seems to have his eye on Tweek's long lost sister. Now that he mentioned it, the other John was also single, but it seems he is still denying his secret crush on one Wendy Testaburger. The same goes for that Peter Broflovski guy, who was oblivious with his obsession for Ivy Valmont. Let's not forget The Prince of Darkness, Damien, who seems infatuated with his servant girl, Sarah. Bebe Stevens (a girl he got to know a bit) was dating that weird Goth kid named Shadow or something. Ralini seems to be going for Craig, who was a bit head over heels with Reese Broflovski. Then there are the three guys he didn't know much (Kyle, Stan and Kenny), they too had girlfriends of their own.

John rolled his eyes as his kicked a pebble on the pavement harshly.

Love sucked.

Big time.

As he walked on with a sour mood in tow, he accidentally bumped into another blond boy with a sad face.

"Oh..sorry there…" John mumbled, but then looked down to see Butters apparently fell on his butt, and grinned up sheepishly.

"O-Oh hey John!" The lighter blond laughed as the Brit helped the poor boy up, and Butters then started to pound his knuckles together nervously.

"What are you doing out?"

Butters then smiled, "I'm gonna see Pip, he-…I mean _she _Has been awfully upset lately…."

John frowned at the mention of that other blond Brit, "He's a girl now?"

"You didn't know, she's been a girl this whole time actually…or that's what Kenny said,"

_That almost explains everything, _John mused a bit, "So ah, you're gonna cheer her up, is that it?"

"Y-yeah…" Butters blushed a bit, and continued to pound his knuckles, this time bashfully.

John, finding Butter's little habit annoying, then pushed the smaller boy's hands down to his sides, "Dude, stop doing that…you're twelve years old for Christ's sake…"

Butters blinked as he tilted his head in mild confusion, "H-Huh?"

But before John B could talk back to the shy boy, one brown haired girl walked his way, her blue eyes glistening brightly at him. She smiled and said hello and walked on her walk, leaving the taller blond absolutely gob smacked. Butters, who silently chuckled at the priceless facial expression his friend was making, then patted on John's shoulder's lightly.

"y-Y-you really like L-Lola huh?"

The Brit's smile then faded as he gave an annoyed look to him, "Me? Like her?" John laughed, "Puh-lease…I'll like her when the sky starts falling!"

Butters shrugged and started walking to a different direction, "S-suit yourself John, but remember, if you keep on denying your true feelings, y-you're gonna lose her in the end,"

John gaped a little bit, thinking about Butter's words very carefully, and continued walking on his way.

**With Craig and Reese**

Opening her eyes slowly, Reese's vision was a bit blurry as she tried to sit up but then felt something wrapped around her waist. Scared that it might be the big snake in her dream last night, she tried to hit the thing squeezing her tight, until she heard a groan and something nuzzling her head. She then looked up as her vision came back slightly, and saw Craig looking down at her sleepily.

"Ella, care to explain why you're hitting my arms in a painful manner…" The boy yawned as Reese faced him properly.

"Sowwy…I thought you were a snake or something…" The Jewish girl smiled sheepishly, as Craig stroked her hair affectionately.

"Did you have a bad dream again last night?..." Craig whispered as he cuddled Reese closely to him, while the girl laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah….and Stan wasn't there…." Reese pouted slightly as Craig almost made a face at the mention of Stan. But then he smiled a bit as she then further explained about the dream of snakes chasing after her and demanding for the stash of candy she kept under her bed. He then laughed as she then proceeded to blabber on some more, and listened intently to her cries and fears of slimy creatures. He then looked around in his surrounding, not remember how he got here. He then remembered that Reese came to his house, jumping on his bed and screaming that they had to get to Lindsey's house pronto. But the rest seemed to be blurred, but Craig dismissed it as the girl on his lap was tugging on his sleeve. He looked down in questioning, and then softens up when she looked up at him innocently.

"Craig…what are you thinking about?" She asked in a small voice.

He then shook his head and patted her head tenderly, "Nothing…it's just…when was the last time we hanged out like this?"

Reese blinked then smiled, "Yesterday silly! We always hang out…"

"No I mean, sitting here talking…just the two of us," Craig explained with a laugh. He did miss holding his secret love like this, he never got to do this since Stan was super overprotective and always kept an eye on the red haired girl and kept her preoccupied.

Reese then gave a heartwarming smile, "Now that I think about it…no we haven't,"

Smiling in satisfaction, he then lightly kissed the top of her head, "Well then, what do you wanna talk about?"

The Jewish girl was still caught off guard by Craig's small affectionate gesture, but let it slip by as she looked up at him, "Well…can I just ask something?"

"Sure thing Ella," Craig then pulled her even more on his lap, saving her from falling off, "What's on your mind?"

"How do you _really _feel about me?"

Craig's breath suddenly got stuck in his throat. He wasn't really expecting that kind of question from a naïve girl like Reese. He thought that she wouldn't notice, but he supposed she would ask sooner or later after the many hints he's been dropping for so long. He then snuggled a little more into the comfy couch. His mind then clicked, as he realized they were still in Lindsey's house and the house was awfully quiet. He then spotted a piece of paper with a neatly written letter on it.

_Craig,_

_Since you'd be the only one who could read this (I know for a fact Reese couldn't read my writing very well like you can) Lindsey and I have gone out to Kyle's for a little meeting. Her grandmother is going out for errands so you guys are official '**alone**', so be free to leave anytime and make sure to lock the door before leaving ok?_

_Wendy_

The raven head rolled his eyes at the 'alone' part and almost forgot about Reese sitting on him.

"Craig," Her voice called out to him, a little but edgier than she intended, "Please tell me,"

"What brought this up?" Craig decided to play it cool; he didn't want to freak her out by suddenly confessing up his feelings to her in some crappy and mushy way.

"Stan has been really strange lately,"

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, he's been…well, very attached to me…and he's really sweet and all, but he tends to be really overprotective of me, especially from you," Reese then gave a little serious look, "Then I talked to Kenny about it, and he said a lot of complicated stuff, but the one thing I did understand…was that Stan really does like me more than he should…"

Craig's cool façade was almost wearing off, but then he smirked and embraced her lovingly, "Well, to be perfectly frank, I really do care about you…but you see, I'm willing to let you be with Stan if it makes you happy…"

Reese blinked, "What does Stan have to do with it?"

He rolled his eyes, she was really dense sometimes, "You're such a kid,"

"Hey!" Reese slapped his arm playfully, "I'm only eleven and a half, cut me some slack!"

"It's true though…Hey, wanna get outta here and go to the mall or something?"

Reese pouted a bit, "You're stalling…answer my question before I…"

She trailed off slightly as Craig chuckled, a little too darkly for Reese's own taste Before the girl could do anything, she felt his warm hand tilt her chin up a bit, his darker green eyes staring down at her own bright ones. She then gasped silently when she saw that gleam in his eye, like what a sly fox would look like when catching an innocent rabbit. The girl gulped nervously as the boy leaned down at the side of her head as he whispered in a husky tone;

"Do you want me to prove my feelings towards you?"

* * *

**UN-EX-PECTED!!! XD Nothing much to say! Just read and review please~!**

**-Mura**


	45. Chapter 45: The Feelings Unrequited

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: I'm super sorry I haven't fucking updated in like…forever? Completely forgetting stuff cause of some work I have to do in my school (being in college is tough! WaAaahhh…stupid research thesis and that! XP) And I also forget some of the tasks I have to do here. For both kooky and cartooncutie, I'll work on that story thing we're planning in a couple of hours (good thing it's semester break! =D) and for cartooncutie alone, I'm gonna work on that oneshot right now…almost done with it actually…just need to post it….Now enough of my babbling, on with the program *w*

* * *

**Chapter Forty Five: The Feelings Unrequited **

"W-w-What?"

Craig merely laughed as he then breathed in her scent, "I said…I want to show you," He then placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "How much you mean to me…"

Reese breathed heavily, but she didn't know why, "S-s-Show me what now?"

"You were asking for it…" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows, trying to lighten the mood. But Reese knew this wasn't the time to laugh. For what he was doing to her, was making her feel like something bad was about to happen.

"B-But…I'm confused…and then you…." She continued to babble on as her face turned redder and redder by the minute. The dark haired boy merely smiled gently and was about to lean in when all of a sudden they heard a thump right behind them. The two jumped a bit and turned around to see the one person they didn't expect to catch them like this…or that's what Craig was thinking.

"P-Peter??" Reese gave a small yelp as her said brother stood up again from his clumsy fall and gave a goofy grin at both of them.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

Craig gave the other boy the finger, as Reese wriggled her way out of the boy's arms, "Shouldn't you be with Ivy or something?"

Peter blinked for a moment, then his eyes widened in fear, "Oh shit!"

The taller of the two boy laughed, as he placed one arm on the red headed girl's shoulder, "Well, why are you here anyways?…didn't you see we were busy? And how did you get in?"

"My, aren't we being businesslike" The other boy muttered and then smiled, "Lindsey called me to get you guys…says something big is going down in the house…"

Reese gasped slightly, "Is it about Kyle's condition?"

"…Actually no," The girl sighed in relieve, but Peter then spoke in a serious tone, "He's being really pissy about the fact we're separating him from his girlfriend…"

"Why are you though?" Craig asked as the three of them walked out of the house, but not before locking the house behind them.

"It's a long story…but I'll explain on the way…"

**Meanwhile…somewhere else…**

She knew he had his reasons.

But Ivy didn't know Pete would once again ditch her on their regular McDonald's pig out for the fourth time this week without a warning. The punk girl sighed as she began texting to Sarah about another last minute stand up by one Peter Broflovski. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her, and the girl looked up at James, who seems to be blinking at her in mild surprise.

"Your eyes will pop out of their sockets if you keep doing that" Ivy giggled as the taller red head grinned down at her.

"I was just surprised to see you here all alone…" James replied, Ivy then spotted Red lining up behind the other people waiting to order.

"Oh, so you're here on a date with Red again huh?"

"Yeah, she demanded we get junkies for once instead of me treating her to yet another fancy and expensive restaurant…"

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, girls can get tired of that easily…"

Smiling sheepishly, James rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle, "Well I guess, but seriously, I thought she said carbs are a no-no…man, she can be real confusing sometimes…"

"Maybe it's that time of the month?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind…"

James stuck out his tongue playfully, and Ivy was about to give the finger to him when Ralini came in red in the face and Gary walking behind her with a smug look. The two gingers blinked in confusion as Red came to join them, also confused about why the Jewish brunette was blabbering on about utter nonsense and the tall blond boy smiling like a Cheshire cat. Ivy then caught sight of Rebecca, who was giggling at the two with her hand over her mouth and Ivy decided to approach her.

"What's going on?"

The girl with light brown hair turned to her and smiled mischievously, "Oh, Gary decided he couldn't wait anymore and decided to go right out and ask her if he can court her…and then she just got flustered and…well you know the rest…"

Red guffawed and shook her head, "Oh my gosh, that must be the cheesiest thing I've heard this week,"

James then muttered sarcastically, "That was nice of you to say,"

His current girlfriend then stuck out her tongue, "Aw, you're just jealous!"

Once again, James rolled his eyes in a lazy manner, as his girlfriend shoved him slightly. As the four of them sat down, their order came just in time…but the waitress seemed familiar to James somehow. The girl had long luscious reddish brown hair and deep sea blue eyes. The McDonald uniform clung tightly, showing off some curves here and there. Red saw her boyfriend staring at the girl, and kicked his shin under the table. The boy winced and gave a small glare to her, who stared back in pure jealously. Ivy raised one delicate eyebrow and leaned her arms on the table to look at them.

"Okay, what was that about?"

Red huffed and folded her arms, "James was totally undressing her with his eyes,"

"What? That's crazy…she just looks familiar that's all," James shrugged as he popped a French fry in his mouth, "Besides, who lets a kid work in McDonalds anyways?"

Ivy gave a sly grin as she looked back at the girl who served them, who was waiting on another table where Gary and Ralini sat, "Well, she used to work in Raisin…her name is Lexus I think…"

"Raisins huh?" James pondered at the word, knowing full well it was his best friend's favorite place.

**IN another place**

_"Girl, you are my one love,"_

_"My one heart,"_

_" My one life for sure,"_

_"Let me tell you one time,"_

_(Girl I love)(Girl I love you)_

_"I'ma tell you one time,"_

_(Girl I love)(Girl I love you)_

_"And I'd be your one guy,"_

_"You'd be my number one girl,"_

_"Always making time for you,"_

_"Let me tell you one time,"_

_(Girl I love)(Girl I love you)_

_ "I'ma tell you one time,"_

_(Girl I love)(Girl I love you)_

Stan had been listening to the song playing in his Ipod over and over again. Even though he hated the damn song and the guy singing it obviously doesn't appeal to Stan…the boy couldn't help but listen. It almost seems like the song was addicting. No wonder all the girls loved Justin Bieber, he just knows how to place girls under their spell just by singing some song that didn't make sense to much people.

"So, Kenny said that you've been a little down huh?" Bridon looked down at the older boy sitting on the curb, obviously waiting for him. Stan closed his eyes as he calmed his breath, since he didn't expect the brunette to sneak up behind him. He didn't need this right now, but then again, it wasn't Bridon's fault, he was curious and concerned.

"So what is this about? I thought we are gonna see Kyle?" Stan replied, shutting his Ipod off.

Bridon frowned at the face the raven head made, "Are you okay?" He heard Stan taking another shaky breath. Of course he wasn't okay, but Bridon couldn't help but ask, after all, he looked up to Stan as a mentor and big brother figure.

"Peachy," Stan gave a fake smile, as he watched the other boy frown.

"There's no need to lie." Bridon stated in a smart tone, and then it turned into concerned one, "You're not okay…and you are feeling confused about the whole ordeal with Reese and all…"

Stan retorted back in a sarcastic tone and did an eye roll to go with it, "Well done, genius. How'd you figure that out?" He then sighed again, stood up and began walking to the street where the Broflovski house was as Bridon followed him.

"You know, she really does like you…you just gotta show her how much," Bridon tried to keep pace with the other, but Stan was walking a bit faster than he was.

"Don't you think I was trying?" Stan muttered as he dug his hands in his pockets.

Bridon then rolled his eyes and then blurted out, "I think you should go for it." Stan then raised an eyebrow at him and Bridon continued, "Kenny told me about how you're gonna give Reese her first kiss and all, and personally I think you should be the one to give it to her,"

Stan immediately put his hands up in the air in exasperation, "God, does everyone think that?!"

"But I think you should do it fast, cause many guys want her too…"

"Like who?"

"Craig obviously…maybe Kenny if he wasn't with Gina," Bridon shrugged as they reached the Jewish trios house and then he spotted Reese, Craig and Peter walking in the opposite direction. Stan smiled at the girl, but then looked a little suspicious for two reasons. One, Reese looked completely flustered about something and had this cute blush on her face, and two; Craig was giving Stan a smug look. As they reached each other, Reese's smile returned as she jumped up to Stan for a hug and Stan immediately swung her around, both of them laughing. Stan then placed Reese down with a grin but still kept his hand on her waist.

Craig just watched the happy couple exchange greetings, and the boy smirked inwardly.

They weren't going to last long after tonight.

And he'll make sure of it.

* * *

**Yeah, I might post the next one tonight...again, I'm sorry I took soooOOOooooOOoo long...but I'll be updating a lot this sem break XD**

**-Mura  
**


	46. Chap 46: Raven’s Return, Robin's flight

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter~! Nothing much to say...but I'm really excited for Halloween 2! XD Gonna watch it with my best friend and my nii-san.

* * *

**Chapter Forty Six: Raven's Return, Robin's Flight**

Soon, a week rolled by, Kyle and Stan were sitting on the couch playing a new video game the redhead bought a few months ago, as Reese and Kenny sat on the floor watching them play. Stan and Kenny decided to cheer Kyle up with company since Kyle was still depressed about being separated from Lindsey. Even at school, Mark would give him warning looks and Wendy would simply drag Lindsey away. But Kenny was mostly there because Gina asked him to guard the boy in case he sneaked out of the house or something.

"Hey, me and Kenny were thinking of going to Clyde's place this afternoon to play his new game, you guys wanna come?" Stan asked cheerfully, knowing full well Kyle needed it from his prison time in his own house. Kyle smile brightened, and then turned to Kenny, who was frowning in a disapproving manner. Gina would be so angry if her boyfriend let the Jewish boy out of the lockdown, but couldn't help but feel pity for his friend.

Kyle gave puppy eyes at the blond, looking hopeful. "Please?" He asked with a small pout, "Only this once I promise"

The parka lad heaved a sigh in defeat, "Fine," He said, "But you have to be back here before Gina and Mark decides to check on you"

Kyle grinned and gave a little 'whoop!' and Kenny added, "And no funny business, you hear me?"

Reese and Stan muffled a laugh and Stan then commented, "It seems their roles are reversed now…"

Kenny mimicked Stan and then folded his arms and legs in annoyance, "I'm serious, Gina would have my head if things go wrong…"

Reese blinked and looked at her best friend in curiosity, "What can go wrong with Kyle meeting Lindsey anyways? You've never explained that to us…"

Kenny sighed and placed his arms behind his head. There was no way he could spill the secret he, Gina, Damien and Sarah have planned about the mission they had to do. He definitely knows both Kyle and Stan would hate him for it, but he didn't know how Reese would react. If she somehow hated him too…gosh it would actually hurt.

"I can't tell you…"

Stan paused the game, and turned to the blond with a look that could kill, "C'mon…I'm sure whatever it is, it's stupid and totally unreasonable…"

"Actually, you wouldn't believe me if I told you,"

Kyle merely grinned, "Dude, we've been through worse…through the Mecha Barbara Streisand and the giant guinea pigs,"

"This is different…" Kenny muttered as the three of them looked at him in confusion, as the blond turned to them with dark look in his eyes, "…Let's just say, it involves not only Kyle…but the one person who is both his strength and weakness…"

"And you think Lindsey is that person?" Stan smiled as he watched Kyle blush slightly and then turned back to his other friend, "Shouldn't it be Reese?"

Kenny smirked, "It has to be a person who can contract strong emotions in Kyle,"

"Particularly anger…" Reese whispered, almost understanding where Kenny was going at.

Her best friend nodded solemnly, "Yeah, and with all those emotions…"

"…he would be a walking time bomb…" Reese finished, eyes widening by the second.

Stan looked from his girlfriend to Kenny, utterly lost in their conversation. Kyle, on the other hand, was glaring at the boy of them, trying hard not to believe on what they were trying to say.

Kenny, thinking he revealed too much already, coughed and grinned, "So…how about we go to Clyde's house now, before they come after us?"'

As the boy stood up and stretched, he was gonna walk out the door, until he felt someone tugging on his sleeve. He then looked down to find Reese staring at him with an emotion he couldn't recognize. Something deep inside him started to bother him, and it's telling him that something bad is coming.

"Kenny…" She whined a bit, tugging at his sleeve once more. Kenny looked up to Stan, who had a dark look in his eyes, knowing that Kenny might tell Reese about what they talked about that night.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing now the girl was shaking a bit.

"I need to talk to you about something," She whispered as she clutched on his arm even more. Something was definitely wrong, and Kenny nodded as he ushered the frightened girl into the kitchen, leaving Stan and Kyle in the couch alone. Stan obviously was a bit peeved about how Reese was holding Kenny's arm like that…and the look in her eyes.

It almost scared him.

Right at that moment, Kenny then grabbed Reese's shoulders slightly, baby blue eyes staring down into the grassy green one's.

"Right…now what's bugging you?"

The Jewish girl turned her head slightly away from his gaze, "It's about Craig"

Kenny's frown pulled downwards even more, "Craig? What about him? Did he hurt you?"

"No! No! He didn't do anything…" She half lied with a fake smile, "It's just…it was just what he was doing unintentionally…I think…"

"Doing unintentionally?"

Reese nodded, "Yeah, I think he was trying to…"

"Trying to what?"

"…Kiss me?"

Kenny blinked as he released her shoulders, "Kiss you?"

"Well he didn't…but the way he was acting on that day…it just got me thinking…and feeling funny…"

"I see," The blond almost understood.

This is bad.

Then he had an idea as he grabbed her hand and smiled comfortingly, "How about we have a talk somewhere else?"

Reese nodded shyly, as Kenny made a note, placed it on the table, wrapped an arm on Reese's waist and snapped his fingers as the two of them disappeared in a blink of an eye. Kyle, who heard a sound of a pop in the kitchen, stood up as Stan followed him. They entered the kitchen, a little shocked that the two other kids disappeared. The raven haired boy spotted a paper folded neatly on the table, and picked it up to read as Kyle looked over his shoulder.

_Hey guys,_

_ Sorry we took off without warning, but it seems Reese is kind of stressed right now and needs a place to think and relax. So if you don't mind Kyle, we're visiting a friend of mine in the Purgatory Highway and gonna talk there. We'll be back in about 3 days (that's in underworld time, we'll be back in 3 hours over you guys)_

_ See you guys soon,_

_ Kenny_

Stan almost crumpled the note on the ground, but restrained himself as Kyle had a thoughtful look.

"It's odd,"

His best friend turned to him, "What's odd?"

"Since when did Reese have an emotional breakdown?"

"That's what I'd like to know…"

Kyle raised an eyebrow as Stan looked out the window, "What are you thinking?"

Stan smirked lightly, "Well…maybe it's time Raven steps in…"

Kyle's eyes looked at him in surprise, "You're gonna turn Goth again? It's been a year ever since then huh?"

"Yeah…let's go to my house first to get the stuff we need…"

**Somewhere in the seven pits of Hell**

Reese blinked her eyes when she saw red everywhere. It was a beautiful field, covered in red poppies as the sunset surrounded the field around them. What surprised her was she was wearing her Goth outfit now.

"Where are we?"

"This is the Purgatory Highway," Kenny called behind her, and she turned to see Kenny's parka was now black, and his jeans were blue.

"How come we changed?"

Kenny shrugged and replied, "This usually happens…I guess it's Ai's doing…"

"Ai?"

"A girl who owns the little hut over there…" He pointed behind the girl, and they both looked at the small looking house, almost looks like a Japanese style bungalow to Reese.

Reese then blinked, "Wait a minut…Why is this called a Purgatory Highway? I don't see any roads or something,"

The blond laughed and shook his head, "No…it's just a place where people go to if they don't go in either Heaven or Hell…they visit Ai and she gets to judge you on where to go and such"

The Jewish girl turned back to the blond as Kenny reached to pull his hood over, "So why take me here?"

"Cuz I think someone wants to talk to you about your so called dilemma…"

Kenny smiled as he and Reese heard a giggle right behind him and turned to see Sarah waving at them, and Damien walking beside her.

Reese had a feeling she was gonna have a long talk with them.

**But then again…**

Craig looked up at the sign above the door, as he entered the building. If he was gonna win Reese over from his arch rival, he was gonna need some help. He looked around the bar, seeing some familiar faces and some he didn't even know. When he spotted a young boy sitting alone in the bar, he grinned and walked over to him. The boy was about Kenny's height, wearing a grey beanie (which was hiding some of the dirty blond hair under it), grey cargo pants, a black jacket and shoes. Smiling, the boy turned to Craig as the boys gave each other a knuckle touch.

"Craig, hey man…what's up?" The boy greeted as Craig sat next to him with a matching grin.

"Nate Parker, it has been awhile buddy huh?"

"Yeah it has…" Seth smirked inwardly, "So you need a favor from me huh?"

Craig nodded as he slid a photograph towards the cerulean eyed boy, "You think you can do it?"

Nate picked up the picture, and nodded in understanding as he lifted a lighter under the object, dropped it and watched it burn on the table.

"I think I can do it…and I'm doing this for free…" Nate replied as he paid the bartender for his drink.

"And why is that?" Craig asked with a curious look.

The blond then stared at him with fire in his eyes, "Let's just say I've got a bone to pick on Stan Marsh,"

**Back in the Broflovski place**

"So…you're really gonna do it huh?"

Stan, now known as Raven,then stood out of the bathroom, wearing now a black AC/DC t-shirt, a black/grey beanie, dark grey jeans, black skater shoes and fingerless gloves.

"Yeah…you gotta problem with that?" HE spoke in a monotone voice, as he finished off the dark eyeliner. Kyle almost hated that sarcastic voice once more, but this wasn't a time to play around.

"So now what?"

"I'm gonna talk to Damien about what he and Kenny are planning…"

"And you think he'd tell you?"

"He wouldn't tell Stan Marsh…" The dark boy then turned with a malicious grin, "But he'll talk to his darker ego instead…"

* * *

**Gonna post the next one now XD I'm on a roll today baby! and it seems our ****_2nd Annual _****Annual Super Special Awesome Interview with the Cast~! ****is gonna be posted on the 48th chapter instead of the 47th, due to me being that forgetful (grins) So I've already got John Barlow on the list...who else will be on the interview? You decide!**

******-Mura**  



	47. Chapter 47: It's the choice we make

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: The next chapter will be the _**2nd **_**Annual Super Special Awesome Interview with the Cast~! **

* * *

**Chapter Forty Seven: It's the choice we make**

John Vanson blinked in confusion as he replied to Stan's text. Turns out, the raven head went with Bridon to Kyle's house and cancelled the little visit. Sweet smiled a bit as she watched in fascination at John's concentrated face, sticking his tongue out unconsciously as he tapped the keywords with speed and accuracy. Scooting closer to the boy, she then leaned her head on his shoulder as he pressed the send button. John then turned to the blond girl with a small smile, as he set the phone down and patted the girl on the head. Tomorrow she would be out of the hospital, better and lively than ever. Sweet was very excited, and very thankful John is here to help her and such. In fact, everytime John would smile like that to her, she'd get small butterflies in her stomach. She heard Ralini once talking about it with Reese and Wendy, she said that was a sign that a person was in love and proclaimed she always felt like that when Craig was around.

_Was Sweet in love though?_

She didn't know, but she wasn't about to find out anytime soon. Besides, John was obviously infatuated with one Wendy Testaburger.

"Sweet? Sweet? Are you okay?" John hollered as he waved his hand in front of the girl's face. Apparently, Sweet was thinking so hard, she didn't hear John talking to her. The brunette sighed as he snapped his fingers and the girl immediately shook up from her train of thoughts.

"Whuah?" Sweet mumbled, as she then blushed as John chuckled a bit.

"You were spacing out somewhere…" He then leaned his forehead against hers, "What are you thinking about?"

Sweet could've sworn her heart was beating loud and clear, that maybe even John could hear it. Shakily raising her hands, she placed them onto the sides of his face. Smiling, she nuzzled their nose together affectionately.

"Must be something good huh?" John stared right into her chocolate colored orbs.

"You wanna know what I was thinking about?"

"What?"

Without hesitation, she quickly pressed her lips on his, pulled back a bit and smiled. She giggled at the shocked expression he was wearing, not even noticing the slight fear in them.

"I was thinking about you…"

"…I-Is that so?" He stuttered in a low tone, eyes searching in hers to see if she was joking or something, and was slightly panicking when he found she was dead serious.

"Uhuh…I've been thinking…what would you say if I told you that I-"

"O-o-Oh? A-Am I interrupting s-something…"

The two of them turned to the doorway to see Kevin, smiling weakly at them as he hid something behind his back. John's eyes widened, and was about to explain everything until Kevin casted his eyes down onto the floor, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll come back later!" Kevin spoke under his breath and then ran out, dropping the blooming yellow roses in the process.

Tweek, who was hiding in the corner of the hallway, watched the scene as John ran after his best friend, leaving Sweet alone in the room with a load of confusion. He knew both his sister and the brunette were playing a dangerous game here, and now they were facing the consequences. Even though he thought the two of them looked good together, it didn't mean that it was perfect.

**Soon over in Stark's pond**

Lindsey sighed as she got a text from Gina, saying she was busy doing something with Wendy, Mark and Gregory. She was always hiding something from the pigtailed girl lately, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Well…looks like everyone is busy today…" Lindsey muttered as she tried to text other people. Reese, Kenny, Stan, anyone…but it's either they texted they were busy or they never reply back at all. It almost pisses her off that she was alone today and decided to break the rules and visit Kyle, even when Wendy strictly forbidden her to do so. AS she arrived the destination, she hid in the bushes as Kyle and a emo looking guy stood out in the door. Almost immediately, the dark clothed boy was recognized as Stan, with now his beanie off his head and being held on his right hand.

"So, you think it's a good idea to sneak out like this?" Kyle asked, as his eyes searched around frantically, almost like Tweek does when he's had too much caffeine.

"Duh bro, trust me and stop being a whiny conformist…" Stan muttered in a deep voice as the two walked onto the silent street, both of them not seeing Lindsey following them. She knew something was wrong the moment she caught sight of the dark Stan, and she was gonna find out what's going on.

**Back in the Purgatory Highway**

"So, you wanted to find out what's wrong with you?" Damien asked as all four of the kids sat down in the small house, as a beautiful Japanese girl sat in the dark corner, her red eyes gazing at Reese in curiosity. Kenny explained that girl was a former sister of Damien, the one he called Ai. The red haired girl wondered why she was so intriguing for the hellish looking girl, but she had a feeling she can read his soul.

"Y-Yeah…but what are you guys doing here?" Reese asked as Sarah grinned as Ai went by her side, placing a tray of hot tea on the table.

"Well you see…we always hang out here..ya know, me, Damien, Kenny and Gina…if we're bored or something…"

"Uh-huh…"

"Anyways," Damien cut the two girls off, "What your feeling is normal for us…you were obviously aroused-"

Kenny immediately placed his hands over Reese's ears, "Dude, don't use that word on her…she's still too innocent!"

Reese blinked as Sarah rolled her eyes, "C'mon Kenny, she's not a baby you know…"

"Yeah well…"

"Enough…I think I might know why she felt…" Damien sighed in annoyance as Kenny gave him a look, "…The way she did,"

With a satisfied grin, Kenny uncovered her ears, "So what's your theory Einstein?"

"Well to be honest…she might have hidden feelings for him as well…"

Reese gaped, "For Craig?"

Sarah nodded in a serious way, "Little missy, I think you don't realize this…but perhaps your inner self is yearning for not only Stan, but Craig too…"

"B-But I-"

"And even though you say you don't…I think your heart is telling you otherwise…"

Sighing, her demeanor immediately changed as she glared right at her, "SO what you are all saying is…I have to choose?"

Damien nodded, "If you don't, you'll be stuck with all the confusion which will soon turn into a nasty bomb that will explode since you still have your powers and all…"

"I thought you took them all away?" Kenny asked in confusion.

"Well apparently I only just buried them deep down in their bodies and sealed it away…but if they suddenly get all riled up…it will be released…"

Reese sighed and shook her head, "This is waaaay confusing…"

"Tell me about it…" The son of Satan sighed as he then stood up, "Well Rosella…you have two choices…stay with Stan and continue the way you are…or tell Craig how you feel and change everything…"

Reese bit her bottom lip, "…I….I don't know…."

"Well you gotta decide soon...cuz we don't have much time left..."

_"You gotta let me out...I can help you decide..." _A voice ran in Reese's head, and she can recognize it as herself...or at least her darker self Robin was the one talking.

"You okay Reese?" Kenny asked in worry, seeing the girl in a slight trance, "I think she's out of it..."

Sarah then cursed under her breath, "Then we better speed this up, cuz I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen..."

Damien looked at her, "Why is that?"

"A boy is trying to sneak attack Stan and Kyle..."

"How'd you know that?" Kenny asked.

Sarah just simple stood up and walked, while replying, "It's a gift..."

* * *

**Looks like Our little Reesy is having a hard time now...but we can find out what happens next on chapter forty nine...but the next chapter: **_**The SECOND ****Annual Super Special Awesome Interview with the Cast~! will be posted when you suggest who will be in it ^-^**_

**-Mura  
**


	48. Chapter 48: SPECIAL CHAPTER 2!

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

**Chapter Forty Eight: 2nd Annual Super Special Awesome Interview

* * *

**

Mura: (jumps in and waves) Hiya folks!

_(Audience goes wild)_

Kenny: (looks in the screen) Why are you writing the show like this?

Mura: (shurgs) It's much easier this way

Kenny: (rolls his eyes) Fine…whatever….

Mura: Uh…why aren't you getting ready?

Kenny: (blinks) What do you mean?

Mura: You are gonna be a special guest in the show?

Kenny:………….

Mura: Kenny?

Kenny:……..*suddenly faints*

Mura: Oh butter biscuits….

Stan: Mura when are we…(looks down at Kenny) OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED KENNY!

Kyle: (shouts from backstage) _YOU BASTARDS!_

Mura: OoO; I can explain!!!

Stan: I'm telling on you! (runs off)

Mura: Wait! Hold on! (runs after him)

***cue South Park theme song***

The lights die down, as the stage is being prepared by some of the cast and Mura is still chasing Stan around frantically. Butters, being the co-host along with Wendy, walked onto the stage as the curtains opened to reveal a lot of people, cheering and screaming in joy. The blond boy waved happily as Craig placed the two microphones stand and jumped off the stage.

"Hey fellas~! So glad you all can come to-"

A banner came down above Butters that read:

**The 2nd Annual Super Special Awesome Interview!**

"I'm Butters and this is my partner Wendy,"

Wendy waved as she smiled cutely, making the boys in the crowd cat call and whistle.

"Now let's get on with the show…first up on the guest list: We have the ever lovely Reese Broflovski along with the cool John Barlow!!"

And on cue, the Jewish girl and the blond Brit walked out onto the stage, smiling in greeting as they both sat down right beside Butters and Wendy's table.

"So glad you fellas could come!" Butters started off, "How does it feel to be already almost near the number 50?"

Reese gave a little giggle, "Well I'm glad the show is progressing well, and we're already over 100 reviews!"

Wendy then asked,"So John, do you get enough screen time?"

"Well yes," The blond grinned, "I sometimes appear here and there, and soon I'll have a special chapter, along with everyone else that is,"

Wendy: "Oh is that so? ONLY OCs or some of the SP gang?"

John B: "Ask Mura…"

Butters: "Hey, isn't Mura supposed to be here?"

Wendy: "Come to think of it…yes she is!"

Reese: "The last time I saw her was when she was chasing Stan out the set,"

Butters groaned, "Aw geez!"

Reese blinked as she spotted Craig waving her over to the side. The girl stood up and walked over to him in wonder. When she reached him, he pulled her arm lightly but with a little edge and panick.

Craig: "We have a problem…"

Reese: "What is it?"

Craig bit his bottom lip, "Uhhhhhh….we just lost Marsh and Mura…."

Reese's eyes widen, "WHAT?!?!?!"

Craig: "Yeah, it seems they got the fight too far and disappeared…"

Reese: "We have to find them before the show ends!"

Craig grinned a bit, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

The Jewish girl blinked, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Craig: "Are we going on a 'find-the-stupid-retards-but-still-our-friends' kind of date?"

Reese: O//////O "E-EH?!?!"

Smirking, the raven head then grabbed her hand, "C'mon let's go!"

**Meanwhile on stage**

Butters tapped the table in boredom, waiting for Reese to come back. If she didn't come back soon, the audience would fall asleep or turn off the Internet. Wendy was looking around to see if there was anything interesting to distract the people with, just as long as it just keeps everyone watching. John Barlow, who was now slouching on the love seat opposite the other two, was trying to stay patience from the wait.

"Sooooo…." The blond Brit sighed in frustration, "Are we gonna continue or what?"

Wendy also sighed, as she faced the boy with a bored look, "We have to wait for Reese to come back,"

"Hey, here's an idea for you," John's voice dripped with sarcastic with a smile, "Why don't you call out another guest in her place…"

Wendy: "I have an idea!"

Butters: "What is it?"

Wendy: "Why don't we you call out another guest in Reese's place?"

John rolled his eyes, "Of course, why didn't I think of that…" He mumbled, once again sarcasm was evident in his tone.

Wendy smiled, "So who should we call out?"

Butters: "Why not John Vanson?"

The raven haired girl blushed and laughed nervously, "Uhhhh…let's just call out two loving blond angels of the show…Kenny and Gina!!!"

As the crowd clapped and once again up and lively, Gina stepped out to wave at her adoring fans. Wendy then got confused…where was Kenny McCormick?

Butters: "Oh…where's Kenny?"

John: "I think he's dead"

Wendy: "WHAT?! He's dead?!"

John: "Wow…didn't think you'd be concerned…"

Wendy: "I'm going to murder him again when he comes back!"

John sighed, "I spoke too soon,"

Butters: "Why don't we call Sweet on the stage?"

The female Tweak let out a yelp as she heard her name being called, and John Vanson patted a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Wendy growled as whispered harshly in Butters' ears, "We're here to entertain people, not scare them to death with a hyper coffee addict!"

"Awwww…really?"

"Yes!"

"Dudette, take a chill pill will ya?" John Barlow smirked as he flicked some hair out of his eyes, "Gosh no wonder you're still an over-controlling witch,"

Wendy grabbed John's collar and proceeded to strangle him while screaming and shouting all the obscenities she could think of. Clyde and Token came up on stage to pull the dark haired girl off the boy fighting back with the same anger as the witch herself. Kyle and Mark had to drag John B off the stage as well, leaving Gina and Butters on the stage.

The shy boy turned to the smiling girl before him, "I'm so sorry Gina, we are kind of disorganized with Mura…"

"Aw that's alright…" Gina waved her hand as her smile brightened even more, "I can see it is not really going well…"

Butters: "So, how are you in this story?"

Gina: "It's been good, I mean the story is just getting better and better…"

Butters: "Ah! So can you spoil a little bit? Like what are you, Kenny, Damien and Sarah planning?"

Gina: "I'm not gonna tell"

Butters: "Not even a little?"

Gina: "That would ruin the fun of it all"

Butters: "Oh…Oh yeah…"

Gina: "Hey…isn't Sarah supposed to be-"

The brunette servant girl of Damien jumped up behind Gina, squealing happily as she glomped Gina to the ground in a hyper activate style.

Gina: . "Oof!"

Sarah: ^w^ "Hey G~! Glad to be here tonight!"

Gina: -_- "Yes, yes I know…very ecstatic…"

Sarah: "Awwww…what's wrong?"

Gina: "You're kinda killing my circulatory system…"

Sarah sweatdropped, "Oh….whoops…."

"Yes, indeed…"

"……"

"……."

"………"

"…………"

"……………."

Gina then heaved one big breath, "Well?"

Sarah: "Well what?"

Gina: "GET OFF ME?!?!"

Sarah got off the blond immediately, huffing a bit, "Geez, okay…touchy much?"

Butters: "Ladies…it's almost the end of the show…"

Everyone: "WHAT?!?!?! )U$)*%&*(&%)&%)&)&$()&%()&%&()&"

Butters: "W-w-w-Waaaa!!!!!!….."

**Outside the set**

Craig and Reese stopped right near an abandoned set, as the both of them panted and tried to regain their calm breathing. The boy glanced around to see any sign of one crazy author and one annoying jock, but there was no sign of them anywhere they go. Reese, was a little tired and out of the sugar rush she was on just hours ago and fell on the floor with a thud. Craig panicked as soon as the girl sat herself on the concrete ground with tired eyes.

"Craig…I'm kinda spent…All my sugar is draining from all this running…" Reese sighed as Craig sat on the floor with the girl.

"Can you stand?" He asked in mild concern, and frowned as she shook her head. But then something came to his mind, as he slowly had a plan hatched in his devious head.

"Uh…Craig? Why are you smirking like that?"

Chuckling slightly, his eyes glinted with something Reese couldn't recognize.

"Craig?"

"You say you're weak huh?"

Reese glared a bit, "I'm not weak!!!"

"I mean you're sugar is spent…"

"Well yeah…." The red head then looked at the raven head suspiciously, "Why?"

Craig grinned as he picked Reese up and pinned her against the wall, her arms above her head and held her in place as she looked at Craig with surprised eyes.

"Well you did say you're energy's out, right?" Craig then leaned in closely as he whispered, "So now I'm gonna give you something better than sugar…"

Reese blinked, then laughed, "Haha...what can be better than sugar?!"

The boy's grin widened even more, "What I'm gonna give you is WAY better…and trust me Ella…you'll be begging for more…"

**About a good four hours later**

Kyle blinked as he watched his messy looking sister giggling happily and skipping her way to her dressing room. The middle triplet glanced at his tall friend, who was looking disheveled like he went through a hurricane or something.

"Want to explain?" Kyle asked nonchantly, as Craig grinned at him like a little boy who did something bad.

"Well Kyle, let's just say she got a dose of her new addiction"

"Addiction?"

Craig nodded, looked around and gestured Kyle to come closer, and the red head complied.

"You see…" Craig then whispered, "…_I _am her new addiction…"

Kyle blinked once more, and was about to ask some more until Reese came back out, clean and neat with her hair combed right.

"Hey Craig, can I try some of that cream and milk again now?" She asked smiling, not knowing what she said made Kyle look at her in a horrified way.

The raven head laughed and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, "Sure thing Ella,"

Kyle's eyes darkened as Craig continued to laugh at him, "You're sick!!"

Reese blink, "Oh he's not sick…he taught me a cool trick he did with his-"

"Ahhhhh!!!!" Kyle covered Reese's mouth with his hands as Kenny and John V came over to them with raised eyebrows.

"Uh…did we miss something?" They both asked at the same time, curious with Kyle's scarred look, Reese's confused eyes and Craig's evil smirk.

Just then, Mura and Stan came in, dirt and looked pretty beaten up.

Token gaped at the both of them, "W-What happened?!"

Mura smiled as she gave a peace sign, "Well….our fight went into a mud wrestling match…"

Stan nodded as he placed a friendly arm around the authoress' shoulder, "Yeah…it ended as a draw…"

"Really now?" Kenny grinned as Wendy and Bebe gave some towels to the two messy people.

"Hey Stan guess what?" Reese asked while jumping up and down in front of Stan.

Stan smiled lovingly, "What is it babe?"

"Craig showed me a really neat thing!"

Stan blinked, just like Kyle did, "Uh, he did?"

"Yeah…and you know what?" Reese giggled even more, "It's even better than sugar!"

Kyle slapped his forehead, as Kenny and John V looked each other with matching grins.

Stan, on the other hand, was a bit confused, "What's better than sugar?" That's when he noticed a small trace of white stuff going down from the corner of her mouth and dripping down her cheek. As expected, Stan's head clicked and soon fell on the floor with a thud. Mostly everyone panicked, especially a confused Reese.

Craig smirked as he winked at Mura with a sly smile, "Do you think we should tell them?"

Mura laughed, "Nah, we don't want a pissy Stan to break the set down when he wakes up…"

The two of them shared another laugh, as Craig hid the condensed can of cream inside his jacket.

Nobody has to know the truth, it's way too much fun that way.

* * *

**Hahahaha well that's that...who knows when the 3rd interview would be like XD Anyways...read and review please~!**

**-Mura  
**


	49. Chapter 49: Damien's New Apprentice

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Nothing much to say...but belated happy birthday to Stanley Marsh! ^_^

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Nine: Damien's New Apprentice**

Kenny and Reese stepped out the dark wormhole behind them, the snow cold winds blowing around them. So far, the Jewish red head had a good and hard talk with the Dark Prince and learned some interesting things.

"So, do you feel better now?" Kenny asked as he walked the girl to the Broflovski home.

"Actually…yeah I pretty much did…." She replied with a relaxed smile.

"And? What have you learned?"

Reese grinned, "I know how I can crush people with my mind!"

Kenny rolled his eyes, "No, I mean about your decision…"

Her smile faltered, "Oh..that…"

"I know it's hard…but you've gotta choose sometime…"

"It's hard!"

"Well, try harder…"

"I know! Don't pressure me!"

The blond then laughed, "You just sounded like Tweek right there!"

Reese blinked, and then laughed along with her best friend, "Oh yea!"

As soon as they finished laughing, they found out they stopped right near the red haired girl's house. Kenny sighed happily, and turned to the girl right before him. Reese then gave another soft smile to the blond.

"…So…"

"…So…"

Kenny and Reese laughed nervously, the silence growing even more awkward in the minute.

"Uh…I should….go inside…" Reese spoke up, walking towards the door.

"Y-Yeah…it's getting late…" Kenny gulped after that, thinking how stupid he sounded just now. Why was he starting to feel all giddy and such right now? He was sure that his feelings towards the innocent little Jew girl a long time ago. And now…it seems to resurface and trying to break free once more. But he knew better; he was still happily in love with Gina. But what was he feeling for Reese right now?

"UH…Ken?"

"Huh?" Blue eyes stared down in confusion to innocent green ones, looking at him with eyes full of worry. Kenny blinked in mild surprise, but quickly turned around, wiping the sweat from his brow. The blond then put on his usual happy grin, determined to mask his feelings. Because he knew even though she was mostly naive, she could detect what you are thinking in a heart beat.

"What's up?" He asked casually, as the girl blinked a bit.

"You were staring into space…again…"

Kenny blinked in return, "Oh…"

"You're bothered by something, aren't you?" Reese asked in a scolding tone.

Kenny smiled once again,"No I'm not...why would you think that? Everything is fine, honest!"

"Something is wrong and you know it...I can tell. You know I'm too good at reading you Ken,"

Kenny then frowned as the two of them felt the cold wind brush past them, "I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong with me"

"Why won't you tell me?"

_Because you'd hate me if I did, _"Because there's nothing to hide,"

"I know it's about me isn't it?"

_Yes, _"No!"

"Don't lie!"

_I'm so sorry, _"I'm not lying!"

Reese then sighed in frustration and raised her hands up in the air, "Fine, I'll drop it...for now..."

Kenny smiled in relief and lightly hugged her, "Thank you,"

Reese giggled as she pecked Kenny on the cheek, let go of him and stepped in, "Night Kenny~! See you tomorrow!"

Kenny waved with a silly grin on his face, as Reese closed the door and he walked out the dark streets. When he saw nobody was around and was far from the Broflovski household, he started yelling and whooping as he jumped and pumped his fists in the air.

But one unhappy friend of his, watched from his window as the blond continued his way to the ghetto while whistling a happy tune.

**Meanwhile back in Hell**

"Sarah! Can you come in here please?!"

The girl rolled her eyes as she looked at her master, "Damien…I'm just right here you know?"

"Sarah!" Damien gleamed at her, "I've got another mortal to clean my room!"

"…And what does that have to do ?"

"That means less chores for you," Damien scoffed, "Be happy woman,"

"Okay…fine…" Sarah said in a bored tone, "So who's the unlucky person?"

"Hey, what's going on?"

The two of them turned to see John Barlow, wearing a white buttoned shirt, with a black vest over it, small black belts on the elbow of his long sleeves, black slacks with a black belt holding it up and shiny black Italian shoes. To Sarah, it looked like a butler costume for him, but it really did suit him. If she wasn't already in love with Damien, she would've thought the British boy looked very handsome.

"What are you doing here?"

John B shrugged, "Well, Damien paid me twenty bucks to clean up here three times a week…"

Sarah glared at Damien, who was whistling innocently in the corner.

"I'm sorry if Damien forced you to work for him…" Sarah apologized as John waved his hand nonchantly.

"It's okay Sarah…besides, I need those twenty bucks!"

"Ah…"

"Just call me Damien's new apprentice…" John joked as he watched Sarah trying not to laugh.

Damien grinned and grabbed his girl's arm, "See? And now we can go and have some fun," And with that he snapped his fingers and they both disappeared out of sight. John rolled his eyes, as he started to clean out the gunk from Damien's bed.

"Seriously…you think this boy cleans much?" He muttered, but then screamed as he felt something slimy grabbing his ankle. The blond then made a grab of a rusty knife on the demon's boy side table and tried to stab the slithering tentacle until it crawled back into the bottom of the bed.

"Sheesh! And I thought Kenny's room was even worse…" He panted as he stood up, but then spotted a dark folder he was stepping on, "Hello? What's this now?"

The blond picked it up and gasped as soon as he saw what was in it.

"I've gotta tell somebody,"

**Meanwhile somewhere else**

"Are you even listening to me!?" John V shouted as he threw grabbed his best friend's arm tightly.

"Ow! That hurts! Let go!!" Kevin yelled at him, trying to wrench his arm free, "Why are coming after me anyways?!?"

"Because you don't let me explain what's going on and never listen to my side of the story" John said trying to hold back the tears that were filling in his eyes. He was one that never really cries like this out of nowhere, but seeing his best friend getting angry at him for no reason, it would've hurt just a little bit? Looking down on the ground, he was trying to avoid eye contact and keep his emotion in tact. Kevin's face then softened, all anger and hurt almost washed away in an instance.

"John...." The half American Chinese said, noticing the change in the brunette's voice. Never in his life has he seen John Vanson hurt emotionally before.

".....I just wish that you wouldn't jump into conclusions dude...."

"I'm sorry…" Kevin muttered, then smiled, "Your right, I should have been more understanding and asked you what was going down in there…but-"

"Huh? Really? Wow I think that's the first time that you said I was right..." John joked as he smiled, relieved Kevin was no longer mad at him.

"So….what is going on?" Kevin asked, looking at his best friend intently. John looked away briefly, then turned to him with a look of confusion and fear. To be honest, John had no clue himself, only that he completely understood now Sweet does like him a lot more than a friend. He wasn't used to this kind of attention from the blond, and it almost scared him a bit. Kevin stared at John, almost skeptical at the range of expressions the brunette was making. It almost made him laugh.

"W-well nothing much is going on-"

"You're lying…" John glanced at the black haired boy, who shrugged, "Hey, I have a talent of knowing when someone is lying or not…"

The glass eyed boy sighed, "I'll remember that in the future…"

"Hey John…" Kevin then turned serious, "Take care of her…"

"Huh? What-"

"It's obvious that she likes you and all…so…just do me that one thing…"

"But Kev-"

"Please John…I'm begging you!"

John sighed for the second time, and nodded, "Fine, I promise"

Kevin smiled and gave a knuckle touch to the brunette, "Thanks man,"

* * *

**Just read and review peeps~!**

**-Mura  
**


	50. Chapter 50: The Gateway Out

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N:** Ahhhh......nothing much here again.......although I am thinking over doing a Halloween special, but I won't put it here.....enjoy the chapter! =D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty: The Gateway Over**

"Uh…Reese?"

"Hmmm?" The Jewish girl looked over her red haired companion with a dreamy look.

"Are you okay? You're kind of freaking me out…"

Reese giggled for the third time that day and smiled, "Never better…_I _just feel really happy you know?"

"Uhhh…no I don't…."

Reese then sighed dreamily once more, as her eyes soon looked at the windows of their classroom. Ivy shook her head in disbelief; she couldn't believe the Jewish girl was so in love more than ever. The girl wondered what Stan did to make his girlfriend happy. Speaking of the raven head, he walked into the room with a new look, a look that she recognized what Pagan and his group always wear.

"Uh Stan?" Ivy asked as the boy sat down in front of her, "What's with the getup?"

Stan glanced at the girl, then frowned, "Ivy? What's wrong?"

"Stan-"

"It's Raven…not Stan…"

Ivy blinked, "Uhhh…Oookay…Raven, why are you wearing that outfit?"

"It's what my soul is feeling," The boy shrugged, "Just like you wearing that punk rocker attire,"

"Touché my friend,"

"Anyways, what do you want?"

"Demanding aren't we?" Ivy huffed a bit, "I was wondering what you and Reese did to make the girl super giddy today?"

It was Raven's turn to blink in confusion, "Robin is happy?"

Ivy almost got lost, but then remembered that the Goths called Reese, "Y-Yeah…"

Suddenly, Stan stood up and decided to get out of here. He knew that if he stayed here, he'd be questioned about his attire, just like the red haired girl did just a while ago. His dark eyes then spotted his love sitting by the window, and just as he expected, she was smiling to herself. If he wasn't the one making her smile, then who was?

**_Wait stop!_**

Stan's mind screamed at him.

**_You're thinking like a conformist! Stop acting like a stupid Justin wannabe and just walk away!_**

Stan sighed as he closed the door behind him, "I've gotta talk to Sparrow…"

As he walked one way down the hall, John Barlow was running the other way, raced inside the room and almost bumped into the other John.

"Hey, what the hell?" The brunette yelled in surprise but the blond Brit just ignored him as he grabbed Mark's shoulder and spun him around to face him.

"Mark, I've gotta tell you something!" the frantic boy exclaimed, as Mark rubbed his face from the spit that was being sprayed on him.

"Uhhh…just say it don't spray it…" Mark almost laughed as his joke, but still kept his posture serious.

John waved his hands in panic, "It's about Damien, Kenny and Gina's plan!"

Mark looked at him blankly, "So?"

"It's not what you think it is!"

Wendy thought it was a good thing the three kids weren't here yet, as she butted in, "What do you mean?"

John B then held up the folder he found, "I found this in Damien's room,"

"What were you doing in Damien's room?" Kevin, who was sitting with Sweet at the back (the girl was finally released from the hospital, and she's been stuck with John V ever since), asked as John B then choked on his own spit as he looked at the boy with a disgusted look.

"Ewwww…it's not like that!" John yelled, "I was cleaning up there…and trust me, it's much worse than Kenny's room,"

Wendy shuddered as Mark started to question some more, "And may I ask what's in the folder?"

John then turned serious, as the blond threw the black portfolio on the desk, "They're not trying to change Kyle back to normal…they're trying to-"

"DUDE WHAT THE!!!" Peter shouted as a big dark gateway opened at the front of the room. All the kids stared in disbelief as the doors opened wide to reveal a big black hole trying to suck everything in the room. Everyone tried to grab the nearest thing to hold, but it was too late for Reese as she was flying through the air towards the black hole. Peter, who was holding on to the bookcase with Ivy and Kyle, then jumped and grabbed his sister as they were flung into the gateways and the doors closed behind them. The gateway then disappeared as the everyone and everything else that was floating fell down to the ground.

Kyle was the first one to the recover as he searched around the room frantically, "No…" He crawled around to see where the doorway went, "No, no, no, no…"

"Kyle!" James yelled as he grabbed Kyle's arm, "Calm down dude!"

On cue, Damien came in with Sarah behind him, along with Kenny and Gina.

"What happened?" Damien demanded but then spotted his dark folder on the desk. He then glared at the blond boy who glared right back at him.

"Damien…your folder…"

The dark prince raised a hand to his maid, "Enough…" He then sent an angry look, "Why did you steal from me? Do you know what happens to people who steal from me?!"

John B snorted, "It's a good thing I did, because we wouldn't know that you were planning to sacrifice the two Jewish kids for some kind of reason!"

Kyle's eyes widened, "Y-Y-You what?"

John V sighed, "Dude, things just get weirder and weirder,"

Kenny sighed, as his best friend stared at him in mild shock, "W-w-why? Why would you DO that?! Even to Reese!"

Before the blond could reply to James, Gina stepped in, "It was God's will…it was an order for both me and Kenny,"

Tears started to form in Kyle's eyes, "By killing off my siblings!?!"

"They're not dead…" Damien replied, "They're just floating through time and space…"

Kyle then grabbed the boy's throat, eyes turning dangerous crimson in pure anger, "Bring them back! BRING THEM BACK YOU BUTTHOLE!!"

Gina reluctantly reached out to Kyle's shoulder, shocking him with her angel powers and watched Kyle fall to the ground. Wendy's eyes widened and was about to do something, until Damien, Gina, Kenny disappeared and Sarah locked all their classmates in the room, sealing all doors and windows. James growled as he tried to break the door down, but no avail. Ivy did the same for the windows, but the same result happened.

"KENNY!!" James shouted at the walls, hoping his friend was listening, "WHY ARE YOU GUYS DOING THIS?!"

"It's no use!" Gregory shouted as he slid on the floor in defeat, "We've been played, believing we were doing something good, but we were used as tool for their sick game…"

Bridon looked at him hard, "That can't be…Gina and Kenny wouldn't do that! Not even Sarah would-"

"Feze it kied…they played us!" Ze Mole muttered as he threw the cigarette down on the ground and stomped on it.

Craig growled in frustration. He was helpless, and he didn't even save Reese and Pater. Lindsey patted on Kyle's shoulder, embracing the sad boy a bit. She didn't know why her own best friend would turn against them, was she gonna make the pigtailed girl disappear off the map too? Everything was so confusing, it almost made her mad…and she wasn't usually mad at Gina. Kyle looked at his distressed girlfriend, smiling weakly as he tried to show her he was fine. Some of the other kids tried to find an exit, but it seems Sarah sealed it up good and tight. Both the Tweak siblings were in a panic frenzy, and both Heidi and John V had to calm them down. Lindsey stood up, and glared at the door.

"GINA!!" She yelled, knocking on the door hard, "WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE DOING, YOU GOTTA STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!! WHEN WE GET OUT, YOU AND KENNY WILL BE IN BIG TROUBLE!!"

Kyle grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her down with him, "Lindsey…"

"I know she's my best friend…but it's not like her…." Lindsey muttered in utter defeat, as she began a serious of harsh hot sobs, tyring to cry in front of him, but the boy just held her tightly. Wendy saw this and her eyes sadden at the sight. She then glanced at the door, wondering what was going on at the other side.

Kenny looked from the locked door, and then turned to his girlfriend, "Should we go?"

Gina nodded and turned to the dark two, "I know it's beneath me as an angel to help the bad guys…but this helping the world to be a better place, and it to settle all this war on Heaven and Hell,"

Sarah nodded, "Yes, after all…it's for a good cause…"

Damien snapped his fingers as the four of them disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**Next chapter will be where Peter and Reese were sent, also we find out what the Goth kids are up to.**

**-Mura**


	51. Chapter 51: We Fly as One

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty One: We Fly as One**

Emerald like eyes opened slowly to see everything was clear and white.

"_God…don't tell me I'm dead…_" The boy muttered as he sat up, groaning because of the pain down from his spine, and felt something clutching on the fabric of his shirt. He looked down and saw his sister unconsciously with her eyes closed, but she had a deathly grip on him, shaking a bit. He shook her a little and the little girl opened her grassy green eyes as well, looking around nervously.

"W-W-where are we?" Reese stuttered out, her voice echoing.

Peter glanced from the big gate take took them here, and then saw another one opposite them, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…"

"This is not funny Pete!" The Jewish girl half yelled, standing up and looking around once more.

"Shit. Sorry about that sis," Peter replied in an apologetic tone.

Reese then calmed herself, and tried to give a reassuring smile, "its fine," She than sat down to him.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Her brother asked, but the girl simply frowned and shrugged her shoulders, "I have a very bad feeling about this…"

"This place," Reese mused as she walked behind the big gate thing and ended up seeing nothing behind. No walls, no nothing.

"Odd," Peter also went to the other gate thing and looked behind it, "There's no way leading to anywhere…like it's only for display or something…."

The female Jew nodded in agreement, "How are we gonna get out of here?"

"….I have no clue…."

Reese sighed and placed a hand on her forehead, feeling a migraine coming on. Peter also gave a heavy breath as he then sat down in front of the first doorway, and stared at it in deep concentration. His sister didn't know why he bothered to just observe the damn thing, but it was better than twiddling their thumbs out of boredom. Reese then sat down and leaned on Peter's back, staring at the other doorway, hoping for something to happen. Heck, it was worth a shot. Her mind went towards what Damien said to her just yesterday, that she had to make a decision and the choice will affect her destiny or some crap like that. Now that she thought about it, her choice would've been neither, if the one she used to like was with her best friend. No. It was almost selfish to think that. But in all honesty, the Jewish girl liked both Stan and Craig. But then Kenny asked who did she _love _the most, and it got her really thinking.

"Hey Ree," Peter interrupted the girl's thought as Reese made a noise meaning she was listening, "What do you think about this whole thing?"

Reese looked at him for a bit, then turned her focus on the gateway, "The whole thing?"

"Yeah…about what's happened this past few months…"

"Well, it's gets crazier than ever that's for sure…"

"Really? You think so?"

"It's not like our normal adventures…this one seems pretty deep, ya know?"

"I guess…but still,"

Reese almost laughed, "Hey, you know…this must be the only time we'd talk heart to heart right?"

Peter grinned sheepishly, "You're absolutely right, and to think we didn't act like brother and sister at first,"

"That's because you went psycho along with Kyle-chan~"

The older triplet blinked in confusion, "Kyle-chan?"

"Oh yeah, Kyle never told you huh?" The red head then smiled, "I've always been a big fan in Japanese cartoon, or usually called _Anime _and so that's why I tend to use some of the Japanese language,"

Peter then made an 'O' sound, "Wow, that's pretty cultural of you,"

"Speaking of animes, now that I look at these two gateways…" She then made a thoughtful look, "This reminds me of that one show I was watching with Lindsey…but I forgot the name of it,"

"Hmmmm…." Peter then thought of something, "Hey Ree, have you ever heard of something called the Purgatory Highway before?"

Reese nodded, "Yup, but this isn't the place if that's what you're thinking,"

"Damn,"

"But how'd you know about that?"

"Oh I went there once, but that was an accident…"

"Oh,"

"Hey, how would you know if this place is the Purgatory Highway or not?"

"Oh Kenny took me there yesterday…it was beautiful, a field with lots of red flowers under the sunset…And Damien's cousin owns a dojo there…"

Peter made a face, "Huh…not what I expected."

Reese didn't want to pressure her brother, so decided to change the subject, "So, know any good songs lately?"

**Meanwhile**

Sparrow looked at the Goth that just joined them, mildly surprised he was here alone and not with his sugar hyper girlfriend.

"Not that I'm thrilled to see you Raven, but why are you back in the phase?"

Raven shrugged as he sat on the staircase along with Pagan, "Now Ethan Dylan Montgomery, you should know better than question your accomplice,"

"Since when do you use my full conformist name?" Ethan chuckled, as Henrietta offered a cigarette to the newcomer, but Stan declined politely. The raven head stared at the boy who bothered Reese and Tammy Warner a while back, Ray or something.

"Who's the kid?" Stan asked in a deep tone, probably from all the black coffee he keeps on drinking.

"That's Shadow, but his real name is Ray Mitchells" Pagan butted in, as the younger said boy glanced Raven a hated look. Stan merely gave him the finger and turned to his superior with a bored look. Pagan just gave a light grin, and proceeded to grab another cigarette from the only girl in the group right now. Speaking of the girl…

"Maybe I should get Robin out here," Raven muttered, as Georgie looked up at him.

"You sure about that? I thought you guys have class?"

The blue eyed boy shrugged, "I didn't really care today, dunno why…"

Suddenly, a shadowy figure approached them, and in stepped in a boy Stan recognized from his class. The name people had for him was legend, but everyone called him Nate Parker. Henrietta took this time to check out the boy, he was fine after all.

"I came to get Stan Marsh out!" The boy bellowed, as Raven raised an eyebrow at him.

"Stan's not here," Stan replied as Nate looked at him confusion, "But Raven is available,"

Nate snorted, "Whatever," He then took out a pistol and aimed it at him, "I'm calling you out,"

Raven chuckled darkly and stepped forward to the boy, "Is that a fact?"

"Yeah! So prepare yourself Marsh,"

"Alright, but who sent you?"

"Nobody did,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"I think you're lying…"

"No I am not!"

Sparrow sighed at the two boys' little argument, but then his face turned blank when he sensed something off that's going on inside the building.

"Uh guys," But no matter how many time he calls their attention, he'd be either ignored or kicked out. As Nate was about to shoot the boy to the next life, a familiar girl with brown hair and golden eyes ran towards them, with a tall blond boy in tow. Stan recognized the two as Ralini and Gary…but what were they doing out here?

"Stan! Stan!" Ralini yelled and waved her hands up in the air, "We've got trouble!"

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Raven asked as Gary then pulled the boy while dragging him back inside the school. Ralini nodded the other Goths to the backdoor they entered in so that they could follow the Jewish brunette to the trouble. Stan then saw the door was sealed shut.

"Helloooo? Anyone in there?" He hollered at the door, hearing various voices on the other side.

"_Stan? Stan is that you?_" The voice sounded like Lindsey, and Stan's voice almost returned back to normal.

"Lindsey? Why are you guys locked in?"

"_It's Damien…I think he's brainwashed Sarah, Gina and Kenny into some kind of sick twisted plan for world domination…_"

"Damien's behind this?"

"Oh god…I think we just got played you guys," Sparrow narrowed his eyes on the door, as Henriette looked at him with knowing eyes.

"Yeah, I can't believe we were used as a tool for Damien's gain…" She replied, stomping on her cigarette to the ground.

"Should've seen this coming," Pagan muttered as he watched Raven trying to find an opening, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find a way in!" Stan grunted, as he banged his fists on the walls.

Sparrow sighed, "Raven, you know we need a plan…"

"LINDSEY!! Is Reese in there?!?" Stan yelled, but then his eyes widened as Lindsey muttered something incoherently.

"Stan….Reese is gone…along with Peter…."

"GONE?!?!" Stan cried out in fury, "What do you mean gone?!?!"

"Calm down," Sparrow warned the raven haired boy.

"CALM DOWN?!? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!"

"Yelling at us won't solve anything!"

"REESE IS GONE!! AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!! IF SHE'S NOT THERE, THEN WHERE IS SHE?!?!"

"Enough!" Henrietta shrieked as the two boys looked at her, "I know this is bad and all, but stop shouting like an old married couple, you're giving me a headache,"

Raven huffed as he looked away, "Well, what do you suggest we do then?"

"I don't know, but I do know how they can get out…"

"How?"

Henrietta smirked, "Hey pigtails!" She hollered at the doorway, "You see the blackboard in front of the class? At the side, there should be a crack or something,"

Lindsey's eyes looked apprehensive but none-the-less she looked at the side of the blackboard and felt air blowing through a small crack. The girl looked at Gregory and Christophe, and the boys nodded as the two of them tried to break the board down, and succeeded. Everyone was shocked to see a secret passageway.

"Dude," Kyle muttered, "How did-"

"_Garrison always kept a secret passageway in case of emergency…_" Pagan hollered from the other side.

"Interesting," John B said under his breath as he and James ushered the rest of their classmates in the tunnel, "But where does it lead to?"

"_It should lead you into the darker and older place in the library, but it has two ways and the other leads to the cafeteria…_" This time it was Henrietta who shouted on the other side. While she was instructing them Sparrow and Raven took this time to tie up Nate, who was about to run away until Georgie squealed on him.

As James guided Red lastly in the dark place, he then glanced at Sweet, who was sitting in the corner.

"Sweet, we have to go!" James then gently grabbed the girl's wrist and the both of them walked into the passageway, and John B followed in tow. Kyle, Mark and Christophe decided to lead the group to the one passageway, and Gregory and John V lead the other passageway. Lindsey, who saw a light at the end, ran for it and spotted loads of bookshelves, tables and chairs.

"I guess we ended up in the library," Ivy spoke up, and coughed a bit from the dust around them. Kevin blinked as he spotted James holding onto Sweet.

"Sweet, weren't you supposed to be with Johnny?" Kevin asked, as James removed his hadn off her wrist and searched around the area.

"I…I didn't follow…everyone was pushing out to get in the tunnel and-"

"Shhh, it's okay…" Kevin placed a comforting arm around the girl, "Just stick with me okay?"

Sweet nodded as they walked around the library along with the others. As soon as Kyle found the exit, he was so glad to find Pagan and Stan standing out waiting for them. Meanwhile in the other side, John V grinned as he found Henrietta, Sparrow and Georgie waiting for them in the cafeteria.

"SO now what?" Mark asked as they all met up outside the school.

Stan gave a determined look, "We're finding those four and stop them!"

* * *

**Dun, dun DUN!!!!! Okay...I'm gonna stop there before the power goes down again! Sheesh of all the days....**

**-Mura  
**


	52. Chapter 52: Stan VERSUS Raven

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Two: Stan VERSUS Raven**

Stan's eyes darkened, feeling a presence behind him and turned to see....himself?

"Wow...two Stans!" Clyde exclaimed, as the other Stan looked normal, red poofball hat, brown jacket and all.

Raven glared at the clone, "What the-"

"I've come to take my place back again!" The other Stan smirked and was about to attack the darker self until Kyle pulled the boy back with a suspicious look.

"Alright, who are you, and why are you dressed up like Stan?"

The boy laughed and smiled up at the red head, "Dude, don't you recognize me? It's me Stan,"

"You're not Stan!" The Goth Stan yelled, "Because I'm Stan!"

The normal looking stand shoved Kyle off him and glared at the other with pure hatred, "Stop trying to be me you impostor!"

"Who you calling an impostor you dickweed!?"

"Who you calling a dickweed, asshole!?"

"Who you calling an asshole, buttwipe!?"

"Oh my god..." Sparrow groaned and placed a fist on his head, watching as the two Stans started to wrestle on the ground. The boys, who didn't bother to break the two up, cheered and yelled as Kyle and John B tried to pull them away. Lindsey frowned...why were there two of them at the same time, but stopped thinking as soon as the normal Stan shouted something;

"I am the real Stan, and I can prove it! I know where Peter and Reese are!!!"

**Meanwhile somewhere else...**

In the dark seven pits of hell stood one demon prince, his servant and two angels in white were for the Satan to start the meetings, usually people were packed in this sort of thing, but the Devil decided that it should only concern him, his son and the other three kids.

"So~! What is this all about?"

Damien glanced at his father, "Father, we have done as you requested..."

Kenny looked away as the big man nodded, "Alright...you may go,"

"Excuse Mister Satan sir," Gina interrupted, "About the deal-"

"Ah yes," Satan snapped his fingers to reveal a girl that looked like her, only she had dirty blond hair and her blue eyes were dull with emptiness. Kenny once again merely turned his head to the side as Gina approached the dead like girl, who was apparently trapped in a cage of some sort. Sarah just looked at them in sympathy, who knew Damien would be keeping Gina's other sister for these years. And for what? The brunette didn't dare to question the Prince of Darkness, for he would surely get mad if she asked. Kenny, on the other hand, knew why he would keep Joyce here in Hell. Because the big man upstairs was trying to manipulate Gina into working on a certain 'mission' for him and if she didn't do it, they would destroy Joyce and their mother for sure. Kenny also knew the Light Council wouldn't accept Kyle on earth since he wasn't human anymore, and almost planned to kill him along with his siblings (they also thought they too might be monsters). It was also the reason why Peter was sent away, the same went for Reese after that 'incident' with Kelly. The blond boy was furious, and talked it over with Damien, who agreed to help anyway he and his father can. So Sarah and and Damien captured Joyce before the other angels did and kept her in a safe cage where they can't get her. It was cruel, yes, but it was for the best...and it was God-proof. The same went for sending Peter and Reese into the Gateway, it was for their protection and in both Kenny and Gina's interest to do so. Although, the parka boy was really reluctant about the plan. And locking the kids in the classroom...well, that wasn't part of the plan, but they had to keep them from stopping the whole thing. They wouldn't understand anyways.

"Joyce, can you hear me?" Gina whispered as the other girl looked up with sad eyes. Kenny almost cringed at the sight. It painfully reminded him about how Reese looked at him when she fell ill.

"She hasn't been eating, she refuses to do so and won't talk..." Damien shook his head as he then nodded Sarah to get some refreshments.

"I..I don't understand..."

"Apparently she hates me," Damien chuckled harshly.

"D-don't worry...things will get better, I promise..."

"She still thinks you're dead, how will things get better since she lost all the sanity left in her?" The dark prince scoffed a bit, "Besides, I already told you what would happen if we kept a human here that's not supposed to be dead yet,"

"I know!!" Gina yelled, then covered her mouth in surprise. She was about to cry until Kenny wrapped his arms around her, as the blond girl continued to sob on his parka.

**But then in another place....  
**

Reese gave a loud yell and stood up, her legs turning to jelly as she slid down on the ground again.

"Dammit...let's face it...we're stuck!"

Peter hummed as he grinned, "Patience dear sister..."

"Patience?!?! Do you know how long we've been here?!?"

"Geez, you sound like Kyle now..."

"Shouldn't we plan or something?"

"Don't rush this kind of thing sis," Peter smiled, "Trust me,"

"Grrrr..." she huffed and crossed her arms in anger. Suddenly, her head started to spin as her mind turned to see some sort of scene unfold before her...like a flashback or something...but it didn't feel like a flashback...

----------------------------------------------------------

_"Reese…I have to tell you something…something I've been meaning to tell you for a while,"_

_The Jewish blinked as she looked up at the boy. Huh? How did she get here? And who was this guy? _

_"Huh? Can't you wait until we get to my house? Big brother, Lindsey and Stan are waiting for us…"_

_The words came out of her mouth without her control, like it wasn't her that was speaking. She honestly couldn't make it out who the boy was, but something about his voice seemed familiar.  
_

_The mystery boy shook his head no, "I need to tell you now, and I don't care if Kenny or Gina is listening..."_

_Reese then saw that indeed Gina and Kenny were behind them watching. She saw Gina frowning at what the boy said, and Reese was about to ask what was wrong until the next sentence made her heart freeze in shock.  
_  
_"Look, I don't think Stan is the guy for you…"_

_"W-What?" Reese stuttered in shock, as the boy reached out for her hand, while blushing a bit. Reese couldn't pull her hand back, like her body wasn't listening to her anymore as the tall lad continued.  
_

_"...I love you...."_

_"H-H-Huh?" Reese was now blushing ten times harder than before. This seems new to her. This guy wasn't Stan, then who is it?  
_

_"I know it's a little sudden…but…" He intertwined their hands together, just like that night, "I swear, with all my heart, I'm not gonna lose you to Stan…"_

_Reese's eyes watered a bit, as she blushed a light shade of pink. Gosh just who was this guy? And why was she feeling like this for someone she didn't know.  
_

_The boy looked down at her, and grinned, "Because…I love you more than he ever could…"_

_Reese blinked as the boy disappeared and Stan came in his place._

_"I found you~"  
_

_------------------------------------------------  
_

"Reese?!?! What's wrong?!?" Peter shouted at the girl, who blanked out and stared into space like she was a zombie. He almost freaked out and was about to snap her out of it when all of a sudden one of the gates opened. He looked perplexed but it soon turned into horror as many black hands made a grab for him and tried to drag him in. Before he could grab his sister, it was too late as the closed doors shut tightly as the hands continue to pull him into the deep darkness.  


* * *

**Might start Chapter fifty three in a minute~! ^_^**

**-Mura~**


	53. Chapter 53: Learning the Hard Way

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Three: Learning the Hard Way**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

Peter screamed, as he continued to fall down pretty much nowhere. It was an endless fall, no bottom or anything to fall into. Just floating down into darkness. But as soon as he was about to give up his sanity that was left, he suddenly was plunged into a deep waters, and he surfaced up and exhaled a huge breath. Coughing a bit, he realized that the liquid in his mouth wasn't water at all. He looked around the pitch black area, searching for anything and tried to stand up from the pool around him. He then tasted the substance again that was left in his tongue, wondering what it was. It was a metallic kind of taste, and Peter's brain almost registered what was that substance.

_….Blood…._

Flames of fire lit up the place, and Peter screamed again at the sight of blood surrounding his ankles and ran to a boulder and sat there, spitting out the blood from his mouth. He then looked at his surroundings again, to see trashed buildings, rotten bodies and skeletons, and more pools of blood within his eyesight.

"W…What is this place?..."

"This is the world of eternal suffering, the layer after the seventh pits of hell…" A voice spoke, and Peter turned sharply at a familiar dirty blond girl, who merely smirked at him.

"You!" Peter pointed a finger at the now ragged child, "I thought you were dead!"

Kelly shrugged, "I am dead, but I ended up here as my punishment,"

"Well you did deserve it!"

"And I see so did you~"

Peter glared at the girl, "Shut up if you know what's good for you!"

"Oh I'm scared," The girl teased and stuck her tongue at him, "So what are you in for I wonder?"

"I didn't…I just got dragged here after me and my sister was dragged into some White place with two gateways and-"

"Hold on, that girl was with you?" Kelly asked coldly, referring to Reese as the girl.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, but I accidentally left her there and now I'm trapped here with _you…_"

"I'm touched," Kelly said sarcastically, "Well~! You might as well get comfortable Jew, cuz we'll be getting to know each other for a long time"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there's no way out…" Kelly gestured their environment, "I've been here for quite a while, and trust me, I've tried so many times to get out of here…but never succeeded…"

"Well I'm not sticking around to die and rot with you, I'm gonna find an exit!" And Peter stood up and walked another direction.

"You'll be just walking in circles boy" Kelly laughed maniacally, watching the red head grabbing a lit torch and stomping away in the pool of blood, "Fine, just don't come crying to me if you get lost…"

Peter rolled his eyes and moved forward, "Yeah well, you go and rot in Hell for all I care,"

"We are in Hell you idiot,"

"Shut up!" Peter roared as he turned to the girl with anger in his eyes, "Leave me alone, and I won't kill you again and again until I'm satisfied!"

Kelly waved her hands, completely not believing in the boy's threat, "Sheesh, you're beginning to sound like your brother…"

Peter gave the finger to her and continued on his way, as Kelly decided to follow right behind him.

**Back on the surface ground**

"Y…you know where Peter and Reese are?" Ivy asked cautiously, as the two Stanleys gave a bored look to the girl. It was scary how alike they both looked, that even Kyle (the super best friend) couldn't tell them apart. Apparently Sparrow believes they are both Stan, only they were separated as two individuals for some reason. Mark then had a theory that one of them was a genetic clone probably made again by the Mad Scientist, Doctor Mephesto. Gregory also suggested that maybe the normal Stan was from another dimension, coming to warn us about something. All in all, everyone was confused and didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Okay, okay…mind if one of you explain what you guys are exactly?" Lindsey questioned, although it almost sounded like a demand.

The 'normal' Stan held up his hand, "Well I could…"

"Okay then shoot," Lindsey said as she and the rest of the children sat on the snow in a small circle.

"I remember being with Reese in a white place…with two gateways…"

"Gateways?"

"What did the gates look like?" Wendy questioned, and hers sounded a bit softer than Lindsey's.

"It was big, and black…oh and it had weird writing and drawings"

"Hmmm, that sounds like the same one that sucked Reese and Peter in," Bridon spoke up.

Kyle then gave another suspicious look to Stan, "Since when were you with Reese?"

The boy shrugged, making his darker half roll his eyes.

Kyle sighed, and rubbed his temple, "Okay, now I'm officially having a headache because of you two,"

"I only remembered when you helped me change into my Goth self,"

The Jewish boy then looked up, "W-what?"

The normal Stan smiled at the memory, "Yeah, I remembered you were worried I might go too far with my getup…you also said you missed my red poofball hat,"

Kyle blinked, then gave a little laugh, "So it is you,"

Lindsey also blinked, "UH, you sure?"

"Only the real Stan would remember that…" Kyle said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Plus, he would only compliment my hat if I complimented his,"

"That's right," Stan nodded as he then took his hat off.

The dark Stan smirked, "So what? I don't really care about your conformist puppy loving friendship,"

The other Stan glared at him, "I swear, if you weren't me…you'd be so dead! "

"Heh, is that all you got?" The Goth Stan chuckled, and his other half was about to punch him until James and Gary held him back.

Craig then coughed a bit, "Ahem, about Ella?"

Stan almost grimaced at the nickname of his girlfriend, but ignored it, "Oh yeah…it seems she's stuck there…and Peter disappeared somewhere…"

"But I wonder how you separated," Tweek asked nervously, glancing from one Stan to the other.

Sparrow took this time to explain, "Well I was right yet again…they are the same people, I guess that Stan" He pointed to the happy Stan, "Was yearning for Reese since she disappeared and separated from this Stan" He then gestured to his Goth companion.

"Wow, is that how it is?" Rebecca asked as her brother then got out his laptop.

"I guess…that's what my dad said," The red haired Goth replied, shrugging his shoulders nonchantly.

"Wait, your dad is that wacko hunter that believes in supernatural stuff am I right?" Gary smiled, as Sparrow glared hard at the preppy both.

"Yes…sadly…"

"Cool!"

"Stop it!"

Ralini grinned, "Alright, so what should we do now?"

Before anyone could reply to the Jewish brunette's question, something fell right on Craig's lap in a flash. The tall raven head looked down to see a little buddle of blue blankets wrapped around something that was trying to get out. Everyone watched in anticipation as Craig unfolded the little cloths to reveal little girl who looks 3 years old, staring at him with big green puppy dog eyes.

Craig blinked as the small little child wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled while hugging him.

"Cwaigy!!!" She squealed as the said boy tried to pry the small girl off him.

Kyle gaped as he recognized the bundle of joy, "Reese?!?"

* * *

**Can't say much, gotta have this party in the house ^_^**

**-Mura  
**


	54. Chapter 54: The Little Love Child

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Four: The Little Love Child**

"Reese?!?"

"Give it a rest Ky, we get it!" Lindsey yelled, as she saw Craig lifting the young baby girl up, showing the dress she was wearing. Although, it seemed to be her shirt than a dress…plus her trousers were on the ground that was mistaken as 'blankets'.

"I wonder how this happened." Mark asked questioningly, trying to examine the Jewish girl, that was until she started to cry and Craig grabbed her back, glaring right at the home schooled boy.

"I guess she shrunk," Wendy giggled as the little Reese happily giggled as Craig began to play with her.

"Maybe we should find her better clothes then," Bebe suggested, and the rest of the girls nodded in agreement. Every girl except Lindsey and Gwen then discussed cute baby outfits for Reese to wear, and some of the boys rolled their eyes.

"So~" Clyde bent down and looked at the now chibi Reese, "She's once again a toddler huh?"

Smaller Reese pouted and was gonna bit his finger off when Craig grabbed the back of her 'dress' and sat her down on his lap again.

"Easy girl," Craig chuckled, as Reese calmed down and once again tried to steal Craig's hat.

"Let's go to my house before anything else happens," Heidi proclaimed as everyone agreed since her house was the nearest. Stan kept a close eye on Craig, who was carrying the little girl in his arms.

**IN Heidi's home**

"There! She's all dressed~" Heidi smiled at her handy work, as some of the girls giggled. Reese stood near the doorway of the fair haired girl's room, dressed in blue overalls with a black shirt underneath, baby blue sneakers and a blue ushanka just like Kyle's only smaller. Heidi said that it was her old baby outfit when she was young, and it was a good thing she kept it in her closet just in case of something like this should happen.

"Wow, you come in prepare Heidz," Wendy complimented as she carried Reese downstairs where the boys, Lindsey and Gwen were and the girls followed in tow. Craig smiled as Wendy set Reese down and the baby girl waddled over to him with another burst of giggles.

"Hey Ella, you missed me?" Craig laughed as he picked her up and placed her on his lap, and the little one snuggled into his chest and gave a comfortable sigh.

"Wow, she sure likes you a lot," James mused, glancing at the two Stans who were both glaring daggers at the Tucker boy in pure hatred. Craig shrugged as he looked down at Reese, who was smiling up at him with big eyes and playing with the yellow puffballs hanging down from Craig's chullo. Kyle also wondered why this younger Reese seems to like Craig more than Stan, he thinks probably because Craig seems to be the first one his sister saw.

"I like the hat Heidi, it suits her," Kyle laughed when Reese pecked Craig's cheek then giggled some more when Craig blushed lightly.

"I'll take it back, she LOVES you," James laughed along with some other kids, as Craig was about to flip them the finger, until he remembered that a small child was still on his lap.

"You'd make a great dad cuz," Red teased as her cousin glared at her hotly.

"Okay first of all, I'm only 13…and second, since I have a little sister of my own, it seems easy for me to look after Ella," Craig explained, blushing even more when Reese kept kissing him on the cheek affectionately.

"Oh yeah, how is little Ruby?"

Craig stopped Reese's love giving and gave her to Kyle, who cuddled his little sister and tickling her a bit, "She's fine, and pretty much annoying than ever,"

"So how come you don't find Reese annoying?" Ralini muttered; a bit miffed that Craig was paying attention to her now smaller cousin.

Craig smiled softly, as Reese shoved Kyle away from her and tried to go back to Craig, "Well, I could never find Reese annoying, whether she's a small baby or an old bag,"

Stan snorted at the comment, "Yeah right,"

Reese got free from Kyle's grasp and her little feet ran towards the blue cladded boy, climbed onto his lap and settled herself comfortably on him. Stan, getting tired of how Reese was with Craig, walked over to Craig and carried Reese into his arms. The Jewish girl blinked, looking up at the boy with confused eyes. The other Stan stood behind him, staring at the girl with a bored look and somehow Reese got scared and hid her face on the normal Stan's shoulder. Stan laughed and nuzzled his face into her bushy hair, and heard the small girl giggle and looked up at him with a dazzling smile.

"Stanny!" She cried and she preceded to huggled the boy happily, burying her face into his neck, as Stan smiled in content, hugging her tightly. Craig rolled his eyes, as the Goth Stan smirked and sat down on the couch once more.

"Did you plan that?" Kyle raised his eyebrow grinning at the darker Stan, who merely drank his hot black coffee.

"Hey, I'm just a kid…I don't know these things" He stated his reply, smirking to himself as Kyle silently laughed.

"But I wonder, if she could remember anything," Rebecca questioned shyly, and smiled when she saw Reese now sitting on Stan's shoulders, giggling and sputtering out random words.

"The question is how she appeared out of nowhere," John V wondered, "I mean she just fell out onto Craig's lap one minute, and how did she turn…younger again?"

"Perhaps wherever she went, they didn't want her to remember what has occurred there, therefore, they changed her molecular structure into her 3 year old self," Mark theorized, calculating in his laptop once more, and Wendy leaned over to see that Mark made some charts and such. She didn't know what for, only the files in one folder were scanned documents of Damien's folder. The raven haired girl then remembered John B bringing in the folder, and Damien never got it back after he found out the Blond British boy had it.

"Now the new question is, who are **_they_**?" Lindsey asked, giving other people to think in their own thoughts.

**Back in Eternal Suffering**

Peter gave one last scream, until he sat on another boulder, probably the same one he passed four times in the last 2 hours.

Kelly laughed at him and sat on the boulder opposite him, "I told you kid, there's no way out…"

"Well I be dammed, there are no exits!" Peter mumbled sarcastically, and received an eye roll from the blond girl.

"Well, sorry but I told you so,"

"Yeah well, it's not my fault I can't trust you,"

"Touché,"

"So, I'm stuck here for eternity….with you….greeeat…." Peter groaned as he placed his hands on his face. Kelly rolled her eyes once more and searched around the area they were in. Nothing of the ordinary stood out, and she would know since she's been stuck here for the past few months. All of a sudden, she spotted a small broken diamond necklace floating beside her, and instantly picked it up. Now this little trinket looked vaguely familiar to her, but where has she seen this before?

"What's that?" Peter peered over the girl's shoulder, his eyes spotting the accessory in her hand.

Kelly shook her head, then glared at the red head, "None of your beeswax!" She then hid the necklace in her jean pocket, "But since I found it, it's officially mine,"

"Whatever," Peter muttered, picking a rock and threw it somewhere. The rock flew and then Peter heard it hit something hard and metallic. The Jewish boy blinked a bit, as he rushed over to where the rock landed and found some sort of submarine under some rubble.

"Woah…how did this get here?"

Kelly was behind him, and gave him a devious smile, "I think this can be our ticket way out…"

"Are you serious?" Peter asked, as he traced one finger on the broken contraption, "I mean look at it, it's totally trashed…how we will know it work?"

Kelly gave a soft 'hmm' sound, as she then opened the rusty hatchet, and slipped inside, almost surprised the room looks really clean and functional.

"Broflovski, you better take a look at this,"

Peter slipped inside and landed right next to the ex-villainess, gaping at the sight, "Wow, to think it would be broken on the inside too,"

"Well we know this could work if we had a mechanic,"

"Well, you're looking at a mechanical genius,"

Kelly guffawed, "Really? You? A mechanical genius,"

"Don't be fooled, I may look like a rebellious reject…But I can sure fix things in a flash,"

"Fine, if you can fix it…then prove it,"

"But the problem is, I don't have the tools,"

The dirty blond smirk, as she spotted an abandon toolbox at the corner, "Well sir, you better get a move on, cuz I just found what you need…"

Peter followed her gaze, and gave a matching grin, "Kudos to you,"

Kelly gave a mock bow, "Thank you, now get fixing…"

The red haired nodded as he grabbed the toolbox and walked outside the submarine and started to work on it. There was an occasional help from his arch enemy, but it almost seemed like they were getting along well. Peter shook his head a bit, she can't be a friend now…it could be a trap or something. That must be the only explanation why she's being so nice now. Cuz he was the ticket to get out of here. The boy smirked to himself, if she was gonna betray him, he'll just be one step ahead of her.

And he'll be ready.

As soon as he's done with what he had to do.

* * *

**Interesting, it seems the plot is thickening...although I'm kinda having some trouble putting my plots in order...ah well, I'll just wing it! ^w^**

**-Mura  
**


	55. Chapter 55: Judging Your Book Covers

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Five: Judging Your Book Covers**

Kenny watched as he, Gina, Damien and Sarah gathered around some burial ground outside of South Park, where Mr. Stotch tried to bury a dead pig when he thought it was Butters at the time. The Dark Prince drew some circles and writings on the soft muddy grounds and Sarah helped by making firewords around them.

"Tell me why are we doing this again?" The blond male asked his angel girlfriend.

Gina looked at Kenny for a brief moment, then turned back at the demon spawn and his maid, "Well they said they're getting some help…although I'm not sure who they are,"

"Hm, sounds fishy…"

Sarah's ears perked up as she turned to Kenny with an annoyed look, "Keep it down blondie, or I'm gonna shove this stick right in your-"

"Sarah," Damien bellowed, "I need more firewood here,"

Sarah sighed and walked over to him, "Yeah, yeah…"

Kenny chuckled silently, "Boy, I wonder how a girl like her is doing with a guy like that?"

Gina just gave an eye roll at him, "No times for jokes Ken, we've got a job to do,"

"And it's almost time," Damien smirked as he started to chant some Latin words, as a beam of light shone down on them. Suddenly a black submarine appeared in the sky and landed with a crash ten feet away from them. The two blond kids and Sarah blinked in confusion, as Damien's grin grew by the minute. Out of the smokes, two figures came out and Kenny recognized one of them as Peter. His smile then turned downwards when he saw Peter carrying someone in his arms.

"Peter!" Sarah smiled in greeting, as Peter grinned back, giving a peace sign at them.

"Kelly!" Kenny roared as he was about to attack the weak blond girl, until Damien stopped him.

"She may be a bad girl, but she's hurt…" Peter said in a calm tone, hoisting her up more so he was carrying her bridal style.

"Why are you helping her!?! If you clearly didn't remember she tried to kill us!!!" Kenny lashed out, sending a look of pure hatred at the unconscious girl in the Jewish boy's arms.

"For once, I have to agree," Gina sided with her love, glaring at them.

Peter then frowned, "You thought Damien's a bad guy too, and look at him now,"

"I still am you know," Damien spoke sarcastically, and then laughed when everyone glared at him.

"Anyways~!" Peter then looked at Sarah, "You believe me right?"

"I guess so," The brunette gave a toothy grin, "After all; I'm stuck with the ultimate evil right?"

The red head nodded, and then turned to the angels, "I thought you two are supposed to believe in second chances, justice and truth?"

Gina was about to reply with a guilty look, until her boyfriend with a harsh stare, "Well sad to say, I'm no goody two shoes…"

As he walked away, the sweet blond girl smiled at Peter sadly, "I want to believe, I really do…but you have no idea how much pain that girl caused Kenny…"

Soon she ran after Kenny, as Damien and Sarah followed suit.

"I don't really mean to hurt him,"

Peter looked down at sad blue eyes, "Oh, I didn't know you were awake,"

"What happened?" Kelly whispered as Peter walked down into the main road and set her down onto the wooden bench near the bus stop.

"Well, we escaped the hell hole and it seems we're back home," Peter explained, but then patted the girl behind the back, "Are you okay?"

"Heh, I've been through worse…"

"You don't have to lie,"

"It's what keeps me sane,"

Peter blinked, "Keeps you sane?"

Kelly gave a fake smile, "Trust me, you don't wanna hear what I've been through…"

**Back with the kids in Heidi's home**

Sparrow and Darker Stan looked down at the boy they tied up, since they kinda dragged him inside Heidi's kitchen.

"So what should we do with him?"

"Let's FedEx him to Scottsdale with that stupid Robert Pattinson,"

Nate glared up at the Goth boys and growled, "You won't get away with this!!"

"Oh we will, unless you tell us who sent you," Emo Stan smirked and kicked the boy in the stomach. Nate coughed a bit in pain, and kept shooting daggers with his eyes and Stan glowered down in return.

"I already told you, I came in my own free will!"

"And I already told you, I don't believe a word you say,"

Nate then gritted his teeth, "Go to hell!"

"I've already been there," Raven gave a sly smile.

"Enough you two," Sparrow butted in, "We need to figure out how to get you" He pointed to his comrade, "And normal Stan back together as one,"

"I dunno, I like being separated from my former conformist self,"

Sparrow glared dangerously at him, "Do it, or I'll force you into the worst thing ever,"

"Oh like what?" Raven challenged as Sparrow walked out of the kitchen, and came back in with a small cute Reese staring at him with a puppy dog pout. Raven almost blushed at the cuteness, but shook his head and glared at the red haired goth.

"That's a low blow…"

Sparrow shrugged, "Your own damn fault…"

The normal Stan walked in and got Reese out of the older Goth's arm, switching his attention from his counterpart to the boy tied up down on the floor.

"Uh, exactly what's going on?"

Sparrow just gave a light wave, "Nothing out of the ordinary, just doing some guy bonding,"

Stan sighed but then laughed as he felt Reese fiddling with his hat. Smiling, the little girl grabbed the red poofball hat and hugged it like a cuddly toy. Darker Stan sighed, as he grabbed the little squirt from his light counterpart, handed her to the taller Goth and then disappeared and the Normal Stan inhaled some air, signaling Nate and Sparrow that the two Stans are united once again. The Marsh boy roamed his hands arou d his body, then smiled as he felt that he was his normal self. Sparrow gave out an uncharacteristic kind of laugh, and Reese turned to him with a confused look. The red haired goth gave a gentle smile at the baby girl, and Reese grabbed some of his hair and messed it a bit with a content sigh and small giggles.

"My, it seems she's used to you now," Stan commented, as Reese was lifted in the air by the Goth boy.

Ethan's smile faltered as he handed the baby girl back to him, "Don't tell anyone about this! Or I swear, you'll be a roasted raven,"

Stan gulped and nodded, as he carried Reese back into the living room. Sparrow then looked down at the other boy in ropes and smirked.

"Alright, now what to do with you…"

Nate then gave a hefty laugh, "Do what you want, cuz you can't get anything out of me"

Smiling evilly, the boy leaned down and had a dangerous glint in his eye, "We'll see about that…"

Everyone turned to the kitchen doorway to see Stan run out with Reese holding onto his neck with a smile.

"Careful with her Marsh, she's not as spunky as she used to be!" Craig scolded as he grabbed the girl from the shorter raven, "She's only three!"

"I'm careful! Buzz off Tucker!" Stan complained trying to snatch her back.

Craig dodged the shorter raven head, and sat back on the couch with Reese, who was once again confused about the situation. After a few laughs from everyone, the door slammed open as many cops barged in and smashed in by the windows. The girls screamed as many of the them along with the guys were surrounded.

"Why hello again, Lindsey," A voice spoke up and the police stepped aside to reveal a familiar face that the pigtailed girl remembered.

"CHAD?!?"

The boy smirked as he held out a hand, "Glad that you remembered me, but I'm not here for you...I'm here for the little girl!"

Craig hid Reese's face on his shoulder, fire in his eyes, "What do you want with Ella?!?"

* * *

**Maa~! I'm going to cut it short...If you don't know who Chad is, then just watch out for the next chapter...cuz he was kind of a minor character in A New Beginning. ANd there will be a lot more of them to come ^///w///^ Oh yeah, my sister kept on asking me who was Joyce...well she was featured in Gina's story by kookygurl82 =D  
**

**-Mura  
**


	56. 56: The Chase Begins, Double Crosser

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Okay some of this chapter was inspired by my friend, AnimeMixDJ, who added Reese in her story somewhere in here, . But I just revised it a bit so it fits the story. Also, if you're wondering if Chad is the bad guy, I'm sad to say he's not…but you'll find out who the real bad guy is very soon. And no, Kelly won't turn bad again…she's kinda like an anti-hero to me…now on with the story~!

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Six: The Chase Begins, Double Crossers  
**

"What do you want with Ella?!?"

Craig backed away some as Chad took a step forward. He was almost a mirrored image of Stan, only he didn't have a hat on and his jet black hair was slicked back. He had freckles on the bridge of his nose, and instead of wearing blue jeans and white shirt and shoes, it was all black with a police jacket over his shirt.

"Oh nothing much, it's just she's an illegal immigrant in South Park, and we're here to take her back to the government for further analysis…"

Kyle and Stan stood right in front of Craig and Reese, glaring right at them, "You're not taking her away!"

"An illegal immigrant?!" Lindsey screeched, walked over to the smirking boy and poked his chest in a threatening manner, "Now that's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard! Now get out of here or else I'll kick your butt all the way to China!!"

Chad tsked at her as he held up a gold police badge, "Now is that any way to a law enforcer?"

"No way," John gaped, rubbing his eyeglasses in disbelief, "How can a kid like you get to be in the police force?! You're only what?-"

"Twelve and a half," Chad grinned, "I'm a junior deputy of the Florida Police Department, and I have a warrant here to arrest anyone who is associated with that little girl!"

Stan secretly reached into his back pocket, and signaled Wendy to distract the newcomers and the girl nodded, "So, why is Reese considered an illegal immigrant? She is a daughter of both Gerald and Sheila Broflovski, who are local residence here in South Park,"

Kyle gave a questioning look, but then saw Stan sneaking away a bit and decided to help Wendy out, "Y-Yeah! Why my sister?"

"Well I will tell you since you'll all be in bars anyways," Chad then continued, not noticing Stan was half way across the room, "You see Rosella here was currently adopted by another family in Korea, or somewhere near the Asian region about a few years ago, and that clan are trained to take down the American government!"

Kyle glared harshly at him, "She's not an assassin! And I would know!"

"So you don't believe me huh?" Chad chuckled, and threw a paper Kyle, "Take a look at that!"

Kyle gasped a bit when he found the paper with Reese's picture on it, only it didn't look like Reese at all. Her hair was shorter like his, and instead of her trademark smile, she was wearing a scowl that could scare Satan himself. Her outfit was a black ninja suit, that fitted loosely on her. And at the bottom of that picture, was the name **Rosella Hana Wolf **in a neat writing.

"What the…"

"You see? Her mother who died from a terrible murder printed all this ever since she was taken in, so in short, she's a Korean citizen and working under an underground ninja assassin's cooperation,"

"This can't be…"

Clyde gave an 'I-told-you-so' look, but Craig glared at him, and the brunette shut up immediately.

"How would you know anyways? And how'd you find us?" Lindsey demanded, watching Stan creeping near the walls, so he wouldn't be noticed by the other men that's holding them captive.

"Let's just say one of you here is a personal spy for me,"

"WHAT?!" All the kids yelled in shock, and looked around at each other, wondering who the double crosser in their group is.

"Well there you have it, and now that you know…I will be taking Rosella out of your hands,"

"Well I guess you'd have to catch us first!" Stan yelled and before Chad could react, the raven head threw smokes bombs on the floor and yelled, "RUN!!!!"

Craig got the signal and ran out the back door along with everyone else in the gang as the policemen and Chad were coughing and trying to find a way out of the thick smokes. Stan ran out last and ushered everyone, along with the help of Mark and Gregory into the deep forest. Everyone stopped near a river, as Kyle looked back to see if the force in blue were still after them.

"I think they didn't follow," Christophe answered, as if reading the red head's mind.

"Now to know which one of us is working for the enemy?" John V question as everyone shrugged. But what they didn't know, was that one person stepped out of the group, and ran in the midst of the shadows.

**Somewhere in the Broflovski home**

"I wonder, where are your parents everyday?" Kelly questioned as Peter settled her down on the couch.

"Well, mom usual has a protest to do, saying that she needs to ensure me and my other siblings have a healthy and happy life…and dad always has things to do in his office since he's the best lawyer in South park,"

Kelly gave an 'ah' to the red head, as the boy went out for a minute, then came back in with a first aid kit.

"What are you doing?" Kelly blinked as Peter got out some antiseptics and bandages.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Peter said in confusion, "I'm gonna clean your cuts and bandaged them, plus I see that your wrist is twisted here," He poked her right wrist gently, and the blond girl winced a bit.

"Well, go right ahead doctor…" Kelly joked, and winced again when Peter dabbed her now stinging scarred cheek with cotton wool. Ike came down all of a sudden, but then paused when he saw his big brother helping the scary girl that tried to kill his big sister. He was about to scream or something, when he heard laughing in the room. In confusion, he went back upstairs, hoping just to call someone about what's going on.

**Back in Hell**

"Reese's in trouble?" Sarah asked, almost dropping her cellphone in surprise.

"_Yes, me and the others are waiting here near the mountain tops…could you and Damien come and pick us up? Oh and bring Gina and Kenny too!_" Lindsey spoke on the other side, as Sarah sighed.

"You guys, you know I can't help you…Damien's orders-"

"_Look Sarah, an ex-boyfriend of Lindsey's is trying to arrest us and gonna take Reese away!_"

Sarah recognized that voice as Kyle's.

"_He wasn't my boyfriend Kyle!_"

Sarah knew that was Lindsey retorting back.

"Sorry you guys…" She then hung up the phone, and turned to Gina with an irritated look.

"Howcome we can't help them?" The brunette asked the blond girl and sat beside her.

"We have no choice, by now Peter must be with them and probably Kelly is now with them…"

"Is that the only reason?!"

Gina sighed, "No, you already know the reason-"

"I just feel helpless!!"

"So do I, but-"

"You don't care!" Sarah yelled, "You guys just sit here and do nothing, while our friends are risking their lives out there!!"

Gina felt tears coming on, but held it in as she glared at Sarah, "You have no right in saying that! I do care! And I will help them one way or another…but we need a plan before we do anything irrational!!!"

Damien sighed as he watched his love huff and walked away. He then turned to Kenny.

"I can tell you're worried," He spoke to his companion in a soft tone.

Kenny growled and looked away, "I'm more afraid on what's gonna happen when Gina loses it,"

**Back in the woods**

John Barlow tapped his chin, watching Reese playing with the snow with Craig, "Well now we need a plan to get Chad off our trail, and ensure Reese's safety…"

Kyle sighed, still a little bit shocked on the new information he just found out. Lindsey tried to cheer him up, but he just kept on sighing and wearing a sad look on his face. Although she was getting a small smile from him, it wasn't helping much of her worry…and she wasn't one to worry. Stan got a light bulb on top of his head, but John V pulled the switch off once he saw it.

"Dude, no! When you plan something…it usually either works somehow or it backfires!"

"Well this will work!" Stan exclaimed as he gently picked her up and removed the ushanka on top of her head and her overalls, "Craig, takes these and give me your jacket! You have to come with me too…And Gregory, lead everyone else to safety…particular in the South Park Leisure Center!" Gregory nodded, and talked the plan over with Jimmy, since he knew where to go without being spotted.

"What are you doing?" Lola asked, as Craig got the idea and followed Stan.

"We're sticking with my plan, and it will work!"

Kyle bit his bottom lip, but nodded, "I trust you Stan, be careful okay?"

Stan nodded, as he and Craig ran off, and Kyle watched helplessly as his sister was taken away from his once more.

* * *

**I hope you don't mind AnimeMixDJ, but you've inspired me to a big plot here! ^w^ So Chad Heart is on the move, and Stan has the plan...I wonder what's gonna happen next. Also, it seems we've got a bad guy in our midst...who is it? Find out in the chapter!**

**-Mura**

**P.S - Still chasing the pizza guy! ^w^  
**


	57. Chapter 57: Hide, Seek, Run, Fight

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: I can't believe how I'm sooOOooo hyper right now! ^w^ Anyways, I'm thinking of reaching over 60+, waaaaay more than the chapters in A New Beginning, so should I do it? Or do you want me to end it at the same amount? I want to know...also is Kyle's birthday on May 26? I just wanna check ^^;

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Seven: Hide, Seek, Run, Fight**

Chad Heart looked around the area, seeing no kids in sight as the rest of the law enforcers came out of the house, with no clues nor the whereabouts of the 5th graders.

"Sir, there are no signs of the girl or the other brats anywhere," An old man in his 40's came to the boy's side.

Chad turned to him with a frown, "Well, that won't do…keep searching!"

"Yes sir!"

Chad waved the police who saluted him off as some other cops went to their cars to go search the town while some others stayed put and continued searching the Turner home. He knew this was his chance for revenge for that pigtailed beauty to reject him for that Jewish red haired loser, plus this was for being stuck with the fat boy ever since that last episode. Thanks to his secret agent undercover, he can get his revenge and get famous by capturing the last heir of the infamous Wolf Clan, or better yet, if that girl changes back to normal, he could claim her as his girlfriend or something. His blue eyes searched the grounds before him, but then spotted a familiar boy carrying a bundle in his arms. Craig smirked as he lifted the girl into his arms and dashed as fast as he could, as he heard Chad shout something and the sirens sounded in the wind. He may not do sports and such, but he was the second fastest runner in the class, and Craig leaped through some bushes and mailboxes as the police cars chased him down the road. He was almost near his destination but then tripped on a bush nearby the Marsh's home, and fell in the snow along with his precious cargo in his arms. The police cars surrounded them, and the men grabbed the boy's arm and lifted him up as Craig struggled to break free. Chad chuckled darkly as he picked up what he wanted, but then he frowned as he held up a doll (who was sticking its tongue at him) with the blue ushanka, the overall, and Craig's jacket over it.

Craig gave a devilish wink and grinned, "Gotcha~"

Chad gave a loud scream and threw the doll on the ground in anger. He then turned to the boy in blue with a heated look and grabbed his shirt collar threateningly.

"Where is she?!?!"

"She's long gone Heart, and there's no way you're gonna get her…"

As the men took Craig away, dark eyes watched with amusement, and then disappeared.

**Meanwhile**

Stan panted a bit as he clutched on the girl who has his jacket around her and wearing his red poofball hat on her head. They are waiting for a train to the next town over, and probably find a hotel to stay in. The plan was to move out of South Park for a while until he decided it was safe to go back. Plus, he was gonna have Mark find an antidote for Reese when he's away. Although Stan felt a little guilty about Craig taking bait and stalling the cops, but it was for the baby red head's safety. The small girl looked up to Stan and tugged a bit of his hair.

Stan smiled down at her, "Don't worry 'Sella, everything is gonna be okay…"

Reese smiled wider, showing her pearly white teeth, "O-kay~"

"Yup Ree, it's gonna be okay…"

The girl gave a little gurgled sound, as she then grabbed one of his hands and started to play with it by slapping it into her hand. Stan smiled but then looked up as an announcer came one saying the next train was coming in five minutes. Many thoughts raced in Stan's troubled mind, but then stopped as a familiar red haired boy and girl sat at each of his sides, grinning at him.

"Kyle? Lindsey?"

Lindsey smirked at him, "We wouldn't leave you with a baby, you know, you're a bit reckless like that time with the egg project…"

Kyle nodded, "Yes and there's no way my baby sister is going to another place without me,"

Stan gave a hearty laugh as Reese giggled a little at the sight of her brother and Lindsey, "Wow, another adventure huh?"

"Don't you mean another runaway adventure? " Kyle laughed with his best friend as Lindsey rolled her eyes at the immature boys. She felt that she and Kyle should go with Stan and baby Reese since maybe not only Chad will go after them but some other forces are out to get them. Her mind was sent back to Gina, but she shook it off. There was no way her best friend was involved in this. So, she and Kyle left the base they were supposed to be in, leaving Wendy and John V in charge and locked the center, knowing Jimmy had the extra keys. Now here they were, waiting as the train rolled by and the four of them stepped in, knowing they were not coming back anytime soon.

"So what should we do now?" Stan asked as he sat down with Reese on his lap, and Kyle sat across him with Lindsey at his side.

Lindsey pulled out some baby clothes with a smile, "Well I got some extra baby clothes from Heidi just in case,"

"Damn that girl always comes in prepared" Kyle commented with a grin, as Lindsey picked up Reese from Stan and went to the bathroom to change her.

"As I was saying, where can we go? I mean I only have a little money…"

"Not to worry Stan," Kyle showed his wallet full of cash, "I'm sure we're gonna be fine"

"…Cartman was right,"

Kyle kicked Stan's leg lightly, glaring at him but smiling none the less.

**Meanwhile**

Wow.

Peter looked out the window to see a lot of cop cars racing down the road and into the town square. Kelly sat up from her seat, who had her jacket off and had a lot of bandages wrapped around her torso and on her injured wrist.

"What's going on?"

Peter glanced at her, "Looks like the cops are getting frisky today…"

Kelly looked a bit nervous, "…Do you think that-"

"I don't think Kenny and Gina would turn you in," Peter cut Kelly's sentence off, "Besides, they would've dealt with you themselves if that was the case,"

"That's true,"

"At any case, I think this is something different, should we check it out?"

"I don't know…it could be dangerous…"

"This must be my lucky day," Peter grinned, "This must be the first time I heard you so worried and scared for something!"

"Hn," Kelly grunted, "You seem pretty confident,"

"Confidence is my middle name!"

"It's gonna be dangerous,"

"Danger? Ha! I laugh at the face of danger!"

"Really?" Kelly smirked, "Well we'll go after I sleep…"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine…" He then watched the girl curled herself on the couch and closed her eyes. He had to admit, she looked really peaceful when she slept…she almost seemed…human. Grabbing the blanket on the other chair, he swiftly placed it over the blond girl as she snuggled into it. Man, he's gotta stop being nice to his ex-enemy, otherwise he might get too soft…and pranksters don't get soft.

**Back at South Park Leisure Center**

"So n-n-n-now what?" Jimmy stuttered with a confused gaze, watching from Wendy's frustrated face and to the faces of his classmates, who were getting restless by the minute.

"I…I don't know…" Wendy answered with a sigh, "I only wish Stan was here, he'd know what to do…"

"TIMMAH!" The boy in the wheelchair cried, as everyone turned to see lights flashing the door.

"Oh no, it might be the coppers!" Kevin exclaimed, and many others started to panic too until James whistled for everyone's attention.

"Quiet everyone! Or they might hear you!" The red head then turned to Gregory, "Kill the lights, and no one makes a sound got it?"

The blond gentleman nodded and switched all the lights off, and everyone kept as hushed as they could. The lights flashing outside came closer, and James could make out two tall shadows, but then they went away along with the light. Mark sighed as he stepped out slowly first from behind the bleachers.

"Okay, I think they're gone,"

"But don't celebrate just yet…" Rebecca spoke a reply from her brother, as she peeked out the window on the top steps of the bleachers, "It seems they're sticking around…"

"Damn…" John V cursed, pacing around the room in worry.

Sweet saw this and grabbed his arm gently, "John calm down…I know we are gonna be okay…"

The brunette looked down and smiled, "I know, I'm fine now…"

The Chinese American boy turned away from the sight, he still didn't like seeing them together even though it's his best friend and dream girl. Wendy surprisingly looked a bit peeved about the two, but then turned away to talk to Mark, who was typing away on his laptop.

"Any news from Kyle?" She asked, hoping to get her mind off John and Sweet.

"Not yet…he should have contacted us by now…"

"Check it out," Esther, Kevin's twin sister, smiled as she pointed at the window, "The police are leaving…"

Tweek peeked with her, but then gasped, "They've got Craig!"

"What?!" Ralini gaped as she peered out of the window, and indeed saw Craig in handcuffs with two cops at his side. Everyone looked out the window to see Chad talking to Craig, and the raven head shaking his head and saying some stuff.

"Well we know he's not a spy…" Christophe mumbled, lighting another cigarette.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…" John B wondered as he turned to everyone, "Someone in here is a spy!"

"But who? Everyone is here…except Kyle, Lindsey, Craig, Stan and Reese of course" Red counted everyone off, and saw that no one was missing.

"So, who is it?" Butters asked nervously, looking around in terror.

A traitor was among them, so which one of them is it?

* * *

**Ten bucks to say it's someone you don't expect ^w^**

**-Mura  
**


	58. Chapter 58: The Traitor is Revealed

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Okay today I will reveal who the traitor is (everyone claps happily) and also many of you voted that Reese's birthday should be on November 12, and guess what…her birthday is very soon! =D So it's official, since it's also the day I created her ^w^ That's gotta be a coincidence XD Anyways, on with the show~

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Eight: The Traitor is Revealed**

"So who is it?" Butters repeated, this time his voice went high pitched.

"Yes, I would like to know myself…" Gregory piped up, his hawk like eyes searching the crowd for anyone suspicious.

"It could be Wendy again," John B said in a non-caring tone, which made both Wendy and John V glare at him, "I mean she was hating on poor Reese because she was with Stan and all…"

"Nah it can't be…maybe it's Butters! He's Professor Chaos after all…" Kevin pointed at the scared blond, who hid behind Token, who rolled his eyes.

"I don't think it's either of them…first off Wendy was controlled, and second, Butters is too stupid…"

"Or maybe it's Mark," Red said, interrupting Token's speech, "Cuz you know, he's smart and he knows everything that's going on…"

"Then that would fit either Christophe or Gregory!" James defended his friend.

"That's Ze Mole to you!" Christophe grunted.

"It could be Bebe!"

"What? Why me?" The curly blond asked Lola.

"Well I dunno, it seems to fit…."

"Whoever it may be, he or she is smart enough to be one step ahead of us by being here right now," Rebecca explained, keep her guard up like her brother. At the same time she said this, the glass door that kept anyone out broke in a loud shattering crash as many men in black uniforms came left and right and caught at least two kids, who were running around frantically. Chad then stepped with a devious smirk as each and every kid was captured, they also had to strain Timmy's wheelchair from driving away.

"Well, well, well…" Chad chuckled as the two men with Craig came in with the raven head in tow, "Looks like everyone is caught…"

Wendy gave a low growl as tried to break free from her captor, "Whatever you're planning, you won't succeed! Cuz Stan-"

"-has Reese and now Lindsey and the Jewish brat are going with them to the next town over?"

John B gaped at him, "How'd you know?!"

Chad gave a malicious grin, "I told you, my dear spy knows everything…" He then turned to his fellow comrade,"Isn't that right?"

Everyone then turned to the evil boy's direction and gasped as the cop released that person from his grip.

"No way…it can't be!"

"Oh but it is," Chad laughed some as he walked over to his double agent.

This was a surprise.

**Somewhere else**

_ "Gimme, __gimme, gimme!!!" A small girl reached out to a smaller young boy her age with black hair and baby blue eyes. The little girl bounced from one foot to the other, reaching out her tiny hands, opening and closing her fingers in utter excitement. The boy looked at her with a warm smile and felt his heart clench, gosh she was so cute._

_"You have to wait 'til the party starts," The boy grinned, holding the present high so the girl couldn't reach it._

_"Awww c'mon!! Pwease!!" She pouted cutely, causing the boy to laugh._

_"Okay, okay! Here you go…" He then handed a small beautiful blue box wrapped in silky red ribbons as he watched the girl's green eyes shine like emeralds._

_The girl grinned, __"Is this really for me?"_

_The boy nodded. "I wanted to surprise you for your birthday…." He whispered softly, his cheeks turning pink after those words. She smiled her ward winning million dollar smile again and opened the little box, careful not to tear the wrappings and the ribbons. When she looked inside, she smiled even more when she saw a lovely silver bracelet with stars hanging down everywhere. She then proceeded to shower the boy with many hugs and squeals of happiness._

_"This is the best birthday gift ever! Thank you Stan, "She whispered in his ear, causing the little Stanley Marsh to blush as red as the poofball on top of his hat._

_"You're welcome Reese,"_

"Stan?! Wake up dude!!"

The raven head shot up his seat, "Huh? What happened?"

Kyle's panicked stricken face startled the boy, "Dude the train stopped!"

"Oh? We're here already?" Stan blinked, noticing Lindsey grabbing her backpack and carrying Reese in her arms.

Kyle then shook his head, "No…not even close…"

"The train suddenly stopped…" Lindsey explained to Stan further, "And all the passengers are worried too, this isn't one of the stops,"

"What?" Stan then looked outside the window, seeing they have stopped somewhere in Denver station, and he can hear the passengers with them complain about the sudden halt. He must've fallen asleep before this happened, but stopped in his train of thought as he saw men in black in the distance nearing the entrance of the station. Kyle saw this too and ushered Lindsey to the emergency exit as Reese looked at her brother with big eyes.

"Kyle?" Lindsey whispered as Kyle placed his green hat on top of his sister's head, covering her eyes since it was a bit big on her. Kyle only smiled sadly at her as he pecked her on the lips quickly and pushed her out of the train, signaling her to start running. The pigtailed girl nodded as she hoisted Reese comfortably in her arms and started to make a run for it into the green forest. Kyle then turned back to Stan and grinned.

"Well buddy, this is it…"

Stan nodded as the men came closer, outside of those closed doors, "It's been nice knowing you,"

The men broke in the train and were about to make a grab at the two best friends when all of a sudden a wall of fire was right in front of them and the men backed away in fright. Two shadowy figures appeared in thin air as one familiar dark boy smirked evilly, red eyes glaring down at the mortals before him. His maid/servant beside him turned to the shocked friends of hers and smiled reassuringly as Damien started cursing the idiotic adults in Latin.

"Wow nice save Sarah! Thanks" Kyle spoke gratefully as Damien finally scared the police force off and turned to them with a serious look.

"Where is Rosella?" He asked in a calm tone, as Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know she was with us?" The red head asked as Sarah raised her hand to answer him.

"No time to explain," Damien replied, ignoring his girlfriend's pouty look, "She and that girl of yours are in danger…"

**Deep into the opening of the forest…**

The carrot top sighed as she sat down for a break and the little girl in her arms was now slumped in the snow with her.

"_This is insane…what's Chad really doing back here…and what's worst is he's after Reese…_" Lindsey thought in her mind, watching the girl drifting to dreamland, "_Maybe I should call Wendy to see what's going on over there…._"

"Windsy…" Reese blurted out, as she tried to stand up, but she fell down on her butt again.

"Yeah Ree, what is it?" The orange haired girl asked in a quiet tone.

The smaller of the two girls looked up, and then behind Lindsey's back and smiled, "Ken-ken!!!"

"Huh?" Lindsey blinked but then out of instinct grabbed Reese and rolled away, as she glanced at the spot she was in just before to see black burnt space on the ground. She then glared up at whoever ahot at them, then gave a small yelp when she saw a familiar blond boy standing there with dangerous eyes.

Lindsey then shouted at him, "Kenny?! What are you doing?!" The girl then gave a cry as Kenny threw a ninja star at her, pinning her green coat sleeve onto a tree. Gina appeared right beside her male counterpart, and gently picked up Reese in her arms as the baby girl smiled at her happily. The angel smiled back sadly as she sprinkled some golden dust on her and Reese's eyes drooped as she instantly fell asleep.

"G-G-Gina?" Lindsey looked at her best friend in surprise and a little relieved, but was still a bit apprehensive about Kenny giving a death glare that almost puts Damien to shame.

"Yes Lindz…so good to see you…" Gina gave a warm greeting.

"Yeah it's really good…to…see…" The green eyed girl then trailed off as she saw Gina handing Kenny Reese in his arms, who then gave her a strange look as the blond girl approached her trapped friend. Lindsey blinked as Gina sprinkled the same dust she used on the female Jew and the girl tried with all her strength to keep her eyes open, but her world was turning dark and she saw was Gina saying sorry to her and Kenny walking away with baby Reese. Gina gave a little sniffle as she went to follow Kenny, leaving the pigtailed girl in the .

"N..No…." Lindsey groaned, biting the inside of her tongue to stay awake.

But it was too late as she fainted from the tiredness and felt someone released the shuriken off her sleeve and carried her bridal style and rushed off to his home.

* * *

**Who was the person who got Lindsey? What gonna happen to Kyle and Stan? And what are Kenny and Gina planning with baby Reese? And the one question that's reeling in everyone's mind…WHY DID MURA LIE?! Haha well I know the chapter title is The Traitor is Revealed but I didn't say I'd reveal who it is, just for the characters to see XD I'm so evil**

**-Mura**


	59. Chapter 59: Heat of the Moment

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Okay a lot of things are gonna happen, and now I WILL REALLY REVEAL WHO IS THE TRAITOR THIS TIME, SO PAY ATTENTION! XD Anywho, it's almost to sixty, should I still continue on? Just answer that after this chapter~

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Nine: Heat of the Moment**

"As much as I'm happy that we've got Reese, but are you sure you're okay with not telling Lindsey what we're planning?"

Gina gazed at Kenny for a brief moment and turned her head back on the path, "I know it wasn't the right thing, but it was the smart thing,"

"Since when have you gone against the right way?" Kenny asked, looking down at the baby girl sleeping in his arms.

"Since it almost got someone nearly killed…" Gina muttered as she and Kenny arrived in her mansion, and right in the empty living room. Kenny then placed the Jewish red head onto the couch, placing a pillow under her head and brushing some strands of hair off her face gently. Gina's heart almost clenched at the sight, but she had to remember that they were mostly super best friends, another Stan and Kyle among the four of them. But then they used to have a thing before, but-…no! Gina had to stay focused; there was no time to get jealous over Kenny and a now younger Reese. She heaved a heavy sigh as she watched Kenny standing up from the couch and walking over to her.

"Are you okay?" He spoke up with concern laced in his voice.

"I'm fine, really…" Gina replied as Kenny wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"You sure? You look tense about something.."

"It's just…what if plan fails?...and we put almost everyone at risk here…"

Kenny lightly shrugged, "I don't know G, but it'll work, I can feel it…"

"I hope you're right…" She whispered and blushed a bit when she felt Kenny leaning his forehead onto hers, dark blue staring right into shining bright ones. But then the door of her house opened and Damien came in, with Sarah and the two captives in tow.

The blonds looked up and Kenny glared right at the Prince of Darkness, "You brought Stan and Kyle?!"

Damien shrugged, "Sarah insisted we bring them-"

"Don't lie Damien, Stan almost tried to beat you up when you said Reese was in danger and it took me and Kyle to hold him back so you just let them follow us" Sarah giggled at the last part, as Damien huffed and turned away in embarrassment. Stan's eyes then found Reese's sleeping figure on the couch and rushed over to her as Kyle walked in calmly, although he wanted to do the same thing Stan was doing.

"Damn it why did you bring them?!?!" Kenny started shouting at Damien, causing Reese's eyes to open a little right when Stan got the sleepy girl in his arms hugging her tightly.

"I had no choice, they were very persistent!" The dark boy shouted back and started to argue more and more, throwing some insults and swearing here and there. Reese then all of a sudden started sobbing about loud noises and Stan embraced her even more, rocking back and forth with her as he whispered small little calming words to her. Sarah and Gina then made a grab for both their boys and dragged them into the kitchen for a private meeting, leaving Stan, Kyle and her little sister alone in the room. After a few minutes of confusion, the four kids walked back in, Kenny muttering something under his breath as he pulled up the hood of his parka over his head and tugged on the strings tightly so his face was once again hidden.

"I know a spell that could change Rosella back," Damien announced, as Stan and Kyle's eyes both light up in joy.

"Really?" Stan asked.

"No joke?" Kyle also asked, as Damien nodded.

"But there's a catch,"

Stan and Kyle frowned as the devil's spawn continued.

"Once she's back to her normal age, she'll forget everything…and I mean everything…"

The two super best friends gaped at him.

"Seriously?" Kyle gulped and Damien once again nodded solemnly.

"But there is a way she can gain them back…" The Dark prince replied, and that's where Kenny scoffed.

Stan tilted his head, looking from Kenny back to Damien, "So…what should we do?"

Gina decided to explain, "Somebody's gotta…give some of their memories per se…"

"How though?"

"Well there's a small process that only you can do,"

"And that process is?"

"It's a bit complicated to explain-"

"You have to kiss her…" Sarah said bluntly as everyone turned to her. Gina and Damien both had a slight annoyed look on their faces, Stan was blushing a bit, Kyle's eye was twitching rapidly and Kenny was already muffling some things under his hood.

"Ki…kiss her?!" Stan and Kyle both cried, as Damien slapped a hand on his forehead, sliding it down his face in irritation.

"Sadly, Sarah is right," He ignored the protest of the brunette, "It's odd, but that's what the book says,"

"What book?" Kyle asked suspiciously, wanting to know who came with the stupid plan in the first place.

"That doesn't matter now, what's important is that Stan does it before midnight…"

Stan looked at Damien incredulously, "Before midnight?"

Kenny managed to loosen his tie so he could speak clearly, "It's always midnight isn't it? Why can't it be at lunchtime or something…?"

"No times for jokes Ken," Sarah glanced at the clock near them, "It's already 11:45…"

"What a coincidence…" Kenny muttered, flopping himself onto the couch near Reese.

"Hey why are you so bitter about it?" The Jewish boy sat next to his blond friend, who was watching Damien and Sarah explaining things further to one confused Stan.

"Nothing…I just feel this is rushing both Ree and Stan, that's all,"

"You're jealous aren't you?"

Kenny scoffed, "Che, heck no! I just think that this is a bad idea…"

"But all three of them think it's a good plan-"

"And you do?"

Kyle bit his bottom lip, "W-well of course not…but still-"

The door suddenly opened once more as somebody came in with another person limping beside them. Everyone recognized the person as Ralini, grinning widely as she helped Lindsey walk over to the other couch and both Sarah and Gina rushed over to the pigtailed girl.

"You're bleedin!" Sarah pointed and the trail of blood dripping at the corner of Lindsey's mouth and the red head wiped it off.

"I had to bit my tongue to keep awake," Lindsey replied, glancing at Gina, who looked down at the floor with guilt in her eyes.

"Bit your tongue?"

"I'll explain later Sarah,"

"Lini, what are you doing here?!" Kyle asked his tuckered out cousin, worried about how she got out of the base the other kids are.

"Kyle, everyone is captured by Chad and his crew!" Ralini cried, "I was lucky enough to escape, so I ran to go find you guys until I found Lindsey trapped by a ninja star sticking her coat sleeve on a tree…so I got her out of there and ran here…"

Kenny quirked an eyebrow at her story, but Kyle went to her and hugged her tightly, "I'm glad you're safe…"

Lindsey gave a look to Gina and the blond girl smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Lindsey…"

The red head pouted, "Why did you do that? I'm not allowed to know anything but dork and Stan can?"

Kyle was about to argue about the insult, but was cut short by Gina, "You don't understand, no one's supposed to know about what we're doing until we got Reese back to normal!"

"And she won't be turning back to normal anytime soon…"

"Huh?"

Suddenly all the windows broke down as many cops and other men in black and blue ran inside the house, banging down the door and surrounding the kids in a small circle. And few police men stood aside to reveal Chad Heart smirking at them.

"I guess we've found your hideout Son of Satan," Chad spoke to Damien with a gentlemen tone, as the dark boy glared at him.

"How'd you find us?!" Stan yelled as the men grabbed them by the arm so they couldn't escape.

"You should thank my number one spy for turning you in, she's a really good actress you know," Chad chuckled as Ralini was released from her hold and stood by his side with an evil smile on her face.

Kyle, of course, was the first one to act, "Ralini?!? YOU'RE THE TRAITOR?!?"

Her golden eyes glistened as she gave out a dark laugh, "What can I say, you guys are really stupid not to have figured it out,"

"I have," Kenny spoke up as the Jewish brunette turned to the boy with a questioning gaze, "Well the story you told us was merely suspicious to begin with…first you said you'd escape, but how? There's are a lot of guards here and could take you down in a second. Another thing was that you knew where to find us, so you must've been keeping tracks of us…it would also explain how the coppers found Stan and the others in the train station,"

"You're good blondie, what else do you know" Ralini looked Kenn, amused at his theory.

"You also found Lindsey, or maybe you we're watching us before that, but really I knew you were there hiding from us…"

Lindsey's mind almost clicked. That's why Kenny was glaring right at Lindsey. He was staring behind her, that's probably where Ralini was hiding. And also that's why they took Reese away, so she would be carried to safety. But there was one thing she didn't understand.

"Why did you betray us?" Stan asked weakly, as if reading Lindsey's mind.

Ralini just stared at him blankly, "You really want to know why?"

Chad, who was already growing impatient, clicked his fingers as Ralini shut her mouth and went to grab the little girl off from Stan. The raven head tried to flinch away, but the brunette got her and carried her outside, and Chad followed with a triumphant grin. As the new prisoners were shoved into the police car, Damien decided he needed to form a new plan and he grabbed Sarah's hand gently and they both poofed away, dark smokes left behind in their place making the police that were holding them cough. Kyle turned around and took this chance to kick the guard's shin from behind, and watched the man tumble down to the ground in pain. Stan got the hint and headbutted the police holding him, at the same time Lindsey roundhouse kicked her captor as well. Ralini growled as she pushed her dear cousin onto the police car and went to deal with the three kids once and for all. Kenny merely stepped back from the police man holding him and watched as that man spontaneously combusted to ashes and Gina used her angel powers to do the same to the other man. Hopefully God won't punish her for doing this.

"C'mon, we've gotta get Reese…" Kenny urged her girlfriend, but was cut short as Ralini threw a fireball at him, causing him to burn to death.

"Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" Stan cried out randomly, which was followed by Kyle's "You bastard!"

Gina looked from the now burnt corpse of her beloved and then glared dangerously at the brunette who was sticking her tongue at him. The blond then charged as a light surrounded her and the two girls had a one on one fight to the death. While this was going on Chad was holding out a gun to shoot Gina with, and Kyle took this time to tackle him to the ground, punching him square in the face. Lindsey went to help Kyle out as Stan was about to go over to the car where Reese was placed in until one of Ralini's fireballs was aiming that car accidentally and it was racing towards. The boy ran towards the car in a fast speed, jumped in and held onto Reese tightly as their world turned bright and the flames engulfed them.

Lindsey stopped as she watched the police car explode.

"Nooooo!!!!!"

* * *

**Gasp! I killed Reese and Stan...I'm a bastard! XC**

**So it's up to you viewers! Should I end it, or continue!**

**Stan: Please reivew!**

**Me: *hits Stan on the head* Shudap! You're supposed to be dead**

**Stan: TT-TT**

**Me: Anyways, yeah review please ^.^  
**


	60. Chapter 60: Stanley Marsh's story

**_All over again­_**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

**A/N: **Okay, some of you said that I should keep on going…and I will~! So from chapter sixty and onwards focus more on people's P.O.V. until I can reach the REAL ending to this story ^-^ So we start with the guy who I supposedly killed off XD So enjoy his story….

* * *

**Chapter Sixty: Stanley Marsh's Story**

Waking up with a jolt, I sat straight up to find I was in a bed as sweat poured from my body and drenched my black t-shirt and gray pants. Wait? Black shirt and grey pants? Realizing what just happened before, my mind raced as I jumped out of the bed and looked around my surrounding. Dang…this is my bedroom.

_'But I thought I exploded with the car and-'_

"Reese!!!" I screamed in more panic, and the door behind me to reveal my mom with a worried look.

"Stanley, are you okay? I heard you screaming…"

I turned to my mom in confusion, "Mom?"

"Honey, did you have a bad dream again?…" She asked me with concern eyes as she walked towards me, hugging me tightly. This was weird. Bad dream? What is going on? I just sighed and mumbled that I was fine and soon my mom walked out my room, leaving me to my thoughts. Now let's see what I can remember. Reese was turned into a kid, Chad was after us, Ralini betrayed us, police car exploded with me and Reese in it….so if I'm here, does that mean Reese is okay. And all of what happened was really a dream? I decided to change and find out for myself, and now I am walking towards the Broflovski household, which was still intact and peaceful as ever. Speaking of peace, it seems the neighborhood was quiet. My hand hovered over the doorknob that leads into the house, feeling a pang of fear. Why was I scared? I always come here unannounced; it was like a second home to me. So why was I feeling like this was a bad idea? I took a deep breath, gripped on the doorknob and pushed the door open as calmly as I could and breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Reese sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hello Stan," Reese greeted as she turned to him with a warm loving smile. Stan smiled back, speechless when he saw she was normal as the said girl walked over to him and gave him a soft embrace. I stared at her after she released him, trying to read the expression on her face. Reese stood there nervously, looking at me with a look of pure confusion.

"What's wrong Stan?"

I bit my bottom lip and tried to smile, "Nothing 'Sella…I just miss you…"

"Miss me? What for?" Reese giggled as she wrapped her arms around my neck,as she tiptoed up a bit so she was staring intently in my eyes. I think I blushed, cuz she smiled coyly as she nuzzled her nose to mine.

"R-r-Reese…" I felt myself stuttering, as she leaned in closely, her lips ghostly near mine. Damn…I almost felt my stomach lurching, just like all those times I threw up on Wendy when I tried to kiss her. But this felt different, I wasn't gonna throw up on her. But it felt like it…no! I had to get it together, this was an obvious sign that this girl wanted to kiss me.

_'Wait a minute!'_

I grabbed Reese's hands and placed them at her side, as the girl looked up with an unreadable expression, "What now?"

"Reese, this isn't like you…" I muttered to her, then casting my eyes down at her seriously, "Who are you really? The real Reese wouldn't be acting like this, she doesn't even know how to seduce people!"

I then blushed when I said that, but the Jewish girl smirked at me then laughed, as she then stepped back a bit with a small hop.

"Wow you're really good…it was nice meeting you," She spoke cheekily as I gasped when I felt someone was shaking me. My eyes blinked twice as my surrounding changed from Reese's living room into a dark cold cavern. Rubbing my eyes frantically, I heard a deep chuckle behind me and I looked to see Kenny all bloody and dirty, grinning down at me.

"Kenny???" I cringed when I felt my body was sore. Huh, it wasn't before.

"In the flesh~" Kenny laughed as he jumped down from the rock he was sitting on and crouched right in front of me, "Enjoyed your dream, lover boy?" He almost sneered; I could feel his jealousy raid off him.

"Dream? Aw man…what the hell is going on?!"

"Damien placed you under a sleeping spell after he and Sarah saved you and the Princess from the explosion,"

"Woah…"

"Yeah," The blond then turned to his left, and I turned the same direction and saw Reese, still in her three year old form, and sleeping with Kenny's parka around her.

"So, she's still cursed with that body huh?" I asked, but then gaped as Kenny glared right at me.

"Cursed?! I'd rather be that than the curse I've been through!!"

"Well aren't we all happy sunshine," I spat at him, getting pissed off of his attitude.

"I wouldn't be talking like that Marsh, otherwise the little Princess might wake up,"

"Princess?" I asked, almost raising my voice a little, "I've never heard you called her that?!"

"Jealous?" Kenny smirked at me…damn I hate that boy.

"Me?! Jealous?! Looks who's talking, McCormick!!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He replied coldly.

I scoffed, "Oh really now?!"

"Yeah, maybe you're saying I'm jealous cuz she's my super best friend, and you feel threatened, like you always do!"

"What's your problem?!" I yelled at him, turning my head sharply straight at the boy.

"My problem is you!!"

"What about me?!" Anger and frustration fueled our words, I think this fight might get ugly.

"She only pays attention to you!" Kenny glared at me as I did the same to him.

"Not really, uh if you haven't notice…Reese is really naïve when it comes to mushy lovey dovey stuff…"

"I had her first!" Kenny shouted, cutting me off.

I blinked at him, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I loved her first! You can't have her, I've waited longer!" Kenny shouted, and then pushed me away as I stumble back. We both just glared at each other for a minute then reality hit me and what Kenny said and what it meant sunk in. He then gasped slightly, knowing he just let his secret slip.

"You..." I felt my voice trailed off, anger forgotten, replaced with confusion and shock. I knew Kenny glared at me a bit more, waiting for the information to sink into my brain.

"You…You love her??!"

Kenny sighed and looked away, "Yeah…sad to say…"

"But…but…you…and Gina…"

"I really do love her, she's nice and sweet…but she's just not Reese…."

"Not like Reese?" Now I'm not one to be judgmental, but right now I was pretty shocked and angry about, well everything. I was so mad, that I forgotten where we were and that Reese was there, sitting across from us, eyes watering at the sight of me and Kenny fighting each other. A twinge of guilt struck me, and I think at Kenny too cuz he went rushing towards the sobbing girl and hugging her tightly.

"Shhh…Ree, I'm sorry, did we wake you up Princess?"

I started cursing under my breath, as Kenny glanced at me at the corner of his eyes. Then all of a sudden Reese grabbed Kenny's hand as she looked up to him with pleading eyes. Kenny then gave a small nod and turned to me.

"Sorry Stan," He whispered softly, as I looked at him expectantly. I guess he and Reese had a mutual understanding, because the next thing I knew, Reese waddled over to me and gave me the same baby look she gave to Kenny. I then apologized as well, and the Jewish girl smiled happily.

"Stanny," I looked down at her as she grabbed my sleeve so I was kneeling down right in front of her, "Reese forgot Stanny's birthday…"

"It's okay Ree, maybe next year you can give me a gift…" I smiled as she then gave a slight sigh.

"But I wanna make Stanny happy…"

I gently kissed the top of her head, "You already make me happy,"

"But-"

"No buts!" I laughed and ruffled her hair, "Now smile,"

Kenny made a coughing sound, "Stan…You know I have the antidote right?"

My eyes widened as I turned to him, "What?!!?"

"I have given it to her when you were down…"

"But Damien…" I then glared at him, "Damien was here before?!"

"Yesh, and both he and Gina refuses to let us out until the close is clear upstairs, also Sarah is on her way to Kyle and Lindsey"

"Upstairs?" I asked him confused, "Where are we anyways?"

"We're in the six layer of hell, right above the eternal suffering level…"

"So…there really are seven layers of hell huh?"

Kenny nodded, "Yes, but that's not important right now! What's important now is that we should get Reese back to normal, "

"Does that mean…" I could already the heat rushing to my face, as Kenny grunted unhappily.

"As much as hate to say it, yes…you have to do it now before it's too late.."

"But it's already past midnight!"

"You can still do it! Remember what I said?!"

I felt myself frown, as I remembered he was saying that I could love Reese right. Kenny pulled his hood over his head, signaling that he was kind of pissed off and fuming silently. The red haired baby girl beside me then stared at me strangely, as she sat on top of my lap and grabbed each side of my face into her tiny hands. Memories flashed before my eyes, almost like a film was projected into my head. I almost felt a wave of déjà vu coming back to me, as I felt the little girl tilting my head a bit. Before I could ask what was wrong with her, Reese leaned up and claimed my lips with her own, as I felt small hands replaced with normal kid hands and felt a heavy weight on my lap. I opened my eyes that I didn't remember closing as I found Reese, back to normal and smiling right at me.

"Hey Stan, what's up?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Kyle Broflovski's story **

**Mura is outta here~!  
**


	61. Chapter 61: Kyle Broflovski's story

**_All over again _**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

**A/N: **Haven't written in a while, had to do some things…gonna work on the SP 100 theme challenge later…I think ^^ Anyways here's Kyle's P.O.V. after the police car exploded.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty One: Kyle Broflovski's story **

I remember it clearly.

It all happened so fast.

I should've done something.

At first I was trying to wrestle the gun off of Chad, when all of a sudden I heard an explosion and then a scream from Lindsey. My eyes looked up and I felt myself froze when I saw the police car that Reese was in burning and pieces were flying everywhere. My body went numb as Chad threw me off him and made a run for it, along with Ralini who just knocked Gina away pretty hard and she went. I just watched as Gina was about to run after them until Lindsey grabbed the blond's arm and raced towards me. I didn't even realize I was on my knees.

"Kyle! Kyle! Snap out of it!" Lindsey shouted near my ears, shaking me frantically.

My eyes watered a bit, but then I looked from the girls, to the car that exploded into smithereens…including the people in it.

"W-what hap-"

"There's no time, right now we need to go…" Gina spoke, interrupting me as she stood up and walked in a different direction, or trying to walk away since I just grabbed her sleeve harshly.

"How can you say that?!" I yelled, and I saw Gina flinch from my loud tone, "My best friend and sister just got killed!! And all you can say is that?!"

"There's nothing we can do now!!" Gina yelled back, I almost fell over again from shock. Guilt then washed over me when I saw her almost crying, but she then wiped them away.

"Gina-"

"I know I should feel sadder than anyone here…" Gina sighed and looked away, "I'm sure Damien will meet up with them wherever they went,"

"But-"

"Don't worry….I will make everything better…"

Lindsey just helped me up silently, as I felt a strong gust of wind blow around us and suddenly found ourselves in the middle of nowhere. There was a lot of snow on the ground, and no buildings or anything in sight anywhere.

"Where are we?" I heard Lindsey ask the blond girl, who was looking around for something.

"We are outside of town…about 30 years into the future…"

"Say what?" I asked, almost confused when all of a sudden I saw four kids our age running around about 20 feet away from us. One girl had a green ushanka like mine, her fiery red hair was sticking out a lot, wearing a army green t-shirt and black pants and shoes. Then I spotted two twins (one boy and one girl) that almost looked like Stan, only they had blue bangs and green eyes; the boy was wearing a blue short sleeve jacket, a black long sleeve underneath with a small red oval in the middle and on the collar, brown pants and blue/black skater shoes while the girl was wearing the same, only the jacket and the shoes were red, and her shirt was black with blue. And they both wore the same red poofball hat Stan always wore. And the last kid had a red baseball cap like the one Kenny's dad always wears worn backwards, his dirty blond hair stick out a bit wearing Kenny's orange parka with the hood down of course, blue ripped jeans and red converse.

Something about these kids seemed familiar.

"Hello?" Gina called out to them, and the four kids turned to us in confusion. The girl with the ushanka walked over to us as the others followed behind her. She seems to be the leader I think.

"Are you new here?" The girl spoke up, kinda reminding me of Lindsey's voice, only a bit softer.

"In a way, we're from the past…" Gina continued as she then smiled, "May I ask who you are?"

The smaller girl smiled, "You must be Aunty Gina…I'm Kasey Marie Broflovski,"

Aunty? So this kid must be---

"I'm Russell Marsh," The smaller look alike of Stan stepped up, "And this is my sister Rally," He then pointed at the girl hiding behind him.

"I'm Keith McCormick…" The blond spoke up, glaring up at us and then turned to the ones called Kasey, "Are you sure these are our parents from the past? Sometimes big sister can be wrong on her predictions?"

Now I'm lost, there are more kids out there?

Wow, who knew these are our kids in the future…but why would Gina bring us here? Wait…unless…The twins here wouldn't exist if Stan and Reese were alive…so that means…

They ARE alive!

And these are they're kids…

And the girl with my hat is my kid?

…Oh god…

Lindsey spoke up first, "So…you're kids in the future?"

Kasey giggled, "Well you're my mom in the future, and you married dad…" She then turned to me.

I almost gagged, "I married her?!"

"I married him!?" She yelled as well, as we both pointed to each other.

Keith rolled his eyes, "Yes, and she happens to be my mother," He pointed to Gina, who giggled.

"You do look a lot like Kenny, but what's this sister you speak of?"

"Giselle, she's sixteen along with Russell and Rally's big brother Sean,"

So Stan has more kids huh?

"She looks a lot like you momma…only her hair is not tied up and she has grandpa Stuart's grey eyes…" The smaller Kenny replied, "And she has a gift of seeing things…"

"Ah I see," Gina nodded in understanding, but then looked up as we all heard yelling from behind us. I then gaped at a boy who was about sixteen or older with dark red hair tied in a small ponytail and dark blue eyes wearing a brown coat with the sleeves folded, blue shirt underneath and black cargo pants running frantically with a pair of familiar black vans. Two other male teens came behind him, one was a boy with Kenny's hairstyle, only black with mysterious eyes wearing a dark blue sweater with purple strips, black pants and shoes; while the other teen looked like Sean, only his hair was curly and short like mine, light green eyes wearing a black leather jacket, dark green pants with belts strapped in each side and green/brown skater shoes.

"Russell! Rally! Mom and Dad want you back home!" The first boy shouted, I almost laughed at how he sounded so much like Stan, only deeper.

"That's our brother Sean," Rally smiled and waved him over, "And the boys behind him are Joey Vanson and our cousin Ian Broflovski," The boys then stopped, catching their breath and looked at me, Lindsey and Gina with wide eyes.

"Woah…Giselle wasn't kidding about the prediction…" Sean laughed and smiled shyly. Now that I looked at him closely, he looked more of Reese, with the small freckles around his noses and the smile he had on.

The one called Joey blinked, then laughed, "Wow, these are our aunties and uncle huh?"

"Not really, they're _our_ auntie and uncle dude," Ian scoffed, gesturing himself and Sean.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Lindsey waved her hands in the air, "Why are we here again?"

Sean took this time to explain, "Well, Mrs. McCormick and Giselle had visions of seeing you three coming here to retrieve something…something you need back in your time?"

Gina nodded, "That is correct, what else did my older self say?"

"She said it's not here…that you've just wasted your time…"

"I see…"

I leaned over to Lindsey, "What is Gina looking for?"

Lindsey shrugged, "I don't know, she never told me…"

Kasey seems to have heard us, since she squeezed in between us and looked up at us, "Aunty Gina is looking for the key to the Netherworld, and the vessel that carries it…"

"Vessel?"

"Aunty Ivy says it could be Lillith, she's a classmate of Sean's and she's the granddaughter of the previous Satan,"

So Damien is now the new Satan?

…Go figure…

"But," Keith was now in front of us, "It could be Leo…"

"Who's Leo?" I asked.

"Leo is Mr. and Mrs. Barlow's kid, a year older than Sean," Kasey answered, looking around, "He's a bad kid, he;s know to be a weapon expert…"

Woah, so almost all of us have kids….

"We should go" Gina said as she went over to us.

Sean looked a bit skeptical, "So soon? You just got here…and we have some questions of our own…"

"Another time dear Sean," Gina smiled, "But we are needed back home,"

Sean nodded, "Very well…" He then turned to me, "Take care of mom, she's gonna go through rough times back at your time…"

"I will," I replied with a serious look as Gina made a grab for me and Lindsey as we felt a burst of wind surround us and I heard Sean's last words.

"Take care Uncle Kyle,"

Falling down flat on my face on the snow, I groaned as I felt two more heavy bodies landed on my back. I heard Gina apologizing to me and Lindsey laughing. Pushing her off me, I was about to shout at her, until a low animalistic growl was heard behind us.

"Please tell me that's your stomach Lindsey?" The girl shook her head, and I turned to Gina, "G?"

"It's not I…" She stuttered a bit as both she and Lindsey gasped and their eyes are wide in fear.

"What?" I asked as they pointed behind my back. I turned around to see a large hairy wolf with strange black and blue fur.

And it looked angry.

"Oh shoot…."

* * *

**Next will be Wendy's story~! Read and review please!  
**

**-Mura  
**


	62. Chapter 62: Wendy Testaburger's story

**_All over again _**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: This is a bit short, but some of these points of view are gonna be short since I wanna get to the ending part (and I'm sure all of you want the main plot point too XD) So on with the show~

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Two: Wendy Testaburger's story**

I can't believe we're trapped.

"We have to get out of here!" I heard John scream and he proceeded to try and break the metal door down once again. I hate to admit it, but I think it's almost pointless to watch him like this. It's already been hours since we've gotten captured by Chad and his cronies, and now we are stuck in South park county police station behind bars. Mark has already figured out how to escape, but Chad placed him under surveillance and the guards are watching our every move.

"What can we do?" Gregory muttered, "We are defeated…La Resistance failed,"

"La Resistance?" John B asked, as Lola shrugged.

"It's a group that stopped a war between Canada and Colorado…" I explained, flinching as John V gave once last kick at the exit and then fell down in exhaustion.

"I think that plan failed…" Red spoke up as he sat up from his bed, "Where are they keeping Craig, Tweek and James"

"Well~" We all turned to Gregory, "I think they stored Craig in a private containment since he's…ah…_special…_"

I blinked when he emphasized the 'special', "And the other two?"

Gregory then gave a little scoff, "I don't know about James' reason of being kept away, but Tweek was kept since his coffee rush was too dangerous and such…"

"So why wasn't Sweet taken?" Kevin asked as he laid the sleeping girl on his lap.

"Well, she hasn't had that much..plus Tweek's anxiety is waaaay higher"

Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I fell on the bed under Red as I groaned, "What are we going to do?"

"I have a suggestion…" Heidi spoke up quietly, as we looked at her across the room.

"You have a plan?...What is it?" I asked, a bit bewildered that she thought of an escape plan.

"Yes…now listen closely…"

And thus, La Resistance lives on!

* * *

**Okay, yeah I've gotta stop watching Bigger, Longer and Uncut ^^ Next one is on our little Sarah  
**

**-Mura  
**


	63. Chapter 63: Sarah Murphy's story

**_All over again _**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Oooohhh...I can already sense Reese's birthday coming up don't you? Maybe I should make a special oneshot for her ne? ON with the show~!

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Three: Sarah Murphy's story**

I'll tell the truth…this is awfully bad…I'm looking a pissed off Kenny, a love stuck Stan and a happy Reese on his lap.

Honestly, I don't know what Damien's planning.

"Honestly, I do not know what you're planning Damien…" Kenny spoke up, looking from me and to the boy of darkness himself.

I felt Damien's eyes behind me, but then spoke up, "Honestly, I do not care of what you think," His voice spoke as he chuckled lightly. I wasn't sure what all of this so far was his plan or not, but I trust his decision since he saved Stan and Reese from the explosion. Sure, I can see why Kenny was mad and all…but Damien and Gina had some kind of plan up their sleeves, and it's a good intention too! Soon as my thoughts were cleared, I've noticed the next moments were filled with thrown punches and kicks by Kenny and Stan, as Reese stood far from them with a feared look.

"What happened?!?!" I looked at him in surprise as Damien shrugged.

"Well Kenny insulted Stan, and Stan took offence and here they are…"

"Shouldn't we stop them?" I asked him again, who smirked.

"No, no…this is part of it…"

I looked at him incredulously, "What? Part of what!?"

Damien smiled, "This is part of the plan…just wait…"

"I don't believe you… " I looked up at him, staring right into his eyes. The dark eyes were so intense, but it seemed even darker than before. Something was up in his devious mind. Suddenly the two that was fighting stopped. Both me and Reese were in shocked. They both looked horrible. Kenny had scratches all over his two arms and his hair was in a mess. Stan's has bruises on his neck and the clothes and hair were all disheveled. Damien just scratched his neck and grin sheepishly.

"Well, are you two done?"

Kenny nodded as Stan scoffed.

"Good…now…" Damien then turned Reese, "You must make a choice…"

Wait, what?

"A choice…?" I saw Reese shiver a bit.

"Yes…I would've brought Craig here, but he's…busy…"

"B-busy?"

"He'll be here soon, I promise~"

I glared a bit at Damien, what was he up to?

"What the-" Reese was then cut off as a large alarm sounding loud and annoyingly.

Oh great…what now?!

* * *

**Next up, the bad girl of this show, Ralini~**

**-Mura  
**


	64. Chapter 64: Ralini Broflovski's story

**_All over again _**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Yup I'll definitely post a oneshot for the birthday girl tomorrow ^w^

**Chapter Sixty Four: Ralini Broflovski's story**

* * *

I wasn't a bad girl.

I had many reasons for my actions.

I was the good girl here.

Here I'll explain the whole thing. It all started one day on the second week after my arrival here in this stupid redneck town; staying over at my dear cousins' house. The sun glinted in through the window of the guest room, as it slowly rose into the morning sky. Its warming rays danced across my sleeping face. I remembered I was a bit overly happy since I was gonna see Craig that day (Yes, I have developed a certain major crush on him) but that got ruined when I saw him walking to school with the 'perfect' cousin of mine. She was everyone's 'Cute and Adorable' little Princess; that was her title. And frankly, I don't see why. And I also heard about her dating the 'All American Boy', Stan Marsh. I usually asked this question to myself and to some people;

"How does Reese get so lucky?"

I then remembered how Lindsey and Gina would say since Kyle was considered lucky, so was she. From that day on, I'd always creep up behind a seemingly unsuspecting innocent Reese and prepare the pranks I was about to pull on her. But every time I do, it either seems to backfire or she usually laughs it off and thinks my dirty work belonged to either Peter or Kenny. So one day, I was about to pull a fast one on her on the day of the Camp, when all of a sudden I gained powers just like her, Stan and Craig did…and I slowly began to make some sort of plan. When I came to this town, I thought I'd change the way I was…to become something even better. So when I came across Lindsey and Reese reminiscing about the good times last year, I heard the name Chad Heart and decided to give my plan a try. After chatting with him online, we decided to meet and exact his revenge.

What was my plan you ask?

Well, to give this girl what's coming to her.

To teach her a damn lesson.

That being all nice and perky doesn't always work on everyone.

Including myself.

So she may hide under that little façade of hers.

But I know what she really is.

* * *

**I just love making Ralini seem delusional XD Kinda like all typical female villains ne? Next will be Chad's P.O.V.  
**

**-Mura  
**


	65. Chapter 65: Chad Heart's story

**_All over again _**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Yeah...this was fast, wasn't it? XD

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Five: Chad Heart's Story**

Sitting in the head chief's office, which is my office now, I smirked at how everything turned out.

Hmmmm….

It's seems I've won this little game.

Who cares if I don't have that Broflovski girl, at least I've made Lindsey miserable, and that's all that matters. And plus, I have that cute pyro girl at my side…and together, we can rule this planet earth with no one to stop us. First South Park, then whole damn nation, and finally the world. As I thought about it more, I suddenly realize that the alarm was sounding off and that the police force was going out and marching frantically around the area. I blinked as I watched the monitors to see that Barlow kid and Gregory boy running around as the cops chased after them. I growled when I saw in another monitor that the rest of the kids were escaping at the back door.

"Crap…"

They've escaped.

The plan is falling apart.

Soon it will be ruined.

I stood up from my place as I paced back and forth from my office floor. Something went thump right near me and almost jumped up in fright. Caught slightly off guard, I fumbled with the bottle I picked up from my desk a little before grasping it fully in my hand, sighing in relief and drank the water with ease. Suddenly, hearing a faint rustle at the corner of the room, I turned to see that John Vanson fellow giving me the evil eye.

"I finally found you, you little fucker," He spat at me, as he then pulled out a small pistol from his back.

As I heard the gun click, I suddenly felt myself falling way before the gun was shot.

I have lost.

And I lost to this loser.

And now I was gonna die.

"You didn't lose to me," I heard him say before I heard his footsteps walk over to me, as if he read my mind, "And no, I'm not a mind reader…"

I glared at him as he laughed half-heartily.

"Oh, and I didn't shoot you, ya know?"

My hands wandered around my body, and indeed he didn't shoot me…but then-

"ZnnnnZNNnnnnggraaaaahhhhhh…." A low gurgling sound was heard above my head and I shifted my head up to see some rotten thing sprawling around in its own blood. I sat up immediately, as the creature began twitching and lying there with its mouth and eyes wide open.

"What is that?!"

"It's Cartman…or what's left of him I suppose…"

Oh…the fat kid?....

I sighed in relief, "You saved me…"

"I had to; you're the only one who has the answers…" The brunette then turned to me with a threatening look, "Now, start talking!"

* * *

**John sounds pretty serious about this...and where did the fatass come in?**

**-Mura  
**


	66. Chapter 66: Kelly Nelson's story

**_All over again _**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: So far so good ne? Well onto the next chapter~!

**Chapter Sixty Six: Kelly Nelson's story**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?"

I turned to the ever nervous Jewish boy with a stoic expression, "I'm telling you Pete, this is the entrance of the new era…"

Peter gulped, "How'd you find this place?"

Smiling, I pushed him a little further near the bronze door. I didn't want to explain that I knew every details of Satan and God's valued information that I've personally stolen while I went on trial last time. Heh, now I know how Kenny feels like everytime he dies. We both entered the place as we spotted a black door with the words 'Keep Out!' were written everywhere. Smirking, I took my time walking to the door and entering the room, making a show of slamming the door securely behind me after Peter ran inside. I made my way farther into the room, between some desks, making note of the surroundings and many other details until the last decorations on the wall.

"So ah…this is it?" I heard Peter call out from the couch he was peeking under, and I had to roll my eyes at his antics.

"Not really, but I'm trying to look for some sort of key…"

"What kind of key?"

"The key in which I will wield once we find it…"

I watched as Peter's head turned to me, "What will you do with it?"

"Restore everything I guess, from the way it was and so on…" I shrugged as I moved some books here and there, "It's gotta be in here somewhere…"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I want to,"

"That's not the reason is it?"

"If I told you, would you shut up?"

He grinned at me, "What floats your boat Kelz~"

"Don't call me that,"

I swear I will kill this boy one day, but in the end…I've almost explained everything. About the past with Kenny and that Broflovski girl, about how I managed to live through hell and back, about tricking him and Damien, about how the key will help restore balance, practically everything. As I finished, I saw the red head nodding in understanding as he stood up from the dusty couch he was sitting on and revealed a little silver white key, shining as he twirled it around his fingers.

I gaped at him, "You found it?!"

"I had it all this time," He gave out a snicker, as I felt myself burning with annoyance and anger.

"You little bastard," I growled, but then smirked, "Not bad though,"

Peter grinned as he sent a wink at my direction, "Well in the past few days, I've learned from the best..."

* * *

**LOL, I seriously love these two~! Next up will be our very own Ivy Valmont!**

**-Mura  
**


	67. Chapter 67: Ivy Valmont's story

**_All over again _**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Finally posted that b-day oneshot for Reese ^w^

**Chapter Sixty Seven: Ivy Valmont's story

* * *

**

I know I should be worried on myself right now, but honestly, I was scared shitless. First off, many of us were separated or vanishing into thin air. The second and last thing was that Peter was still considered missing in action. Frankly, I'm surprise I'm still sane all this time during this crazy ass adventure. The only people that are with me right now are Craig, Sweet, Tweek and Jimmy.

"This sucks, let's go this way!" Craig pointed at his left, as I looked up at him and glared.

"We have to stick with the road Craig, not going off and getting ourselves even MORE lost!" I gritted through my teeth, swearing in my mind to not lose focus. Besides, Wendy trusts me to guide this group to the secret NEW base.

I heard him scoff as he turned to Tweek, "Tweekers, you agree with me right?"

Of course.

He'd ask his best friend, who will agree and in turn, Sweet will follow her brother's actions, just leaving me and Jimmy beaten from the votes. As suspected, Tweek nodded as he looked at his smaller sister, who nodded as well.

"Guys! W-w-we can't just s-s-s-s…s-s-sa…s-separate!" Jimmy stuttered in a demanding tone, "W-we have to st-st-stick t-t-together!"

Craig rolled his eyes.

God, I find that irritating!

"Whatever Jimmy," He then looked around, "Hey, you hear that?"

Me and everyone looked around in panic. Suddenly, I heard I loud howl and someone shouting, and soon me and Craig ran for the sound, as the Tweak siblings and Jimmy trailed behind us in a fast pace. As soon as we reached our destination, I silently gasped when I saw Kyle, Lindsey and Gina face to face with a big ferocious looking wolf that's almost bigger than a bear. Craig was the first to react as he picked up and rock and threw it at the beast, who then snapped his head towards us.

Kyle saw us and yelled, "Run Ivy! RUN!"

I was about to do what he said, until I tripped and twisted my ankle as the wolf came rushing towards me.

Oh shiiiiiit!!!

* * *

**UH-OH! What now? Next up, John Vanson~**

**-Mura  
**


	68. Chapter 68: John Vanson's story

**_All over again _**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: I feel very happy tonight... even though I almost got BBQ in the science lab XD

**Chapter Sixty Eight: John Vanson's story

* * *

**

Staring down at the scene before me, I watched as some adults gathering around with flaming torches and sharp pitch forks while others were setting up a bonfire. So far, after the harsh interrogation I got outta Chad, the adults are now thinking we're rebelling against society (thanks to his lies of course), and now they're out to get us. My eyes searched the town square to spot Mark and Rebecca hiding in one corner, while Red and Milly were hiding in another. I wonder where the others are, especially Wendy and Sweet. I've still been thinking about both of them these past few days. I still like Wendy a bit (yes, I'll just admit it this once) but Sweet was something else…

Aw geez, I feel like a total dick now.

"John, spot anything?" Kevin crouched next to me, peeping down also at the sight.

"Nothing out of the unusual…" I whispered back to him, lifting the binoculars in front of my eyes to get a better look. Suddenly, I spotted Ralini in the crowd, her head looking around as if she was hunting down her prey.

This could mean trouble.

"John, is that-"

"You bet it is," I replied to Kevin before he could answer, "She knows we've escaped, so now she's looking for us,"

"…I wonder why she would turn our backs like that; it's so not like her…"

I had to admit, even I fell for her little charade…and I'm supposed to be observant on things like this. To think she can act pretty good for her age…or was it an act at all?

"John?" I turned to my best friend, "I think you should look down,"

As I did, I almost yelled out when I saw Ralini has found Wendy who was hiding behind one of the stores, and now the brunette was dragging her out by the arm roughly. Immediately I took out the binoculars and zoomed in on them. I saw their lips moving, but I didn't quite catch what exactly they were saying…damn me for not taking that sign language/lip reading classes last year…

"I think Ralini is brainwashing her,"

I don't think so. You can never brainwash a smart girl like Wendy….unless…

"They're on the move John…" Kevin then looked up from his own binoculars, "What now?"

I sighed and held up my walkie talkie that I've stolen from Chad after beating him up before, "Greg, it's John…we've got a problem…"

* * *

**Now things are heating up even more than it should...like about hours ago when I turned into the Human Torch...LOL XD**

**-Mura  
**


	69. Chapter 69: James Hawk's story

**_All over again _**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

**Chapter Sixty Nine: James Hawk's story

* * *

**

It was freaking cold.

Colder than usual actually.

I almost considered it the Ice Age.

I was walking down the snowy road for ages now, and it's really REALLY cold out tonight. I don't remember what just happened before, only that John V broke me out of my prison chamber and told me to run.

So I did run.

And now I'm stranded in the middle of nowhere. How I got here, I don't even have a clue, but I knew that the others (especially Red) are now safe somewhere and probably in a new hiding place. Thinking about Red now, I was pretty sure she was worried about me by now. I can almost imagine her screaming at me on how I made her wait and trying to hit me on the head that I just laughed a bit. Huh…why am I laughing at a time like this? Oh well, at least I'm up and about, ready for anything.

What I wasn't ready for were two strangers wandering around as if they lost something. Being a bit curious, I walked up to them to see what's wrong.

"Excuse me, are you two lost?" I asked politely, it's not everyday an outsider, or in this case outsiders of South Park comes here. The two adults turned to me with a smile and I realize they were a couple. The first was a tall man with black mop hair reaching down to his shoulders, dark blue eyes wearing a dark black buttoned up jacket, black shoes and blue jeans. The lady beside him (probably his wife, I didn't want to jump into conclusions) had a hood over his, covering the top half her face even though I can see some strands of dark auburn hair coming out, wearing the caramel brown coat she had, black slacks and shoes.

Strange that these two remind me of some people.

The man smiled down at me, "James Hawk right?"

I felt my jaws drop. How'd he know my name?

The adult must've read my mind or something cuz he then started laughing, "Dude, don't recognize us?"

I was about to speak when the lady next to him pulled down her cover, revealing her long ponytail that's braided, her now fading blue bangs and her dazzling grassy eyes staring back at my own shocked brown ones.

I know those looks anywhere.

"R-Reese?!" I gaped at her, who giggled silently at me as I turned to the man, "And then you're-"

"Stan…" All three of us turned to the source of the voice as I gave a loud gasp in surprise. Standing there was a matured Kyle, his hair was all gelled up and wearing a black business suit. Next to him was an older Damien, but he had a beard and wearing some sort of black robes and finally there was an older Sarah, the side strands of her hair tied in little braids and wearing a black silk dress .

"Woah….what's going on?" I asked…glancing back from the newcomers and then to the couple.

The Stan behind me gave a little grin, "We came back to the past to find Craig…the future Craig I mean…"

"Future Craig?" I asked, tilting my head up. Man, he has gotten taller.

"He kind of jumped in after Kyle and them came to our time…."

Kyle traveled into the future?

"We need to find Craig and fast…before it's too late."

* * *

**So now people of the future comes. Next up, John Barlow and what is he up to?**

**-Mura  
**


	70. Chapter 70: John Barlow's story

**_All over again _**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Hm, running out of ideas..heh, gotta stop eating skittles everytime I write.

**Chapter Seventy: John Barlow's story

* * *

**

Shooting.

That's what I was doing.

I was merely shooting some weird ass zombies that sprouted out of nowhere apparently.

Geez, what the hell is wrong with this cracked up town? How I got the gun you ask? Well, lets just say the cop I just knocked out gladly lent me the small revolver to me. As I shot the last creepy looking critter, I realized I ran out of ammo. Just great. So I just settled for running as more of them coming after me from left and right. I skidded to the corner and accidentally bumped into someone; and that someone was none other than Butters.

"Oh hamburgers!" He cried out, as I grabbed him and dragged him near a cold stone alleyway. I shushed him as I peeked out, watching the zombies run by us. Sighing in relief, I turned back to the blond boy next to me, looking half scared and half exhausted.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he nodded timidly.

"I lost Sally…" He replied, wiping the tears now forming in his eyes. I tilted my head in question, as I realized he meant his girlfriend, the one who liked selling kisses to boys at the back of the school. And I don't mean the chocolate kind either. Frankly, I didn't know how to confront Butters, but then I heard a siren kind of sound as two police cars zoomed past us in a hurry. A bit confused, I fully stuck my head out to see what was going on. There I saw two adult men, one brown haired and one with blond hair, were cornered by five zombie guys. Butters popped his head behind me, as we both watched two of the zombies rip the poor blond man apart.

"Oh man…they killed Kenny…" They heard the older brunette saying as the man pulled out an M16 and shot the zombies to death, rats beneath his feet just pulling the other man's dead body. We both stepped out in the open, and the man must've heard us because he turned around and looked at us funny.

"Barlow? Stotch?" He called out, as I tensed a bit and heard Butters muttering stuff about being grounded to talking to strangers. The man walked over to us and smiled a bit.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys…you both are just the same as ever…"

I tilted my head to the side, "UH, do I know you?" Butters asked the same.

The man then grinned at us, pulling out something out of his pockets. It turned out to be his glasses as he slipped it onto the bridge of his nose gently, still smiling down at us. It only took a minute for my brain to start working, cuz I ended up exclaiming something that made Butters faint completely.

"John Vanson?!"

* * *

**Next will be...Craig~! ^w^ gonna eat tacos now...C'mon Clyde~! -drags Clyde out-**

**-MUra**


	71. Chapter 71: Craig Tucker's story

**_All over again _**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Hm...my computer is really being fussy with me...haaaa....

**Chapter Seventy One: Craig Tucker's story**

**

* * *

**I saw myself.

No really, I did!

Fuck, I think I'm feeling a weird déjà vu coming on.

I glanced at Kyle, Lindsey, Ivy and Lindsey, who were scared as I was. The wolf before us then looked at me as a bright light surrounded us, and then a tall man in blue foreign robes took the animal's place. Honestly, let's see you try and encounter your friends with your future older self that has some freaky ass power to change into a freaking werewolf. To tell you the hard cold truth…this was nuts! And I have a high tolerant for NUTS! My dark eyes glanced from the man before me, to the shocked faces of my so called friends.

The older me then spoke up, "Where is she?"

We all stayed silent at first, until Gina stuttered, "W-w-who's _she?_"

"Ella…where is Ella?"

Ella? Why was he..I mean me…I mean…grah!

"Ella?...Oh you mean Reese?" Tweek spoke quietly beside me. Gosh, you think he'd remembered I'd always called her that.

"Yes, I need to see her…"

"So wait, who are you?"

I thought Kyle was smart, otherwise he would've known who this guy was.

Lindsey decided to speak up for me, "Can't you see dork? This is a future version of Craig! He must've jumped in with us to the present time without us knowing…"

I laughed when Kyle's jaws dropped, as I turned to look at the other me more. He was tall, that's for sure, his hair was messier than mine right now and I can see some hair in his chin too. The clothes he was wearing reminded me about the clothes I've worn last time I went to Peru with Stan and them.

I still hated them for that.

"I'm very ashamed that you came without my consent," Gina spoke up in a tone I didn't like. She kinda sounded like a mother scolding a child, which also reminded me how Ella would get told off by her mom about hanging out with a so called 'ruffian' like me.

The bigger me seemed to have read my thoughts and said, "You sound like my mother, and she's stuck in the mental ward,"

So in the future, mom went nuts? Must have higher tolerance for nuts too.

"Well, I want you to go back,"

"Gina, you don't understand-"

"If you stay here much longer, your future will change for the worst…"

"I'm not the only one possibly here you know,"

"W-what?!" Gina and I gaped at the man, as he shrugged.

"I definitely know Marsh is here with Ella, and probably the others too…they are trying to search for the young Gwen and young Kenny,"

"Why searching for them two?" Kyle piped up, finally finding his voice.

"It's top secret kiddo, but I will tell you guys one thing…don't trust anybody…"

We all looked at each other, a little skeptical about what he meant, but then suddenly…

* * *

**Haaaa...cliffhangers...I miss those...XD Anyways the continuation of this will follow in Lindsey's story...but before that, go to Gwen's story~!**

**-Mura  
**


	72. Chapter 72: Gwen Stone's story

**_All over again _**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Haven't been long in a while....I'll make it up t you guys ;P

**Chapter Seventy Two: Gwen Stone's story

* * *

**

I can't feel anything.

It's like time has completely stopped for me.

I couldn't feel where I was.

I couldn't hear a sound.

It's like I was left for dead.

I remember some vague things, and then again I don't recall any events so far. All I remember was Clyde grabbing me and dragging me out of our prison cell, and running for our lives as the others separated from us. The rest was all a blur, and sad to say, I have no idea where I am now. I am just lying on the ground face down, as more snow fell down on my numb form. My mind drifted off to our friends, then Clyde's, and surprisingly my parents. Were they worried about where I am? Are they looking for me or not? Am I going to die here? I was pretty sure I was along, but my thoughts were cut off as I heard a sound of tree branches snapping. I opened my eyes without knowing I even closed them, and saw right before me a woman with orange hair with two green clips on each side of her head and beautiful emerald eyes wearing a black long coat and dark green pants and black boots. She seems to be smiling at me, and I almost had the urge to smile back, but I felt tired and cold to do so. Feeling myself being lifted off the ground, my head turned to see a man with golden dark hair and eyes that shined brighter than the woman's, carrying me in his strong arms. To me, he reminded me of a soldier.

"You know we can't…" The woman muttered, I could sense the stress from her.

The man didn't say anything, and then started walking and I saw the woman following him. Feeling a bit sleepy, I closed my eyes as my ears perked up at the two adults conversation.

"Kyle would be mad if he saw us saving her," I heard the female's voice, slightly concerned.

"She doesn't deserve this you know," The male then spoke, his voice strong and deep.

"Even though, we are changing time here,"

"Dear Lindsey, it's only one life we're saving…"

"Mr. Barlow, if you haven't noticed in the movies, someone will die in her place…"

I wanted to hear more, but then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Lindsey's POV will be up in 2 seconds...**


	73. Chapter 73: Lindsey Smith's story

**_All over again _**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Well we finally get to Lindsey's part...well guys it's almost Christmas~! ^w^  


* * *

**Chapter Seventy Three: Lindsey Smith's story**

An explosion occurred.

And it wasn't just any explosion.

And for the first time…I was pretty much scared.

I glanced from the future Craig and the Craig now, to Kyle who had a serious look on his face. Gina seemed to be reading my thoughts as she place a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked at her as she smiled.

"Don't worry Lindsey, everything will be okay…" She spoke softly, as wings began to sprout out her back. I had to just gawk, it still surprises me that she's an angel with beautiful white wings. I watched as Gina turned to Kyle with a strange look in her eyes, as Kyle's eyes turned red once more. The older Craig gave a loud sigh as he stepped up to us.

"It seems there's trouble downtown," He spoke huskily, "Let's go check it out…"

I turned to him with a heated glare, "I don't think so…how can we trust you?"

"Yeah! How can we trust you?" Craig exclaimed, as we all gave him an annoyed look, "What?"

"You're saying you don't trust yourself?" Kyle asked in an amused tone, as Craig looked away in embarrassment.

"I don't blame you for not trusting me, particularly my younger self" The man sighed once more, "But you've gotta trust me for now…for Ella's sake…"

"What's wrong with Reese?" I asked, but before I could get answers, two figures jumped out as some rotten things came crawling after them. I heard Sweet and Tweek shriek in fear as Kyle growled and kicked the creature hard so it went flying ten feet away from us. Gina destroyed the three others with just one blast of light. I made a sound of relief as I turned to the newcomers. I was then looking at them in shock, the man grinning at me and the woman was smiling sheepishly.

"Hello Lindz, it's good to see you…ah, young…" The man that's now Stan said to me, as the mature Reese beside him giggled.

"Wh…what's going on?" Ivy asked as Kyle's head turned back and forth to the couple. Suddenly, James jumped out of the bush with three other adults…and I'm pretty sure I know exactly who they were.

"Guys, there you are!" The red haired boy exclaimed in relief as a tall red haired walked towards me with this soft smile.

"My words…you're still cute as ever…" He spoke in a low tone, his eyes looking down at me own. I almost grinned when I recognized that crooked grin of his, and as I glanced at the corner of my eye, I saw Kyle was getting pretty jealous of the close contact me and this guy was having. I knew that everyone else must've noticed as the snow started coming down. I then looked around to see everyone had a skeptical look, since no one knew the snow would be coming down tonight. Suddenly we all heard a small girlish scream as I looked over to see the older Sarah looking over at the dark demon with a irritated look. She then punched the older man in the arm.

"Good job, Damien!" I heard her say sarcastically.

"What'd I do!?" He snapped, turning his head to her and crossing his arms.

"Obviously this crappy weather followed you here!"

"You realize that's impossible," The older Kyle mumbled from somewhere behind me. I almost blushed. Hey, this Kyle was older…and much more handsome now that I looked at him.

"Whatever. All I know is that Damien is always having this cold attitude ever since we started this damn mission and now look; freezing gloomy snow storm. Damien's rotten vibes brought it here!!"

"Now, now we need you to stay cooperated…" The older Stan reasoned, "We need to get younger Kenny and Gwen as soon as possible!"

"Then let me help you there," A voice spoke up as a flash went past me and attacked the man to the ground. Everyone went into shocked mode when we saw Kenny (the present one) throwing punches wildly at Stan in stone cold fury. I was about to step in to stop it, but then a hand grabbed my shoulder and I turned to see the present Damien, Sarah, Reese and Stan.

"Okay now this is getting ridiculous…" I heard Ivy murmured as she placed both her hands over her head in defeat…I sighed as I rubbed my temples slowly. I'm honestly losing my insanity here.

"I'll say…" Stan muttered beside me, watching his older self and Kenny duking it out, "My future self is getting his butt whooped pretty good by a twelve year old kid…"

"That's so weird," Kyle stood behind me, "Why are there so many future selves right now?"

"Because we are searching for the blond kids…they need to come back with us for further instructions…" The older Kyle spoke also.

I was about to ask some more questions until Sweet squealed, "Look at the sky, everyone!"

Kenny managed to stop fighting with Stan that time. That's when we all turned to see what looked like an aurora dancing across the sky. It was even more out of place than everything else around us. Kyle then went into smart mode and decided to explain what's up in the sky to Reese, Tweek, Jimmy and Sarah but I wasn't listening. I was more concerned about the beam of light coming towards us.

"Uhhh…G?"

Gina turned my way, and then gasped, "They've found us!"

Damien cursed under his breath, as the rays of light came pretty fast our way.

"We need to get out of here!" The older Reese demanded but then she disappeared into thin air as the lights touched her. I heard the present Reese and Kyle screaming as the rest of our adult selves disappeared.

I blinked.

Then I blinked again.

Until the bright light disappeared as a tall Asian women stood in front of us with an army of dark ninjas behind her.

"Hello children,"

* * *

**Gina's story is next...also I'm glad I'm using old characters now, it's been a while...See ya in the next chappie~!  
**

**-Mura  
**


	74. Chapter 74: Gina Gold's story

**_All over again _**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Hmmmm....should I keep posting random stuff here? Ah well...Oh and there's gonna be a lot of things going on here, particularly about Reese and a certain someone's past.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Four: Gina Gold's story**

Oh no.

She has found us.

And now we're going to suffer.

The woman was known as Azura Wolf.

**(A/N: Yesh, I decided to use her again, only as a normal human…you can find her in my other story: Elemental Children) **

She was a beautiful woman, with dark black hair and dazzling blue eyes wearing her black ninja outfit of her own style. The woman smiled at us, as I heard Reese trembling next to me.

"…Rose…my dear daughter…."

Kenny growled, "She's not your real daughter! Your daughter is dead!"

Azura scoffed, "I know that you pesky brat…I just want her to come home now…"

"You may be one of the Councilor for the Heavenly Court, but you cannot simply take Reese away…" I replied to her, giving one hateful glare. I usually wouldn't be mean, but this lady was on bad woman. Stan cringed a bit. I think he knows something. I glanced at Craig, who looked almost petrified.

Azura then looked at the direction I was staring at, and then smirked, "My, I see you've found my son too…"

No!

He wasn't supposed to know yet!

I watched in horror as Craig looked at the woman, "S-Son?"

Azura's smile went bigger, "Why yes…didn't anyone ever tell you?"

I spread my wings and went charging at her, but she flipped me over easy as I landed on the ground with a hard thump. I heard Kenny crying out loud and then a snap of a bone being broken. I heard Stan and Kyle's famous lines, telling me Kenny died again. I sighed, trying to stand up…but no avail. I think I twisted something.

"Oh…so no one _ever _told you?" Azura continued, like nothing ever happen. I felt myself lifted up, and looked up to see Kyle and Reese looking down at me with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine…" I muttered, trying to sit up.

"Gina…your wings…."

"They're bleeding pretty badly…" Kyle finished Reese's sentence, and sure enough, I felt the hot liquid trailing down my back as I hissed in pain.

"Told me what?" I heard Craig asked, growling in anger.

"About 8 years ago, I was running away from an American army who was chasing me down since I killed one of their political men, your father is a Peruvian assassin from another Wolf Clan over there in Peru…I stopped by a poor couples' house, left you there and ran away before they could've spotted me…"

Everything she said was true.

Craig was adopted by the Tuckers since he was a tiny child, and the boy wasn't supposed to know about it until the time was right for him to know. The only ones that knew were I, Kenny, Damien and Sarah. And now…apparently everyone knows. I watched as Craig dropped to his knees, looking lost and pretty scared.

"…No way….no way this is happening…" He softly said, his eyes hiding under his long bangs.

"Yes…now that you know…you must come back with your mother…."

Reese then stood up and looked over at her foster mother in seriousness, "Okaa-san,"

"Please Rose…let the boy speak…"

I looked down, almost feeling guilty.

Craig looked like he was broken both inside and out.

Maybe we should've told him.

Suddenly, a gunshot was fired. I looked up to see Azura clutching her right arm that was bleeding and John Barlow panting right behind her.

"Found you…you're the one causing this town to go zombie!"

I gasped.

She's the one causing havoc?

But I thought…

I heard Azura laugh, "Smart kid…you're the one that my minions couldn't catch…"

"Don't underestimate me lady," I heard John grunt, "Old John Vanson disappeared after I saw you running away here…and lucky me, I've found everyone else…"

Ivy then screamed, "Where are the others!?"

"Right here babe!" We all turned to see Peter, giving a victory sign as out other classmates stood behind him, with a tied up Ralini and Chad. I was a bit angry when I saw Kelly standing behind him like she was one of the good guys, but now's not the time.

John Vanson walked up next to me with a raised eyebrow, "I know everything now…"

My expression darkened, "Everything?"

John nodded, "Yes…everything was planned out…"

* * *

**UH oh...Secrets are revealed and almost explains. So the next one will be up soon~! Oh I'm on a roll here!**

**-Mura  
**


	75. Chapter 75: Damien's story

**_All over again _**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Yes I'm almost near the end of this season...I'm planning to make a season 2 (or is it 3 or 4 since I did separate some adventures...ah well...) just five more chapters to go...actually season 2 will be here still, but I'm ending this one first ^w^ Enjoy the story~

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Five: Damien's story**

I laughed.

So this is how the prophecy turned out.

My father was right all along.

When he said that a big battle of good versus evil will arise on this very day, I didn't know it would be like this. This is crazy. Sarah looked over at me with a confused look, I guess she heard me laugh. I shook my head and waved her off, signaling her I was fine and still sane. I listened closely as that Vanson kid figured out what was happening, from the town going zombie and to the part about our future selves. Dang, I admit, this kid was smarter than I thought. I watched as Gina's expression went blank when John held up a portfolio, showing a picture of a family of blonds (a woman and two girls, one small and one a bit bigger), except for a man with orange like hair.

"Your family right? Your _real _family?" John continued, as he then held up a picture of the sister of Gina, Joyce, "She's your real sister…and Damien is keeping her in Hell so she's safe from the council"

I take it back…he's a genius…

I then saw John Barlow grinning, "I helped him, since I still got Damien's folder with me…"

I glared at the blond boy, but the brunette boy with glasses continued on, "And…I know what Kenny and Gwen were supposed to be used…"

Clyde looked around in panic, "Where's Gwen?"

"Right here Clyde," Token said, running towards us while carrying Gwen on his back, "Some guy gave her to me and then disappeared right in front of me!"

Clyde cried out as he grabbed the girl and cried some more. I rolled my eyes at the pathetic sight. What is it with humans and their idiotic emotions. I then turned around to see Gina crying as well and John standing over her with a face full of regret.

I guess I missed the conversation.

"I know what I did was bad," I heard Gina quiver, "But I had to! Otherwise they'll take Joyce away and do something to her, I know it!"

"I know," John knelt down in front of the blond and placed a hand on top of her head, "But you cannot be doing stuff like that…besides, Kenny and Gwen can't be used as a tool…that's wrong…"

So he knew after all, and here I thought he was bluffing.

"John," Kyle stepped up, "Not to ruin this moment but…the bad woman is getting away…"

All of us looked over to our left, and indeed the wench transformed into a black wolf and ran off in a speed so fast, my eyes almost went blind. I heard Stan growl as he and Reese then spread their; dark wings and flew after her. Now I didn't know Stan had his powers still…I thought I got it already…but that means…

I turned to Craig, "Well, aren't you going to go after her?"

I heard Craig grunt darkly, as he stood up, "Heck yeah I am…" And to my surprise, he managed to turn into a navy blackish colored wolf and was about to go after them until the blond twitchy girl grabbed his tail. The wolf looked at her, then nodded as the girl climbed onto his back and followed the trail of the fallen angels.

Hmmmm….things are certainly getting interesting….

Suddenly, we remembered the ninjas were still there, and were about to attack us. I growled as I punched one out of the way as I heard both Johns shooting them down. I heard Kyle scream as he once more went wild with his dark self, eyes glowing blood crimson. Lindsey grinned as Sarah passed weapons to everyone; well we might as well leave everyone not defenseless…

The battle is on.

* * *

**Sweet is next on my list~! Whew...I swear, I'm gonna go insane soon with all this writing**

**Stan: You ARE insane Mura, it's in your blood**

**Me: *glares* Who asked you?**

**Stan: -.-**

**Me: Read and Review please~!  
**


	76. Chapter 76: Sweet Tweak's story

**_All over again _**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: In my season 2, should I time skip or something? I dunno...I'm kinda stumped between going to their hghschool year or their adult year (so we can see their kids ^w^) Well go on to the story~!

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Six: Sweet Tweak's story**

I didn't know what I was doing

But I wanted to make sure big sister Reese and Stanley were safe.

By now my mind is screaming how much pressure I'm in, riding on a scary big bad wolf and we're running after some witch lady who can do kung-fu.

I gotta get some coffee when this is all over.

I don't remember much else, only that Craig stopped, placed me near the bushes as he tackled the lady that almost flew past us. I watched as they battled it out, as I felt Stan and Reese land next to me. Normally I would've freaked out that they sneaked behind me, but I was more fixated on Craig fighting his own mom. Well I guess I know how he feels, parents hiding stuff like this from them…kinda like how my parents and brother were. But then again, my mom wasn't a crazed loon.

"Do you think we should help Craig?" I heard big sister Reese asking us, and I turned around just in time to see Stanley shaking his head.

"This is Craig's battle, whether he knows it or not…"

"Yeah but-"

"I agree with Stanley…" I covered my mouth after the words came tumbling out of my mouth. They looked at me weirdly, like I suddenly have two heads. I blushed and looked down in shame as I heard a soft sigh.

"Alright, but I'm going to take over when things go out of hand…"

"What do you think happened to the future people," I asked…me and my big mouth!

"I don't know…I think they went back into their own time…" Stan muttered as we watch Craig turning back into a human and standing over his wounded mother, was on her knees and clutching her stomach.

"It's over…"

The woman silently laughed, her eyes then turned to mine, "I see you've found your way home little canary…"

I blinked as Reese and Stan turned to look at me.

"…Leave Sweet out of this…" Craig hissed as he raised his hand up, "Goodbye…mother…"

"….." The woman's eyes watered a bit, as she smiled up at him.

Craig gave one last battle cry as he then drove his bare hand right into her heart.

It was a sickening sight that I was about to throw up. I heard Reese cringe and Stan stiffening next to me. Craig pulled out his now bloody hands as he dropped the woman into the ground. Immediately, I ran towards him frantically and wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace. Right now I didn't care that there was blood now over me, or the fact THE Craig Tucker, bad boy of South Park Elementary, is crying on top of my head. I tried to hush him with words of comfort as he continued to sob, making my hair damp with his tears. I heard Reese and Stan shuffle uncomfortably behind us, watching the scene.

I guess they aren't used to this kind of drama.

"I'm sorry…" Craig whispered to me, as I gazed into his eyes.

"Don't be…I know how much pain you're in…"

"No…I mean for getting your hair wet and blood all over your clothes…"

I laughed lightly, "It's no big deal…"

Craig then turned serious, "You must be pretty disgusted of me, I mean watching me go mad and killing my mom-"

"Hush now," I placed a finger on his lips, surprising the both of us, "I don't hate you…in fact I-"

"Uh, not that I want to ruin the moment," We both turned to Stan looking nervous, "But it seems that the others needs our help…"

Reese nodded with Stan as I sighed. I helped Craig up as he turned werewolf again. Stan and Reese released their wings again and flew ahead of us as I climbed up on Craig's back as we rode off after them once more.

* * *

**Wow...almost there guys~! ^w^**

**-Mura  
**


	77. Chapter 77: Peter Broflovski's story

**_All over again _**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: Geez, I must be really bored...well, I guess since it's weekend and all ^w^ So anyways, I made this Wikipedia thing for my next story after this, but I won't spoil things since it's still an early project I'm working on right after I'm with this one. Enjoy the story~!~

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Seven: Peter Broflovski's story**

I don't know what I should do now.

Heck, we're all just standing here doing absolutely nothing right after we fought off the ninja minions. Mark and Gergory are interrogating Ralini and Chad as Damien and Sarah went to put the town back to normal. Something tells me this fight just got started, and more battles like this will keep on coming. I turned to Ivy, who smiled at me and just hugged me for the longest time. I hugged back, realizing that I've missed her for the past few days. I felt Ivy pulled back and then kissed me square on the lips, then pulled back again with a happy grin. I just grinned back at her, knowing that we had a mutual understanding.

So turns out, Damien and Sarah managed to place the people and the town straight, no more broken down streets nor buildings, and definitely no more zombies. I bet John Barlow was relieved about that news.

John Vanson ran over to Wendy, relief in his eyes, "I'm glad you're okay…"

I laughed when Wendy blinked at him, "You are?"

John then blushed, "Uh…well……uhmm…"

The other John rolled his eyes, "Oh brother…"

Lola, the girl next to me, giggled as she pecked him on the cheek, "Aw, don't act so tough"

Soon every couple went to their respective partners, being all lovey dovey and such. I made a gagging sound, glad me and Ivy weren't like that much.

"Now what?" Wendy asked, right after I saw Stan and Reese coming back, with Craig and Sweet behind them. I was about to ask them what happened, until I saw Craig and Sweet covered in blood and looking like shit. Stan gave me a look that said 'please-don't-ask'; I think I shouldn't ask ever.

"Are you okay?" Kevin and John V rushed over to the blond girl, who was now sitting with Craig on a big rock.

I glanced at my sister, "So…where's Azura?"

"Dead," She grunted, "Craig killed her,"

"Oh"

I kept my mouth shut as Reese spoke, "I really did love her as a second mother, but she is a murderer…and taught me the wrong ways of martial arts…for that, I will never forgive her…"

I nodded, "Well sis, at least it came in handy…"

"But I wonder if Craig will ever forgive himself…he killed his real family member…and at this age too…"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," I smiled at her, "He's got you…and us,"

Reese made a small smile, "Thanks Peter, I feel better now…"

Soon the calvary arrived, and the cops that were from Denver arrested the cops of our town, Ralini and Chad. Gary felt a bit torn when Ralini claimed she never liked him and that she sworn revenge on Reese and Craig. Good thing she was sentence for 20 years, that's a long way away. Chad is only doing community service and so are the ex-cops. The paramedics took the dead body of Craig's mother and treated the ones that were hurt, mostly Craig though.

"Peter,"

I turned to Kelly apprehensively, "What's wrong"

"I must go,"

"Go?" I blinked, "Where?"

Kelly smiled sadly, "Far away from here, it seems nobody wants me here,"

"That's not true, they're not just used to you like I am…"

I think she seemed touched by my words, but hid it with a smirk, "Meh, you're a good kid…I must be off,"

"Will I ever see you again?"

As she started walking away, she turned back to me with the same smirk on her face.

"Won't we?"

"That depends my dear Jew," She snickered as I glared at her, "We might cross paths in the future,"

"Until then?"

"Until then…"

I merely gave one last smile as she disappeared with the wind. Ivy looked at me with a suspicious look as I explained to her everything. At least things will go back…I think, at least. Most probably things won't be the same ever again, but one could hope.

* * *

**Only Kenny and Reese's left...man I'm gonna miss this season one...oh and I'm sad SOUTH PARK season 13 is finished now TT-TT**

**-Mura  
**


	78. Chapter 78: Kenneth McCormick's story

**_All over again _**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

A/N: So ah...does anyone wanna guess what I'm planning yet? I guess not...-sigh- The ending is near...and I'm gonna miss this...awwww

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Eight: Kenny McCormick's story**

It's been about a month now after the incident.

And it wasn't much either.

It wasn't much of a war, because the war hasn't ended.

There were more things to come.

And I was scared a bit.

Now I am at home, just sitting in the kitchen doing nothing as if it was just another ordinary day. My parents had been hovering around the television lately, always watching the news or something stupid like that. I thought about the events so far. After dying and coming back home, I found out the fight was over, and Azura was dead. So now we (Gina, Damien, Sarah and me) have to deal with people like Azura, maybe people stronger and more dangerous than she. I then sighed, grabbed my parka and walked out the door, leaving my parents arguing once again.

The cold air whipped my face slightly; it was becoming a wintery day again. I walked over to my current destination, spotting my favorite girl in my life.

"Hello Gina,"

The blond angel looked up at me with a soft smile, "Hello Kenny,"

Immediately, we both hugged each other, loving the warm embrace we were sharing.

"Missed you,"

"I missed you too,"

I heard Gina sigh thankfully, pushing her head up slightly as her blond hair brushing under my chin ticklish like.

"And I'm glad you're alive. So glad..." She murmured, her fingers tightening on the back of my parka.

I snickered, "Yeah, me too." I tightened my grip on her waist, "I'm sorry if I hurt you…"

She knew what I was talking about.

Gina looked up at me, then laid her head back down on my chest, "No, it... it's not your fault. I was out of line yelling at you about it that day…" She whispered, tilting her head onto my shoulder.

"It's okay. Really." I said as I felt Gina kissing my cheek softly as I looked at her with my mouth agape. That got me thinking about the day we first came here, and a sad look suddenly came over my face.

"Hey, Ken?" Gina piped up, pulling herself closer to me. I wrapped one arm around her back while the other held gently against her blond hair.

"What is it?" I asked, tucking Gina's head under my chin once more.

"Can I ask something of you?"

"You already are,"

"Be serious Ken!"

"Hmmm?"

"When are we gonna tell the others the whole truth,"

I looked at her seriously. When were we gonna tell them? That the world was about to end and humanity is in danger? Certainly that will make heads roll and people lose their sanity. I bit my bottom lip as she looked up at me expectantly.

"I…I don't know…"

"We should tell them….today at least….."

"We shouldn't…everyone is settled now…"

"But,"

"No buts…give it time dear Gina…"

Gina huffed cutely, "Fine…but promise me we will!"

I chuckled, "Very well…we'll tell them…eventually…"

I chuckled again when Gina started smiling.

Yep, things were definitely looking up. But then, we heard a cry and shouting and we both rushed near the end of the park to see Kevin on his knees sobbing, Craig and Sweet in front of him with guilty looks and John sitting on the sidelines with a blank face. Me and Gina watched in awe at the scene before them.

"K-Kevin... I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I swear." Sweet's voice rang with sadness.

Craig just sighed, stepping away and standing next to Sweet, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "I did my best to reason with him...just let his feelings all out. He won't listen to us until he stops acting like a baby…"

Sweet ran a hand through her thick hair, "Craig, why do I feel like I did something wrong?"

"We didn't." He said firmly. "And you know that..."

"Maybe if I had picked up on his signals...If I didn't act so stupid and blind…I could have tried harder-"

"To do what exactly?!" Craig asked, sounding stressed out, "What could you possibly have done?"

"Tried to like him back," The blond whispered, gripping her blond hair in panic. Gina sighed as I looked at them with curious eyes.

Craig then frowned, his shoulders sagging slightly. "Is that what you want to do?"

"I don't know... Maybe." Sweet fidgeted with her blouse, "At least then I would be..."

My mind suddenly clicked on what's going on.

"...Right." I heard Craig murmur, looking at the ground with an unreadable expression, "I guess you'd be happier like that…be happier with him?"

"That's not what I meant!" Sweet cried as she faced him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, I understand." The raven boy said quietly, turning his head away.

"But I would never go back on my decision," Sweet said, looking at her boyfriend with a gentle smile, "I'm too happy with the choice I made. The right choice. Even..." She glanced sadly back at Kevin, "Even if it did come at a price…"

Wow.

Who knew Craig and Sweet got hooked together. Is that why John V was here? I watched as Kevin got up and ran away still bawling his eyes out. John smiled apologetically at Sweet, and then ran after his heart broken best friend. Craig then looked down at Sweet with loving eyes, the same ones he gives to Reese every single day…so did that mean he was over Reese for good? Gina then grabbed my hand and smiled; I guess my vision came true in a way…or at mine did.

Then I had my mind cross into a certain memory.

I hope Stan is gonna do it.

* * *

**Get ready for the Jewish girl herself~!**

**-Mura  
**


	79. Chapter 79: Rosella Broflovski's story

**_All over again _**

**Summary:** South Park is your average hick town near the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Join Lindsey, Reese, Kyle, Gina, Kenny and the other kids as they go on adventures and much humor ensues. But sometimes, every town has some drama and romance in the air.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Nine: Rosella Broflovski's story**

It's really been a while.

Walking down this snowy pavement with my two twin brothers by my side, it's just like every day, and last month was just a dream. But every kid knew it wasn't a dream, it was real. And we had the adventure of a life time. Me and Kyle always practiced with our new powers, and Peter usually complains that he's the only one that's human in the trio. Even the bus ride seemed normal, everyone was chatting animatedly and wearing smiles on their faces. I sat with Lindsey and Gina as usually as Kyle and Peter went to sit with the other guys. Soon we arrived at school, starting a new grade (somehow the days turned longer than expected and such…)

Our last year in elementary huh?

I jumped down from the bus and looked back to see Stan smiling at me with loving eyes. He grabbed my arm gently and pulled me at the side as our friends passed by us and walked inside the school.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked as I nodded, both of us being the only ones outside now. Just as it was almost time for school, we managed to find a good place to sit near the edge of the woods. Screw school, this seemed more important.

"Reese, there's something I've gotta tell you…and it's time I've told you…"

I tilted my head as he wrapped his arms around me. I sighed contentedly, nestling my head against Stan's shoulder. I felt so much safer and happier now that Stan was back with me, and I was in his loving arms again. We were quiet for a long while, just leaning against each other, content.

My eyes had slid shut, as he whispered, "Rosella, I... I love you…so very much…."

My heart skipped a beat. I almost wasn't sure if I heard it right, but it couldn't have been a mistake. The boy smiled down at me, as I tilted up to his head up to his cheek and gave it a small kiss.

"I love you too, Stanley. And I'll keep loving you. Even if people tries to break us apart. You're more important to me than anything in the world…"

I was so blind after all these years. I was searching for love when in reality; my love was here this whole time.

I felt Stan smiling in my hair, "Thank you," He said quietly as he looked at me with those warm blue eyes.

We weren't really sure if we could really know what love was, and I was sure someone would tell them that we couldn't be in love yet. But I know deep down that this is what this feeling had to be. I pulled myself up again to lock Stan into our very first (official) kiss, pulling slightly on the collar of his shirt. I think we could feel for each other enough in our young hearts and be allowed to love each other the only way we knew how. It may not be the love the grownups share, but me and Stan didn't care. INfact, we only just cared about each other, and that's all that matters. Even with all of the hesitation in the whole wide world, being with Stan still made me feel great.

We broke the kiss and gazed at each other longingly.

"Hey REESE!!!" A voice called to us as we looked at the side to see Lindsey and Kyle grinning as us, and all our friends behind them. From the Johns (both Vanson and Barlow), to Ivy, Sarah, Wendy and many more familiar faces. I laughed as Stan gave a sheepish grin, and we both ran over to the group who decided school was unimportant to attend today. Obviously Garrison will have a fit.

"What are you guys doing here?" Stan asked as Kenny shrugged.

"We decided to skip class and have a big picnic," He replied with a devious smirk, as Gina rolled her eyes behind him. I giggled when Lindsey and Kyle were arguing about where they should have the picnic as the rest of them talked and carried their basket of food. As we all walked, Stan held my hand gently as I looked at him. We arrived at a particular spot, Heidi and Bebe setting the blanket and food while the boys went to play football. I giggled when I saw James tackling Clyde to the ground and Kyle blowing the whistle loudly. Stan trotted towards me and had a smile on his face.

"Come, I want to show you something…" He grabbed my hand and dragged me off somewhere.

I looked at him with a confused look on my face, "Where are we going now?"

"We have something together," He answered simply. We then arrived in our little hiding place…our little Paris.

**(A/N: See Lovers in Paris oneshot for details)**

My dear love then dragged me to the swings.

"Sit"

I was still perplexed at first, but understanding soon sunk in and I smiled happily, nodding and sitting down on one of the swings, holding the chains tightly with excitement. Stan didn't say another word after that. He went to stand behind me and gave a gentle push to start off with. After a few small pushes, he used a bit more force so that I could really get up into the air. Giggling out loud, I looked over my shoulder after a bit when he slowed me down. I watched Stan for a few minutes before he managed a smile as the swing creaked with every push.

"It's nice to finally have someone to push me," I commented quietly, enjoying the feeling.

Stan nodded as he kept pushing softly, "I'll always be here to push you, Reese…more ways than the use of swings…"

I smiled at his words.

I never knew that Lindsey saw us, and so did the rest of our friends after Gina and Ivy followed the girl.

"I love you," Both me and Stan said quietly, knowing that in our hearts…our love will be forever.

All of us with our love will be forever.

**The End?

* * *

**

**It's not over yet folks~! Season Two will come up in the next chapter, and I decided to time skip into their highschool years ^w^**

**See you in a few weeks...I need a vacation...-sigh-**

**-Mura signing out~!**


	80. Chapter 80: The Time Skip, It Begins!

**_All over again _**

_Season Two_

_

* * *

_

**Summary:** Season Two begins and this time, more action packed adventure awaits them! Now in their high school years, the gang then faces off with Reese's old foster family, The Wolf Clan; who are all over the world. And so they try to stop them from taking over their homes and of others.

**------**

A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!! And perfect timing too, since it's almost Christmas ne? Anyways, we're here for season of All Over Again and we'll see new faces and new adventures to come! =D So without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of the season...and don't forget to see added trivias at the end~! ;P ENJOY!

**Chapter Eighty: The Time Skip, It Begins!**

**

* * *

**

A handsome sixteen year old raven haired boy stood onto the train platform, his dark indigo eyes searching for his lovely girlfriend. He pulled his long brown trench coat tightly, since it was a cold evening tonight. He placed his hand onto the pocket of his dark blue jeans, he pulled out his cellphone so he could call the girl he was looking for. But before he could dial the number, he spotted a young woman with short red hair with blue bangs in the distant. Smiling he walked over to the green eyed girl, knowing full well who the girl in the navy blue coat is.

"Ree!" The man called out, as the girl turned to him with a startled look.

"Stan!" Reese smiled as she placed her cellphone onto her black jean pockets and rushed over to the boy to embrace him in a tight hug.

"How was the flight?"

"Ugh, it was terrible! You know I had to barf in how many paper bags!"

Stan laughed and hugged her more. Yes, Rosella Dante Broflovski came back to South Park after 3 years of traveling to Peru**(1)**. Behind the couple was a man taller than Stan, black hair and dark green eyes wearing a black leather jacket, blue tight jeans and black Italian shoes.

Stan looked up at the man, and gave a knowing look, "Craig,"

Craig nodded his head in greeting, as a familiar blond girl popped her head over his shoulder.

"And you have Sweet with you too,"

Sweet gave a bubbly smile, "It's nice to see you again Stanley" She spoke politely to him.

She had her hair straightened, and wearing a green flowery dress, a white cardigan and white sandals. Stan would admit, Sweet changed into the shy panicky girl into this gorgeous happy girl. He had a feeling Reese had something to do with the change**(2)**. He then watch Craig giving the smaller girl a soft smile as Sweet went to his side and held his large hand with her frail one. Reese then looked up at her boyfriend, holding up a small piece of paper. Stan nodded as he took the paper from her hand.

"Gina and Damien have got another mission for us…" Reese said as Stan scanned the paper, "We've got another bad group of men planning something in the Wolf Clan...This time it's in Japan"

Stan grunted in response, "Did you get rid of the ones in Peru"

Craig decided to speak up, "Yes…and the leader was my real father…"**(3)**

Stan frowned, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…the bastard deserved it…" Craig growled under his breath, gripping on his girl's hand tightly. Maybe it was a good thing Sweet came with them, even though it's too dangerous for her.

_Ring ring ring ring!_

Reese picked up her cellphone up, "Hello?"

"_I can't believe you left us again!!_"

Reese laughed, "Hello Lindsey…and sorry okay? You need to be there to cover us when we're gone…same with Kenny, Ivy and Kyle…"

"_But-_"

"We've gotta go Lindz, our plane will leave shortly…"

"_Be careful Reese, I've heard John V got hurt in Paris…Wendy is pretty pissed and they had to come back home…_"

Wendy and John Vanson went to deal with the French Wolf Clan, and finally defeated them…but with a price. John Barlow and James Hawk went down in Moscow to deal with the assassins there, although they haven't contacted in a while. Mostly everyone went around the world since Damien said that the fight isn't over just yet. The only ones who stayed in South Park right in the home base was Lindsey, Kenny, Kyle, Ivy, Sarah and Heidi.

"Ready to go?" Stan asked, looking at Reese with a determined look.

Reese smiled as she placed her sunglasses on, "Let's rock this thing!"

**_Somewhere else, in Moscow…_**

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU JOHN!!!!" A seventeen year old red haired guy screamed as he and a blond boy his age ran alongside him, totally being chased by strange ninjas in white fighting ninja outfits.

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!"

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SHOOT THEM?!"

"…They annoyed me…."

James Hawk rolled his eyes, "Goddammit…"

John Barlow sighed as he pulled his twin pistol from his pockets**(4)**, "Well it's too late now…"

He then flipped over to the side and started shooting as James followed suit with his small revolver.

**_Meanwhile in France_**

"Well, at least we can relax now…Kyle said he and Peter will take over for us,"

John looked over at his girlfriend with a look that said 'You-are-so-dead-when-we-get-home!' Wendy sighed as she looked at the male Vanson, who now had an arm cast and no glasses in sight (since it got broken during the fight). They were now sitting on the waiting room for their next flight to Denver.

"You have lovely eyes John; you should take those glasses off more often-"

"You know that I'm gonna get out of this cast sooner or later…" The brunette mumbled as Wendy groaned in annoyance.

"Look, you're hurt…and I don't want you to be reckless ever again, do you hear me?!"

"Loud and clear Wendz…"

The raven haired girl sighed, "I knew we shouldn't have accepted Sarah's mission…we can't beat them with violence and jumping the gun…we needed a sufficient plan before anything else-"

"I know you're stressed out Wendy," John spoke up as he stared at her, "But we all decided to do this ever since the first day of the craziness…"

"And that was 4 years ago,"

"True, and now it's our duty to destroy these bad guys before they take over the world…"

"But why us? Surely the police or the government could've handled it…"

"But Damien said the prophecy involved all of us…"

"We're just kids-"

"Not anymore…we're almost adults now and we need to face facts…this is all real!"

Wendy gave one long sigh, as her clear blue eyes stared into John's hazel ones. He was right. Three years ago was when Damien explained that the Wolf Clan was a couple of ninja assassins who believed they could rule the world and thus, gained immortality. And besides that, Heaven was also on the move to try and make the world a better place by trying to destroy people that included Kyle, a soul eater. Everything was so confusing, like it was from a movie or something. But as John said, this was reality. And it was happening.

"We'll get through this…" John smiled as the announcer spoke up. Wendy nodded as the both of them stood up and walked over to the gateway, ready to go home.

* * *

**So how was it? And I'll be posting more today ;P**

**1) **Haha, just like the Pandemic episodes XD

**2) **Somehow since Tweek's parents STILL didn't know their daughter is alive, Sweet has been with Reese as her adoptive sister.

**3) **That's just a theory of mine really, but hey more of this will be revealed in laters chapters

**4) **John Barlow got this as a gift from Reese for advance Christmas XD

**See you in the next chapter guys~!**

**-Mura**


	81. Chapter 81: In the City of Odaiba

**_All over again _**

_Season Two_

_

* * *

_

**Summary:** Season Two begins and this time, more action packed adventure awaits them! Now in their high school years, the gang then faces off with Reese's old foster family, The Wolf Clan; who are all over the world. And so they try to stop them from taking over their homes and of others.

**------**

A/N: Now you're gonna be seeing new faces, one is owned by CVillainS, a dear friend who also writes SP stories like his latest project; Dorm D. Some are my OCs that I've made up with a bit of inspiration ^^; Well enjoy the chapter~!

**Chapter Eighty One: In the city of Odaiba**

* * *

One boy with dark brown hair and eyes took a deep breath as he watched the plane came to a stop on the runway. This was his first time meeting his friend from America. He was awestruck, but also nervous. He was the one picking them up at the airport. He was so glad that he had invited her and her other friends to stay the summer here in Odaiba**(1)**. Many people deboarded the plane, and there she was. Next to him was another lad with dark bluish black hair and black eyes in a blue school uniform was standing next to him. They were both waving like idiots.

"Hey guys! Konnichiwa!**(2)**" Reese grinned as she stepped out, ran to them and then launched herself into the arms of the brown haired boy in the green school uniform.

The Japanese boy laughed, "I missed you too Ree-chan!"

"And you're here too!" The Jewish girl said happily hugging the other boy.

"It is good to see you too, Reese-san," The taller Asian boy said with enthusiasm.

Stan, Craig and Sweet blinked in confusion as they watched the scene before them. Stan read the files Kyle gave him and the pictures confirmed that these two were the guys they were looking for**(3)**. The tall boy was named Shugo Kido**(4)**, age nineteen and a freshman in Tokyo University studying as a doctor. The brunette beside him was Makoto Ishida**(5)**, a seventeen year old junior schooling in Odaiba High School who was to study mass communication. And what they both had in common was they too worked in the Wolf Clan before, just like Reese did.

"So I guess introductions are in order," Reese smiled and pointed to each of us, "The guy with the trench coat is my boyfriend Stan, next to him is Craig Tucker and the girl with us is Sweet Tweak…"

The one called Shugo then bowed his head, "Greetings to you, I am Kido Shugo…and this is my friend Ishida Makoto…"

Makoto smiled happily and gave a wave, "It's so great to meet other foreigners besides Ree-chan…"

Stan grinned and shook hands with him, "Nice to meet you Ishida…"**(6)**

The brown eyed boy laughed, "No, no…Ishida is my last name, just call me Makoto…"

"I usually call him Mac for short," Reese stood between the boys, "So…are we gonna-"

"Before you say anything Reese-san, let us go to my apartment…it's not safe to speak in public…" Shugo whispered lightly as Reese nodded. Soon the six of them called and taxi and arrived at a big building with many floors.

"Wow…it's so tall!" Sweet exclaimed excitingly, as Mac laughed.

"Yes, because you see…Shu-sempai is kind of rich-"

The tall blunette nudged his friend in the rib, "Shut up,"

"But it's true," Reese giggled as they all stepped into the elevator.

"HEY HOLD THAT DOOR!" A voice shouted and all of them turned to see a young teenage girl their age with dark blond hair and baby blue eyes wearing the same uniform like Mac's, only in the style of the girls. Somehow Reese was being reminded on how alike she is to Gina. Craig pressed the button to hold the door as the girl rushed in.

The young woman smiled thankfully, "Wow, I thought you guys didn't hear me…"

"No problem ma'am," Stan gave his charming smile as the door close. Reese had to roll her eyes when the girl blushed all of a sudden.

"A-are you guys foreigners?" She asked in a timid tone, as Stan smiled once more, making her blush twice as hard.

"Yes we are, we're from America,"

"Wow, that's so cool"

"Oh, this is our floor," Shugo said as the doors swung open. As they stepped out, Stan then turned back to the blond girl, who was standing there gawking at them.

"I hope we meet again Miss…."

"Aiko….Takaishi Aiko…"**(7)**

Stan winked, "Well Miss Aiko, we hope to see each other again…"

Aiko nodded as the doors closed and everyone continued to follow Shugo. Reese glanced back to see Mac staring at the closed elevator doors with a thoughtful look.

"Did you know her?" She asked, as Mac shook his head and looked down at her.

"Ah…not really, she's in my homeroom class in school…"

"Oh I see," The Jewish girl smiled inwardly, "Is she your crush?"

"W-w-what?!? Heck no, where did you get that idea from?!"

"Just asking Mac, sheesh…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Mac and Reese looked at each other, and then ran to the source of the scream. They reached the apartment that Shugo resides in and found him, Stan, Craig and Sweet backing up from the front door. The two looked inside only to find the place has been trashed. Furniture torn and many picture frames from the walls smashed on the ground, broken glass everywhere.

"What happened?!" Reese shouted as Craig stepped in to see the damage.

"Well when I unlocked my door, we found my apartment like this…I don't know how this happened…"

"I do," Craig's deep voice spoke up for the first time they've arrived, "Someone's out to get you…" The boy then held up a note that said '_We're gonna get you…and your little friends too…_'

"I think the Wolf Clan knows we're here…" Stan cursed as he looked at Reese.

The red head nodded, "Yes, I think it's time to relocate…"

"But where to?" Sweet asked as Mac raised his hand up.

"We could stay at my place…"

Shugo shook his head in disagreement, "But I don't think your folks would approve…they're very strict after all…"

"Like certain parents of a certain somebody…" Craig muttered as Reese glared up at him.

This was certainly an interesting turn of events.

* * *

**~TRIVIA TIME~**

**1) **Odaiba is where Reese resided after the incident with Kenny and Kelly, that's why Clyde thought she was in the Japanese Mafia.

**2) **_Konnichiwa -_ Means hello in Japanese, also you'll be seeing suffixes like _chan _and _san _alot as well

**3) **Besides Mark, Kyle gets to organize some things as the second in command.

**4) Shugo Kido - **You'll be seeing a lot of him in the near future, he's kinda the important asset in the plot. Reese met Shugo at the age of 9, where he was walking on the streets, abandoned and alone. After Shugo was released months ago from the Wolf Clan, he began to take up a college course on the medical field since it's the only talent he possesses.

**5) Makoto Ishida **- A guy who acts like a total kid sometimes, he is usually nicknamed as Mac by Reese. He and the Jewish girl met 3 years ago after Reese decided to make a stop there during her vacation with Craig and Sweet. So Mac stayed loyal ever since, and he too is a part of my secret plot.

**6) **In the Japanese culture, last name always goes first before the first name, so Stan didn't know and called Mac by his last name.

**7) Aiko Takaishi - **A pretty girl from Mac's high school, Aiko is introduced as a love interest to Mac but seems to be only intrigued by Stan. Oooohhh looks like Reese's got some competition. Aiko is mostly a shy girl with a dream to be a TV star, and she's a great cook. Not really important in the story, but she'll appear from time to time.

* * *

**Well then, seeya later folks!**

**-Mura**


	82. Chapter 82: Back in South Park,It Arises

**_All over again _**

_Season Two_

_

* * *

_

**Summary:** Season Two begins and this time, more action packed adventure awaits them! Now in their high school years, the gang then faces off with Reese's old foster family, The Wolf Clan; who are all over the world. And so they try to stop them from taking over their homes and of others.

**------**

A/N: Now this is the part when we meet old faces, and some new ones as well. How is everyone's chrismas? Pretty good? Well, I sure did...but my sissy got sick during the time, but she's better now ^_^ But anyways, here's chapter 82!

**Chapter Eighty Two: Back in South Park, It Arise!**

* * *

An orange haired girl with emerald like eyes sat on her comfy couch, as she watched her other red haired friend with blue eyes racing back and forth in front of her. Lindsey Marie Smith was getting dizzy from watching one Ivy Valmont pacing like a mad woman.

"Ivy…can you just please sit down?!" An older boy with dirty blond hair and light blue eyes exclaimed, trying to pull the girl down so she would stop going around the room and making him dizzy too.

Ivy gave a loud snort, "How can you not be worried Kenny!? Kyle and Peter are going to Paris and put themselves in danger again…just like everyone else is…and here we are sitting like useless ducks…"

"We just have to have patience," A sixteen year old Sarah spoke up, currently beating her sixteen year old friend Heidi in a video game called **_Soul Calibur_**. A taller and more mature Tweek also looked panicked, since his sister was on a dangerous mission…but at least Craig's there to protect her. The blond coffee addict came back from London with Pip and succeeded on taking down the bad assassins somehow. Lindsey managed to pull her friend down on the couch with her, with help of her super blond best friend, Gina. Ivy sighed in defeat; she was not only worrying herself, but the others too. Gina glanced at her sister, Joyce, who was sitting next to Tweek and dressed in a white shirt and pajama pants. They've decided to let her stay with them on earth, since Hell wasn't that safe anymore.

"Well….now what?" Gina then looked over at Ivy, contemplating about her question.

"As Sarah said, we have to sit and wait…"

"But I hate waiting!" Ivy pouted, grabbing the ends of her hair in frustration. Kenny made a sound of agreement as Gina rolled her eyes.

"Look I know it seems we're just sitting on the benches, but c'mon! We'll be in the playing fields soon enough!"

"I never thought you'd be one for violence Gina…" A voice broke out and everyone's head turned to the front door to reveal John and Wendy back from Paris.

"Hey you guys!" Lindsey greeted, ushering them into her home.

**_Back in Moscow_**

James sighed in relief as he and John B sat down near a hotel after losing the bad guys off their trail. Turns out that somebody grabbed them in here as the ninjas ran past them. The one who saved them was a teenage boy their age that owned the hotel they stood in. The boy had light kind of brown hair with strange eyes wearing a black hoodie with a red shirt seen underneath it, black sweat pants and black trainers. After the red head explained what was going on, the kind stranger immediately agreed to help them by any means necessary.

James decided to speak up first, "Thank you again for saving us…uhmmm…"

The boy smiled at them, "Nah don't worry about it, by the way…My name is Vean Redding, I'm sure Reese informed you about me…"**(1)**

John just stared calmly as James' jaws dropped, "Wh-what?!"

The new boy named Vean laughed, "Yes, I'm a childhood friend of hers who used to live in South Park, but I had to move due to some…inconvenient events, " Vean then coughed and smiled, "So~! Reese told me you're coming here, so I prepared for you guys…"

"She has told me the details, but not to Mr. Hawk here," John B explained as Vean gave an understanding nod. Vean then led the boys to the lodging area, and gave James the land line phone. As James then dialed the number back home to report, John looked around the place. It seemed to be at least a three star hotel, not too shabby. The blond then spotted a Chinese looking girl his age, sitting near a café across from them, staring into space. To John, she looked mighty suspicious.

"Hey Barlow, quit oogling at a strange girl and let's go…!" James' voice brought John straight back to earth as the boy glared at him.

"I was not oogling…"

"Oh? You were checking her out then? Lola will get pretty mad if she found out-"

"Do you see the big bag beside her?" He pointed to the black duffel back near her feet.

James snorted, "She's on vacation, and of course she'd bring a big bag or two-"

"That's not what I mean…" John then pointed at the symbol of a blue wolf sewn onto her bag, "It's the Wolf Clan insignia,"

"So it is…" James' chuckled, "So you think that cute girl is a ninja spy?"

John nodded, "Affirmative…let's go to her,"

"Wait!" James made a grab for his friend, "Let's just tail her, she might lead us to a pack of them…"

John thought about it for a moment and nodded, "Okay, we'll tail her…but if she does something tricky-"

"Relax," The red haired boy grinned, "we're gonna do things my way now ya hear? No shooting senseless like and that, ok?"

Sighing, John gave a small salute, "Ay, ay, captain…"

"I'm coming with you guys too,"

Both John and James looked back to see Vean grinning at them, holding out a m16.

"Trust me, I know Moscow at the back of my hand, you definitely need me…"

**With the Broflovski Brothers**

Kyle and Peter stepped out off the plane, arriving in Paris airport at eight o'clock at night. The older red head rubbed his head slightly, feeling the jet lag kicking in as his twin felt energized and much more alert than the taller boy.

"First we get to a hotel, rest, and then we go and search for the base both Wendy and John found," Peter planned out, as Kyle nodded.

"Let's just get our bags already…" Kyle then ran to the baggage claim as Peter grabbed a trolley and rolled after him. They then called for a shuttle bus to lead them to their five star hotel and they both checked in. As they reached their room, Kyle then felt a jolt of electricity rushes through his veins.

Something is wrong.

Peter must have felt it too, since he made a grab of his small gun that was hanging down his belt (he managed to get it through the security, Kyle didn't know how) and kicked down the door when clicking his gun.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Soon everything went to fast as a dark figure threw ninja stars at Kyle who managed to dodge them by flipping backwards, then pushed his feet to the wall, bounced over to the stranger and tackled him to the ground. The person tried to wrestle the Jewish boy off him, but then felt a gun pointed to his head and looked up to see Peter pointing a gun at him.

"I suggest you start talking," Peter said in a dangerous tone.

"And you better tell the truth…" Kyle growled as he grabbed the collar of the intruder's shirt.

The twins then heard the boy (Kyle figured that out) stuttering as he then started speaking something really fast.

"I guess he speaks French…and only French…" Peter sighed as he grabbed his phone and texted The Mole with one hand, and holding the silver gun with his other hand. Kyle rolled his eyes as he sit sat on the enemy, so that he wouldn't escape. After a few minutes, Christophe came in and saw the predicament his friends were in.**(2)**

"Can you translate for us on what he's saying?" Kyle asked as the new boy started talking again.

Christophe nodded as he listened to the boy's plea, "He said don't kill him, he's just doing his job…"

"Is he working for the Wolf Clan?"

Christophe then spoke in French, then listened to the boy's reply.

"He said yes…but he was forced to…in exchange for his freedom, he had to kill you two,"

"Are there others kids like him?"

The French brunette repeated Peter's words.

"HE says a lot…oh and he says he's sorry, please don't shoot…"

"What's his name?"

"He said his name has no importance to us,"

Peter gave a snort, "Heh…I'll shoot his brains outta his system if he doesn't tell us where they are hiding…"

"Wait Pete!" Kyle said as he stood up and grabbed the boy and twisting his arms behind his back, "Why don't we just let him lead us to their lair?"

"Bad idea," Christophe said, "It might be a trap…"

"But we've gotta try…"

"Not a chance bro," Peter then swung his gun on their new lead in the head, knocking him out unconscious, "Chris, tie him up and hide him…we need him later…for now we rest up,"

Chris nodded as he carried their captive out, and Kyle turned to his brother with a questioning look.

* * *

**~Trivia Time~**

**1) ****_Vean Redding_** - A friend close to Reese who used to live in South Park. Vean is a guy who's nice to his friends (mostly everyone except Cartman, which isn't a surprise), but his humor is rudeness and has about 1000 inside jokes, but mostly he can be serious when he wants to be. A fellow prankster, he and Reese are partners in crime and somehow the best of friends (which makes Stan awfully jealous at times). Currently staying at a hotel in Paris that his uncle owns, he goes into hiding from something in his past. He likes 80's vampire movies (Lost Boys, Fright Night) and The X Files.

**2) If you're wondering what Christophe was doing there, well he went back to his hometown for the holidays ^_^**


	83. Chapter 83: Reminiscing of the Past

**_All over again _**

_Season Two_

_

* * *

_

**Summary:** Season Two begins and this time, more action packed adventure awaits them! Now in their high school years, the gang then faces off with Reese's old foster family, The Wolf Clan; who are all over the world. And so they try to stop them from taking over their homes and of others.

**------**

A/N: And now here I am again...gosh it's very boring in my place, so might as well post another chapter ne? Wow, I got some reviews from my loyals fans ^_^ Thanks a bunch dearies~! New year is almost near, any new year resolutions? Here's chapter 83~!

**Chapter Eighty Three: Reminiscing of the Past**

**

* * *

**

In a small motel far from the city, Shugo managed to book two rooms; one for the girls and one for the called his parents, claiming that he's alright and that he's with Shugo. Reese then felt guilty. These two were having normal lives and now they're involved once more into this mess, thanks to her. Stan noticed the change in his lover's mood, and grabbed her hand in a comforting manner. The Jewish girl smiled weakly as they all reached their destination. The girls retreated to their room, but not before both girls kissed their boyfriends goodnight. Then the lads then went into their room, Mac closing the door behind him.

"So, care to explain why you two decided to come along with Reese-san?" Shugo asked in a gentle tone, as they all sat in their single beds.

"Well, she needs me obviously," Stan laughed, "And Craig was the son of one of the grand council members-"

"Ah yeah, Ree-chan told me about that…you managed to kill your own mother?"

Craig looked away as Mac's questioning gaze stared at him in wonder, "..Yeah.."

"Wow, and she was the master of judo and sword wielding…it would've taken her a thousand men to take her down…that's why she was known as the Howling Slasher…" Shugo explained, looking very amazed at Craig. Stan can almost feel the uncomfortable vibe Craig was giving off, he can see that Craig still didn't like how he killed his own family member with his bare hands.

"So ah…what's your story? Why did you two join the Clan in the first place?"

Shugo and Mac looked at each other, then back at Stan.

The Japanese brunette then sighed, as he then looked at them in all seriousness, "Alright…I'll start. I was born in a normal family. My father is a bank accountant and my mom is a reporter for the nightly news. Naturally, I wanted to be just like my mother…and one day, when I was staying with my mom in her office, some men came after my mom since she had secret information for them. When my mom didn't want to give it to them, they threatened to kill her…so I jumped in and said to take me instead…and they took me away…took me away from home…"

"I'm sorry," Stan said; his tone sympathetic.

"Yeah…well I escaped about a year ago thanks to your girlfriend…" Mac gave a fake smile, as he then turned to Shugo.

Shugo gave a deep breath and then began, "Ever since the Edo period, my families have been in the medical field for generations. SO in short, their jobs are always doctors and such. But what I didn't realize was that in every generation also has one healer born every year. So when the Clan found about my gift, they've taken me into a family of other healers. I've been released about 5 months ago after I refused to kill one innocent woman, but in return I had to give them some money and I had to keep my mouth shut. And that's the story I suppose…"

"Wow…" The shorter American boy breathed out, not believing how these boys got through it all.

"So you see now why we should help you," Shugo said, is voice almost cracking, "And we owe Reese-san our deepest gratitude for saving us at certain times…"

"Are there others like you?"

Mac shrugged, "Not that we've known of…although I remembered one kid our age who were with me, Shugo and Ree-chan"

"I remember!" Shugo chuckled a bit, "I think her name was Kamiya Yuuki, she and Makoto always argued in those days"

Mac huffed, "She was such a hothead, someone not fit for a Lion Warrior…"**(1)**

Stan and Craig blinked in confusion, "Lion Warrior?"

"Oh I guess Reese-san never told you," Shugo sighed, "The Wolf Clan has always been known as the Blue Wolves, as another clan who are known as the Red Lions are the mortal enemies of the Wolf Clan…"

"So long story short, the Lion Warriors are the good guys!" Mac finished off with a grin.

Craig coughed a bit, "Wait wait! Are you saying that these clans…are they like the Crips and Bloodz of Asia or something?"** (2)**

Now it was Shugo and Mac's turns to blink, "Crips and Bloodz?"

Stan sighed, "It's a gang of sorts, kinda like the ones you've described to us…"

"Ah, I understand now…" Shugo nodded. Suddenly, there was a knock on their door, and Craig stood up to answer it. Before he reached the knob however, the door slammed open to reveal an angry girl with brown hair and honeycomb eyes staring at them with hate in her eyes.

"ISHIDA MAKOTO!!!!!" She screamed on the top of her lungs, making the boys fall over from the sound. Reese and Sweet immediately ran out of the room to see where the noise was coming from, only to find Mac arguing with a strange girl with her hair in a high ponytail, wearing a blue turtle neck shirt, a green sleeveless jacket over it, black cargo pants and black tennis shoes. Reese perked up a bit as she recognized the girl.

"Yuuki?!" The red head exclaimed as the said girl looked up and smiled.

"Rose-chan!"**(3)** She happily greeted as the two girls hugged, and everyone was in shock except Shugo and Mac.

Mac then went between them, "I never thought _she _would come back,"

The girl named Yuuki rolled her eyes, "Oh please Mako, like I'd run away from a challenge, besides I'm one of the Chosen ones!"

"You? A Chosen one? More like a Chosen Zero!" Mac laughed as the Japanese girl before him smacked his head.

Stan turned to his lover in confusion, "Care to explain?"

"That's Yuuki Kamiya, used to be in the Wolf Clan too, but she's free like us…"**(4)**

"Ooookay…" Stan sighed as he looked at the clock in their room, "Ugh, it's already two in the morning…shouldn't we get some sleep?"

"I guess we should, we need our rest anyways," Craig replied as he escorted the girls including Yuuki back into their rooms. He was sure the newcomer would explain herself later. Shugo managed to calm Mac down as they settled into their perspective beds. Stan then followed suit, leaving Craig to be the last one up. But the boy didn't feel like sleeping, so he opened the window quietly, jumped out and landed on the ground gracefully.

He wanted to do some patrolling tonight.

**In the City of Egypt**

Damien made a loud grunting noise as Gary and Sparrow looked up at him expectantly. They knew he was tired from searching for the men in black ninja outfits, and they were tired as well. The red haired Goth glanced from the Dark Prince, then to the blond next to him. They've decided to look in this deserted country since they've heard there were many Clans hiding out here. And when Damien and Sparrow were picked to go, Gary wanted to go with them. The tall dark boy knew why he wanted to go, so he didn't have to deal with the girl he loved now stuck in prison.

"Are you okay?" Sparrow asked in a non-caring tone, knowing he was talking to male Harrison.

Gary looked up and gave a weak smile, "I'm all right, but I think Damien's about to crack…"

Sparrow nodded in agreement, "Yes I know, should we rest up?"

"I think so,"

"I know you've been thinking about Ralini…" He heard Gary stiffen, "But you've gotta stop beating yourself about it!"

"…I know,"

Sparrow sighed, and then hollered out, "Yo Damien! We should go back to camp to rest up!"

Damien looked over at the two humans, and then reluctantly nodded his head, "Alright then, we shall rest up for now…" He then picked up his cellphone to text a certain maid of his back home.

_Stil havent found netin yet Sarah. Sry. –Damien_

_

* * *

_

**~Trivia Time~**

**1) **Lion Warrior- I know I copied this somewhere before, must be from a kung fu movie or something? XD

**2) **I'm sorry, I just had to comment on this one! I don't think there would be a Cripz and Bloodz of Asia or something. UNless there is and I'm gonna get killed or something for exposing them XD Hahaha

**3) **Rose-chan is only a nickname Yuuki gave her since Reese didn't seem appropriate for her.

**4) _Yuuki Kamiya _- **An old friend of Reese and Shugo, and a rival to Mac. She is a hotheaded tomboy who loves to fight and is one of the Chosen Fighters of the Lion Warriors. She is not that bright and relies more on her fists than her head, but she can be sensitive about things and act like a girl once in a while. Mostly an Asian version of Lindsey, except she a bit rougher and hates boys entirely. She too grew up in the Wolf Clan, but escaped after Reese told her about the horrors of that place.

* * *

**Merry Christmas you guys~! ^_^**

**-Mura**


	84. Chapter 84: Times have changed, It moves

**_All over again _**

_Season Two_

_

* * *

_

**Summary:** Season Two begins and this time, more action packed adventure awaits them! Now in their high school years, the gang then faces off with Reese's old foster family, The Wolf Clan; who are all over the world. And so they try to stop them from taking over their homes and of others.

**------**

**Chapter Eighty Four: Times have changed, It moves!

* * *

**

Right as everything else was going on, a certain pigtailed girl and her blond preppy best friend were now standing in front of the big wooden gates in awe. Lindsey and Gina decided to take down some Spaniards who are hiding out in a secret underground hideout. And both of them knew these dangerous criminals were part of the Wolf Clan.

"Flying with you seems much faster, it only seemed like 10 seconds ago we we're at my house…" Lindsey joked as Gina took out her PDA and typed something really fast, and then placed it back into her jean pocket.

"It was 10 seconds ago, and you kept on complaining that you didn't want to hang around the house anymore, so here we are,"

"Well yeah but…did you have to teleport only us two?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kenny is gonna bring Tweek to Greece for another mission in a minute,"

"Gosh, we've been doing really freaky things lately"

"Yes we have"

Lindsey sighed and turned fully to her serious stiff friend, "Is there something wrong?"

"I just feel bad…"

"Hm? Feel bad?"

Gina nodded, "Dragging all of you in this mess…it is my fight…well it's also Damien's fight with the other heavenly angels…but still I-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lindsey shook her head, "It's not only your fight, remember that! Craig is still getting his revenge on the family that abandoned him, Reese is trying to stop their madness just like she tried to stop her so called foster mother, and let's not forget they tried to kill Kyle too!"

"Technically it was Kelly-"

"Yeah, but it's not **_only_** her, right?"

The blond girl bit her bottom lip, "…You're right, and I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, I know you're just tripping 'cause everything is happening too fast ne?" Lindsey grinned as she pulled out a katana from her bag.

Gina gaped at her, "Where did you get that?!"

"I borrowed it from Reese" The orange haired girl gave another mischievous grin, "You should see the countless weapons she has in her room!"

Once again, Gina gave a loud sigh, as she went back to staring at the ancient looking doors. She knew that they've found the mother lode; this is their so called hideout. And inside will be the passageway into the army of ninjas. Lindsey made a sign, and Gina nodded as the both of them raised their leg and kicked the door wide open with a loud bang.

Lindsey raised the blue sword up in the air, "OKAY NOBODY MOVE!"

_Silence_

"Eh? Where are they?" Lindsey blinked as she raised her weapon down. They stared into the empty halls, no living being nor anything else in sight. It was just an empty building, with a lot of dust and cobwebs.

Gina thought long and hard until she screamed, "IT'S AN AMBUSH!!!"

And many ninjas appeared out of nowhere, surrounding them.

**_IN the small part of Greece_**

"GAH!"

"Calm down Tweek, the teleportation is over…" Kenny muttered as he began walking around in the streets of Athens, as the other wild blond boy trailed behind him. Gina suggested that another suspicious crime organization is terrorizing this place, and so Kenny agreed to investigate it. But why in Heaven's name did he have to pick Tweek as his partner? He knew why. If he picked Sarah, there's no doubt she'd just do all the work herself, and Heidi is really useless when it comes to these kinds of things. And Pip…oh he didn't wanna go there. SO the parka boy ended up with Tweek Tweak.

"O-o-Okay…I-i-I was just n-n-nervous…"

And he still is.

Kenny sighed as he brought up his binoculars, and starting looking around…but getting a few peeks at the pretty girls while he's at it. Tweek uncharacteristically rolled his eyes and slapped Kenny on his back, gaining a glare from the other blond. The coffee addict just smiled lazily as he too looked around, only this time he was looking for clues and not Greek women.

"Lighten up Tweek, don't ruin my fun-"

"You've already got a girlfriend Ken,"

Kenny grinned sheepishly, "Oh yeah…"

"I'm beginning to think you stopped liking her,"

Kenny then glared hotly at him, "I do like her!"

"I've never heard you once say you did,"

"I just did-"

"IN front of her I mean"

"…"

Tweek gave a curious look, "So you don't huh?"

Kenny snorted, "How about you and Heidi then huh?!" He retorted back harshly, and growled when he heard Tweek snicker at him.

"Of course I do, that's because I love her silly…that's what people do when they're in love"

"Well I don't believe in love"

Tweek gave out a fake cringe, "If Gina heard that-"

"I care for Gina!" The older blond shouted, but quieted down when people started staring at them, "But I don't love her romantically I mean…"

The cleaner blond gave an 'oh' sound, as he showed sympathy in his eyes…and Kenny hated that.

"You're still not over _her _are you?"

Tweek's words stung Kenny a little.

"That's what I thought,"

And soon the two of them walked on silently, thinking back on their own thoughts.

* * *

**No trivias for today...working on chapter 85 right now...ehehehe....**

**-Mura**


	85. Chapter 85: News on the World, It Reveal

**_All over again _**

_Season Two_

_

* * *

_

**Summary:** Season Two begins and this time, more action packed adventure awaits them! Now in their high school years, the gang then faces off with Reese's old foster family, The Wolf Clan; who are all over the world. And so they try to stop them from taking over their homes and of others.

**------**

A/N: Daaaaaamn...work has been hectic lately...I'm SUPER DUPER SORRY ABOUT MY ABSENCE HERE IN FANFICTION! =( I feel like I've totally lost a part of my imaginative side and stuck out for a while waiting for inspiration...and then it hit me O_o So now I give you a long overdue chapter and many more to come since it's summer and loving the sun and cold ice tea at my side =)

Again, I'm sorry and I'm back and ready for action! =D

**Chapter Eighty Five: ****__************News on the World, It Reveals!**

**

* * *

**

"I know it seems rude of me to ask you this, but could you please tell us how you found us all the way here?"

One girl by the name of Yuuki Kamiya looked up to the red haired Jewish girl by the name of Rosella Broflovski in a confused manner, since her long-time friend seemed to be speaking in a serious tone with her. The two girls and their other five companions were walking right behind them, eavesdropping on them quietly in the cold winds of Tokyo. Apparently one raven haired Stanley Marsh sensed danger coming their way, so they've escaped the hotel they stayed at and ran for it.

Yuuki stopped in her tracks as she smiled sadly at Reese, "You see Rose, there's something going on here in Tokyo...and let me tell you, it's really bad..."

Craig glared a bit at the girl intensely, "Whatcha mean something's going on?"

"Do you have to do that face whenever you're suspicious?" Stan asked with a smirk, making Sweet giggle a bit as her boyfriend turned to the shorter boy with a sneer. Reese sighed at the three of them, thinking they act like children. She turned her head to Yuuki, who was a bit dazed and looking up at the sky. The Jewish girl also followed her friends direction and was surprised to see black ashes falling from the sky.

"_Ashes? Falling from the sky? What's going on?_"

"It's beginning," Shugo spoke up, as if reading Reese's mind all together.

Reese turned to the glass eyed boy in confusion, "Beginning?"

"Yes," Mac replied, looking up with hard eyes, "They've found us,"

**Meanwhile, somewhere in an abandoned warehouse**

"YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS!?!?" A pigtailed girl shouted as she tried to free herself from her hard restrains as the blond best of hers sighed as she sunk lower in the opposite corner of the other girl.

"Lindsey please...can you keep it down?...I'm trying to think of a plan..." Gina whispered a bit, but Lindsey could hear her loud and clear.

"G..We have to get out of here!-"

"I know, just give me a minute-"

"There's no time! The others might be in danger-"

"Yes I know, just wait a-"

"LET US OUT YA CREEPS! I SWEAR WHEN WE GET OUT I'M GONNA KICK ALL YOUR A-"

"LINDSEY!!!"

Lindsey's stopped with wide eyes as she stared at her now angry best friend. Gina exhaled a bit, trying to calm her nerves and numbing migrane, as she struggled to stand up. The blond looked around to see any available exits of some sort, and spotted a air shaft nearby Lindsey.

Gina grinned as Lindsey looked at her questionably, "Lindz, I've got an idea..."

**With Tweek and Kenny in Greece**

Kenny pondered on what he talked about with Tweek, as the two of them wandered more around the city. The place was bustling with people, and it seems a festival was going on not too far from them. The semi-twitching blond boy searched the place with his cautious brown eyes, seeing anything suspicious to him that might be a clue to where the bad guys were. When he spotted none, Tweek let his guard down a bit and turned to his confused and nervous partner. To him, Tweek thought the roles were reversed now, it was kind of funny seeing Kenny so worked up about what he said. But then again, he couldn't help but feel guilty that he made his friend a bit paranoid now and he didn't want a distracted Kenny right now.

"Ken?"

The taller blond snapped out of his daze and turned to his friend with dull eyes. Tweek almost freaked out, but kept his old habit down in his mind and gave a calm smile.

"Are you okay?"

Kenny's eyes then casted down a bit, "Not really...I've been thinking about what you've said..."

Tweek blinked a bit, "And? What about it?"

Kenny was about to open his mouth until they were knocked off their feet by a huge explosion. Tweek landed on the ground with a thud, but Kenny had it worse when he went splat right into a wall, instantly killing him as he peeled off the wall.

Tweek then went into spaz mode as he suddenly screamed, "OH MY GOD! They killed Kenny!"

And in the distance, the blond boy could've sworn heard Kyle's 'You Bastard!'

**Speaking of which...**

"YOU BASTARD!!" One red head boy shouted randomly, and covered his mouth as the group he called his friends stared at him like he was insane.

"Uh, are you alright?" Vean Redding, a boy that accompanied John Barlow and James Hawk, asked the supposed hysterical boy.

John stared as he watched the red head nodded as he explained that he was okay and somehow his mind took over him. The blond then turned to their target, who was already walking out the door in a flash.

"Alright, the girl is out...let's move it..." John spoke and then raced off, as Vean and James lagged behind him.

"So what makes you think following her like this is a good idea?" Vean asked the boy as he ran next to him, trying to catch up with John and his speed. James ran behind them, not exactly as fast as the other two boys, but he was running at a fast pace almost in a blink of an eye.

"The girl might lead us to their lair, so I think we should follow, observe and then infiltrate..."

Vean grinned devilishly, "I like the way you think Barlow,"

John B smirked, "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't good,"

Vean's smile faltered as he cocked one eyebrow up, "Touche my friend,"

* * *

**OK it wasn't long like I expected it...but I'll post another chapter pretty soon so watch out..also I might need a co-writer again since I'm having a writer's block right now. Ugh...stupid writer's block! Anyways, yah this chapter is just a scope on what's gonna happen, and the next chapter will be on Sarah and Damien, who are gonna have trouble on their way. And also John V and Wendy are gonna bump into a new allie. So just review and send all the 'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MURA' and 'FINALLY YOU'VE UPDATED' letters XD**

**-Mura**


End file.
